A Song of Ice and Fire
by InDeathWeLaugh
Summary: Roberts Rebellion was a success and Robert Marries Lyanna. Ned had to take Cersei as his wife and Stannis took Elia as his wife to appease Dorne. Peace rains until the Greyjoy Rebellion is put down and Ned takes Theon as his hostage and ward. Six years later Jon Arryn dies and Robert rides North to name his old friend his new hand. Winter is coming and with it another Long Night...
1. Chapter 1

**Royce**

The early winter winds blew through the lands of forever winter. Three rangers rode this night- men of the Night's Watch searching for Wildling raiders by the Wall. Ser Royce of House William was a young man of Dorne. He was a tall youth of eight and ten clothed in warm leathers, chain mail, and a long sword at his hip. The sword was an exquisite craft of steel, the handle made of fine metal and wood, the end of which was shaped as the head of a cat for the sigil of House William whose proud words are "Pounce like the wild cat." This was Ser Royce's second ranger mission to the forest beyond the Wall. The brothers in black by the Shadow Tower had reported seeing Wildlings wounded from a failed raid on Bear Island. Ser Royce, along with two other rangers, Will and Grave, had been dispatched to intercept the raiders and kill them. The pursuit lasted days and now they found themselves in the haunted forest. When Will came to stand beside his lord's horse, Ser Royce peered from beneath his cloak's hood.

"Have you found them Will?" the young knight asked.

Will was a man of four and thirty. He was caught as a rapist, so when faced with the choice of castration or the Wall, he chose the frozen monstrosity. "Aye…the whole lot of them are dead, m'lord," squinted Will, his brown eyes peering from the thick red hair muddled about his face.

Grave, with his hand on his blade, looked around nervously, not liking the dark forest filled with Wildlings and gods knew what else. "If they are dead we should leave, m'lord. The winds are fierce and I would keep my fingers for another day, if I may," stated Grave as he spit on the snowy ground. Unlike the young lord clothed in his black fur coat and other fine garments that kept him warm, Grave felt the chill creep on him. He was of three and twenty, born a bastard to a whore in Winterfell. He was of Northern blood and knew that when the chill crept up on a man he must fight it.

"Do the dead scare you, Grave, that you wish to abandon the search?" Royce grinned at his black brother.

Grave scowled and his face scrunched in anger. He and Ser Royce were always men at odds. Grave had been part of the brotherhood for a good four years; Ser Royce was an upstart of noble birth with no more than two. Will, a veteran of almost twelve years and witness to the Greyjoy Rebellion, stayed away from the argument brewing. Lord Commander Mormont would castrate them both if he were here.

"Dead is dead. I see no point staying here to find our graves not by Wildlings but the chill," Grave spat.

"Hah. Will, tell me of the bodies, their position, and what killed these men?" Royce ignored Grave and addressed Will.

"Hard to say what killed them, m'lord. All of them are dead, lying on the ground as if sleeping. Mayhap the chill did end them," Will said, dreaming of his bed and a warm fire back at Castle Black now.

Leaving his horse, Ser Royce, with his right hand at his swords hilt, stepped up to look at the forest before them. "You expect me to believe that six grown men capable of making fires, shelter, and wearing furs no less, died of the cold?" Royce waved a hand before him to emphasize his point.

Biting his curled lip, Will shrugged. "No signs of a struggle, m'lord. Short swords and even a double axe were on the ground. The blades had no blood of man or animal, the men all lay on the ground as if asleep," he explained.

Royce looked at him skeptically, not quite sure what to make of this. "Seven hells, Will, you are not so craven that you would simply leave this at that?" Royce wiped his leather glove across his face and looked in the direction where the raiders had last been seen. "What could you gather of the bodies?"

"All six men's dead eyes were open, blue, and cold as this frozen hell," Will responded, determined to leave this damn place.

"Blue?" Grave did not like this one bit; his fears were realized. "Gods, we must leave this place at once. We will find only death here, if not by the cold then…the Others," Grave stuttered, fear clear and evident in his voice.

"Surely, Grave, you have gone mad. The Others have not been sighted for centuries. Recover your senses so we may investigate the death of the raiders." As he was about to mount his horse, Ser Royce saw beyond him all six Wildlings headed their way. "They attack, fools, defend yourselves!" He unsheathed his fine blade and stood at a ready stance, as did Will. Grave almost released his bowels.

"Gods the dead, they rise!" Grave yelled, the fear controlling him.

"Control yourself, Grave! Kill these Raiders so we may ride home!" the first Wildling swung his axe clumsily at Royce. The young knight parried the blow, slashed at the savage's neck, and kicked him away. He then moved towards the Wildling engaging Will and drove his blade into the Wildling's back, stopping his attack. The Wildling drove his elbow into Royce's temple, causing him to release his hold on the blade and fall back onto the snow. Recovering his senses, he looked up to see the Wildling, with the sword still through his chest, holding a small blade. Snow clung to Ser Royce as he rolled aside to dodge the Wildling's blade, just missing the blow. Standing up, he produced a curved knife and snarled at the Wildling. "Come, savage, I will gut you here!" Will came up to the Wildling and swung his blade with both hands, decapitating the man. By the Seven, it did not stop even then. It swung wildly at Royce who backed in fear and realization.

"Will!" Grave knocked away the Wildling and brought his sword down on the arm holding the blade. Kicking the Wildling body down, Royce retrieved his blade from the still moving corpse.

"They walk! The dead walk! We must leave!" Grave yelled, his eyes wide as the man with a neck tattered by Royce's slash swung his axe.

"Grave!" Will yelled in horror as his young friend's head rolled by his feet. His body flopped dead on the snowy floor, his blood sizzling on the snow as the warm liquid coated the white ground.

"Go! We must warn the Watch!" Will yelled, sprinting along the ground with Ser Royce behind him. They reached their horses where Grave's horse brought them a pang of loss. Turning his horse around, Royce turned to see that Will had not mounted his own. He was frozen on the spot with fear as a creature out of myth and nightmare approached with the 'dead' raiders. It was tall with skin like that of blue flesh and eyes cold as winter.

"The Others…gods! White Walkers! Go, m'lord I will hold them back!" Will's steel sang as it left his sheath. He slapped his and Grave's horses so they might return to the wall at a sprint.

"Will…damn the seven hells, you fool!" Turning leaving his black brother behind, Ser Royce raced to the wall. He had seen them. He had seen an actual White Walker.

**Rami**

Rami watched intently as Lord Stark interrogated the deserter from the Nights Watch. The man, from what Rami could see, was scared. His eyes looked haunted and he kept speaking of the dead rising. Rami's father held no love for deserters, but the man truly believed in what he spoke. Holding Ice, the ancestral sword of House Stark, a blade as wide as a man's hand and as long as a grown made forged of Valyrian steel from ancient Valyria, Lord Stark passed his sentence to the deserter of the Nights Watch.

"In the name of Robert Baratheon, first of his name, King of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm, I, Lord Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Warden Paramount of the North, do sentence you to die…have you any last words?" Rami's lord father asked.

"I warned my family. I have done my duty to them. Go on then." Will prayed silently to the old gods. Lord Eddard Stark nodded grimly and brought Ice above his head in a mighty arc and chopped the man's head from his shoulders. Rami felt as if he should look away, but his half-brother Jon, a bastard his lord father had with another woman during Robert's Rebellion, prevented him from doing so. As the man's head rolled by, his lord father's ward, Theon Greyjoy, kicked the head away and laughed. Jon scowled in the direction of Theon; it was no secret he held little love for the young man. Theon was of nine and ten years with a clean shaven straight face and curly brown hair. Jon was well aware of Theon's love for women. He almost felt disgusted by it, but he himself was a virgin, shy and not one to talk to girls. Jon patted Rami's shoulder, whispering that he did well and their father would be proud.

"The man died bravely," said his eldest brother who had been watching from a distance. Lloyd was almost the spitting image of his mother, Cersei Lannister. His hair was golden and straight as opposed to his father's dark hair and long face. Lloyd, like most of his siblings, received the trademark Stark eye coloring: grey eyes like Valyrian steel. His sisters, Halena and Myrcella, also had a bit more Lannister than Stark, but their eyes were still steel grey. The group settled in their horses and returned to Winterfell.

"The man was riddled with fear…like he saw the dead come for him," Jon grumbled. Like their father, he was of a grim face.

Riding up next to Rami, Ned spoke to his son, who seemed deep in thought. "Do you know why I had to this, Rami?" This had been Rami's first execution; Jon and his true-born brother, Lloyd, had seen many more.

"Because he was a deserter?" Rami asked.

"Yes, but why did I have to swing the blade?"

"Because we keep the old ways and he who passes the sentence should swing the sword," Rami recited verbatim from his books. The Starks held the old ways while the southern lords had executioners.

"He died bravely, I would say. He faced Ice with a conviction, said he had done his duty," Lloyd spoke up, just slightly ahead on his horse.

"Can a man be brave when he is afraid, Father?" asked Rami, staring up with curious eyes at Ned.

His father made a humming noise, nodding to his son before speaking. "That is the only time a man can be brave, son."

"Jon, race you to the bridge!" Lloyd smirked at his half-brother.

"Done," Jon smirked back, kicking his horse into gear and riding ahead. Lloyd cursed and quickly sprang his mount into action. Rami did not try to chase them; his pony would not keep up. A few moments later, Jon rode back by himself with an excited air about him. Though he was normally as grim faced as his father, he truly looked a boy now in his excitement. "Father, come look at what we found by the bridge!"

Turning his horse and galloping back, Jory Cassel of the guard pulled up next to Ned with a wry grin on his face. "Trouble, my lord?"

"No doubt. Come, let us see what trouble my sons have unearthed now," Ned smiled thinly. Galloping ahead with Jory, Rami urged his pony forward trying to catch up to his father. Once caught up, he rode next to him as their horses slowed to a gentle trot, carefully maneuvering them around the tricky snow-covered ground. They found Jon kneeling by a mass of white and grey fur by the river. They dismounted and walked by the river's edge. Jory and Theon backed off, their hands flying to the hilt of their swords.

"What is that?" Theon growled in fear.

"It's a wolf," Jon answered.

"It's a freak!" roared Theon.

"No, it's a direwolf. They grow larger than regular ones," Lloyd explained as he leaned over a massive dead direwolf. It was about the size of Rami's pony with grey, blood-crusted, matted fur. Maggots were crawling in its eyes, eating away at the flesh. Looking at Lloyd, Rami gasped and his eyes lit up with glee as he saw the small bundle of fur that his brother held to his chest. The small pup still had its eyes closed as it nuzzled Lloyd's chest, looking for food.

"Here," Jon said, offering a pup to Rami. He held the little wolf to his chest and pet it.

"Direwolves loose in the realm after hundreds of years," Jory murmured next to his lord. "I like it not."

"It's just a dead animal, Jory. The dead can't hurt you," Lloyd grinned, petting his tiny, yelping wolf.

"What killed the beast?" asked Jory. Ned knelt by the dead beast and noticed something sticking out from its neck. Reaching for it, he pulled out about a foot of antler. Everyone stood still, a sudden uneasiness coming to the grown men. Rami could not understand but he felt their fear.

Lloyd broke the silence. "Father, may we keep them?" he asked, looking rather boyish with a grin on his face.

"Are you mad? Why would we keep these things?" asked Theon. "Leave them be, they will die soon enough," he said, gripping the hilt of his sword.

"He's right. We should end their suffering before it begins. Better they die a quick death than one of starvation and cold," Ned nodded grimly.

"Give it here, Rami," Theon said, unsheathing his sword. Rami looked horrified and pulled back from Theon as the young man advanced on him.

"Sheath your sword, Greyjoy. These pups are ours," Lloyd said with a tone that bartered no argument. Ned sighed, shaking his head.

"Father, please!" Rami begged. Ned felt his heart tug at him watching his young son plead with big eyes.

"My lord, you were meant to have these pups," Jon interrupted as Rami turned to him for help.

"Why is that?" snorted Theon sheathing his sword, knowing it would not taste blood today.

Jon glared at Theon for a moment before speaking. "There are five pups and you have five true born children, my lord," Jon said.

Ned, at this moment, never loved his son more. He omitted himself from that count and Ned felt a pang of pain at that. "What about you, Jon? Do you not want one?" he asked, watching his son carefully. He dropped the antler and cleansed his hand on the snow.

"I am not a Stark," Jon said, looking at the snowy ground for a fraction of a second.

"Fine," Ned said at length, "but I will not have you waste the servants' time with this. You will feed them, train them, and gods help you if you mistreat them. These are not dogs that will shy away from a kick; these are direwolves that will rip a man's arm off if not taught properly."

Rami cheered and Jory and Theon sighed. Grabbing pups, they returned to their horses to leave. As they mounted, Jon stopped and looked back at the dead beast.

"What is it, Jon?" asked Lloyd.

"Don't you hear that?" Jon lifted his hand asking for silence. Rami strained to hear but he only heard the babbling rush of the river. Walking back, Jon reached under the bridge and produced a direwolf pup. This one was as white as the snow with eyes as red as blood.

"An albino!" Theon smirked. "This one will die faster than the rest." He looked at Jon as if challenging him.

"No it won't. This one is mine," Jon said with determination, frowning at Theon.

**Cersei**

Cersei was born a Lannister. She was raised a Lannister. She would like to think herself a Lannister still, but time changes a woman. Where she once cursed the North, her lord husband, and her father, she now thanked the first two. The North made her strong, though it weakened her in her strongest area: politics. She was raised at Casterly Rock, bred to be a proper lady and queen according to her father's ambitions. His aim was to marry her to Prince Rhaegar Targaryen but his endeavors were thwarted when the mad King Aerys married his son to Elia Martel of Dorne instead. Cersei, upset at the prospect of losing her opportunity to be queen, had told her father to set his sights on Robert Baratheon after the incident with Lyanna Stark in which her good-sister was kidnapped by the prince. She believed that as far as she believed in the Others coming for her at night, but that was a story for another time. Robert Baratheon won the Iron Throne, but Cersei was still not to be queen for he took Lyanna Stark to wife rather than herself. She found herself, against her wishes, married to Eddark Stark, Lord of Winterfell.

Since then, she had learned that the people of the North were honest and honorable- not a people of politics. Politics required lying and plotting and finding allies where an honorable man would find enemies. Her lord husband was a fool. She would tell him so and he would only smile and say, "a fool, mayhap, but a fool who won your heart." She would slap his chest and smile at him as he held her in his arms.

Ned was no politician, but despite this he was a clever man . . . when he thought people would play by the rules. Her lord husband knew his way around an argument so long as people played by the rules. While he knew how to deal with treachery and men without honor when they were discovered, he was blind to them before then. So it fell to Cersei to protect her beloved lord husband and children from these unseen threats.

Cersei was in the great old castle of Winterfell as she made her way to the godswood where Northerners prayed to their old, faceless gods. She was baptized with the rainbow water under the seven point star of the new gods in a sept; she did not pretend to understand the North and its customs, though she had adopted a fair share of them, such as riding with her children and husband. She also enjoyed watching her boys sword play with Theon Greyjoy and Jon Snow. She held no hatred for her husband's bastard as they were not even betrothed when he had him. She even acted as a mother when the boy needed it most, though she mostly left Jon to his father who always thanked her for accepting Jon.

She stepped onto the ancient grounds that smelled of wet earth and old wood. Her heels that once clicked on ancient tiles were now muffled by the dirt. Lifting her skirts, she walked to find her lord husband. He sat on a mossy rock by the ancient weirwood, a massive tree with wood as white as bone and red leaves shaped as children's hands attached to branches reaching out to create a red canopy. The light filtered through the leaves, creating an ancient light in godswood. Ned had Ice across his lap and was busy cleansing it with an oil cloth. Cersei had no love for swords, but even she was fascinated by the great sword with an edge that no other blade held. Nothing cuts like Valyrian steel, she had heard from Ned.

"Ned," she called out. Ned hummed and looked at her, and the smile he sent her made him look much younger than his usual somber demeanor indicated. She had once expressed her wish for him to shave his beard altogether, but he claimed that he would look too young. She argued that any youth a clean-shaven face would give him would be counterbalanced by his grim features which aged him beyond his five and thirty years, but he still would not relent.

"Cersei, why are you here?" he asked rather formally. He knew she was not fond of the godswood; she found it dreary, and Ned supposed that to a Southerner accustomed to warmth and sunshine, it would be. She looked about the godswood and moved to his side, looking down at the mossy stone he was sitting on. Sheathing the massive blade, Ned placed it against the weirwood tree and offered her his lap. She gave him a wry smile which his eyes returned with hidden mirth. She sat on his thighs, lifting her skirts to keep them from hitting the dirty ground.

"Where are the children?" Ned asked.

"Still in the kitchens thinking up good wolf names for their pups," she said, ignoring the twisted face carved on the weirwood behind Ned.

"Really? What have they come up with?" Ned asked, curious about his children and their new pups.

"Lloyd has named his Greywind, Halena's is Lady, and Myrcella's is Fang." Cersie did not trust the wolves with her children despite Ned's assurances that, like dogs, wolves were loyal.

"What of Jon?" asked Ned. His hand wove through her soft, silky, golden locks. Cersei's hair was fashioned in a Southron style, braided with her bangs hanging to the side, framing her beautiful face. Ned enjoyed playing with her hair much like their youngest son, Rickon- named after Ned's lord father- who loved putting her hair in his mouth when she held him.

"He has named his Ghost. Rather fitting as the little beast gets around silently. It doesn't yelp as the others do," she mused.

"Rickon and Rami?" he asked, still enthralled by her golden curls.

"Rami named his Shaggydog and Rickon can't decide, though he is contemplating Summer," Cersei replied.

"I see. You could have told me this later, and I doubt that you came here to enjoy my company and that of the gods," he spoke.

Cersei straightened her features, taking on the persona of Lady Stark, the lady of the household. She was and always had been frank with Ned. She spoke her mind and let Ned know when she disagreed with him or was displeased. So her face made Ned instantly feel unease. Since there was no way to say what needed to be said, Cersei came right out with it in a cool, even voice. "Jon Arryn is dead, Eddard," she said, using his full name, which was a rarity. She mostly used the moniker he had been called from his youth.

His face twisted into one of sadness and the grip on her hip tightened slightly. Ned and his best friend, Robert Baratheon, were fostered in the Vale with Lord Jon Arryn. The old lord, who had no children of his own at the time, treated them as if they were his own blood, so when the mad King Aerys called for Ned and Robert's, heads Jon had called his bannermen to defend his two surrogate sons. Jon had been like a second father to Ned and the news grieved him dearly.

"How did he die?" asked Ned, looking about as he usually did, his eyes downcast, shifting.

"They say he was taken ill. A fever burned through the night and he died in his sleep- supposedly." Cersei knew that men in that position either died of old age or were killed. There was no such thing as 'sickness' in the snake pit that was King's Landing.

"You believe otherwise?" Ned asked, his own suspicions rising. He was well aware of his wife's knowledge of Southron politics.

"The Hand of the King is a coveted position; he is second to the king, a king himself in all but name. Southron lords will not pass up such opportunities of power." Cersei rose from Ned's lap, wiping down the skirts of her fine blue-grey dress made of thick wool and decorated with the Lannister lion and Stark direwolf shown in combat. The two battling animals had, at one point, been Cersei's show of defiance to her lord husband; now it was merely a jape. "There is more news. King Robert and Queen Lyanna ride north." She smiled as Ned's eyes lit up. Robert, his best friend and good brother- who might as well have been his blood brother- was making his way north with his sister. He rides north and wishes to take you south, no doubt. We can rule, you and I, Ned. A part of her stirred at the thought of having power; she would rule the Seven Kingdoms with Ned at her side. She shook her head, wiping the thoughts from her mind.

"When will they arrive and how many will be traveling with them?" Ned asked, missing his wife's elated face. He was thinking of the preparations necessary to meet Robert and his royal host.

"I cannot say, but I fear soon and at least a hundred for the royal host alone. Including the free riders that would join him on the Kingsroad, I would say two hundred at most." Cersei's mind was now preoccupied in household thoughts. How should she arrange her household to greet royalty? The Northerners were simple which clashed with her own Southron taste that was accustomed to silver cutlery, fine wines, and exquisite dresses. Ned had been weary, at first, but he understood he needed to make his lady wife comfortable. He went as far as having a stony sept built just for her. Even though she was not a strict adherer to the religion of the Seven, she thanked her lord husband all the same.

"Blast him! It was always his nature to leave me blind until he had done his deeds. So many preparations in such a short time! Damn him and damn my sister and their royal hides!" Ned exclaimed, but Cersei did not miss the smile on his lips as he set off to begin preparations.

Before she followed her lord husband to help prepare for the royal host, she stared at the weirwood tree. Unbidden memories of that old fortune teller from her childhood invaded her mind.

A queen you shall be five children you will have cloaked in gold and hair as golden with a crown on their heads.

The fortune teller was wrong. Cersei was no queen and Lloyd was the only one with golden hair. Despite herself, she spoke to the weirwood tree. "I prayed to my gods and asked they not marry me to Ned, yet here I am. So I ask you instead. Guard my lord husband and my children, for when I leave to King's Landing, I wish protection over my blood."

Turning with a swish of her skirts, Cersei Stark left to find her lord husband and help him prepare.

**HOKAY so I finally got the balls to write a Song of Ice and Fire fic after finally being able immerse myself into the lore universe ect. I love this fantasy book and series and not too recently found myself fallen in love with Ned/Cersie. I don't know why but perhaps a little fic called "fools gold" can be credited to that. I HIGHLY recommended it is an amazing story and very faithful to characters as well and I love Cersie here in particular as she is genuianly happy with her children. **

**I also hope you enjoy this Story that I plan to update once every blue moon as I got other stories as priorities mainly Gundam and secondary RWBY but im like two chapters off into finishing the latter. Now then I will leave you to enjoy this story read and review and please Review! Tell me what you think and ask away questions about this world that I hope I can build x3**

**Edit 6/4/2014: Fixed the major glaring issues but I still need a beta reader so if anyone out there can help me please tell me ;~;**

**Edit 1/1/2015 Found a beta and as such please thank my lovely alwayssirius who by the way has awesome work of her own! My favorite story being her awesome work on ASOIAF called "The Realm Would Bleed" a take on Lyanna NOT going with Rheagar it's very awesome please chek her stuff out :3. **

**Also I know this isn't the update you wanted but me and my lovely beta are going back and fixing this whole story for you guys! I know it will delay my upate a bit but I believe this is for the beter :D.**

**Oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aegon**

Aegon watched as the king rode at the head of the royal host with his wife by his side. Their children rode just behind them; Staffon the eldest, Allen, the middle child, and Lisa, the youngest girl. Aegon held little love for the queen and her children. Stannis Baratheon, his adoptive father, was riding a few trots behind his brother, King Robert Baratheon. After the Rebellion, Stannis Baratheon married Elia and adopted her children, Rhaenys and himself (Aegon). King Robert initially wanted them dead, according to the whispers of the maids and old wives back in Dragonstone. His wife, Queen Lyanna, however, stilled his hand and spared their lives.

His sweet sister, Rhaenys, was riding in the box cart and he could see her looking outside the window as everything passed by. They rarely left Dragonstone, and when they did, it was only to King's Landing. Shireen peeked from the window behind Rhaenys. She was all Stannis in stubbornness and all Elia in beauty, his mother often commented. Aegon's hate of all Baratheons extended to his half-sister. This deep hatred of Baratheons began when, during the course of his studies as a child, he learned of Robert's 'glorious' victory at the Battle of the Trident River in which he killed Rhaegar Targaryen, Aegon's birth father. The leather of his riding gloves stretched as his hands tightened around his reins.

Aegon wore black riding gloves, a black doublet, thick wool breeches, and riding boots. Because Aegon was not allowed to wield a sword in the king's presence, Stannis held it for him on his right hip, which Aegon supposed was best lest he get hismself killed by the Kingsguard. Just a few trots behind the king were Sers Barristan Selmy and Jaime Lannister, knights of the Kingsguard. The latter was called the Kingslayer, a name he earned by putting a sword through Aegon's grandfather, the sword he had sworn to protect his king with but killed with instead. He hated the Kingslayer as well since he was part of the reason Aegon was no better than a bastard now with no inheritance, right, and nothing to look forward to but knighthood and a measly keep as a bannerman for Robert.

"The Others take them! This is damnably slow," cursed Robert somewhere ahead of Aegon. Lyanna laughed openly. It was no lady like giggle but a hearty laugh with her head thrown back. Robert smirked; his handsome face was covered by a light beard. Aegon, despite himself, agreed with Robert; he, too, wanted to reach Winterfell and get this damn visit over with. He didn't know why he and his family where here as it was no secret that Stannis and Robert held little love for each other. This he heard as well from the gossiping courts; the three Baratheon brothers were always at odds with each other, always fighting.

Robert looked at Lyanna, winked, and nudged his horse forward some. Queen Lyanna wore breeches instead of a dress and a leather doublet with a stag and direwolf sewn on it. Aegon's mother had told him the queen was fonder of men's activities than women's. She was no queen in his eyes. Her decisions and her sway over Robert more often than not angered the lords, and her say in the court made them uneasy. However, Aegon was not one to think women were weak, as Queen Lyanna enjoyed swordplay and archery. He had also heard of a woman knight by the name of Brienne of Tarth who bested men in single combat at tourneys.

Lyanna smirked back at her husband and made her horse trot closer. Winterfell was close indeed; a fast rider would make it quickly. They had already met the escort Lord Stark had sent their way. Robert only grinned wider, trotting slightly ahead but by the time he turned his neck to grin at Lyanna, she had already snapped the reins and set her horse to a full sprint, laughing as she passed him, taking him on the silent challenge he placed before her. Throwing his head back, his ebony locks tossed over his shoulder, Robert let out a boisterous laugh. Stannis sighed, shaking his head at his brother's behavior, but said nothing.

"Guard the host, Stannis! I have a she-wolf to chase down!" Robert's laughter roared long after he was gone. Ahead, he was quickly closing in on Lyanna. Staffon grinned at his brother and both boys sprang their horses after their parents. Their little sister remained behind. The girl was not one for riding, but she constantly tried to emulate her mother. Stannis did not reply, knowing that Robert would not have waited for one anyway. Ser Barristan and Ser Jaime both, after a quick look at each other, urged their horses forward to follow their king.

Silence passed for some time until Aegon broke it abruptly. "You serve a fool," he said to Stannis, turning to face his adoptive father.

Stannis' scowl deepened from his usual frown. "We serve a fool. Do not forget he is your king. Show respect, boy."

Stannis never called him son. He did not take offence since he did not call Rhaenys and Shireen 'daughter' either. Stannis was a hard man, after all. His smile was nonexistent and his mood seemed permanently sour, but what one could not deny was that Stannis was a just man. The queen and Stannis had both saved his life, he was told, but he refused to acknowledge Stannis' part in it because the man's motive was not that he cared for Aegon or his sister but that he cared for upholding the law. Rhaenys, however, did like her adoptive father. She always reminded Aegon of how, when she was a small girl, Stannis would help her go to sleep when nightmares kept her awake with fright. Aegon would then remind her that Stannis was related to the man who killed their father. From there it escalated into an argument that he had grown tired of years ago. Shireen tried to bond with him but he pushed her away, showing his displeasure with her family. Though they shared the same mother and therefore half of the same blood, all he saw was the other half: the blood of the stag.

"There it is," one of the many free riders that joined the royal host announced. Aegon looked up and in the distance could see the massive old fort, Winterfell. Good, let us finish this so I can return to Dragonstone thought Aegon darkly as he simmered in his hatred for the Baratheons.

**Lyanna**

Lyanna's lord husband and king was just a neck behind her, leaning forward on his saddle. She could faintly hear her two Kingsguard trying to catch up to them. Lyanna was thankful to Robert for initiating their little race. She was feeling uncomfortable with Aegon staring intently at her back, and Robert's as well, she had no doubt. She always felt regret for what she did to Elia Targaryen née Martell and how she dishonored herself and the whole lot involved with her . . . affair with Prince Rhaegar. She was young and she did not love Robert, and when she found out he had a bastard, she lost all hope of being happy. She remembered arguing with Ned who stood up for Robert's good character, claiming that he was smitten with her. He has a bastard! She had snarled at Ned. Later, she learned that having a bastard did not make a man bad, as Ned had a bastard as well. She discovered this when Ned found her in the Tower of Joy, sick with fever and near death. She had almost wished death at that point.

It was comeuppance, Lyanna supposed, for her indiscretion. The image of Elia's face when Rhaegar declared Lyanna the Queen of Love and Beauty reminded Lyanna of just how crushed she left Elia. Whenever the two women met, Elia would smile and curtsy, but the smile always looked cruel. It wasn't until Lyanna had disgraced herself by crying, begging for forgiveness, that she realized Elia had moved on.

If the rumors in King's Landing were true, Elia- now Baratheon- was indeed in love with Stannis. Lyanna was skeptical, seeing as her good-brother was a hard man. He sometimes reminded her of grim faced Ned, but grim as he was, Ned would still crack a smile every now and then. Stannis hardly ever changed his grim expression and she doubted that he smiled even for his trueborn child, Shireen, a sweet girl who enjoyed books and was as stubborn as the rest of the Baratheon line. Her temper was quick to rise, much like Robert's, and she could grimace as well as her father. She was quite the little beauty, her best features being her dark raven hair and deep blue eyes. Elia bragged about her daughters, saying that when Shireen flowered, she and her sister would be the envy of Westeros.

Lyanna thought of her own children. She faintly heard her two boys on their mounts right behind them, and the Kingsguard not far behind. The doors to Winterfell were wide open and she burst in, slowing her horse down for Robert. Their children burst in, followed by Ser Jaime and Ser Barristan. Her dear brother, Ned, walked forward as she dismounted and he spread his arms to welcome his sister. He was no less put off about her attire than was his lady wife. Cersei Stark raised a brow at her outfit and the fact that she rode on a horse instead of in a box cart. Lyanna did not like the damned things as they felt too much like riding in a prison. She preferred to feel the wind whip about her as she rode. Robert appeared next in his tall, powerful frame wearing a golden doublet and black riding gloves. Arms spread, he rushed Ned. Lyanna gave a wry smile when she heard his 'oof' as Robert lifted him off his feet from the hug.

"Ned! Seven hells, the years have been good to you. Still that sour look about you!" Robert bellowed, smiling from ear to ear.

"Aye and you're still loud enough to wake the damned dead." Robert only laughed clapping Ned on the back.

"A pleasure to see you again, Your Grace, and you as well, my queen," Cersei curtsied to them both. Lyanna smirked and, as she had made a habit of when possible, embraced Cersei, taking her out of her comfort zone. Hearing her sigh and return the embrace, Lyanna pulled back with mirth in her eyes. Cersei smiled smoothly and introduced her children. The last time Lyanna saw them was during the Greyjoy Rebellion, a less than merry time, when Robert left her and her children to go to war and she had gone North. Lloyd was only five years of age, Rami barely one, and Cersei was pregnant with Halena. Now Lloyd was fourteen and growing into a proper man, broad shouldered and handsome of face with eyes of winter. Rami was seven, with dirty blond hair and grey eyes that looked up at hers excitedly. She hugged him and placed a kiss on his forehead. Halena curtsied properly and Lyanna brought her in for a hug, making the young girl of thirteen giggle. Ten year old Myrcella all but threw herself at her. She heard Cersei scold her from behind but she waved it off saying it was fine. They were family, after all; no sense standing on useless formalities.

"Where is the rest of the royal host?" asked Ned after greeting Robert's boys.

"They ride behind us, but gods, the dead walk faster than they do!" Robert joked. Lyanna rolled her eyes, reminding Robert that their little girl was back there.

"Bah, she's Baratheon and Stark, that one. She rides with them to show how it's done," Robert said with pride. This made Lyanna's heart swell. His love for and pride in his children was why she had fallen in love with him as time went on. He bragged about them whenever he could. When their eldest son, Staffon, killed a massive black stag with a well-placed spear to the brain, Robert invited the entire Seven Kingdoms to King's Landing to celebrate. Stannis had voiced against it, but damn it all, her son was a man and she was right up there with the celebration.

Allen had been practicing swordplay with Ser Barristan and Ser Jaime. Lyanna had formed an unlikely friendship with Ser Jaime Lannister the Kingslayer. Robert always said he was an oath breaker and Ned wanted to send him to the Wall. To her, it was justice. Ser Jaime killed the man who had brutally murdered her father and brother. As it were, she was one of the few to stand up for Jaime and in the end, he avoided taking the black and remained a Kingsguard while Tywin Lannister was appeased by marrying his daughter to the Warden of the North. However, Lord Tywin was known for his ambition so no one was fooled into thinking he would not make a move again.

Allen walked up to Lyanna and she smiled at her boy as he offered to escort his lady mother, like a little knight. She smiled sweetly at her son and mock curtsied, and Allen grinned, not unlike his father, as they walked behind Ned and Robert. The larger man had an arm around his Stark friend and was animatedly talking to him. Behind her, Cersei was 'escorted' by her nephew as Staffon led his aunt through the main gates of Winterfell. When the rest of the royal host arrived not much later, everyone retired to rest for the night when a feast would be held to welcome the king and his family.

**Lloyd**

Lloyd had not seen his cousins, aunt, and good-uncle Robert for years now. King Robert was everything his father had told him. He stood as a giant with his armor just as in his stories his father told about how King Robert would wield a war hammer with spikes and swing it mightily with one hand and decapitate men from the sheer force. Aye, the king was powerful and tall with hair black as midnight and yet carried himself high with an easy attitude about him that made him approachable.

Lloyd was ready for tonight's evening. His mother and the servants fussed about to dress him in his finest clothes. He had told his mother he would simply wear his leather, but his mother would have none of that. She demanded he wear the grey of Stark and red of Lannister. He was standing before the reflecting glass looking at himself in his grey cloth shirt, grey breeches, and a golden doublet with the lion of Lannister. He was proud of his heritage, both Lannister and Stark.

He had met his only grandfather on his thirteenth name day. The first thing he perceived was that Lord Tywin Lannister was a powerful man, and cold. Having been raised by a loving family, the shrewd, calculating eyes of his grandfather on him were unwonted. He had asked how Lloyd was with a sword and Lloyd had proudly announced that he was the best in Winterfell only matched by his brother Jon. His grandfather's smile didn't quite reach his eyes as he told Lloyd of his Uncle Jaime who took to the sword like a fish does to water. He went on to ask him of his studies and Lloyd admitted having difficulties with mathematics and politics. The response was met with a frown, though not an unkind one. By the end of his visit a, maester had arrived to temporarily give Lloyd extra tutoring and his sword training had been put on hold per request of Lord Tywin. Cersei had done so despite Eddard not being too keen about it. However, he had relented, acknowledging that Lloyd's studies where as important as his swordsmanship. When Lloyd showed improvement and excelled in his weaknesses, his temporary maester bid farewell and left him something long wrapped in a fine red banner of soft silk. The Lannister red silk bore a golden lion reared on its hind legs with bared fangs. The words of House Lannister were sewn below the mighty beast: Hear me Roar.

Inside the banner was a sheathed sword. Though it was no Valyrian steel, the blade was beautiful as it was sharp and deadly. The handles were made of fine wood and steel and shaped as a lion facing left and a wolf facing right, the two heads as one. With the sword was a letter in his grandfather's handwriting. It read: claws of the mind and paws. Lloyd still did not know his grandfather well, but he now understood one thing about him clearly: while his grandfather respected strength and Lloyd showed he was strong, his grandfather respected his will and mind more. Lloyd also respects his grandfather after hearing the song The Rains of Castamere. However, while he knows he is loved by his father, Lloyd does not know if he is loved by his grandfather as he is by his father.

"You look handsome. Very dashing," Cersei smiled at her son. Lloyd grinned at her with his perfect row of white teeth. The servants all complimented him about his features. He was not slender like Jon, but more muscular. His clean shaven face was chiseled, he had high cheek bones, and blonde locks framed his face. When his mother called him beautiful, he would huff saying only girls where beautiful.

He exited his chambers and joined his family, ready to start the feast. He stood next to Shireen Baratheon and gave her a smile that made the young maiden blush. Behind him, Staffon held Halena's hand; she was blushing and smiling at Staffon who had the Baratheon charm and looks. His hair was as black as a crow's feathers, his eyes deep and blue as the Narrow Sea which could easily show a storm. Behind Staffon, his brother Allen was also all Baratheon with blue eyes and black hair. Their sister Lisa also had the Baratheon black hair but her face was just like her mother's and instead of Baratheon blue eyes, she had Stark grey.

Rami was holding Rhaenys Targaryen's hand with all the dignity a seven year old could muster. As for Aegon, well, Lloyd did not know much of the of the last Targaryen male, but from the rather hard expression on his face, he could tell he did not want to be here. Lloyd instantly held a dislike for him. Here they were offering them hospitality and he took it with disdain. Wiping the dark thoughts from his mind, Lloyd entered the great hall as the feast began.

**Jon**

Though Jon was not allowed at the high table, he did not scorn Lady Stark for it. He was a bastard and she treated him with the kindness she treated any other guest with; he held nothing about her in contempt. The gates to the great hall opened and in walked all the high born family. His father entered with his sister, Lyanna, hand in hand. King Robert and Lady Stark were next, followed by Lloyd with Shireen Baratheon, Rami with Rhaenys Targeryen, and Stannis and his wife Elia. While Lady Elia looked ecstatic by her husband's side, Stannis betrayed no emotion. His face had a permanent sour look. Aegon was next, holding Myrcella's hand who acted like the perfect little lady at ten years of age. Jaime Lannister came next clothed in gold and red with a white cloak over him and a sword on his hip. Behind him came Ser Barristan Selmy in his armor, ever the image of a knight. With the lords and royals sitting down, the feast began. It was full of merriment and feasting with drink and food all around.

Jon would not guess Robert was a king; he didn't particularly think highly of his flirting and groping the servant girls who would grope him in return. He was a married man yet he acted like a drunken sellsword at a brothel. Something happened, however, and Jon blinked in confusion, not sure what to make of it. With the dais raised and no tripe over the table, Jon was able to clearly see a servant girl reach for Robert's cock. As soon as the hand reached his inner thigh, his eyes flared like a storm. Robert did not embarrass himself by yelling at the girl, but he waved her away and the girl meekly bowed and left. Jon Snow was at a lost at what to think. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a soft bundle of fur rub up against his leg. Looking down, he saw Ghost looking up at him with red eyes asking for food. Forgetting about the lords, Jon smiled at his wolf and tossed what was left of a bird down at him. Ghost was happy with his meal and Jon tried to enjoy the evening but only a moment later a voice interrupted him.

"Would you mind if I take this seat?" Jon turned to see Ser Barristan Selmy asking if he could join him. Jon was dumbstruck for a moment. His father told him stories of Ser Barristan Selmy, the greatest knight in the land. Jon nodded dumbly and the older knight's lips quirked upward as he joined Jon Snow. Unbeknownst to him, he had just changed Jon Snow's fate in one fell swoop.

**Eddard**

Ned watched thinly as his good-brother and best friend groped and flirted with the serving girls. He turned as subtly as he could to Lyanna. She was rather happy speaking to his wife who seemed to enjoy the verbal spar she provided. Either Lyanna did not mind about her husband or she was none the wiser. Despite his better judgment, Ned spoke to her. "Lyanna, are you and Robert . . ."

Lyanna smirked and urged him to keep watching Robert. Aye, when he turned to Robert he watched him dismiss a serving girl rather angrily. The other girls soon cooled their advances on the king and acted a bit meeker towards him. Eddard was at loss for words. He loved Robert dearly but he was not the wisest of men; he was notorious for loving women. Having Jon Arryn as his Hand is what had kept the realm as it was today. However, even Jon could not always sway Robert on matters his friend loved most, women being one of them. Ned turned to Lyanna and she chuckled openly at her brother's dumbfounded stare.

"You were right, I suppose. He did- does- love me. Robert however is still Robert. He keeps to my bed but has little qualms about groping servant wenches. He is still a man with a cock, but thankfully he has learned to think with his head and truly loves me." Lyanna placed a hand over Ned's. Ned smiled at her kindly and soon felt pride in his friend. Jon Arryn had come through in the end where it mattered most.

Robert turned to him, waving away the servant girls who left him be. "Ned, we need to talk after this. I have a request to make of you, my friend."

Ned nodded, his features grim. Robert then turned to his right to talk to his son, Staffon, who reveled in the conversation with his father. Allen, next to Staffon, joined the conversation. Rhaeneys talked with Halena, rather enjoying the girl's presence. Cersei spoke with Elia. Lady Stark was intrigued by Elia and her love for Stannis Baratheon. Her good-brother was sitting at the far end of the table conversing with her son Lloyd.

Ned stood, excusing himself to use the privy. Stepping out from his chair, he made his way to the hall before he bumped into his not-so-good brother. "Excuse me." Ned tried to step aside but Jaime stopped him by putting a hand on his chest.

"So I hear we might be neighbors soon," Jaime smiled at him.

So Robert does plan to make me his hand…I had a feeling but. "Quite." Ned tried to move again but was stopped.

"I assume our good King Robert will have a tourney in your honor." Ned had fought enough men to know Ser Jaime meant it as more than a simple statement. "I hope you will partake as competition is stale," Jaime smiled sharply at him.

"I don't compete in tourneys," Eddard frowned.

"Why? Getting a bit old for it?" Jaime smirked smoothly. He was in a leather coat with riding breeches, boots, and a sword at his hip. Eddard himself held a blade comfortably at his hip.

"I don't compete in tourneys," Eddard began, looking to his left as Cersei stared at them both, her green eyes sending an icy glare at her twin, "because when I fight a man for real, I don't want him to know what I can do."

A jape Jaime realized. He smiled with a rather shit eating grin. "Well said."

Excusing himself, Eddard walked off. Jaime turned his head over his shoulder briefly to watch the retreating lord. He saw his twin gripping her chalice with an iron grip, her knuckles white. Suddenly Jaime was reminded of his sadness and walked off.

**Jon**

Jon had walked out of the hall after drinking so much, his conversation with his uncle, Benjen, ringing in his head. He could go to the Wall, join the Night's Watch, and be a sworn brother. His uncle had warned him however that the Night's Watch was no longer how it used to be. Reapers and thieves manned the Wall and only three castles remained operational with low supplies and no backing from the Seven Kingdoms.

He was greeted by an amazing sight as he walked out into the practice yard to cool himself. Ser Jaime Lannister spun his sword once with a smirk as he circled his dueling partner, Ser Barristan Selmy, who raised his sword calmly watching the Kingslayer. Finally, Ser Jaime sprang forward and their swords clashed. Ser Jaime parried a horizontal slash from Ser Barristan. The older knight moved fast for his age, pressing his attack, slashing at Ser Jaime with great skill. The young knight did not look troubled; he parried upward and countered with an attack thrusting forward. Ser Barristan parried and backed off.

Ser Jaime pointed his sword at Ser Barristan with a smirk. Ser Barristan's expression remained neutral as Jaime counterattacked. Slashing upwards, Ser Barristan parried the attack and countered. Ser Jaime swung downward in a cross arc knocking the attack away. Pushing forward again, Ser Jaime swung his sword in a flurry of attacks. Ser Barristan calmly parried the attacks. The clanging of steel resonated in the cold night. Jon noticed how some Baratheon and Stark guards had gathered to cheer the knights. The Kingslayer was not the most popular it seemed, as Ser Barristan's name was sung more than the former's. As the fight continued, Jaime became aware of the crowd watching them. He backed off with a smile and chuckled. Sheathing his sword, he called the match off, earning him boos and a few curses from the bolder men.

Ser Barristan saw Jon and nodded to him. Jon nodded back and gathered the nerve to walk forward and talk to the old knight. "Ser Barristan, I would like to ask you something." The old knight nodded at him. "Can a bastard be a Knight of the Kingsguard?" Jon asked, his grey eyes staring into the old knight's blue ones.

Barristan regarded him curiously before speaking. "Aye, a bastard can be a Kingsguard so long as he has the skill."

Jon nodded to the old knight and spoke up. "I was thinking of joining the Night's Watch but my uncle advised me against it," Jon said.

Ser Barristan held no opinion of the brothers in black. He knew how the once proud black brothers had fallen, but the North still respected them. "Do you wish to be a Knight of the Kingsguard then?" His intrigue was piqued by Ned Stark's bastard.

Jon thought it over for a second, exploring his options, He could stay and be a bannerman for Lloyd. His brother would love nothing more than to keep him by his side, but Jon knew he would always live under his shadow. He loved his brother dearly, but he wanted to be more than his bannerman, more than just Eddard Stark's bastard. "I do. Lloyd and I duel frequently and only I can best him at the sword," Jon proudly stated.

Ser Barristan eyed him studying him though Jon could not read what the knight might be thinking. "Very well," Ser Barristan said, nodding to Jon. "I will speak with your lord father and make you my squire. Jon Snow, I will teach you to be a Knight of the Kingsguard."

Jon could not help the rather boyish smile that came to him. He was going to be a knight one day. He was going to be Ser Jon Snow of the Kingsguard.

**Okay lets do this start it like this as follows also to show you how this world I came up with will go**

**SPOILERS FOR GAME OF THRONES TV SERIES WATCHERS FARE BE WARNED ON #1 FEEL FREE TO SKIP IT**

**1 Aegon lives! From the beginning we knew this! HAHA!.**

**2** **Rhaenys lives as well **

**3 Lyanna and elia Martel live! Thought chapter one obviously gave away Lyanna.**

**Now you may ask how the hell are we going to have the war of the five kings like this!? Well my curious friends I already thought of that ahead so no need to worry your pretty little selves. I already have what will start the war in fact it will start sooner than it did in the books and TV. Because I know now how it feels to be R.R Martin and hold the lives of these beings on my hands I. FEEL. LIKE. GOD!**

**Ahem…anyways enjoy this chapter update :x**

**Edit 1/11/2015: REJOYCE the second chapter is up thank my lovely beta once more alwayssirius who did an amazing job. She also pointed out some stuff I can't belive I missed my first time. Oh god how is Cersei pregnant with Halena and Myrcella at the same time xD?!**

**Anywho thanks again and I also want to thank my readers for their patience with me and this revision process. I promise you more chapters will be coming soon but for now let's just fix what we got before we move on. **


	3. Chapter 3

**History and Lore of Westeros**

**Robert**

**Roberts Rebellion**

Four men gathered around a map of the continent of Westeros. Rather two men and two children the tallest was Robert Baratheon King of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the first men, lord of the seven kingdoms and protector of the realm. His brother Prince of Dragonstone Stannis Baratheon and Robert's two sons Staffon and Allen Baratheon. Around the map the boys where learning of their kingdom they would one day get to tour themselves. _A king must know his kingdom and his people _Lord Arryn had told Staffon and Allen. They needed to know their kingdom if Staffon was to rule it and Allen to help his brother. As they stood about Robert placed his finger on Harrenhall. Stannis knew his brother enough to know lessons where over and now 'story time' was coming.

"Rebellion" Robert smirked and his boys brighten up about to hear the story of his father's rebellion. "The crimes of house Targeryen where too heinous to go un-answered. The noble houses of Baratheon Stark and Arryn united to oppose and dethrone the line of the cursed Dragon Kings. While Eddard Stark and Jon Arryn secured an alliance with the Tully's of Riverrun, I called the banners of Storms End and rode out in force." A nostalgic grin appeared on Robert's face as he looked at the map of Westeros.

"God's those where some battles. Our first victory happened at Summerhall were I faced an army of Dragon loyalist and won three battles in one day THREE battles in one day!" Robert's fist banged on the table as Robert laughed grinning ear to ear. His sons joined in the laughter looking at their father with admiration Stannis cooly watched his brother continue the story his eyes absently wondering to the right side of the map where their ancestral home of Storms End lay.

"We tried to take Ashford castle at the Reach" placing his hand on its side stretched out. Robert slid it across the map from Summerhall to the Reach and banged his fist on Ashford Castle. But he chuckled thinking of that battle.

"But the Tyrells beat us back and we were forced to regroup, my army was pursued north by Arey's army and we took refuge in the Stoney Sept in the Rivern Lands." Tapping Ashford Castle with two fingers twice his boys watched his fingers intently as Robert trailed the map upwards and circled the Stoney Sept with his fingers before placing his fist on it.

"When the Targeryen army entered the Stoney Sept the bells rang signaling the people of the battle that was to come. As they searched for me home by home the combined forces of Eddard Stark and the Tully's stormed the city and caught them by their balls!" Robert crushed the air with a mighty fist grinning at his young boys. Staffon laughed boisterous like his father Allen taking a bit more of his mother blushed a little but laughed behind his hands covering his mouth. Stannis made a bemused sound but would deny it to Robert until the day he died. Even then on the other side of death he would deny him this.

"God's what a day that was…It's now known as the Battle of the Bells. We overwhelmed the Mad King's forces and sent them scrambling back to Kings Landing…as for the mad king he must have been pissing his pants" with a finger he trailed the Stoney Sept to Kings Landing and tapped it lightly with his finger. His boys laughed again at Robert's crude humor. Robert paused for a moment his heart ached slightly from an old closed wound that thankfully he had healed from _I did care for him Robert I will not ask forgiveness for that. _Robert remembered the words from Lyanna. At the time his heart had shattered like a trillion pieces scattered to the winds to spread all corners of Westeros and beyond. But she loved him now so Robert gave off a brief but emotion filled chuckle. _I love you, you big loud idiot so smile for me _Lyanna said to him once. It was the first time she proclaimed she loved him just after Staffon was born when he saw his first born and he damn the seven hells cried and Eddard had witnessed it! He was castrated before his friend (brother really!) and he was never the happiest. Lyanna loved him and he was beyond elated. He had won his lady in the end Rheagar had lost he won.

"Prince Rheagar who started this whole damn thing finally showed himself from hiding in the south like a coward" he smirked at his son who smirked back. His mother told him how his father was a man not to be trifled with worst if his family was involved.

"Rheagar rode north to meet my army and the battle that would settle the fate of seven kingdoms occurred at the Green Fork at the crossing of the Trident River." Robert did trail Kings Landing instead simply placed his spread palm over the Trident River his hand covering a good chunk of the River Lands.

"Rheagar commanded the Royal host which was some forty thousand strong, my forces where outnumbered by nearly five thousand men!" Robert exclaimed and his boys looked at him with awe. Stannis just crossed his arms watching Robert. After that little emotional moment Stannis was surprised his brother had it in front of him.

"But we were battle harden and had justice on our side, and as the battle raged around us I faced Rheagar right there at the ford of the river. The dragon and the stag faced each other in heated battle. I fought the fury of TEN MEN dealing blow after blow…until finally I buried my Warhammer on that VILE prince" Robert smashed his fist on the Trident River his boys jumped a little his brother remained still…watching him.

"I hit him so hard the rubies of his armor FLUNG free flinging them into the stream…they call it the Ruby ford now" Robert smirked at his boys though this one was less boisterous a bit more humble. Robert hated Rheagar but in that battle in his fury he knew the prince was good better than he had expected and the gods smiled on him that day not on Rheagar.

"With Rheagar dead and royal army shattered our next move was to make for Kings Landing" tapping his chest he spoke to his boys with a wiry grin.

"But I sustained a few wounds during the battle and was unable to ride. I sent Eddard Stark to Kings Landing to face the mad king and make him pay for his crimes" Robert smirked finishing his story and his boys jumped at him with questions. Stannis all but forgotten left quietly leaving Robert to his sons. As he stalked the dark halls of the red keep he ran into Maester Cressen the old man Maester of Storms End that moved to Dragonstone with Stannis spoke to him.

"Your daughter Rhaenys asks for you my lord" Cressen said. Stannis nodded and left the old Maester ordering him to bed the old man should not have been up at this hour, and he left to find his adoptive daughter.

**HOKAY SO….I wanted to this through the story and do the history and lore of Westeros that touches on the changes I made to the world. I won't go back beyond the Rebellion but will cover the Greyjoy Rebellion. This will go as far as Robert's Rebellion told from our characters in a natural form if you will. Like this with Robert boasting to his boys about himself Stannis will have his own say of it offcourse as well as will Ned and Cersie and Lyanna and so on. With this I can make an intermediet read for you guys. This 'stories' will not take time or place specifically in any given time within the stories time line but will be referenced to so this won't just fill like stupid filler.**

**Edit 1/15/2015: woops wrong edit here you go third chapter third one sent xD!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cersie**

Robert had told Eddard last night about making him his Hand. The Hand of the King was a very powerful position. The realm as of late looked to the Hand to solve their problems, and even this far north she heard of how Robert and Lyanna left the realm mostly to Jon Arryn and the small council. Robert enjoyed hunting, fighting, and fucking. Cersei was no fool, she doubted that Robert really kept to Lyanna's bed but according to the Lannister spy, Pycell, he had yet to take a wench to his bed. Cersei was in her chambers waiting for Ned when he entered. He removed his leathers and untied his breeches before sitting on the bed. She knew he was waiting for her to scold him harshly, but she was silent. Cersei watched her lord husband silently and he sighed, removing his boots.

"Well you can start now if you want to," he growled.

"You want to refuse him?" she spoke.

"My place is here in the North. That last man was the fourth deserter this month, Cersei. I might have to call the banners and ride beyond the Wall and meet this man they call the King Beyond the Wall," Ned tried to explain.

"Robert, your friend, will understand I'm sure, but will Robert, your king? He will lose face when his best friend and the Warden of the North refuses the king," Cersei explained coolly as she removed her dress. Ned stood from his place on the bed and helped her. Undoing her corset, he slid the thick dress down her slender body. He watched her, swallowing thickly, not seeing her smirk.

"Robert would understand and he would not hurt mine lest he risk displeasing Lyanna," Ned countered. Cersei tossed her hair over her shoulders and bent her neck back and to the side as Ned trailed kisses on it. As her left shoulder was pelted by wet and scruffy kisses from his lips and light beard, his hands slid down her sides and settled at her hips. Cersei pressed herself to him as she felt his manhood rub against her bum. She lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck from behind, her breast lifting a little, giving him a great view from over her shoulder. She felt his manhood twitch against her bum, his calloused hands cupping her breast.

"He'll understand for now, but the Iron Throne demands you as their hand. Robert and Lyanna have enemies in King's Landing. Would you not protect them?" she hummed as Ned gently groped her breast, massaging her nipples with the rough pads of his fingers.

". . . fine, but you must stay here and-" her lips were on him before he could finish speaking. She turned in his embrace and guided Ned to their bed and laid him down. Her tongue wrestled his. He groped her bum fully and she gasped into his mouth. He smirked, satisfied at the reaction and she grabbed him through his pants. Ned hissed and only kissed her harder, clearly wanting more. He removed his breeches and flipped them over. He entered Cersei and took her with the lust of a wild wolf. He spilled his seed inside her and they both flopped on the bed, sweaty and satisfied. She crawled up to him and whispered quietly but with a challenge.

"I'm going south with you," Cersei said, kissing his cheek. She lay on his chest and fell fast asleep, knowing he would agree the next morning. Ned instantly knew he had lost and sighed, cursing himself silently for letting this woman he loved so manipulate him into allowing her to come to King's Landing with him.

**Eddard**

That morning, the Starks and Baratheons broke their fast together. They ate meagerly this time around with eggs, salted meats, and bread. Wine did not flow as freely this morning as it had in the feast, but Robert clearly had them all beat at the drink. As they enjoyed their food, Ser Barristan Selmy came into the great hall and bowed. Ned returned the old knight's greeting and invited him to break his fast with them. "Ser Barristan, come join us. A man cannot do his duty on an empty stomach." Ned offered him a place by Robert and himself. The children were at a separate table. Ned looked to his wife who in turn looked to the children's table no doubt she caught a grinning Lloyd looking.

"Thank you, Lord Stark. If possible, I'd like to speak with you about your son," Ser Barrasitan said as he sat beside Eddard.

The northern lord nodded, all too happy to hear about Lloyd. "What of Lloyd, Ser Barristan? Not trying to challenge you, is he?" Ned said with mirth.

Ser Barristan felt discomforted for a moment. "I meant your other son, my lord." Ser Barristan let his eyes trail to the table where the children were.

Eddard nodded, understanding. "Jon? What of him, Ser Barristan?" Over the table yonder. Ned caught his son looking at them and he blushed when he noticed Cersei sent a wink from behind her cup. Ned felt his lips twitch a little as he saw Lloyd laugh no doubt teasing his brother.

"Jon has approached me with the desire to be a part of the Kingsguard, my lord."

Eddard blinked in surprise. Benjen had told him that Jon was thinking of joining the Night's Watch. He would have supported him in that, but he was unsure about this considering that King's Landing was a bad place for bastards. "I see. Did he ask you to speak to me about it, Ser Barristan?" asked Ned.

"No, I told him I would speak with you, Lord Stark. I wish to take the boy under my wing as my squire and teach him to be of the Kingsguard. Our ranks are still missing members since the Rebellion and your son shows promise. I tested his mettle last night during the feast and I wish to give him the chance to be a knight in his own right."

Ned could not have felt prouder of Jon at this moment. Yes, King's Landing was a horrible place for bastards, but Jon would be a knight and Ned would be most proud of him. "Would you really take him under your wing, Ser Barristan? Train him and guard him and make him into a knight the realm would be proud of?"

Ser Barristan looked at Ned with determination and an unwavering stare. "I give you my word, Lord Stark. The boy will be a great knight. I will teach him."

Ned thought it over for a second before he extended his hand to Ser Barristan. "Very well, Ser Barristan. Take my boy and make him a knight."

Both men clapped hands and Robert proclaimed a toast which Lyanna, who was on her fourth cup of wine, heartily agreed to, both laughing loudly and cheering all around. Lloyd led the other table in mocking agreement, lifting their own cups of wine and laughing loudly like Robert. Ned chuckled at his good friend which only made Robert laugh louder.

**Staffon**

Staffon Baratheon was always told he was like a young Robert. He took pride in this since perhaps the thing he valued most was his fighting prowess. He took to the sword and was a prodigy with any weapon. He was hoping to learn more of the spear after he had killed that black stag but he wanted to learn from the best, the Red Viper of Dorne Prince Oberyn Martell who was a hell of a spearman. For now, he stuck to the sword under the tutelage of Ser Barristan and Ser Jaime, the Kingslayer. He held little love for the Kingslayer, but he respected his swordsmanship. His skill with the blade was rivaled only by Ser Barristan Selmy. Staffon was supposed to join his family to break his fast this morning, but he had more pressing matters.

Rhaenys gasped as he inserted his finger into her wet, tight cunt. He grinned as she gasped. She was lying down on a sheet he brought with them to the old tower, her skirts hiked up so he could better access her. Her hand rubbed him vigorously and he hissed. This secret of theirs was something they had hidden for some time. They had a relationship, Rhaenys and he, if it could be called that. It's not incest, they told themselves, since they shared no actual blood and she was more Martell than Targaryen. But, of course, she always reminded him of her 'virtue' and need to remain a maiden, so he had yet to take her. She was but a few years older than him, but Rhaenys made him happy. He hoped to ask his mother and father to allow him to marry her. He cringed a little at the thought. He was a prince and he would have to marry another lord's daughter. Seven hells, if his father could marry his mother then he would marry Rhaenys.

"You seem troubled, my love," Rhaenys said gently as her free hand guided his face to hers.

He smiled and kissed her deeply and gently, groping the breast that spilled out of her dress. "Ti's nothing, my lady. I was just thinking of our future. I will have you, you know." He smiled all too handsomely.

"Staffon, don't," she sighed before sitting up and leaving his erection alone, making him pout. She kissed him and he kissed her back with such love that Rhaenys almost cried. Her heart yearned to love Staffon, but fate was cruel. He would be married to another since King Robert would not want his son with a Targaryen.

Staffon held her chin gently and his stormy blue eyes looked deeply into her brown ones. "My father said that when he won his rebellion, he was offered our current Lady Stark's hand in marriage. He denied her and instead married my mother out of love. So don't worry, he will allow our marriage and you shall be my queen and we will rule together and have lots of little Baratheon babies . . . and I will fuck you until you're old and grey, my lady," he grinned. Rhaenys blushed, smacking his chest as she giggled behind her hand. She kissed him and gripped him firmly, stroking his manhood, and he returned the favor until they both climaxed. Staffon spilled his seed on the sheet. Sighing, they kissed and he was oh so tempted to continue, but they had to return to their families before they were missed.

Staffon arrived to find his cousin Lloyd practicing swords with Jon Snow the bastard. He met Jon and instantly loved him. He was calm and had that sour look about him, like Lord Stark, and they exchanged japes with good humor. Jon, Lloyd, and Staffon were soon good friends. He felt a little sad that he would leave them both behind.

Picking up a practice sword, he smirked and jumped in the middle of the fight. As Jon and Lloyd locked swords, he broke the struggle with a mighty swing. Lloyd laughed with good humor, jumping back as Jon spun his sword. The three boys circled each other, swords up and ready to fight. Staffon cursed, grinning as Jon and Lloyd nodded to each other and attacked in unison against Staffon. Parrying their attacks left and right, Staffon danced about them, blocking his attackers every way. Jon went for a stab but Staffon parried and spun with his sword out. Lloyd quickly jumped back with a 'whoa' and Staffon smacked Jon right on his ass. Lloyd laughed and spun his sword. Jon rubbed his ass before turning on his brother and attacking him with a flurry of well-placed slashes.

"I have been betrayed by my own blood," Lloyd said dramatically, grinning. His younger brother, Rami, and his sister, Myrcella, soon joined them. The young girl rooted for her brothers and Staffon joined in attacking Lloyd. Staffon grinned as Lloyd was driven back to the nearby open stable, his back hit the support beam.

"Oh, seven hells!" Jon and Staffon smirked at each other and swung their blades. Ducking, Lloyd spun against the beam. Coming on the other side, Lloyd smacked Staffon on the ass but Jon rolled away in time. Ned, Ser Barristan, and Robert had been on the raised watch tower inside the wall as they watched Robert's son fight with Ned's.

**Eddard**

"Your boy is good, Ned. Your bastard, I mean," Robert commented. As he watched Jon, he saw that he did not show off his moves as much as Robert's boy, nor was he as cocky as Lloyd who spun and jumped and- seven hells! Ned watched as Lloyd parried Staffon's attack and left him wide open for a poke on his stomach, causing him to double over. Using Staffon's doubled-over back, Jon rolled over, swinging his sword down, making Lloyd jump back and nearly drop his sword. Robert called out loudly to Jon, congratulating the young man for disarming Lloyd and leaving Staffon winded.

"He's good, Lord Stark. He will make a fine squire and an even greater knight," Ser Barristan remarked. Ned agreed, seeing Jon improvise as he did.

"Ned, about that matter we spoke about . . . do you have an answer?" Robert asked, still grinning from ear to ear at watching their boy's swordplay.

Ned smiled down at his boys before he turned to Robert and sighed. "I do. I accept your offer, Robert. I will be your Hand and help you rule the realm."

Robert roared his approval and clapped him on the back. "Together again, Ned! We are going to take King's Landing by the balls and shake the realm. I need you to rule for me, after all, while I drink, fight, and f-" Robert stopped himself at Ned's raised brow. Robert had, for a moment, forgotten that Lyanna was Ned's sister. "Drinking and fighting is what I'm best at," Robert shrugged.

Ned sighed. He knew he had his work cut out for him. Cersei too, since she manipulated him to allow her to go. He only hoped Maester Luwin could handle Lloyd who took a little too much after his mother with his cocky attitude and boisterous personality. Lloyd reminded him of Brandon, fiery and deadly. For a moment, he thought of Jon's mother and felt a pang of guilt. Gods be good, Jon took after her as much as he did him. His solemn attitude was a trait both parents shared. Excusing himself, he left to prepare for their journey south tomorrow. He found Halena, his eldest, sewing with Myrcella, Shireen, and Rhaenys. He smiled at the ladies who bowed in return. He walked over to his daughters and spoke with them.

"Halena, you and Myrcella will be coming with me tomorrow," he said, smiling to his little ladies.

"Where are we going, father?" asked Myrcella with wide eyes.

He smiled and his heart swelled. Gods be good, if Myrcella ever found him wrapped around her little finger…she looked so much like her mother the dirty blond hair and the beautiful heart shaped face though he shared his eye coloring the eyes of winter. She was as sweet as her mother and the temper to remind him of her as well.

"Your mother wants you to see the south, so we ride to King's Landing tomorrow," he smiled. Both girls squealed with delight while Shireen smiled at the thought of keeping her friends. Rhaenys smiled at her little sister's excitement; she knew Shireen was terribly lonely in Dragonstone and though she tried her best to keep her company, she had to deal with Aegon as well who always seemed to simmer in his hatred for their adoptive family.

"Truly Father, we will get to see the Red Keep?" asked Halena, excited. She was his eldest daughter of four and ten She was approaching the age of marriage and Cersei was already thinking of matches. Perhaps to Robert Arryn, the late Jon Arryn's son, the sickly boy he guessed he would find at the Red Keep.

"Indeed. Your mother and I, you two, and, ah, Jon are all going."

Myrcella grinned; she was very close to Jon. Halena was also comforted that Jon would join them on their trip. "Why is Jon coming, Father?" Halena asked curiously.

"He's going to be Ser Barristan Selmy's squire. Jon is going to be a knight." Ned smiled at his girls who looked awed at the prospect of their shy Jon becoming a knight.

"I can't wait to see him in his armor. Rhaenys, do you think he would look like the heroes of old?" Myrcella asked.

"I am sure he will, my lady. Jon is very handsome," she smiled at the younger girl who scampered off to pack her things. Halena, ever the little lady, bowed to her lord father and left to pack. Shireen and Rhaenys also excused themselves and Ned bid them farewell. He then left to find his wife for tomorrow they would ride south.

**Jon**

"A knight, eh? Well finally, another Kingsguard I can challenge!" Staffon smirked at Jon.

Jon chuckled. He liked Staffon, he reminded him of his brother, boisterous and cocky. Jon himself was always reserved and tried his best to keep out of the spotlight for Lady Stark's trueborn children. Aye, he loved his siblings and he knew they loved him. Lady Stark was also good to him. Whenever he would fall ill, Maester Luwin would take care of him and she would go in and make sure he was well. She was good to him so he wanted to pay her back for her kindness. Mostly, he wanted to make his father proud and, as hard as he tried to deny it, he wanted to make Cersei proud as well.

"Jon, are you ready?" Myrcella stood in his doorway, looking at him shyly. He smiled at his little sister and waved her in. Giggling, Myrcella hugged her brother's waist and he patted her head.

"I am. Did you pack your things yet? You know how Septa Mordane can be," he mused. The septa taught Myrcella and Halena to be proper Southron ladies.

"I know but I already packed it twice! She should be happy now, I hope," Myrcella grumbled, annoyed at having to re-pack her clothes multiple times. Jon smiled and patted her dirty blond hair, telling her that she would enjoy the south.

The parties and free riders who had set up pavilions outside of Winterfell all prepared to set out on the Kingsroad. As they rode out, Jon was on the ground, putting his riding gloves on. Lloyd, Rami, and little Rickon where all waiting for him by the main gate. Lloyd and Jon stared at each other. Both brothers grew up together, fought together, trained together, and truly loved each other. Lloyd threw his arms around his half-brother and Jon returned the embrace with as much fervor. Pulling back, Lloyd nodded to Jon who nodded back; no words were needed between them. Rami was next, and he hugged Jon fiercely. Jon smiled and patted his head, then he lifted little Rickon off his feet and hugged. Finally, Theon Greyjoy came up to him, smirked, and offered Jon his hand. Jon looked at it for a second before clasping it firmly, and Greyjoy smirked wider.

"Take care of them," Jon told him, looking at his younger siblings and older brother.

"Aye, you make sure you do the same with Lord and Lady Stark," he said.

Jon nodded and left to mount his horse. With that, the procession left and rode south to King's Landing. They stopped for the night at Gewynd. Halena and Myrcella played with their direwolves, Lady and Fang. Jon Snow trained Ghost and then trained with Ser Barristan, who already started training him as his squire.

While walking about with Rhaenys in the woods, Staffon came up to a river and found Myrcella in breeches playing at swords with sticks with a butcher's boy. Winking at Rhaenys, he joined them with all the seriousness of a prince. "And what may you two be doing?" he asked.

Myrcella blushed and the butcher's boy stuttered at him "P-Playing s-swords, m'lord" he said.

"I'm not a lord. I am a prince, you know," he said, hiding his grin.

"S-sorry, my prince."

Staffon saw another branch on the ground as he walked by the river. He kicked it up and stood in a ready stance. "As a punishment then, a duel! On your guard!" The boy suddenly smiled and Myrcella giggled as she joined in the fight against the prince.

"Ha, two against one! My lady Rhaenys, I will win in your honor!" he smirked.

Rhaenys giggled behind her hand. "I shall await your victory then, my prince!" she smiled at them and they played swords for a while.

The next morning, they rode again to the Neck where the free riders who lived in those parts left the host. After crossing Moat Cailin, the party stopped near Greywater Watch and set up pavilions.

**Eddard**

It would seem Robert wanted to ride with him, so he exited his pavilion, leaving Cersei behind who complained that the Neck was too humid for her taste. He smiled and kissed his wife sweetly before going out and finding his horse. He rode out and found Robert already there with Ser Barristan and Jon, ever the faithful squire. He was surprised to see Stannis there as well. Nodding to his companions, he rode out with them. Robert wore a black surcoat and a sword at his hip with riding breeches and boots. Stannis was also in black with a surcoat, leather gloves, boots, and a sword at his hip. Jon wore his usual black leathers and Ser Barristan in his white scaled armor. Ned wore a grey and red surcoat, grey riding breeches, and brown boots.

"Ned, I need to speak with you. Varys just told me that Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen still live. They are in Pentos," Robert grumbled. Stannis growled, knowing where this was going. Robert ignored him. "She's being married to a Dothraki war lord by the name of Khal Drogo. He has forty thousand screamers at his back." Robert looked at Ned with purpose

"So what? Should we send her a wedding present?" Ned said.

"Aye, a sharp knife and a good man to wield it if she won't do us the favor herself," Robert said.

"Robert, you can't possibly mean this?" Gods be good, Ned could not believe this. Had he not learned from the ordeal with Elia and her children?

"This would not be the first time Robert suggested this, Lord Stark," growled Stannis, who liked the idea not.

"She marries this Khal Drogo and we will have forty thousand screamers at our door! I want her dead, Ned. DEAD!" Robert roared in his fury.

"We do not butcher children, Robert! Did you learn nothing from the sack of King's Landing?"

Robert grit his teeth. "Bah! The Others take you and your damnable honor, Ned!" Snapping his reins, Robert rode away to cool off.

Ned sighed in relief. Stannis nodded to Ned who returned the gesture. They would have to work together to keep Robert from making big mistakes, it would seem. Ser Barristan rode to follow Robert; Jon nodded to his father and Stannis before he snapped the reins and rode after Ser Barristan. Ned excused himself to return to his wife and children to cool off. Stannis nodded and left to do the same.

Ned and Robert made up as they talked around a table at a feast later. "And before the old man could even fart, I threw the pie and food just flew through the entire hall! HAHA!" Robert laughed grandly. Ned laughed with his friend as they talked of the old days with Jon Arryn. "I have half a mind to leave this host behind and ride off into the sunset. What do you say, Ned? Me and you and a couple of bar wenches on the Kingsroad," Robert grinned.

"Aye, if you had told me fifteen years earlier," Ned smiled.

"We were young then. I tell you, this damnable throne has made me old. Gods be good, it's a wonder I didn't get fat on the damn thing," Robert sighed. He had made sure to train with his hammer and run and keep his strength. After all, he wanted his lady wife to enjoy his body as he enjoyed hers.

"Gods, remember that one girl- what was her name? You know, the one with the big teats you could bury your face in," Robert chuckled.

"Betsey? She was one of yours," Ned grinned.

"Betsey! Thank the gods for Betsey and her teats," Robert laughed. Ned slapped his knee in good humor. "Damn, what was her name then? Gods, you know, your bastard's mother," Robert tried to remember.

Ned grew solemn as he remembered his first love. "Ashara Dayne," he said, staring into the sunset as if he were seeing Ashara once again. By the old and new gods, she was beautiful. Her haunting, purple eyes and that first dance he had with her. Ned had thought of asking for her hand in marriage after they shared that passionate night before the Rebellion. He had ridden to Starfall in the cover of night and told her he was going to war to fight with Robert for justice for his family. They shared a night of love and passion and he was gone the next morning, only finding out about Jon after he had left to deliver Ser Arthur Dayne's sword to them.

"Aye, I know she was a beautiful woman, but you never told me about her," Robert said a sigh.

"And I never will," he said, looking at Robert seriously.

For a moment, they stared at each other before bursting out in laughter, unsure of the cause; perhaps just the memories of their old times together. They retreated to bed after a few more hours and readied for the final stretch to King's Landing. The party took to the Kingsroad the next morning and marched south yet again, this time stopping briefly at Harrenhal. Lyanna spent the day in a gloom in Harrenhal regardless of how hard Robert, her children, and Ned tried to cheer her up.

The next day, the party set out again in full steam and made the final march to King's Landing. Finally, the royal host, down to around eighty men, made it to King's Landing. Despite her mother's protests, Myrcella rode up front with Jon. She sat side saddle securely between Jon's arms as they gently galloped along the Kingsroad to see the city loom in the distance. The Red Keep towered over the city. Myrcella pointed excitedly at it while Jon smiled at her excitement. He was excited as well, but it would not do well to seem like an excited boy to his new mentor. Ser Barristan rode just slightly ahead of him next to Robert. Ned watched the Red Keep come ever closer, the walls to the old city becoming bigger as they started to tower over them the closer they were to city. On top of the wall, near the watch towers, a man yelled loudly.

"The King returns! Open the gate!" the gold cloak roared. The massive gates opened and Jon Snow, along with Myrcella, got a good look at the city's entry as people went about their business. Ned and Robert were the first inside the walls, and as they entered the city and saw the Red Keep way above them, Ned instantly knew one thing. Life was only going to get hard from this day on as Ned tried to keep the realm together.

**Get excited people we have left Winterfell and the North behind! Along with Lloyd, Rami and, little Rickon. Now to answer some questions…okay Question.**

**Q: "What happened to Cat and little Robb?"**

**A: Well this will be answered in a Lore and History of Westeros Chapter narrated by Cersie I believe! Her or Lyanna.**

**Now then we are in Kings Landing meaning shit will soon go down and this happy go lucky world is about to go to shit. This whole situation is going to turn into a FUBAR! So enjoy this happy go lucky stuff while you can! Because make no mistake good sirs and ladies!**

**War is coming to Westeros…with all its glory…and all its horrors.**

**Oh and for Dany fans she will get her POVs but not right now as it stands she will be a distant threat to Westeros so patience my little ones patience.**

**Also remember good people! What is already dead may not die!**

**Edit 1/16/2015: Awesome Sirus you keep doing an awesome job and you keep helping me improve as you suggested fixed what I needed to and taking your suggestions to heart :3.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Eddard**

Ned had barely arrived at the Red Keep before he was called for an emergency council meeting. He was in his assigned room in the Tower of the Hand when a servant boy arrived to tell him his presence was required at the small council meeting. Though Cersei protested and wanted to join him, he urged her to stay behind for now and arrange their chambers. Ned made his way through the Red Keep until he reached the council meeting room. There he found Lord Stannis Baratheon, Master of Ships, Renly Baratheon, Lord of Storms End and Master of Laws, Petyr Baelish, Master of Coin, Lord Varys 'the spider', Master of Whispers, and Maester Pycell. Renly was the first to welcome Lord Stark to the council meeting.

"Lord Stark! Welcome to King's Landing and forgive our unexpected call." Renly's eyes traveled to Stannis. Stannis shook hands firmly with Ned before he quickly took his seat with the rest of the council members. Looking about, Ned noticed they were two members short. It would seem Robert and Ser Barristan were missing.

"We are but six. Where is Robert?" asked Ned.

"I'm afraid the king has other matters to attend to. As such, he delegates these small matters to us, Lord Stark." Petyr smiled smoothly at Ned.

"We should wait for the king as is proper," Ned said, eyeing Petyr warily already.

Renly laughed as he reclined in his chair with his elbow resting on the arm rest and his thumb and forefinger on his scruffy chin. "If we wait for Robert, our wait will be a long one, Lord Stark," Renly grinned in good humor.

"Aye, Robert won't show himself. Best we do this quickly," Stannis grunted in agreement with Renly.

"Very well. What is it we must discuss?" Ned asked.

"A tourney, Lord Stark, in your honor it seems," Varys explained mildly, producing a letter and sliding it to his left where Petyr handed it to Ned who sat in the front seat, normally the king's chair Ned took the letter and opened it, cringing immediately. This tourney was a frivolous expense the realm could not afford. Ned frowned; he wanted no part in this, but Robert was Robert.

"I attempted to sway Robert, but he would not listen. I advised he place a tax on warehouses to lessen the expense, but I would have better luck convincing a Dornishman into celibacy," Stannis commented dryly.

"What would the expense be, my lord?" Petyr asked with a leer.

Ned read out-loud from the paper. "Forty thousand golden dragons to the champion. Twenty thousand to the man who comes second, another twenty to the winner of the melee, and ten thousand to the victor of the archery competition," Ned cringed.

"Ninety thousand gold pieces." Petyr cocked his head ever so slightly. "We must also remember the other costs. Our good king will no doubt want a prodigious feast which requires cooks, carpenters, serving girls, and fools alike."

"Fools we have aplenty, Lord Baelish," Renly smirked at Petyr.

"Will the treasury bear the expense?" Maester Pycell asked Petyr.

"What treasury is that?" Petyr asked leaning back on his seat and threading his fingers together. "Spare me your foolishness, old man. You know as well as I that the treasury has been empty for years. I will have to borrow the money. The Lannisters have been most accommodating as of late. What's another hundred thousand dragons added to our debt to Lord Tywin? We owe him, what, close to three million dragons?" Petyr said placidly.

Ned gaped at Petyr. "Are you claiming the crown is three million gold dragons in debt?" he roared.

"Not at all, Lord Stark. I am telling you that the crown is six million gold dragons in debt," Petyr replied, retaining his placid demeanor.

"Aerys left a treasury overflowing with gold. I refuse to believe Jon Arryn allowed Robert to beggar the realm," Ned said.

"The Mater of Coin finds the money, it is the king who spends it, Lord Stark," Petyr shrugged.

Ned sighed, slacking on the king's chair. "Lord Baelish, see to it that a tax on all brothels is placed. We can all agree that will provide one of the biggest revenue. I will speak to Robert about the tax on warehouses," Ned said. Before Petyr could protest Ned spoke up again. "We will convene tomorrow to begin preparations for the tourney. If the gods are good, I can convince Robert to drop this altogether," Ned said, standing. The rest of the council stood after him, bowing to each other before leaving.

Stannis walked up to Ned and spoke. "Lord Stark, once you have rested, I wish to speak with you privately about a manner of great importance."

Ned nodded and they bid each other farewell. Ned sighed and decided to retire to his chambers. Some wine and Cersei's company might lessen his stress. Robert will make me go gray before I hit forty, Ned thought wryly. He left sighing and rolling his shoulders, bones popping.

**Jamie**

Jaime walked with purpose to the Tower of the Hand, determined to see Cersei alone this time. She avoided him his entire stay at Winterfell but now he would see her, damn it all. He wore his usual white armor with gold trimming and his sword at his hip. He climbed the tower and found the door leading to the Hand's rooms. Two Stark guards stood outside with hands on the swords that rested at their hips. Clad in light leather armor, gray breeches, and brown boots. The man on the right narrowed his eyes at Jaime.

"What may I do for you, Kingslayer?" the guard on the right spoke.

If Jaime remembered correctly, his name was Jory Cassel. "I came to speak with my sister," he smiled smoothly, his own hand lazily resting on his sword.

Jory stared at him for a moment as if judging him before nodding. "Wait here. I will see if Lady Stark will receive you." Jory turned and disappeared into the door. The other guard stepped in front of the door, staring at Jaime carefully.

**Cersei**

Cersei arranged her home as she liked it. She was surprisingly happy doing this as she did very little physical work herself and mostly ordered the servants around and putting Ned's things in their place neatly by his chest near their bed. He wore simpler leather than that which the other Southron lords did. Her dresses where packed into the dresser where Lady Lysa once stored her own dresses. The door opened and she turned, smiling, expecting Ned. Jory Cassel bowed properly, well aware of his lady's strict demands for propriety. "Jory? What is the matter?" she spoke, raising a brow.

"My lady, please forgive the disturbance, but it would seem you have a visitor. Should I turn him away?" Jory asked.

Cersei narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Jory was well aware he was supposed to announce the name of the visitor as is proper.; he was hiding something. "Does this visitor have a name, Jory?" Cersei asked.

He tensed and looked away for a moment. "Aye my lady. It is Ser Jaime Lannister," he said.

Cersei frowned. She should have expected this. After all, she couldn't very well avoid him permanently. She may as well get it over with now, she sighed. "Let him in Jory."

The captain of her husband's guard pressed his lips together and nodded. She knew that in the North an oath breaker was held with little regard, but Jaime would not harm her, of that she was positive. Jaime was let in, but Jory did not leave and remained standing by the door, hand at his sword.

Jaime casually stared at Jory. "I was hoping we could speak in private."

"Lord Stark ordered me to guard Lady Stark," Jory replied quickly.

"I think a Kingsguard would be a much better guard, no?" Jaime smirked.

"Aye, she will be as safe as King Aerys was," growled Jory.

"Enough Jory, leave us. I assure you, my brother will not harm me."

Gritting his teeth, Jory bowed and turned. "I will be right outside if you need me, my lady," he said at the open doorway. Cersei nodded and he closed the door. She liked Jory very much. He was devoted and she knew he would give his life for her and her children. For that, she let him step over the line a few times, such as now.

**Jamie**

Gods, she was still so beautiful, even after not seeing her for so long, Jaime thought. He raised his gloved hand and reached for her but she turned her face before he could make contact.

"What do you want?" she asked with cold disdain.

Jaime could almost feel his heart shatter. You whore…you let yourself be fucked by Stark, Jaime thought with anger. He placed his hand down, stepping back a bit for her scent was intoxicating him. "Is that all you can say to me? You did not speak to me like this before," Jaime said in an even voice.

"That was a long time ago and our relationship ended as such," Cersei growled, her green eyes glaring daggers at him.

His lips where pressed together in a thin line. I am of no use to you…is that it? Jaime chuckled, the bitterness showing through. His white cloak flowed behind him as he walked to the door. He paused and turned to her, his green eyes shining with unshed tears. Don't allow her the pleasure. He guarded his head quickly and smirked. "Why do the gods make me love such a hateful woman?" he said, the emotion seeping through, evidence to his pain.

Jaime swung the door open and met Jory's brief glance. "I could have gutted you both before you even drew your swords," Jaime said over his shoulder. Jory growled and bit back the retort as Jaime walked away with a swagger.

I have lost a lover and I feel nothing now, Jaime thought. If the gods favored, him they would give him a war to fight so he could be happy again. Jaime Lannister had been sad for far too long in the Red Keep.

**Cersei**

Jaime opened up an old wound with those words. She had loved him once. Little good his love did me, she thought bitterly. She had begged him to somehow save her from being sent north to be fucked by that dreary Stark, save her from being forced to give him a litter of pups. He did not stop it, though, and she hated him, her father, and the world for that. But then she met Ned…Ned who was gentle and patient and oh so shy. She smiled sadly as she sat on the sofa. He was so terribly shy and during the bedding ceremony after they were wed, when Jory had ripped her dress off, Ned just sat on the bed in only his inner shirt. She had looked at him defiantly and opened her mouth to throw a seething insult but he spoke first.

I will not bed you. I will not force myself on you as I know this is something you did not want, but our duties cannot be overlooked. I will share your bed, but only when you wish me to do so. He left the bedroom and she was given her own rooms. Cersei spent most of her days in her rooms, drunk and scornful. Ned would try to talk to her and gently encourage her to give the North a chance. Aye, Ned was patient with her and coaxed her out of her stubborn fury by tending to her needs and bringing a bit of the South to her. He built a sept for her, had dresses in Southron styles made for her, and ate with her even if she ignored him. When she finally gave in to doing her duty, he denied her. She had been furious. How could he deny her? Her? She gave herself to him and he denied her.

I have done my best to please you, my lady, but I want you to love me as I have come to love you. You are as strong as the North. He smiled at her in that melancholy manor of his and when they shared their meals, she began to speak to him. Their conversations were mild and awkward at first, and she was often sharp with her words, but he did not falter. Instead, he would jape and though she would get frustrated, she liked it; Ned gave her his own version of verbal spars. She resisted, gods be good how she resisted, but she eventually fell for him. She abandoned her rooms one night and found his. Upon opening the door, she found him awake in bed with a book in his hand and a candle burning. She was wearing very thin nightclothes and was freezing in parts she never thought could freeze over.

"My Lady? To what do I owe this visit at this late hour?" he asked, closing his book and standing. She shivered despite being wrapped in a thick blanket and he raised a brow.

"I . . . wish to . . . gods, it's so bloody cold up here!" she blushed, frustrated. He smiled and offered her a spot on his bed with thicker furs to wrap herself in. Not trusting her words again, Cersei dropped her bed sheets. He gasped, face in shock as his eyes roamed her body, in her see through gown.

Swallowing, Ned tried to speak. "M-My Lady."

"Make love to me, Ned. Please, show me your love . . . so I may show you mine." He smiled gently. He hugged and kissed her so closely and they both lost themselves to their lust. She moved herself to the lord's room after that, and she and Ned shared a bed, their lives, and their love.

Ned walked into their rooms and she smiled at him. "What ails my lady that she smiles so?" he japed. She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly and kissing him deeply. Ned returned the action and raised a brow with a good natured smile. He was right, his wife would alleviate the stress he already felt from being the Hand.

**Royce**

The new recruits for the Wall were no more than useless thieves and hungry commonfolk; hardly any of them knew how to hold a sword. Royce was currently on the elevator with two of his brothers and a Southron lord's son, Tyrion Lannister the Imp. He had come to the Wall by ship, it would seem, landed at Eastwatch-by-the-Sea, and traveled through The Gift to reach Castle Black. The Imp was interesting. He had a tongue as sharp as a sword and a wit as dry the Dornish Marshes. Royce found he enjoyed the man's company and drinking some wine with him. With a loud clank and rock, the elevator reached the top of the Wall. Tyrion rocked with the elevator and spread his arms to steady himself, shaking his head. Royce smirked and opened the gate, motioning for Tyrion to go out first. "You get used to the buckle of this contraption after a while."

Tyrion walked through the wall, nodding at Royce. "I won't stay long enough to get comfortable, that I assure you," Tyrion drawled. Royce chuckled, looking at his black brothers, Eddison Tollett and Grenn. Eddison reminded Royce of a man named Will who had died holding off the White Walkers, giving Royce the chance to run to inform the Night's Watch. He was ignored and punished in the cells of Castle Black for abandoning his brothers. They called him crazy, but Royce would not be deterred; his brothers did not die for nothing.

"Come now, Lord Tyrion, you should join us at the Watch. Take the vows and become part of the honorable brothers in black," Eddison drawled next to Tyrion as the smaller man waddled along the Wall. Grenn, next to Royce, only chuckled.

"Me? Into celibacy? Why, the whores would go begging from Dorne to Casterly Rock," Tyrion said with a twist of his mouth. Grenn and Eddison barked a good laugh while Royce smirked, shaking his head and chuckling. "No, I just wanted to see the Wall and stand at the top to piss off the edge of the world."

Tyrion mounted the raised platforms of the Wall as did Royce, Eddison, and Grenn Tyrion looked to his sides and nodded to them. "Alright rangers, ready cocks," Tyrion quipped. The four men undid their breeches and whipped out their cocks. "Loose!" smirked Tyrion and all four men pissed off the edge of the world, laughing with Tyrion.

That night, the three men drank and toasted the night. As Tyrion left the great hall to find the quarters provided to him, he was stopped by Royce. "Tyrion, a word, if I may?" Royce looked about nervously before placing his eyes on Tyrion again. Pausing for a second, Tyrion nodded.

"My brothers do not believe me, aside from Eddison and Grenn, but two men aren't enough. I ran into something when we were on a ranging in the Haunted Forest," Royce said, licking his lips in the cold.

Tyrion raised a brow in curiosity. "What would that be, ice?" he said with dry humor.

Royce did not laugh this time. "I'm not mad. I ran into…the Others…White Walkers. I saw one of them. He was ghastly with a blue face like rotten meat. He wore glass-like plated armor and it had a sword that looked like glass as well," Royce said, fear evident in his voice and eyes.

"Surely you jest, Royce. The Others are as real as Snarks and Grumlings coming for us at night. They're but stories told by wet nurses at the teat," Tyrion said, about to walk away.

"I know what I saw!" Royce protested "Please, warn the king. We must start the mandate to man the Wall again. I fear another Long Night may be upon us," Royce said with fear, quickly asking the Warrior for strength.

Tyrion thought it over for a second, then sighed, not believing he let himself believe what a half drunk young boy was saying. "Royce, I will see what I can do when I make my way to King's Landing. I will speak with the king," (don't capitalize 'king' if it is preceded by the word 'the') offered Tyrion, if only to calm the obviously drunk man.

Royce paused before showing some relief. "Thank you, Tyrion. We must man the Wall because night approaches, and the night is dark and full of terrors," hissed Royce. He nodded to Tyrion and left him to retire to his own chambers. They are coming, he kept muttering to himself. The Others would come for them all and the Night's Watch was less than a thousand strong.

**Doran**

The Lord of Dorne sat in his chair and cursed the gods for this gout as his brother Oberyn walked into his chambers. He nodded at his brother in mild irritation as Oberyn gave him his classic smirk and sat next to him on the sofa.

"Have you heard?" Oberyn asked innocently enough.

Doran chuckled; his plans would soon bear fruit and Dorne would hold the Iron Throne. Aegon must sit the Iron Throne and the Usurper must die; the Martells would not be denied having their own sit the throne, bringing great power to House Martel. Oberyn, on the other hand, held the Targaryen line in disdain since Rhaegar had pushed Elia aside for another woman. He was, however, a prince of Dorne and would therefore do his duty to his family. He must, after all, save Elia and her children who were being held hostage by the crown to keep Dorne in line.

"This tourney gives us the perfect opportunity. My spies tell me Aegon hates the Baratheon line and will do as we ask of him. As soon as we place him on the Iron Throne, we will hold power over the Seven Kingdoms," Doran said.

"So does this mean you want me to go and get the boy?" Oberyn asked as he poured himself a drink from the wine Doran had offered him.

"Take as many men as you need and bring the boy. We have to strike before the Iron Throne snaps," Doran said, adjusting his position on the sofa.

"Do you truly believe war will break out so easily?" Oberyn asked, walking back to the sofa and reclining on it, placing his booted feet on the table before it.

"Jon Arryn was the reason this realm held together for so long and he is dead. Robert has already made enough lords angry enough that they may just pour their support to anyone challenging his claim," Doran explained.

"Like Viserys? The Beggar King, I hear people are calling him," Oberyn chuckled.

"Viserys is a fool, though a fool with a Dothraki army. He is of little consequence until he crosses the Narrow Sea. Just bring us the boy and everything will fall into place. I can speak with Tywin Lannister about an alliance, and even the Tyrells, as wretched as it sounds," Doran said scrunching his nose.

"Very well, I will bring the boy here. I just hope you don't get us all killed, Doran. Lord Eddard Stark holds a lot of sway with King Robert. If anyone can straighten the realm, I believe this man might do so." Oberyn left his empty cup behind and went to prepare for the journey to King's Landing.

**Renly**

Loras Tyrell washed Lord Renly's back, gently massaging his tired shoulders and pleasing him. Renly had been seeing Loras in secret for a few years now. He kept this well hidden and as far as he knew, no one had discovered them. Whenever they were together, he would dismiss everyone so they could be alone. "How was your meeting today?" Loras asked him.

"Terrible. More money to be spent on a tourney that the Hand doesn't even want. If it were up to me, that money would be spent on the poor," Renly mumbled.

"Aye, you would be fair," Loras said.

"I would," Renly said.

"Just," Loras added.

"Aye, very just."

"A good king" Loras said, continuing his gentle massage, moving down Renly's chest.

Renly paused at this. Robert had his heir, and though he despised how Robert did things that did not benefit the realm, the throne was by law and right Staffon's. "I am too low in the line of succession. Even Stannis has a better claim than I do," Renly laughed bitterly.

"Rhaegar had a better claim than Robert, but Robert had the better army," Loras commented, wrapping his arms around Renly's waist.

"Who would support any claim I made?" Renly frowned.

"We would," Loras said, speaking of House Tyrell. His father had told him to try his best to sway Renly into making a claim for the throne. He wondered if it was truly his father's request or his grandmother, the Queen of Thorns, acting through his father. He cared little so long as he could be with his love, Renly. He would do his duty to his family and be with Renly.

"One house is not enough, but I do have the Storm Lands," Renly mused. "Almost half of them have sworn their fealty to me and me alone. I could take Storm's End and…no. Robert is a bad king, but not a bad commander. He will tear apart anyone who crosses him," Renly warned with a slight growl. "Enough of this talk of politics and treachery, Loras. Let's just enjoy each other's company for now we can think on this some other time." Renly turned and kissed him. Still, Loras had done his job. The seed was planted and all he had to do was water it and give it care. After all, who better than a Tyrell to garden a budding rose?

**HOHOHOHO….The Martells plot! The Tyrells plot! Dany and Viserys are a distant threat that people seem to give two craps about. Wonder what Baelon is doing? Nothing really he's chillin biding his time with his Ironborn for shit to hit the fan before he can make his moves.**

**Doran is loyal to the Targeryen if that ain't clear enough! He also wants Aegon to sit the throne as he could hold much sway over him a tempting offer! Tywin? Well he didn't get shit from Robert and his only heir is Tyrions which we know he cares little for but who's to say Aegon or the Tyrells won't give him something he wants in return? Mayhaps his son take from the Whitecloaks? The tourney fast approaches and war is starting to edge ever so closely! Now to answer questions…okay question still**

**Q: Does Jamie still hold a torch for Cersei?**

**A:YES as this chapter so clearly put it and oh Jamie this will probably hunt you or hey who knows maybe he will make some right decisions? We shall see…we shall see.**

**Also thanks a lot pal now I gotta go back and fix Cersie into Cersei…UGH.**

**Heres Tyrion! Who was off seeing the wall but instead of going with Robert he went by sea knowing his siter would probably not be TOO happy about seeing him. **

**Baelish oh Baelish do I have plans for you, you sneaky little basterd you :D **

**The war is coming and guys seriously Robert is just a bad King Lyanna is ALSO a bad Queen and cares little for ruling. Not to mention they are both hot headed and their choices landed a lot of pissed off lords Tyrells one of them. Still he has the North and the West…maybe possibly the West Tywin is a real wild card right now in alliance wise. He will be sought after as we are all well aware of the power of house Lannister.**

**Any whore History and Lore of Westeros is on the next chapter and what has happened to Robb and Cat will be revealed :D. READ AND REVIEW PLZ****;~;**

**Edit 1/23/2015: This has been edited but yeah I forgot to put the edit note xD! enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**History and Lore of Westero **

**Cersei**

**Robert's Rebellion**

Lloyd knocked on the door to his mother's room gently and waited patiently for an answer. After a few minutes, she beckoned him in and the young heir to Winterfell entered. Closing the door behind him, Lloyd saw his mother sitting in her dining table, drinking wine absently while looking through a book on the table. The light of the early morning shone through the window, illuminating the room and giving it a grey hue. His mother motioned for him to sit and he took the seat across from her, waiting for her as she closed her book and snapped her green eyes up at him. "Do you know why I asked you here?" Cersei asked, reclining on the comfortable chair.

"Aye. I asked Father to tell me about the Rebellion but he would not," Lloyd said. Cersei meant to appear intimidating and act as if he were in trouble, but the boy did not seem bothered. He sat with his back straight and his grey eyes did not waver; he was determined to learn about the Rebellion.

Cersei smiled and began her tale of Robert's Rebellion. "Everyone claims the Rebellion began with Rhaegar abducting your aunt Lyanna, but it really began at Lannisport. Or, at least some of it did. My father, Tywin Lannister, held a tourney in Lannisport in honor of Aerys Targaryen with the aim of marrying me off to King Aery's son, Prince Rhaegar Targeryen." Cersei could almost see herself sitting in the box with the royal family where she first saw Rhaegar all those years ago.

"I had become infatuated with Prince Rhaegar, but Aerys, in his madness chose to insult my father and deny him, or rather, me. Three years later, your Grandfather had enough and resigned his post as Hand of the King. He took his ten thousand bannermen from King's Landing and left Aerys to the wolves when Robert raised his banners." Cersei smirked. Lloyd nodded as he leant on the table, crossing his arms on the table and leaning on them as he listened with interest. The young boy truly took after her in the sense that he was interested in more than just fighting.

"Then came the tourney at Harrenhal where Prince Rhaegar won the joust and crowned your aunt the Queen of Love and Beauty…if only because I was not present." Cersei winked at Lloyd who chuckled at his mother's jape.

"Rhaegar stole Lyanna and they rode away in the cover of night. Your father's late brother, Brandon Stark, wanted blood. He had just wed Catelyn Tully, a marriage arranged by Hoster Tully and your late Grandfather, Rickon Stark." Cersei stood and poured herself some wine before resuming speaking. "However, when he rode South, he did not notice his new lady wife, Catelyn Stark, following him. When she arrived at King's Landing, her beloved was already in chains and Aerys, ever in his madness, ordered Lady Catelyn to be captured as well, despite Queen Rhaella begging him to let her go free." Cersei frowned as she sat and took a drink of her wine before she continued.

"Aerys then ordered both Rickon Stark and Hoster Tully to ride south and ransom their children. Hoster was the smarter man as Rickon Stark rode south only to be apprehended by Aerys. Brandon, imprisoned in the cells under the Red Keep, demanded a trial by combat to which Aerys agreed. The twisted king, however only proved how cruel he really was." Cersei looked directly at Lloyd who was frowning.

"Aerys had Rickon Stark, still in his armor, hoisted on chains and lit a fire under him. It wasn't normal fire, though. It was wildfire, a substance that once lit is nearly impossible to extinguish," Cersei whispered, emphasizing the danger of the flames. "He gave Brandon a sword and told him he could save his father or his wife, who came to demand his freedom and was being held in the Tower of the Hand. If he chose to save his father, Catelyn would be executed. If he chose to save Catelyn, his father would be cooked alive." Cersei sighed, watching as Lloyd exhaled a curse at the thought of what happened. She could see that he now understood why his father did not wish to relive these memories.

"From what I have heard, Brandon was torn asunder by the choice as he stood there with his father screaming in agony as he was cooked in his own armor. With tears in his eyes, Brandon chose Catelyn and ran to the Tower of the Hand to save his beloved." Cersei stopped to look at Lloyd and pressed her lips together.

"He found her there, but she had been raped multiple times and brutally murdered. Her head was severed from her shoulders and blood and semen covered the bed of the Hand. Brandon let out a scream of anguish that was heard around the Red Keep. He ran with all his might back to the Throne Room where his father had already died. Aerys sat in his throne, laughing cruelly, as he had been from the moment Brandon left to try to save his wife. Aerys' executioner dropped Catelyn Stark's head at Aerys' feet. Brandon tried to kill Aerys, but Ser Barristan Selmy, witness to the whole spectacle, did his duty as Aerys' sworn sword and killed Brandon," Cersei said, drinking the last of her wine to wash down the bile rising up her throat. She hated this story and hated telling her children even more, but Lloyd was strong. He was his father's son, after all, and her son. He was the best of Lannister and Stark; he would not crumble or shy away from death.

"Aerys later demanded the heads of Robert and Eddard, but he did not expect that Robert, Jon, and Eddard would raise their banners to dethrone him. As Robert fought in the South, your father rode to Riverrun to make an alliance with the Tullys. Your father promised justice, they wanted vengeance. Jon Arryn promised them Aerys head on a spike as recompense. Hoster Tully insisted Lysa be married to Jon Arryn, and he agreed heartedly," Cersei smiled sardonically. "Finally, when my father sacked King's Landing, the Tullys seemed to have forgotten their honor and readily supported my father," Cersei finished her story.

"Vengeance…I understand why House Tully said nothing when King's Landing was sacked. I understand a man must be honorable, but if it had been up to me, I would have rewarded grandfather for bringing justice and vengeance for my loss," Lloyd commented rather darkly for a boy of three and ten.

Cersei's heart ached at her boy's dark thoughts, but she could not help but be proud. She raised her brow as he rolled his right shoulder. She had noticed him do that whenever he did things he wasn't too happy about or things his father didn't agree with. "Why do you do that? Roll your shoulder, I mean."

He chuckled and blushed. "Whenever I say or do something that I feel I must do but father would be disappointed about, I feel as if his hand is on my right shoulder, heavy with the burden of my honor being shamed. I . . . well I want to make father proud, but I can't always choose the honorable option when something potentially beneficial hangs in the balance. I mean if I was given the choice to kill an innocent to save my family, I would do it. It's not honorable or the selfless thing to do, but family comes first," Lloyd said with determination.

"I understand, and though your father cringes, I already told him there is nothing I would not do to protect those I love and hold dearest to my heart: you, my beautiful children." She walked around and urged Lloyd to hug her. Lloyd threw his arms around her in a tight embrace. He did not tell her but when he felt the weight on his right shoulder on the left he felt his mother's light hand and approving smile. "Your father is a good man, but always remember, my little love, that no good deed goes unpunished in Westeros," she told him.

She kissed his forehead and sent him off to his morning studies. Cersei sat and sighed, filling her cup with wine again. She needed to drink something to wash away the memories of the mad King Aerys

**There you go kids the fate of Cat and Robb has been revealed and I feel bad Dx. But if they lived Hoster Tully would have married Cat to Ned and I couldn't pair Cersei with Ned. How they got married? How did Tywin let his precious daughter be married off to Ned? Well wait till the next Lore and History of Westeros! This one probably narrated by Stannis or Eddard…hmm or maybe Lyanna or Cersei again idk. Next one will be about The Sack of Kings Landing how did, Elia and her children escaped Gregor Clegane killing them. **

**Also hope this answers a bit of Silvers question about dealing with being more Lannister than Stark for the kids of Cersei and Ned. Lloyd will have to make a lot of decisions that will weigh on him heavily through this war! Hope it will fill you up as for little Rickon and Rami? They are young and Cersei has yet to teach them the realities of the world. With her now in Kings Landing however they will be a bit more Stark than Lannister but they will be forced to grow up like Brann and Rickon were forced to. **

**Baelon how you doing there on the Iron Island STILL steaming in your hatred eh? Also a guest dude when you spoke about **

"**And how many innocents she will murder for her freedom"…I'm assuming you meant Lyanna? Well she is a bit selfish on that matter she started a war so…yeah she still is messing up on this instance. So she is a bad queen but who knows she might grow up a little. Also yeah in the word of Jorah Mormont **

"**There's a beast in every man and it stirs when you put a sword in his hand" raping and pillaging will be a plenty. So don't worry there :X. Also you are right Mace is a greedy son of a betch! He already has Loras seducing Renly xD lol. **

**Oberyn Martel can't wait till you get to Kings Landing! :D you will bring the shit storm that's about to hit this land. **

**Edit 1/23/2015: Alright chapter six! Were on the move almost done with the editing x3!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Eddard**

Ned turned Stannis down the night before, having truly been tired, and instead told him he would meet him first thing in the morning. Though displeased, Stannis agreed. After all, the ride north took a month for each trip, here and back. A man of his word, Ned promptly bypassed everyone to meet Stannis in the Hand's Tower. Sitting behind his desk and reading the financial ledger from Baelish, Ned tried to figure out which bloody expenses his old friend had incurred to bankrupt the realm. Cersei, refusing to be excluded this time, was sitting by him with her legs crossed and a cup of wine to her lips. Jory opened the door, nodding to Stannis as the lord stepped in. He bowed to Cersei, shook hands with Ned, and took a seat before him.

"Lord Stark, Lady Stark, good morning. Shall we start?" Stannis, never one for useless pleasantries, got to the point. Ned nodded, wanting to straighten out this mess of a realm.

"What is the matter you wish to discuss, Lord Stannis?" Ned asked, clasping his hands together, leaning on his desk.

"Not what but who . . . Janos Slynt, Commander of the City Watch. He's in Little Finger's pocket. I heard he's been selling positions of authority and taking bribes," Stannis explained. "Lord Arryn and I were about to secure the testimony against Slynt from two guards, but they have had their throats slit."

Cersei frowned but Ned noted she said nothing. "Did you go to Robert about this?" Ned asked.

"Aye, and Robert said they all steal. Better one we know than one who could be worse," Stannis growled.

"Little Finger's words in Roberts mouth." Ned said shaking his head in disbelieve. "What do you suggest we do, Lord Stannis?"

"Arrest him. Put him in chains and await trial. I will have the evidence by then."

Ned thought this over; he did not like putting men in chains without evidence.

"Do it, Ned," Cersei insisted. "Baelish will be caught unawares. Lord Stannis can produce evidence, and Janos Slynt's head will roll."

Ned paused for a second. "Can you procure this evidence before the trial?"

"I can and will. I already have my most trusted man on the job, Davos Seaworth. He has contacts in Flea Bottom. He will have your evidence."

Ned looked at Cersei and she nodded behind her cup. "Very well, Lord Stannis." Standing up, Ned walked to a black chest by the office. From it, he procured a long sword and handed it to Stannis. The lord took the sword from Ned's hands, looking confused. "In the North, if a man is to be sentenced then the man who passed the sentence carries out the deed."

Stannis nodded, picking up an extra-long sword and strapping it to his hip. Gathering his men, among them Davos Seaworth's son Mantthos and his squire, Stannis walked out of the Hand's Tower. Ned motioned for Jory to follow him and Jory nodded to his Lord before Cersei stopped him on the way out. Ned paused briefly but Jory assured his Lord he would follow and Ned nodded going on ahead.

**Cersei**

Apparently, both her husband and Elia's husband were fools. Baelish would have his goon out long before the trial. Jory was a good and loyal man. It had taken her some time, but she finally made it clear to him and their guard that she would slay any man, woman, or child to keep her family safe. Westeros was a cruel place and she told them of all the horrors here in the South to make the point clear. So Jory and their guard had agreed to do what was necessary to safeguard the Starks.

"Jory, when they capture him, he will be put in the Red Keep cells. Many men die there, and the Gold Cloaks guarding that place are as filthy as Janos."

Jory frowned but nodded in understanding. From her long sleeve, Cersei produced a pouch. "My lady, your orders?" Jory questioned.

"The Gold Cloaks can be used against us, Jory. I cannot afford that." She placed the pouch in his hand.

"A hundred gold dragons. Give it to the guards when Janos is placed under chains. Find him, and kill him. Cut his throat."

Jory paused, took the pouch, and placed it inside the pocket of his breeches. "I will inform you when the deed is done, my lady. Excuse me," he said with a bow before leaving.

Cersei smirked. Ned would be none the wiser. She would need to think of a suitable replacement for the City Watch. For the moment, Jory would do as a temporary replacement. Chances were that Lord Stannis had his own replacement in mind. Though she had her reservations about the man, she knew he could be trusted to do the right thing. With the Gold Cloaks out Little Finger's pocket, she could place them in her own. A brothel close to the Red Keep would be a good solution; she could buy it and use it because if there is one thing men loved more than mere gold, it was a cunt. She called forth her other guards and prepared to leave the Red Keep to see about purchasing a brothel.

**Eddard**

The party of eight men marched out of the Red Keep to Little Finger's brothel since it was the last place Janos was seen. If he was not there, the party would continue to search the city until they found him. Fortunately for them, he was there, though Little Finger tried to persuade them to wait until Janos left the brothel. Stannis would have none of it. Bursting in first through the curtain, Janos looked from the whore he was fucking to Stannis. Eyes widening, he stood and pulled on his breeches and fumbled about for his boots.

"L-Lord Stannis!" Janos was finally able to make himself decent with some breeches, boots, and an undershirt.

Ned stood next to Stannis and laid out the sentence. "Janos Slynt, you are here to be placed in chains for the crimes of taking briberies, selling high positions, and treason to the Crown."

Janos sputtered while the whore, not one for modesty, stood and walked out with a sway to her hips. She slid a hand on Stannis' shoulder. He ignored the touch, but Jory was not as focused as he watched her leave. Mantthos, somewhere on Eddard's left, blushed. He guessed this was the first woman the green boy had ever seen naked.

"Seize him," ordered Stannnis. Mantthos and Jory drew their swords and the other men brought chains to put Janos in.

"Lies, all lies!" Janos screamed as he was dragged away. Walking back to the Red Keep, Ned spoke to Stannis.

"Let's have the evidence as soon as possible, Lord Stannis. Best we finish this as soon as possible." Stannis nodded briefly.

**Jon**

Jon grunted as he parried the incoming attack from Lancel Lannister. The boy was King Robert's squire, but to Jon's relief, his skills were lacking; Lloyd was a harder challenge. Knocking the sword away from Lancel, Jon left him wide open for an attack. Standing firmly, Jon lifted his boot and planted it on Lancel's chest, knocking him down. Jon spun around and knocked away Matthos' incoming attack. The young man was a squire to Lord Stannis, who had gone earlier today with Eddard to arrest a man. Matthos was much better than Lancel, Jon thought idly as he parried the next strike before countering and putting Matthos on the defense. Attacking with an overarching swing, Matthos blocked and both young men struggled. Slanting his sword and stepping aside, Jon tripped Matthos who fell forward. Pointing his sword at Mantthos they both stilled for a second. Matthos smiled and Jon grinned in return. Helping the young man up, Lancel stood up by himself and kicked his sword on the ground in a huff walking away grumbling.

Ser Barristan walked up, clapping Jon on the back, and congratulated both young men. Matthos excused himself to find his lord, leaving Ser Barristan alone with Jon. "Good job, Jon. Come, let us get some food and rest," offered Ser Barristan.

Jon nodded and followed the old knight to the kitchens where they got some food from the kind cook and then to the great hall where they sat and ate their salted meat and bread. He was learning quite a lot from Ser Barristan. His skills with the sword had improved greatly since they left Winterfell. He was eager to prove himself somehow; though he knew his father wasn't in favor of the tourney being held in his and honor, Jon wanted to compete in it.

**Lloyd**

Winterfell felt desolate to the young lord regent. Lloyd took his meals with his little brother when he could, but most of the time he was busy in council with Maester Luwin, doing his best to emulate his father. The North was large; there were many lords who wanted favors, others wanted land, and others presented him with their daughters despite his lack of authority in choosing his wife. He supposed they thought that if any of their daughters caught his fancy, he would request that his parents allow him to marry her.

Today, however he was faced with something different. Today, he would perform his first execution. He rode out with his guard, nervous but determined to perform his duty without a hint of fear; he would be damned if a criminal would call him a green boy. When they reached the same spot where his father had performed the last execution some moons past, he saw four of his men- well, his father's men- there with the man in chains on his knees. Stepping off his horse in his leather, he walked up to the criminal. He was of fair skin, not unlike Lloyd's own, with creases on his brow, black stubble on his jaw, dark eyes, and a smug smirk, disconcerting for a man in his situation. He seemed worse for wear; perhaps he was beaten, or perhaps Lloyd was simply seeing signs from the struggle to catch him before.

"Who is this man, Rodrick?"

With his hand on his sword, Rodrick, the Master-at-Arms of Winterfell, spoke in his gruff voice. "Don't know, but he killed four men; one, his intended target, and three to get to the man. We caught him on the King's Road."

"Who did he kill?" asked Lloyd, impressed with the man despite himself. He must have skill to have killed three men to get to his target.

"Bah, some poor merchant. He didn't reveal why," Rodrick said, looking at him.

Lloyd nodded, walked before the man, and kneeled before him to look him the eye. The man looked back at him, and Lloyd saw nothing in his eyes. The man neither cowered nor plead for his life.

"Bring me Ice," Lloyd said. One of his men unsheathed the great sword and handed it to Lloyd. Lloyd pursed his lips, bringing the hilt up with both hands bowing his head slightly. The damn sword was huge and he had to hide the fact that he had to hold it tightly to keep it steady. "In the name of Robert Baratheon, King of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm, I, Lord Regent Lloyd Stark, Warden of the North, do sentence you to die. Have you any last words, criminal?" Lloyd asked, his tone cold and emotionless.

"Well, if you're to dispense justice, should you not also kill the one who ordered the hit?" the man spoke.

Lloyd paused and stabbed Ice into the ground, signaling to one of his men who removed his cloak and placed it over the rock where the criminal's head was to be placed. Lloyd kneeled once again and stared the man dead in the eye. "It seems your last words may be more than that. Let us start with your name."

"Bronn, m'lord. Humble sellsword, and a damn good one at that." Bronn cocked his head to the side with a smirk.

Lloyd would have to agree with this. He killed three men and it took a group of Lloyd's own to catch him. "A sellsword, huh? Tell me, who hired you, Bronn?"

"You tell me what will happen to me if I answer," Bronn countered.

"You keep your head on your shoulders, though losing it would be an improvement," Lloyd chuckled. He rose and motioned for his men to put Bronn on his feet. "Get him some food and wine and put him in the cells. Justice may be served yet," Lloyd ordered.

Rodrick nodded and ordered his men to follow his young liege's orders. The ride to Winterfell was short. The criminal left to 'consider' his options. Lloyd was greeted by the many dwellers in Winterfell who bowed to their lord and greeted him as he passed. Lloyd offered his own greetings. Once inside the keep, Lloyd made his way to the great hall where he knew more work would be awaiting him. He would have to have his meal there as he worked, it would seem. Opening the great doors himself, a familiar voice he hadn't heard in a while reached his ears. Indeed, on the table on the raised dais sat his uncle Tyrion. Rami and Rickon laughed as their uncle spoke to them.

"Gods, Rodrick, warn the whores, my uncle has arrived!" smirked Lloyd, spreading his arms as he strode to his uncle. Rodrick snorted and left his lord to meet his uncle, He closed the hall doors behind him and stood guard.

"I'm afraid you're too late. I do love my family, but a man has priorities after visiting the Night's Watch." Tyrion stood as Lloyd bent down to hug his uncle tightly.

"The Night's Watch? Scouting yourself a position, uncle? The gods forbid, you, celibate? Uncle, our whores would go as beggars on the street," Lloyd said.

"Alas, I did not meet the qualifications to join the honorable brothers in black," Tyrion said, trying to sound dismayed. Lloyd sat with his uncle as Rami chuckled and Rickon laughed excitedly.

"I hope is not an issue of height. The Wall, I mean," Lloyd japed with a twist of his lips.

"Oh no, the issue is that I'm not a rapist or thief, I'm afraid." Tyrion gave him a lopsided grin and Lloyd barked a laugh. Lloyd ordered food and wine for the table before speaking to the uncle he loved so dearly.

"Why grace us with your visit now of all times, Uncle? Most of my family is gone, only my brothers and I remain," Lloyd said as servant girls brought food and wine.

"Well, I don't believe your mother would have appreciated my visit, so I decided to see my favorite nephews after my trip to the Wall," Tyrion said.

"Well Uncle, so long as I hold Lannister blood in my veins you will always be welcomed here," Lloyd said, smiling kindly to his uncle and raising his cup for a toast. Tyrion returned the smile.

"Uncle, will you stay with us for a while?" asked Rami, rather excited.

"Yes, Uncle! Stay!" exclaimed little Rickon, jumping on his seat.

Tyrion gave a mocking thinking face. "Well, I suppose Halena and Myrcella can miss their favorite uncle for another month or so." Tyrion winked at little Rickon who rejoiced at having his uncle keep them company.

**Jory**

Jory walked with three men into the cells under the Red Keep in the middle of the night. Two guards guarded the entrance to the cells. Upon spotting Jory and his men, they reached for their swords. Jory produced a pouch and jingled it about. The two guards looked at each other and stared at Jory closely. Jory was wearing black breeches, riding boots, a leather doublet, and black gloves. His two companions were dressed similarly. Motioning to his partner, the Gold Cloak approached Jory and took the pouch from him. He opened it and almost felt his eyes pop clean off his face. "What do you want?"

"Janos," Jory said. The guards hesitated.

"I…" the guard holding the pouch said.

"Is he being held with any other prisoners?" asked Jory.

"Aye," responded the guard at the door.

"Blame him. Tell them he cut his throat and you had to kill him" Jory patted the sword at his hip. "You came in the morning to feed them. The prisoner took your dagger and tried holding Janos hostage to save himself. When you refused to cooperate, he slit Janos' throat and you killed the man in self-defense," Jory explained.

"Fine," they agreed, opening the gate. Jory and his men entered and the guards followed. Janos was asleep on the hay, covered only with a dirty, white sheet that had seen better days. Inserting the key and unlocking the door, they woke Janos from his sleep. Startled, Janos tried to get up and fell off his cot in the dark, fumbling about. Jory walked in first, briskly pulling out a curved knife.

Janos began pleading. "M-Mercy! P-please! I…I can talk, I can tell you everything! I…I-" Jory clamped Janos' mouth shut before he woke the whole damn kingdom. Janos released his bowels. With a flick of his wrist, Jory slit Janos' throat and let him fall. The man held his throat desperately, trying to keep the life-giving liquid inside. The other cell door opened and the man tried screaming before one of the Gold Cloaks ran a sword through his gut, silencing him quickly. Looking at his blood coated hand coated, Jory leant down and wiped it on Janos' quickly cooling corpse and walked away. Jory would wait for morning to inform his lady that the deed had been done.

**Cersei**

sei smiled as she watched Myrcella play with Lisa in the courtyard below. Both girls happily chased each other. She stood on the second floor overlooking the courtyard over one of the many wings to the Red Keep. Beside her stood two guards replacing Jory while he was away. Approaching steps took her attention from the playing girls. Jory was approaching her, looking tired. Cersei dismissed her guard and waited patiently for them to leave before staring at Jory.

"It's done," he said in a cool voice.

Cersei smirked. She hoped she could see Baelish's face when he found out his goon had been removed permanently from a position of power. Even more so when she filled that spot with someone loyal to her and Ned. Jory would do nicely, but he was head of their guard, so he would be a temporary holder of the position while she gathered names that could be useful.

"Well done, Jory. Now get some rest, you have earned it." Jory smiled but denied her.

"I will be fine, my lady. I must guard you as my lord asks," Jory said and straightened up to show he could guard her. Cersei sighed, it seemed that all men thought themselves invincible.

"Very well, if it will inflate your pride, you may keep up. Come, Lady Elia Baratheon has invited me for tea and I will not refuse her." Hands folded before her, she walked off, leaving her children under the watchful eye of the guard below.

**Eddard**

The hour was late in the afternoon when Ned was called to a council meeting, once which Robert, once again, did not attend. This time, Ned was accompanied by his wife who refused to be left behind again. Taking the king's seat once more, Ned looked at the council members. Stannis was sour, if a bit more than usual. Renly seemed annoyed, though Ned doubted it was about the matter at hand. Varys, like always, seemed enigmatic, and Bealish was as silent as a grave.

"What has happened that we needed to convene so quickly?" Ned asked, looking about.

"Janos Slynt is dead, my lord," Varys spoke.

"How?" Ned sighed. This mess was only getting deeper, it would seem.

"Guards said the prisoner next to him killed him. Used one of their knives to slit his throat," Stannis growled out.

"We should set a new Lord Commander of the City Guard as soon as possible," Baelish said in a serious tone. Ned thought about it and agreed; with Janos dead, Petyr was now under bigger scrutiny. Ned knew he had to get a more reliable man, one not in Little Finger's pocket.

"My lord, if I may?" Cersei spoke up. Ned froze; he should have known she would have an input in this.

"Lady Stark, only members of the council can make motions to be entertained, though your words can be taken into consideration," Baelish replied smoothly.

"Well, Lord Baelish, allow me to put my words in for 'consideration'. You should 'consider' giving Jory Cassel command of the City Watch for the time being," she smiled smoothly in return.

Maester Pycell, whom that Ned nearly forgot was there spoke up. "Lady Stark, this, eh, this Jory man of yours…is he a, reliable man?" Pycell stumbled through his sentence.

"My lord husband, the Hand," she said, her eyes challenging Baelish, "can vouch for Jory. He is a good man, and loyal, incorruptible to any temptations power may offer." Cersei tried to sell her point and had her support in the council.

"If…if Lord Stark can vouch for the, uh, young man, I believe he can be a good commander," Pycell said, supporting her idea as she had instructed him to.

Renly thought this over. Knowing that Ned surrounded himself with honorable men, he could assent to this Jory Cassel as a temporary replacement, if not permanent, while Ned remained the Hand of the King. "I support the view as well. Lord Stark has always surrounded himself with honorable men. If Jory Cassel is best for the job, I say he take the part permanently so long as Lord Stark is the Hand," Renly said.

Stannis quietly thought this over. He was going to offer his best man for the job: Davos Seaworth. Stannis supposed a man under the command of Lord Stark would be just as well. "Very well, I can see Lady Stark's point. If Lord Stark approves, I do as well," Stannis nodded his agreement. Varys agreed, if only after a brief glance in Cersei's direction.

"Jory is a good man. He was with me during Robert's Rebellion and even when I stormed Pyke with Robert," Ned said, standing from the chair. "If there are no oppositions, in the name of Robert Baratheon, I name Jory Cassel as Lord Commander of the City Watch."

Cersei stood, and as the lords bowed to each other and left, Ned took her arm and they both walked off. Cersei smirked as Baelish passed by, though she hid it by leaning her head on Ned's shoulder. Ned brought his arm up to cover hers. He sighed. His wife wasn't as stealthy as she thought herself to be; she wanted Jory to be the Lord Commander for a reason. He only hoped he was going to be enlightened about that reason.

**Oberyn**

Riding ahead of his host, Oberyn whistled a lively tune. He stared in the distance as King's Landing entered his field of vision. He smirked, taking in the massive city. His brother was going to get him killed one of these days. He wouldn't die just yet; his little 'snakes' still needed him, after all. Snapping the reins and making a kissing noise, his horse spurred forward. Oberyn looked on at the Red Keep, where the Stag guarded the young dragon. He frowned momentarily, remembering his last conversation with his brother.

"Are you mad? Why not? She is our sister, I will free her!" demanded Oberyn. Elia had sent him letters telling him how happy she was with Stannis- lies he refused to believe. She was a hostage to the Usurper King, but Doran had made it perfectly clear to leave Elia alone. He ground his teeth.

"Elia is happy where she is. Do not involve her in this war more than I already am, Oberyn," growled Doran. Even bed ridden, his brother could bark with a vengeance.

"I will take her son from her and put her in a lot of danger, but the Usurper can sit the Iron Throne no more," seethed Doran. Rhaegar had slighted House Martell with his goddamn affair with Lyanna Stark- Baratheon now, he supposed.

"She will hate us, you know that right?" asked Oberyn. "Are you truly prepared for that?" Oberyn stepped up to the side of Doran's bed. Sitting up, Doran closed the distance between them and stared at Oberyn's dark eyes.

"Bring. Me. The. Boy." Doran made sure to punctuate himself clearly.

Oberyn snapped himself from the memory of his last conversation with Doran before he left Dorne. Rolling his shoulders, he snapped his horse's reins and trotted faster. Over the horizon, the field before King's Landing was opened and he saw the hundreds of pavilions. The Tourney of the Hand was due to happen soon. He would take advantage of the situation and strike where they least expected it. The Red Viper of Dorne was coiled, just waiting to strike.

**Sorry for the delay lol but yeah been a bit busy playing Wildstar and also had to get this chapter JUST right. This is not filler I promise you but more of a show of how regular life happens in Westeros before shit hits the fan. Answering questions!**

**Q: R+L=J unless that means Robert + Lyanna = Jon I don't want to hear it x.x. I do not believe on that theory because just with this but the 'promised prince' that would technically be Aegon the dragon needs three heads let's check em out let's see.**

**Rhaenys? Check**

**Aegon? Check**

**Viserys? X **

**Exactly so Jon is about as promised as hemroids e_e. so I do not believe in that let's not forget Ned brought Jon over from Starfall so idk what happened at the Tower of Joy but hopely Howland Reed will tell us something in The Winds of Winter.**

**Now Oberyn has arrived to Kings Landing! The Tourney is right around the corner and BRONN! Yaaaay who almost got his head chopped off by Lloyd xD. But Bronn is a survivor if nothing else lolz so he got to keep his head and hey Tyrion! Visiting his little nephews.**

**Jon is becoming awesome little by little and learning from the best. Cersei won her first match agains't Baelish Janos got his throat slit and Jory is the new Lord Commander of the City Watch. **

**It's almost here gentlemen I will try to reward you and have shit hit the fan in one whole chapter. So next chapter be prepared for shit to start going down!**

**Edit 2/2/2015: Sorry about the long delay but you will be happy to know my beta and I have come to a new conclusion. Instead of waiting to catch up I will now send the new chapter along with the older one. The new one will take priority and I will post it first than the older one will follow. This way we can downgrade the waiting time. As such expect the new chapter soon. I will do my best to not disappoint x3!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aegon**

Aegon stalked the halls of the Red Keep hand on his sword at his hip as he passed the odd servant here and there. As he walked on something caught his ear, pausing the young dragon stood silent and still as a statue and the sound became clear it was a giggle a woman's. Sighing he decided to ignore it but as he walked forward he kept getting closer without meaning to. Passing by one of the many windows of the keep he heard the voice again clearly but this time it was clear and he knew it all t well his dear older sister.

"Staffon! Stop" she giggled he paused his lips pursed in a thin line and he despite how much he thought he shouldn't looked out the window. Hiding himself as best he could from view he saw them. His blood boiled and he grit his teeth his grip on his sword almost painful. Rhaenys was was bent forward pressing herself to a tree. Her face showing slight discomfort but the pleasure shined clearly.

"S-Staffon s-stop someone might-gasp-might s-see us" one hand on her breast spilled free from her dress the other was in her cunt rubbing and teasing it. While he thrust himself into her ass. Aegon growled audibly and stromed off suddenly feeling sick. He faintly heard Staffon as he walked off.

"Gods…you arse is tight" he growled before the sounds of his sister being fucked like a whore left him but the image burned into his mind. Aegon locked himself inside his room with some wine as the image of his sister burned into his mind doing…THAT with a Baratheon no less. A knock on the door he ignored it but it persisted and he stood up opened the door and the curse died on his stomach. A Dornishman was infront of his door dressed like a Gold Cloak City guard. He knew no Dornishman to live in the capital much less be a gold cloak.

"I bare a message for you" pulling Aegon in what would be seen as a hug. The man whispered on his ear and Aegon's eyes widen. This was it…what he wanted but. A sudden voice inside his mind told him to caution told him to remember his life and his mother and his-NO he would not shy away. Rage filled his mind his heart turned dark on that same moment and he hugged the Dornhisman backed and whispered low in a growl.

"I understand" the Dornishman left and Aegon closed his door and sat on his seat. He was shaking he noticed he looked at his hand it was shaking a little bit. Frea? No Aegon smiled his white teeth almost looked shapred in the morning light this was not fear…this was excitement.

**Jon**

Aegon had been given a new uniform if he could call it that. Instead of wearing his usual leathers he was given instead a light creamed color doublet with light chain mil. He as well was given a brand new sword by the castles black smith. It was long and had and ivory handle with the crowned stag emblem imprinted on the blade where it met the sword handle. The sword was presented to him by Ser Barristan who told him this would be his first official assignment to test his mettle of sorts. With Ser Barristan competing in the Tourney he was going to take his place guarding the King and stand by his side. He considered this practice as this morning King Robert along with his wife and Jon's own Lord Father went out to hunt. Myrcella who protested heartedly was allowed to go by her mother although bregrudgenly. It had taken a bit more of his father's convincing more than anything else. Currently he knelt on the ground and his little sister was on all fours her hair tied in a loose pony tail and she wore breeches as she tried to peek from their hiding spot by some brush. Queen Lyanna held a bow to Jon's surprise his aunt could hold a bow with the finest. Her aim true and skill that most archers would be green with envy off. It was silent Ser Barristan in one knee just ahead of him held his sword firmly on his hip. Jon copied him and his sister gave her a mocking grin and he only rolled his eyes and turned her head back with his hand over her head. Her frame shook as she giggled at his expense as he copied his master. His lord Father had his hand behind him holding his knife by the hilt on one knee ready to pounce. King Robert himself with a spear at the ready silently watched the beast before them it was a wild boar. The damn thing was massive! Almost as big as Ghost that he wished he could have brought on this hunting trip. His wolf was not allowed loose in the red keep despite him advocating that he would not harm anyone that did not bother him. Fang and Lady where lucky and were left in the rooms of his sisters while Ghost the bigger of the group remained in a stable where the horses where a bit spooked by the beast.

Lyanna stuck her tongue out and released her breath and fired! The arrow struck true In the beast head missing its eye just barely. Screachinig the beast reared back and the king and his hand both jumped to arms. Jon watched stunned at how coordinated the attack was so focused he barely noticed Ser Barristan get before his queen drawing his sword ready to guard his queen should the boar charge them. King Robert thrust the spear diving the full head on the beast leg as it bucked about moving its head away in time. The spear stopped it enough for his father straddle the beast, and draw his curved knife and slit the boar's throat. Not to die easily bucked and his father rolled of its back grunting using the momentum to roll upright and bringing the knife to bare Robert struck again hitting it on its side as it squealed and bucked slowly becoming weaker and weaker. Unpredictably it turned to Ser Barristan and charged. The older knight pursed his lips and readied himself for the blow Lyanna backed off and knocked another arrow ready to try and finish the beast. Gasping in horror the beast bypassed the old knight and headed straight for Myrcella. The young girl froze on the spot with fear Jon drew his sword on instinct and grabbed Myrcella by the scruff of her shirt. He all but flung her aside and he took the brunt of the attack falling backwards with the beast and letting out a yell of pain.

"JON!" he could faintly hear his father call him but everything was muddled as a heavy mass of fur was on his chest. He felt a dull pain on the back of his head and everything was fuzzy. Something heavy fell next to him he turned as best he could under the crushing weight to see King Robert place his hands on the Boar and pushed it off him! His father had been right on his stories Robert was a strong as ten men combined. Gasping for breath he coughed a little squinting as the light breaking through the tree branches of the Kingswood broke through stinging his eyes. His father was next to him and he felt his hands pat his bruised ribs he cringed Ned exhaled with a sigh of relief finding no serious wounds. Myrcella was on his view next tears in her eyes as she called out to him.

"Jon…Jon be okay please I'm-I'm sorry Jon!" she cried and it almost broke his heart he lifted his hand took her small hand on his. He smiled at her. She cried harder relieved he was okay and felt his head be lifted on the soft lap of Lyanna who's grey eyes grinned at him.

"Seven hells Ned look!" Lyanna cursed very commutable with the men around her and pointed at the Boar. His brand new sword struck clean through from under its mouth up through the brain of the boar. Robert laughed loudly and effortless lifted the boy on his feet. A bit wobbly Ned held him up with a grin to his face rather proud of his son. Ser Barristan offered his own smile of pride and nodded to the boy.

"Look at that son! You killed the beast three of us couldn't! hah when we eat this boar tonight al make sure we sing your name!" Robert clapped him on the back nearly buckling over but Jon grinned shyly none the less. Taking Robert Ned and Ser Barristan the three men placed the boar on an open box cart they left with their horses not far behind, they rode to back to Kings Landing. The ride back was filled with conversation Myrcella again riding sitting infront of him pressed her back to him as she held his hands securely on the rains. He kept assuring her he was fine and she was not at fault but her mood seemed to be set. He sighed and gave up deciding she would perk up later.

**Staffon**

The young prince kissed Rhaenys as she left him once more and he grinned as she retreated and he tuned to find Allen so they could welcome their family back from the hunt. He found Allen training with Ser Jamie who Staffon had to admit was doing a fine job at training him despite his animosity to the kingslayer. Nodding to Jamie the blond knight nodded in return and in a quick combo Staffon winced as Allen was laid out on his ass by the Kingsguard.

"ouch" Allens aid rubbing his head and sitting up from the ground. Ser Jamie only grinned and dropped his practice sword to help the young prince up.

"You are getting better my prince meyhaps you will soon be better than your prodigious brother!" he smirked devilishly at Staffon. Staffon only snorted and replied.

"Care Ser Jamie I only get better with time and I might beat you yet" Staffon smirked.

"Well when I am but a frail old man you should be ready I shall await you so I can still be victorious" Staffon laughed openly and he took his brother dismissing Jamie.

"You are getting better little brother I hope you don't come after me when you learn better" Staffon joked. Allen only laughed and rubbed his head.

"I don't think I can beat you brother heck I don't think many people could!" Allen smiled at him with all the giddy admiration a little brother held for his older brother. Staffon knew of his father's relationship with his uncles. That is something Staffon will never wish to have with his siblings so he always tried to connect with them all. Allen and Lisa both whenever possible. The tourney is soon father should be back and the Tourney would be underway. Patting his brother to go ready himself for the afternoon's festivities he turned to go find Lisa. As he walked to find his sister he encounter a group of City Guards. Helmets off the men gathered by one of the Red Keeps courtyards. He was about to talk to them until they started speaking their accent reaching him and making him stop dead on his tracks. Pulling himself close to a pillar obscured by the brush the gardeners had yet to trim he heard them carefully.

"New orders from the prince the boy has agreed and we are to move on him tonight" one of the Dornishmen spoke.

"So soon? Damn it all I was hoping we could have seen the Tourney going to be the last one we ever hear of in a while eh" another joked making the group chuckle.

"When the boy is king I'm sure he will remember the men who liberated him meyhaps we can get a tourney on our own honor" another put in. Staffon frowned in thought put the boy on the throne….the gods no could they mean? No Aegon…Staffon frowned and grit his teeth the white haired little shit always pissed him off.

"Well let's go we need to get everything ready let's go" the group disappeared and spread but Staffon remained in place a while just to make sure he was alone. He should tell his father or his good-uncle Eddard. He paused the image of Aegon passed by his head and he growled punching the wall next to him. No! The little shit was going down but HE would do it the bastard hated his family and he was trying to make a break for Dorne…but more importantly who? The Dornishman said orders from a prince Aegon or someone else? He needed to find out. He frowned and headed to find the only men he knew he could trust from the city guard. Men he knew sense he was just a toddler men he knew would fight with him. Aegon would not get away with this treason and if anyone else was involved Staffon was going to make sure their heads rolled too. He was the son of Robert baratheon and Lyanna Baratheon he was going to be king one day and he will show them all he has what it takes to be a king!

**Cersei**

Walking through the rows of the better off guest with Ned and they found themselves sitting in the royal box with Lyanna and King Robert. Elia Martell and Stannis Elia smiled at Cersei who returned it politely and bowed a little to her. Stannis nodded to them both Cersei vaguely noticed Elia's hand on Stannis who almost casually held it back. She noticed Stannis was stiff rather stiffer than usual. He seemed not to be the best at showing emotional attachment. His daughters Rhaenys and Shireen both set next to their mother. Shireen excitedly asking Rhaenys about the knights in the tourney today with an elated face. Cersei sat down next to her Lord husband and took a look at all the Knights around she heard of some of them but not all of them as somewhere of poor lesser families and such. Robert stood and announced the Tournament to begin with a grin a cup of wine on his hand and his very charismatic grin the tourney began and it started with new honorable Lord Commander of the City guard Jory Cassel. Ever sense Jory became the guard he had been working hard already many of the members in jail the two guards guarding Janos Slynt 'tragically' where killed in the arrest for taking bribes.

The Jouse was underway and Jory won the first match unhorsing Horas Redwyne. On the second round Jory unhorsed one of Walder Freys many sons. They were like cockroaches she never bothered to count who was who. Myrcella cheered loudly for Jory and Ned smiled approvingly as his loyal guard unhorsed two men. The third rounds on the way Jory against Lothor Brune Cersei as she watched this watched carefully if Jory could not be a permament City Guard she was scouting men she could put in her pocket. As well as of last night after a bit of a battle the Brothel just outside the Red Keep which she found out belonged to Bealish through a fake alias. She was pleasantly surprised and as she opened her brothel and found girls for it she made it for _members of the city guard get a special discount for their service to their crown and Lord Commander. _It was not as subtle as she liked but already she had fifty men from the gold cloaks that in secret offcourse pledged their swords to her for coin and girls to warm their beds.

The third round began and with a loud snap Jory threw his visor down and he bravely charged Lothor Brune. Soon lords began making bets Jory the popular choice. Lothor Brune a freerider and if Bealish betting on him was anything to go by he worked for the Master of Coin. After three tilts Jory was declared the loser and Lothor won the common folk in a mix of boos and cheers. Jory becoming the favorite of the commonfolk as he really started cleaning the streets of crime from rapist to thieves. Most met the wrong end of Gold Cloaks swords as Jory took justice into his hands. Though Ned protested he trusted his old war friend's judgement. Stannis though he disapproved did not begrudge Jory as he carried out this justice without falling to corruption. Than Harwin of her household guard was unhorsed by Ser Meryn Trant, Ser Balon Swann unhorsed Alyn another of her and Ned's guard and she sighed her men were falling like flies in this tourney. If she were superstitious she would call this a foreboding sign from above.

She tensed ans Jamie in golden armor and a Lions helm unhorses Ser Andra Royce in the sixth round. On the seventh he unhorsed Lord Bryce Caron. He passes by the royal box with his mare and winks and at Myrcella who waved at her uncle merrily. Halena as well shyly waved to her uncle but Cersei was no fool she knew he was looking at her she was glad Ned paid him no mind as he ignored Jamie and looked to the stocks to see the next opponent be ready. Looking up she saw Jon Snow visibly perk up Jon was next to Robert standing hand lazily at his sword on his hip. He looked at Ser Barristan and he saw his squire nod with encouragement at his master who returned the gesture lifting his lance to his king. Robert nodded in return with a grin to his faithful Lord Commander of his Kingsguard. The eith round was over and Ser Barristan unhorsed the unnamed knight and a mystery knight on the ninth round. Finally Ser Barristan was unhorsed by Ser Jamie after a tilt and Ser Barristan was unhorsed. Gregor Clegane who rode in earlier in the month unhorsed another unnamed knight. Gregor Clegane then defeats Ser Hugh killing him the knight breaking his neck on the fall. A moment of silence was spared for the knight before the tourney continued. Halena shed a tear for the Knight of the Vale. Robert personally helped get the man of the field declaring he competed with honor and deserved a Knights burial. Ser Gregor Clegane then beat Balon Swan unhorsing him. At this point Cersei would lie to herself if she hadn't gotten interested in this Tourney she held little taste for these sort of things but the matches where rather interesting.

Then Sandor Clegane took to the stocks and opposite of him the beloved brother of Robert Renly lowered his visor of his helm with the antlers of a stag. More lords made bets poor Renly was not the favored Sandor Clegane the biggest threat. Renly was violently unhorsed with a loud snap that quickly silenced the Tourney grounds. Getting up the lords clapped and Cersei noticed Stannis and Robert both slack against their chair. Though the brothers held little love for each other she was surprised how they the three still protected each other from harm. Stannis called it his duty Robert said if he didn't do it no one else would. Renly was the only to say he lost his mother and father his brothers where all he had left. Cersei suspected Robert and Stannis thought along the same lines even if they didn't outright say it. Taking off his horned helm with the snapped antler he offered it to Sandor Clegane who snorted and threw the helm at the commonfolk who grabbed at it for what little coin they could get for it. Renly quickly restored the peace as he willingly gave away pieces of his armor and he was called Renly the giver by the lords and commonfolk alike. Lord Beric Dondarrion defeated a knight with a checkered cloak after the knight disgraced himself killing Lord Beric's horse. A small break was taken and the lords and commonfolk took the time to stretch their limbs Robert in his seat held his wife's hand kissing it whispering in her ear. Something not for polite conversation Cersei guessed as Lyanna blushed and tried to glare at her husband and slapped his chest in good humor. Ned only made a face and found it rather cute. Even at thrity five Ned always made a face when the prospect of his little sister having bedded his best friend made him squirm. She patted his hand and he turned to her and his face relaxed. She held his face in hers stroking his light beard and kissed his lips. Cersei giggled despite herself like a maiden as Ned tickcled her face with his beard. Myrcella made a noise of disgust and Ned chuckled heartedly patting her head. Halena merely laughed behind her sleeve of her new dress Cersei got for her for the Tournament when they arrived to Kings Landing.

The Joust started again and Thoros of Myr defeated Lord Beric Dondarrion Ned laughing heartedly and clapping loudly for the man he fought the Grey Rebellion with. One of the most excited matches of the day took place after Thoros of Myr's victory with Ser Aron Stangar and Lothor Brune took lance after lance on each other. After three tilts they were given a draw with Roberts praise for a well-played match. Ser Robar Royce defeats Lothor Brune then Ser Loras tyrell took the field in all his handsome glory with lazy curls around his face and golden eyes like honey. Ser Loras as always when he entered a tourney the 'Knight of Flowers' in his silver armor he walked in a cloak sown of forget me not's real ones given to him various ladies in waiting. He would pass and give roses to the maidens he was a handsome man so much so that even his youngest daughter was a bit baffled by him. As he made his pass he gave Halena a flower her daughter blushed and meekly thanked the Knight who flashed his teeth in a handsome grin at her. He took to the stocks and he won his match against Ser Meyrin Trant of the Kingsguard. Ser Loras then unhorses Ser Arys Oakheart and another Kingsguard Mandon Moore. Finally Ser Loras as well defeated Ser Robar Royce after which thoug no maiden herself she found herself a recipian of one of his roses. She raised a brow at the token after taking it politely Ned chuckled she only rolled her eyes before putting the rose behind Myrcella's ear who giggled at her mother. Cersei only winked at Myrcella who returned to the Tourney. Looking up Cersei noticed lights had been lit time truly passed the sun was almost completely down leaving only the last lights of the day.

**Aegon**

He was told not to pack much only lightly he packed a few clothes and he also took something his mother sneaked to him. Opening his personal chest and he digged under his clothes and out he pulled out a sword. This sword belonged to his father once the sword he used during the Rebellion and died at Robert's hand. Aegon's shoulders sagged for a moment before strapping the sword to his hip and pulling a cloak on and pulling it over him. He opened the door and found none other than Oberyn Martell his mother's brother who she always spoke fondly off. He wondered if she would do so after she finds what he will do today.

"Ready?" he asked. He was clad in light armor black fingerless gloves a spear on his hand nodding he pulled the cloak over him and took and slung his bag over his shoulder and fallowed Oberyn out rounding the corner from his room he stopped for a second a man laid dead a gold cloak. He stared at him for a second before Oberyn tapped his shoulder and rushed him forward.

**Staffon.**

Staffon pulled his gloves on and looked at the 'gold cloak' on his knees his men captured him he was able to gather twenty men for this they caught the Dornishmen trying to sneak away. After some presuation involving the threat of castration he revealed that he and his men had taken the southern gate and where going to escape through the mud gates of the Blackwater. Nodding to his men one of them grabbed a knife and slit the man's throat. Rolling his shoulders with a satisfactory pop Staffon clad in a light chain mail leather doublet black boots and brown breeches and shoulder pauldron with Cowter shoulder guards. Nodding to his men. Walking out into the dark streets with little people outside his men in order to not create confusion his men were dressed a bit differently no helmets and their gold cloaks replaced with red ones.

"I'm not sure how many men have the gate…but be ready we can take Aegon alive is possible leave him to me if you can find a Dornishmen that looks in charge we take him alive as well" Staffon said looking at his men.

"What about the rest my prince?" asked Joshua one of the city guard he had gotten to know very well. Staffon looked at them for a bit.

"Kill them…kill them all" Staffon said and looked at another of his men. "Alex I need you to go the Tourney grounds and find my father"

"I hope you aren't planning on doing something reckless my prince" the gold cloaks parted to let Ser Arys Oakheart appeared in his scale white armor.

"Ser Oakheart…but the Tourney" Staffon said surprised.

"I come back after losing sent by King Robert to find his son so he will not miss the finals and here I find him with men fully armed and ready for a fight.

"…" Staffon didn't speak.

"I would be a bad Kingsguard if I ddin't follow my prince to battle though wouldn't I?" grinned Arys and Staffon smirked.

"Come we must stop this treachery Aegon…is leaving the city with Dornishmen I don't know who they are. Let's go!" turning the men all marched south with their prince to the mud gates to stop Aegon.

**Eddard**

The finals where here and Ned wanted to start the final matches Ser Loras Tyrell was doing amezingly well. He could see Mace Tyrell off a few rows below him looking rather smug at his son winning the tourney. Sandor Clegane in his soot black armor and hound helm took the stocks. Ser Loras tyrell was ready as well. Looking around to face Robert he noticed something Jamie now in his white scaled armor was stopped by a City Guard who whispred on his ear. Jamies eyes widen and he sprinted from where the guard was and found a horse riding away in a quick fury. Ned frowned in a confusion the guard as well talked with more men of the city watch standing guard all of the abandoned their post and made for the city. Ned stood and the guard finally made his way to the royal box stopped by Jon and Ser Barristan. "The King Quick! Prince staffon is in combat in the mud gates please Sers we must act quickly!" the gold cloak Alex pleaded. Ser Barristan's eyes widen and Robert stood outraged.

"What? Explain yourself man" ordered the king.

"L-Lord Aegon is trying to leave the city with some Dornishmen dressed as city guards. We captured one on the princes orders and he revealed that they have the mud gates and are using it to escape with Lord Aegon!" out of breath Alex tried explaining. Elia gasped covering her mouth Stannis stood furious Elia stood and held his arm and Stannis turned to her.

"Stannis!" Elia said and he placed his hand over hers.

"We must bring Aegon back…alive and question him" Stannis said to Robert Elia calming down a little. Cersei stood next to Ned and placed her hand on his arm. He did not respond as he saw his friends face turn to rage.

"Bring me my Warhammer! I will go get the boy and he will answer for whatever this madness is!" Lancel nearly soiled his pants as he left to get the Warhammer. Lyanna turned him and looked at Robert with desperation in her eyes.

"Robert no time a sword just take a sword our boy needs his father!" she all but begged.

"Hey!" Sandor on his horse was by the royal box with a greatsword on his back he tossed a sheathed long sword up to the king who caught it and strapped it to his hip.

"Clegane…thank you what do you want for this?" Robert exclaimed.

"Let me come with you and kill a few men" Sandor replied. Robert smirked and agreed whole heartedly and stormed from the royal box to find a horse that was given to him by Loras who Mace had ushered the boy to do so in a hurry. Mounting the horse Robert did not bother to acknowledge Loras or the words he offered as he snapped the rains and rode for the mud gates. Jory showed up soon in armor and horses as well as Ser Davos Seaworth with a sword and horse for Stannis. The Tourney was clearly over and all lords and ladies where filled with a commotion whispers on who was taking prince already spreading.

"Ned!" Cersei held his arm and looked into his eyes.

"I will return soon my lady wait for me" he said and kissed her firecly before going down hopping the railing and taking the sword from jory strapping it to his hip and mounting the horse. Cersei noticed Elia kiss a stiff Stannis who did not return it but nodded to Elia and said he would return soon. The men left and the wives and daughters again where left wanting Jon and Ser Barristan ordered to stay behind to protect them in case they were targets.

**Oberyn**

This was almost too easy the only real problem the god's damn smell of this city. His men where right outside with horses ready to ride back to Dorne. By the time they were done it would be too late and they would have a day or two ahead of whatever search party they would send after them. The gates came into his vision and Oberyn smirked "Open the gates!" he ordered the man on the lever grabbed the lever and was about to pull when the distinct sound of a bow string went off. An arrow pierced the chain mail over the helm of the man and the arrow stuck clean through his neck. He grabbed his neck and tried to pry the arrow out helplessly as he fell dead on the ground. On the street by the wall Oberyn saw the crowned prince armed sword drawn with a Kingsguard next to him and men right behind him a score of men.

"Shit" he said and span his spear and getting in a ready stance Aegon next to him drew his sword. Their ruse was found out it would seem.

"Oberyn Martell…I should have known they meant you when the man said a prince was in charged" Staffon Baratheon said his eyes a strom of fury non unlike his father.

"Ah well then Prince will you kindly allows to leave I promise I will not let anything like this to happen again I give you my word" japed Oberyn. Staffon snorted and span his sword once.

"Kill them!" ordered the Prince and led the charge swords and spears ready his men charged Oberyn's men as well drew their swords and spears and charged.

"Get to the gate!" ordered Oberyn to Aegon who nodded and sheathed his sword and left to open the damned gate. Oberyn regretted not opening the gate beforehand. But if he had the noise would be loud enough to raise suspicion. The men clashed in a fury of steel and curses as swords clashed spears snapped and men cried in agony. Oberyn parried the clumsy strikes of spears from three men clearly not the most skilled men in the world. It seemed it was true the gold cloaks of Kings Landing weren't the best trained men at all. Parrying the strikes as the one on the left went for a strike Oberyn flipped gracefully to the left and swung his spear in a horizontal sweep. The attacker screamed as he cut through the light armor on his arms before Oberyn delivered a strike through his side stabbing all the way into the heart. The man slumped dead and Oberyn quickly parried the others before slicing their necks as tucked the spear parallel to his body and did a handless cartwheel between the two who before they could turn living up to his name like a viper delivered two quick deadly strikes to the back of their heads with a sickening splatter the two men fell dead. His spear now covered in brain matter and blood. Oberyn turned and saw the incoming gauntlet he lifted his hand on time to take the brunt of the attack but it did its job and stunned him. Falling back Oberyn allowed himself to fall backwards rolling on his back to his feet stabbing twice and his opponent hopped back in time to avoid his strikes. Looking at his assiliant he was face to face with Sir Arys Oakheart. Long sword up the heavily armored knight readied for battle.

Oberyn smirked he thought he was going to cut men down like butter but he thanked his luck he would have a challenge and fight a man of the Kingsguard. "I hear you Kingsguard are the best in the realm" smirked Oberyn spinning his spear and prowling about at Ser Arys who lifted his sword and moved with the Viper of Dorne. "What do you think I well be called for killing a Kingsguard?" Oberyn openly japed at Arys.

"Though I suppose not much of an honor when Eddard Stark killed three one is an oathbreaker and an old man who changes alliances like a woman changes dresses" Oberyn darted his tongue out and Arys growled. The honor of the Kingsguard and that of his Lord Commander has been insulted he would make the Prince of Dorne pay for his insult.

"On guard!" roared Arys and striked at Oberyn who parried and stabbed back only for Ser Arys to parry back and their deadly dance began.

**Staffon**

These men where well trained and though Staffon had never killed a man he found it extremely easy. Parry, parry, and stab the man cried out as Staffon broke through the chain mill his sword stabbing him in the gut. Pulling the sword out Staffon kicked him down and moved on the next man who stabbed with his spear side stepping the stab staffon caught the spear surprising the man and he brought his sword down on it snapping it. Fumbling for his sword Staffon ran and with a mighty swing decapitated the man his body faling to the ground blood smeared on the floor and on his boots. Looking up from the dead man the world around him went dark he saw Aegon struggling to open the door cranking on the lever. Spitting on the ground Staffon rushed roaring with rage.

**Aegon**

"RAAAAHHHH!" Aegon cursed and released the lever and rolled away from the incoming attack. Standing back up he unsheathed his father's sword and purple and blue eyes locked onto each other. Staffon looked into the eyes of Staffon Baratheon and everything disappeared. It seemed history was once again retelling itself but this time in a different setting though to Aegon he stood in ankle deep water as at the crossing Ford of the Green River. The Trident was repeating itself this time in Kings Landing. Determined to escape and bring fourth his wrath on the Baratheons Aegon charged. Both young men roared and their swords clashed in a storm of swords steel ringing as each clash was filled with untold rage and hatred for the respected beings. Aegon as Aegon rained blow after blow on Staffon

The young prince in return swung his sword against Aegon's and the two locked in a struggle. Aegon was no fool however he kneed Staffon on the gut and the heir backed off bent forward a little. Chain mail was not like plate that protected better against blows. Aegon charged and locked swords unwillingly again this time he was met with Staffon's forhead as he headbutted him in the face bustin his lip wide open. Falling on the ground Aegon stood and swung his sword Staffon backed off from the wild swings and stood at the ready position. Aegon's eyes briefly looked behind Staffon as an injured man with an arrow stuck through his shoulder grabbed the lever and began cranking it. The sound steel and men dying hiding the gate being opened perfectly. Roaring with vigor Aegon was on the offensive again dealing blow after blow on Staffon who parried and counter when possible.

**Robert**

_I should have killed him them all the boy most important of all! _Robert thought but damn his wife and damn Ned. He snapped the rains his horse sprinting faster on the Sisters road as he tried to reach the mud gates on time to help his son. Several city guard with Ned Stannis and other men followed Robert ahead Jamie Lannister could almost be seen his white cloak flapping in the wind. Gritting his teeth Robert roared demanding everyone rode faster! And catch up to Jamie.

**Aegon**

Staffon was winning and gaining ground and he had delivered a shallow cut on Aegon's shoulder but Aegon responded with a punch on his face that distracted Staffon enough for Aegon to cut a bit under the plates of his pauldron on the right shoulder to deliver a small cut as well. Staffon was smirking knowing this battle was his Aegon's only hope was reinforcements from the gate that-YES! A roar was heard as men poured from the now open gate a few already heading for Aegon to help him out. Smirking back Staffon growled and attacked Aegon with thrice the fury. Going for a horizontal swipe staffon parried and knocked the sword back leaving Aegon wide open and Staffon planted his boot firmly on his chest knocking him on his ass. The sword slipped from Aegons hand and he looked into the eyes of the man that was about to kill him. Roaring sword held high underhanded for a stab Staffon was stopped as an arrow dug into his shoulder blades. The chain mail lucky for Staffon only meant the arrow head got through. The air seemed to leave Staffon as he stepped back. Roars erupted as three men came for the prince Staffon turned as if running on some sixth sense parried the mans attackes perfectly and slashed the neck of one of them them before moving on to the next. Aegon scrambled for his sword to fight once more and take on Staffon.

"The Kingslayer!" some one roared some fear on his voice.

**Jamie **

Sword held high Jamie burst through the wall of men his horse knocking assailants and allies alike. Having been told by Alex Jamie knew the men in red cloaks were allies the men in obvious gold cloak uniforms were the enemy. Not to mention the men pouring through the gates in colors unknown to him he dismounted his horse and as men attacked him fury he smirked cutting through them like hot knife through butter. Jamie began cutting a path to Staffon and safe guard his prince, but inside he could not be happier as finally wish came true and he could fight for real. He faintly heard Robert and Eddard as loud as the damn battle yell cutting through men like firewood. The fighting with more men from both sides became more intense and more chaotic.

**Staffon**

Seven hells it hurt! Being shot by an arrow truly did hurt not to mention now he had to fight off more men and keep Aegon at bay. He was done with crippling Aegon and taking him back into their custody now he was going to kill the white haired little shit. Growling he parried two strikes from two men Staffon now knew where Martell Bannermen. Parrying a sword away Staffon stepped into the man and slashed the man's abdomen cutting through the leather and gutting him where he stood. The man cried out trying to keep his guts in his body as he fell to his knees yelling in agony. Aegon came up to him and attacked him he parried the attack and pushed Aegon off. Turning to back to the bigger threat another man joined the last two who focused on him and Aegon parrying them he moved on them and stabbed the man on the right through the gut turning with him the other man stabbed his own comrade through the back. Pulling his sword back he moved around the dying guard and stabbed his sword through the stunned mans neck from killing his partner.

Aegon tried to stab Staffon through the back but Staffon turned parrying Aegon's strike and punching the young man on the face leaving a nasty bruise on his face. On the defensive Aegon tried to counter Staffon.

**Agustus**

It hurt the man looked at his hand coated in his warm blood looking around he saw his prince fighting a man in white armor. Looking up he saw Aegonbeing beat back the boy they were sent to retrieve he was about to be killed it seemed. The prince staffon was truly the son of the usurper a mighty warrior in his own right. He would be damaned if he died without doing anything in his life however they needed to succeed prince Oberyn hand picked him and all the men who were currently firecly fighting to finish their mission. The wound on his stomach was painful and the stab on his back by his friend even worst reaching to his hip he took a knife out wrapping his blood covered hand on it and finally Agustus Prowler roared and drove his knife into the back of the leg of the unsuspecting prince that thought him dead.

**Staffon**

Pain exploded on the back of his right leg turning with adrenaline still pumping through him Staffon saw the man glaring up at him knife through the back of his thigh. Pulling back Staffon stabbed his sword straight through the mans face instantly killing him pulling the sword back and switching it to his other hand Staffon pulled the small dagger off his leg. It was coated in his own blood and Staffon faced Aegon and soon fought back with all his might as Aegon let loose a flurry of attacks. His strength was failing him and his limp was getting worse finally in a swing meeting Aegon's blow Staffon's sword flung free and he was disarmed. His stormy blue eyes stared directly at Aegons. The pain on his leg overwhelmed him and Staffon fell to his knee Aegon now stood above him busted lip sweeling eye and cut shoulder Aegon gasped for breath watching Staffon intently.

**Jamie**

_Shit!_ Cursed Jamie the attackers became aware of the situation with Staffon and Aegon and now they poured on Jamie like water flowing from a water skin. No matter how many he gutted the prince he was sworn to protect was so bloody far away desperation taking over all Jamie could do was yell out his name.

"STAFFON!"

** Arys**

Prince Oberyn swung his spear to his head and Arys ducked under it and closed the distance and delivered a punch to the prince knocking him back his spear flung free from his hands. Before he could continue his strike his eyes caught his prince Oberyn took the advantage to grab his spear. Arys ran to help his liege and prince. His foot was caught on Oberyn's spear rolling away he avoided twos tabs from Oberyn. Standing up he parried the stab meant for his head setting a flurry of attacks to Oberyn the prince flipped away in a sideways flip. Oberyn looked to Aegon and his own eyes widen and both men yelled at the same time in equal horror.

"NOOOO!" Oberyn, Arys.

**Aegon**

Reason screamed he take Staffon as a hostage as he saw the prince in one knee glaring up at him teeth bared like the wolf he had in him. But all he saw was his father dead on the ground and then the grip on his sword tighten Rhaenys he saw her, her face had such a lewd face as Staffon drove his cock into her ass she moaned his name and pleaded him to stop despite her face elated in pleasure and her breast spilt free as Staffon fondled her. He gritted his teeth and grabbed Staffon by the back of his hair Aegon lowered his face to the Prince with the fury of the dragon he whispered to his face filled with so much hatred he could not phantom how he could talk as he growled out to Staffon who glard back teeth bared his strength all but gonea s he tried to free himself from Aegons deathly grip. Aegon said in a low growling whisper.

"Ours is the fury" Aegon drove his sword right through Staffon's gut Staffon's a face of furprise was etched on the Aegons mind everyone seemed to just stared as Aegon let Staffon's hair go and slid the sword slowly from his gut Aegon's father's sword now coated in blood…Baratheon blood. Holding his open wound Staffon brought his hands up to his face to see his gloves black coated in his blood. Staring into the eyes of Staffon he smiled slightly giving out a chuckle before he fell back eyes staring into black night of the sky.

"FALL BACK! GO GO FALL BACK CLOSE THE GATE!" Roared Oberyn Aegon snapped himself from his action and ran to the gate what was left Staffons men with fury born out of greave. The men all ran almost all Robert broke through finally he was coated in enemy blood hand prints and splashes of blood on his fine clothing.

**Staffon**

Coughing up blood Staffon stared up the sounds of battle distance the only loud noise being the gate closing behind them as Staffon's remaining men realized the outrageous number of men behind the gate. Damn it all it HURT why the hell, why did the stranger made dying so bloody painful a loud plop next to him made him he recognized his father looked at him his hands raised not sure what to do.

"I…oh n-no I" Robert mighty Robert was reduced to a blubbering mess. Staffon would have laughed if breathing wasn't so damn painful. Finally Robert lifted him up his head cradled in his strong arms.

"Son! Oh gods GET A MAESTER HERE WHER IN THE FUCKING SEVEN HELLS IS PYCELL" Robert roared his face still almost looking confused.

Life laving him everything going numb Staffon growled and with his final breath said

"M-Mart-Martells" he said and coughed up blood as it splattered on the side of Robert's face who got closed to hear his sons last words. _Rhaenys…I sorry. _Everything went dark.

Staffon Baratheon first of his name heir to the Iron Throne was dead. The city that had seen so many horrors today witnessed another and much like when Brandon Stark found his wife dead the yell of anguish pain and rage was heard throughout the entire City as a man cried in agony at the loss of his son.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

**I promised you that I would get you this give you this all in one chapter it's 8 k and I wanted to cut it in two but. I thought you deserved better. So here it is! Shit has hit the fan! From here on it's all down hill also just to clarify this Aegon leaving Kings Landing starts the war Aegon KILLING Staffon is what cements it that this wont end with any type of peace. Death is all that follows from here on from here on out.**

"**All men must die"**

**Solem though the chapter to answer questions**

**Q: Bealish blames Starks?**

**A: DUHHH I mean if you so much as look at cat and then she trips and falls. Bealish will blame you because you looking at her distracted her. So it's your fault and should be flayed alive and killed and die a thousand deaths. Bealish is obsessed with Cat unfrotunally so he will try to do what he can to fuck with Starks.**

**So there you go people the war has now begun! Only the gods know what will happen next….I mean me btw…. :D**

**Also I didn't think I had to say this again but please REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE XD helps my story out so much when you do I like talking to you guys! give me questions ask me anything u want praise comments concenrs just please comment xD. The more you comment the more people look at this stroy! cuz you all know you look at that review counter and go hey this is probably really good lets read :D! so please help me out and REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Robert**

The gods where cruel why? He asked himself over and over why? Did they curse him with pain in his life? First his father and mother drown and leave their children behind. He is fostered away and his relation with his brothers is nonexistent. Then when he thought he found happiness with Ned and finally Lyanna she is taken from him. He fights a war a bloody war for her, fuck the Iron Throne and fuck the Targeryens. All he wanted was to marry Lyanna be bound to Ned by blood, grow old with her watching their little babes grow and have families of their own. Now here he was in The Sept of Baelor his boy his first born boy was prostrated before him a cold corps. Lyanna oh god's Lyanna she had screamed, cursed and, begged and then damned the god's for the death of her-their son. She cried gods be good he cried and held his boy's remains for so long. For a brief moment he was full of rage and was about to ride for that damn prince! It took his brother Sandor Clegane and Jamie Lannister to hold him down from riding.

The massive doors to the Sept opened and in walked Ned solemn his face grim. Robert almost chuckled in the irony of it all but decided against it. His good-brother placed a firm hand on his shoulder the warmth welcomed. Robert could not feel warmth from himself anymore the only thing close to heat from him was immense rage. "Ned it's alright to grieve your son" Ned said with sadness of his own his nephew was dead after all. Robert turned to his old friend and Ned was taken aback by his condition. He hadn't slept for two days eyes baggy, puffy and, bloody red. However his eyes held an edge of steel to them a storm was coming and Robert would not be denied his vengeance.

"Ned…call the council and send a message to your boy…call your banners and order them to march south to Moat Cailin. Stannis is going to raise my fleet and a send a raven to Tywin Lannister" storming out Robert made sure not to turn back to see his son less he grow craven and lose his nerve. Ned paused and almost spoke but decided against it. He knew the pain of losing family so turning to look at the prince once more Ned set his mind. Staffon laid with the open eyes stones place don his closed ones in ceremony. He was dressed in his finest clothes his sword laid across his chest as he died a warrior. Leaving the Sept the Silent Sisters closing the gates behind him.

**Aegon**

Aegon hit the ground hard as the punch from Oberyn sent him tumbling on the ground. Pushing himself up on his elbows he spat on the ground and stood to his knee holding his stomach the Dornish prince had come to him out of nowhere and started to beat him. Oberyn hadn't talked to him sense they rode from Kings Landing only after they had a two day lead did the beating start. Standing Aegon drew his sword pointing it threateningly at Oberyn. One of Oberyn's men did not approve apparently as he felt a boot be planted on his back kicking Aegon into the ground.

"Try that again little shit and I will gut you myself" the man spat on him and Aegon only grunted fumbling to his feet. A kick to his stomach turned him on his back and he groaned in pain.

"D-damn you" he managed out breathing heavily. Oberyn growling grabbed Aegon by the scruff of his doublet and pulled him up to his face his dark eyes angry.

"You really are an idiot aren't you do you have any IDEA what you have done!" Oberyn barked. Aegon defiantly replied.

"I carried out…justice" Aegon growled. He was met with Oberyn's forehead to the face his nose busted open bleeding. Oberyn only growled louder.

"You fucking idiot you just started a bloody war! A war with the man that made himself a legend by killing white haired little shits like you!" Oberyn gave him a back hand, and Aegon saw his blood stain the ground.

"You just put yourself and MY family in more danger than you can possibly imagine! What do you think Robert is going to do when he marches down to Sunspear? He will burn it to the ground god's be willing he does not harm my sister YOUR mother! Do you hear me? If I find out Elia dies because of you Doran be damned I will kill you" Aegon almost saw stars as Oberyn practically slammed him on the ground and walked away in his fury. "Help him up and clean him up…rest while you can we will ride in the cover of the night" ordered Oberyn. Aegon was lifted roughly to his feet his sword returned and sent to be patched up.

**Lloyd**

Lloyd lazily rode back to Winterfell Rami in his pony next to him Rickon was secured between Lloyd's arms. Little Rickon giggled as his brother whistled a lively tune. Rami hummed along Rodrick and their guard only a neck behind their lord and his brothers. As they arrived a Stark man on the wall yelled down. "The Lord returns! Open the gates!"

The massive outer doors opened to Lloyd's surprise he found Theon in his plate armor and cloak sword at his hip. Raising a brow he stepped down from his horse and brought Rickon down with him. Sending Rami away with Rickon he strode briskly to Theon. Nodding to him motioned for the keep Lloyd led the way Theon by his side.

"Theon tell me you're just jesting with that armor" Lloyd said sarcastically.

"Long way for a jest I'm glad you think me so committed" Theon smirked Lloyd returned the smirk. Entering Ned's study temporarily his Tyrion and Maester Luwin where there waiting for him. His uncle sighed and spoke up.

"What was it your northmen say?" Tryion said leaning on his closed fist on the arm rest chair. "Dark wings dark words?" Tyrion said.

"Two ravens arrived from the south one is addressed to you My Lord the other for Lord Tyrion" Maester Luwin explained. Handing him the letter Lloyd scanned it and his lips pursed together and looked at Theon who smirked in anticipation.

"Well my friend?" Theon had already read the letter despite protest from Luwin.

"War…Maester Luwin scatter our ravens and call the banners in the name of my father and our king." Lloyd addressed his uncle.

"What about you uncle? What message did you receive?" asked Lloyd.

"It seems my esteemed father wants me to return to Casterly Rock as soon as possible, so I will have to leave first thing next morning" Tyrion said.

"You will need an escort I will gather a few men" started Lloyd.

"About that…I have a…request to make Lloyd" Tyrion said. Lloyd nodded to his uncle.

"Anythinig uncle" Lloyd nodded.

"The Sellsword will escort me back I have been speaking with him" Lloyd's eyes widen.

"Uncle surely you jest?" Lloyd said exasperated. "He's a cutthroat he will gut you the moment he knows I can't pursue him" Lloyd argued.

"Indeed and with this war coming I will need a cutthroat on the Kings Road bandits will be a lot bolder with war coming" Tyrion argued.

"But-Uncle I just want you to be safe" Lloyd said his shoulders sagging.

"Trust me Lloyd I will be fine…besides you can't spare men. Men with experience a wise lord surrounds himself with those who are better at what he's not" Tyrion advised wisely.

"Can't you just you march with me? I will write back to grandfather personally and tell him you will join me on the Kings Road" Lloyd tried one last time.

"I'm afraid defying Lord Tywin would be unwise my lord" Maester Luwin advised.

"Indeed Lloyd…trust me" Tyrion said. Sighing the young regent lord agreed and fetched Rodrick and two other men to fetch Bronn. They found the prisoner in lounging in his cell aggressively biting a loaf of bread. Lloyd nodded to Rodrick who moved to the door and opened it.

"Ah come to get the truth have you?" Bronn smirked. Lloyd merely glared in no mood for humor at the moment. Grabbing chains Rodrick was about to put Braun in chains but was stopped suddenly by Lloyd.

"No chains he won't get wily with us will you now Sellsword?" Lloyd growled. Bronn smirked and stood stretching.

"I reckon I won't m'lord" Rodrick sighed and let the Sellsword out the men out by the cell put their hands on their swords. Bronn shook his head chuckling.

"Long swords are terrible in close spaces don't you know?" Bronn replied to the unspoken threat. Quick as lighting Lloyd reached behind and drew his curved hunting knife quickly placing it under Bronns throat. The Sellsword barely flinched as he stared into the grey eyes of Lloyd.

"Sharp" he japed. Lloyd gritted his teeth and pulled his blade back into its sheath. Walking back out of the cells into the keep Bronn was brought into Ned's study to find tyrion who apperantly took an intrigue of him. Taking a seat un-invited to do so Tyrion spoke to Bronn.

"I have a job for you Bronn" Tyrion passed about in the room.

"Is that so? What can I do for yah m'lord" Bronn replied looking about if Lloyd had to guess for a good cup of ale.

"Aye I need you to escort me back to Castlerly Rock where I will pay you five gold" tyrion said.

"That's a long journey for five gold…twenty gold dragons" Bronn said.

"You do realize my unclce is the one that is saving you from beheading correct?" Lloyd cut into their conversation. Bronn thought it over for a second.

"Fifteen gold dragons" Bronn shrugged.

"Deal" Tyrion said.

"Glad we can do business than m'lord should I return to my cell?" Bronn looked pointedly at Lloyd. Tyrion gave Lloyd a look. _Seven hells _thought Lloyd.

"Maester Luwin please show the Sellsword to a guest room Rodrick have two guards posted make sure they have bloody knives on them." Rodrick who stood by his lord nodded and motioned for the guard he arrived with.

"Much obliged" Bronn smirked and mocked bowed leaving the young lord alone. With this Lloyd dismissed everyone else in the room only his uncle remained.

"I hope you know what you're doing uncle" Lloyd sat in the massive chair behind the desk sighing suddenly feeling tired. Tyrion hobbled to his previous seat before Lloyd's massive oak desk and looked at his nephew looking older than he really was. That was something he did not like he was too young to worry about such things.

"Better question Lloyd are you?" Tyrion asked genuinely concerned. The young Lord gave a bitter chuckle.

"Only the gods know that I'm afraid uncle…I need to leave Winterfell and my brothers behind. This job is hard for me and I am getting close of age. My brothers can't run Winterfell by themselves worst I've a war to fight and for gods know why I was given no reason just a command" Lloyd punctuated his angry rant. Lloyd slacked against the plush chair. "Uncle I am at my wits end how am I to fight this war knowing my brothers are alone in Winterfell?" Lloyd said.

"They will be safe here Lloyd I highly doub't the war will move up here" Tyrion reasoned. "You were ordered to march to the Neck no?" Tyrion continued. "Once you arrive there and hold Moat Cailin the only way for the war to get to Winterfell is by sea. That would mean risking Baelons Iron Fleet which I'm sure Robert will call on so long as Theon Greyjoy is still…your ward" Tyrion chose his last sentence well Lloyd picked on it and chuckled.

"Baelon Greyjoy is as likely to help us as The Nights watch making peace with Wildlings" Lloyd said and leaned on his hand on the seats chair.

"Theon Greyjoy is still here in Winterfell and is his only heir. He will not risk him…your taking him with you aren't you?" Tyrion looked at Lloyd with narrowed eyes. Lloyd paused looking away from his uncle before responding.

"Aye…I-I need Theon…he's my good friend…my brother I know he will be with me and fight for me" Lloyd said in a steely voice that bartered no argument. Tyrion sighed.

"Lloyd this would not be wise…if Baelon finds out Theon is with you and winterfell is…unguarded" Tyrion said.

"Baelon as you said is no fool Ucnle with Theon at my side he will not risk his life just to take Winterfell" Tyrion sighed. Pausing he thought what he was about to do very hard Lloyd did not need to anger his father but Lloyd was his nephew…family and to a Lannister family was everything. _It's a bad idea don't do it…but father already has issues with me as it is. _Tyrion sighed and spoke to Lloyd.

"What if…I happen to stay here with Rami and Rickon keep them safe and the host you will surely leave behind." Tyrion slacked on his seat knowing he probably just signed his death warrant his father would not be pleased.

"Truly uncle? I mean grandfather will not be pleased that you disobeyed him" Lloyd said with hope in his eyes and that gloom that was on him all but gone. Tyrion sighed and nodded to his nephew resigning himself to his father punishing him for this assuming nothing happened.

"Thank you uncle I will leave you a host of what I can spare…now I need to prepare for the other Lords arrival" standing up Lloyd left to arrange his household for guest.

**Eddard**

The Council was gathered and everyone was tense missing was only Renly though no one paid mind. Robert stormed into the room Lancel was behind him in Lannister plate armor Robert as well in his silver armor. Gold trimming on the sides the black cronwed stag on the chest plate Ned almost felt as if he had a look into the past. Everyone stood and bowed to the King before he took his seat his presence imposing no word was uttered but Ned broke the silence.

"I told my son to call the banners he says he should be marching south by the End of the month" Ned said. Robert nodded briskly before addressing Stannis.

"What of the fleet Stannis how many ships do we have?" asked Robert.

"We have a total of ten ships six War Gallies and four long ships" Stannis said.

"What words from my Lords?" Robert said in general. The room tensed Robert only glared Ned replied to his clearly agitated king.

"The Tyrells have gone dark no response from them Tywin says he will 'secure' the Sunset Sea for you the Riverlands however…claim Neutrality. I have no word from Lysa Arryn as well." Ned finished his report.

"What!" Robert's gauntlet slammed on the seat Bealish jumped a little.

"This is treaseon! How dare they defy their king tell them they need to raise their banners" Stannis cut him off.

"And what Robert threaten him with Lord Stark's army? The Banners of Storms end and Dragonstone? We cannot make more enemies else the Martells gain more allies" growled Stannis.

"My King my Lords please! I have received word from Lysa Arryn we…used to be very good friends before the Rebellion. She has informed me The Vale is neutral as well proclaiming her boy is too young and should be guarded" Bealish said bowing to Robert.

"Where's Renly" growled Robert suddenly bringing up the subject of him missing. Varys spoke finally not saying anything before.

"I'm afraid that your brother left earlier to Storms End your grace" Varys said Robert sighed.

"Good he will call my banners and ready to join us" Robert was stopped as Varys spoke up again.

"I'm afraid that is where the problem lies…your grace Lord Renly left for Storms End with Lord Mace Tyrell." The room felt deadly silent.

"SEVEN HELLS MY OWN BROTHER! HE BETRAYS HIS KING! I WILL HAVE HIS HEAD STANNIS" Robert turned to his brother rage flowing free.

"We will sail to Storms End and take back my Keep!" Robert roared.

"Your Grace that is ill advice we must hold Kings Landing should an attack arise our numbers are few as it is until my son arrives" Ned stood with Robert defiantly.

"That's my home Ned! My keep how will it look if I allow my own damn brother to betray me!" Robert roared his hand swept the air.

"I can help secure the Riverlands" the room fell silent and everyone turned to find Rhaenys at the door to the chamber Ser Barristan right behind her with Jon.

"I'm sorry you're Grace I told her not to enter" Ser Barristan was cut off by Stannis.

"Rhaenys I said to stay in your room leave immediately" Stannis stood and roughly demanded to his daughter.

"I will not father I can help…I can avenge my-our beloved prince" she caught herself.

"Why?" Everyone turned to Robert. The man stared at her the normal gentle tone he would use with her whenever she talked to him gone. "Your brother for all you know could be coming back for you with the Martells and even then you could be ready to stab us in the back" Robert said.

"Because I loved Staffon!" she said stepping up definetly. The room fell silent Ned spoke.

"Lady Rhaenys…" he did not know what to say.

"I loved Staffon and he loved me…but Aegon killed him he is no brother of mine, not anymore. I give you my word" Robert stared at her his blue eyes almost glaring into her soul. The eyes he shared with Staffon that would never stare at her with love again but the girl did not weaver.

"Alright…I will trust you but know well what betrayal means for you"

"Rheagar Targeryen was prof for me to know what awaits me if I should betray you my king" Rhaenys said. Stannis was slightly surprised by her not calling him father he admitted to himself he had done right by her and she was acting with honor and duty to her family.

"Very well why do you think you can get The Riverlands on our side?" Robert turned and motioned for her to follow her to the council table. She stood next to the king and spoke.

"Marriage…I will marry Hoster Tully's son Edmure Tully I am Baratheon in name I also suggest offering them a place in this council as well" Rhaenys said Baelish spoke up with a smirk agreeing to Rhaeny's idea.

"We do have an opening now that Lord Renly has…chosen a different side" Varys said.

"I suggest something different" Bealish continued. "Aye marry Emdure Tully but save the position for a bigger cat" Bealish suggested.

"You think Tywin Lannister will want to be Master of Laws? He will be more insulted I think" Varys suggested ever against Bealish.

"Tywin will not join the opposition so long as his precious son is in my guard" Robert said.

"Offer him his son back then" Ned suggested.

"If we tell him we will dismiss Ser Jamie from the Kingsguard and he can be his heir again" Ned suggested.

"Bah the Kingslayer would not return to him unless we chain him up and throw him back" Robert said. "Let us focus on securing Riverrun offer Rhaenys hand in marriage and hell what of The Blackfish?" Robert commented. "If we offer him a place in the Kingsguard he might help convince Hoster Tully to our cause" Robert said grinning a little. Ned was a bit glad at this he hadn't cracked a smile sense…well everyone in Kings Landing had been calling it the Iron Curtain was dropped. A jape at the expense of the royal family with Jon Arryn's death came everything crashing down it seemed. With Staffon being killed by Rheagar's son no less it seemed the curtain that implied strength in the crown was gone. The Lords now were grasping at the power leaking from the cracks. Robert's rule was threaten and a Targeryen heir with a true claim was ready…not to mention Lord Renly. Sighing Ned spoke up as well.

"I agree we should send Rhaenys over as soon as possible to secure the Riverlands" Ned agreed. Stannis spoke up.

"Very well…I will speak with Ser Davos to expand our fleet" Stannis said.

"I suggest we contact Lord Bealon Greyjoy" Varys said. The room froze.

"Baelon would not fight for us and he does not care for a position in the small council" Bealish countered shrugging.

"But Ned has his son he will fight for us" Robert said the threat however was unspoken.

"I will have my son send him a raven once he reaches Moat Cailin I also had another Raven sent to him telling him of Staffon's passing" Ned said carefully. Robert visibly cringed at the reminder but carried on regardless.

"If we all agree your Grace I shall like to leave as soon as possible to Riverrun" Rheanys spoke up again.

"Done let's end this meeting I need to return to my wife" Robert left the meeting room to find Lyanna.

**Lyanna**

This was her punishment she guessed for causing the death of so many the gods punished her. Her family suffering for it first her brother and her father now her son. In her room Lyanna was dressed in her gown still she had been in bed for days Robert and Ned so far where the only ones to come she had barely eaten sense. Her door opened and in walked Robert he was in his armor probably another attempt to go after Aegon. He walked up to her and sat on her bed as it sank under his weight. He stared at her his face haggard his beard growing thicker by the day he hadn't shaved and she knew for a fact he had barely slept in days.

"I…I'm sorry" was all he could say and she only smiled sadly and crawled herself to him and hugged her husband cradling his neck. He returned the embrace his armored gauntlets awfully comforting.

"It was not your fault Robert there was nothing we could do but" _damn _she cursed herself as the tears began again and he only hugged her tighter and she took comfort in his strength and cried again.

"My boy…oh god's Robert my boy my baby boy is gone Robert why…why are we cursed with such pain" she cried into his neck gritted his teeth his rage rekindled. No she knew he could not cry not anymore he had shed all his tears and rage was all that remained for him. Like this she ended and eventually she fell asleep in her husbands arms. When Lyanna came to Robert was up and placed a serving tray with food on it on her vanity table. She rarerly used the damn thing only really letting the servants paint her on special occasions.

"Ah you're up my lady" he smiled slightly at her and she returned it her heart still tattered.

"Good morning my lord" she japed and he smiled and returned to her bed. He was in his regular garments this time she noticed. He sat by her and took her hand bringing it to his lips. She felt his slightly chapped lips and rough face. He had shaved it would seem and his face was again that clean shaven rugged handsome look. Smiling to him she brought her other hand and caressed his cheek and leaned in and kissed him. It started innocent enough before he probed her lips with his tongue and eagerly she allowed him entrance. Before she knew it she was on her back as Robert groped about her practically tearing her clothes off. She returned the favor and ripped the doublet wide open his buttons falling about the bed. She would apologize to the seamstress that would fix them later for now she did not care she needed this she WANTED this. She wanted to feel Robert again wanted to feel his love his passion she wanted to feel him inside her again. To fill her up for at the moment she was empty and needed his strength most. He replied in kindly and undid his breeches before kicking off his boots. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he scooted her gown up. A few seconds later and she gasped as his erect cock penetrated her.

He groaned next to her ear and she gasped out as he gently began to rock back and forth into her. Taking his head in her hands again he pulled on his hear and brought him from her neck to her lips and kissed him fiercely their tongues wrestling. He growled before pinning her hands above her and roughly thrusting into her. Their eyes met and raw lust and passion took hold of them and Robert pounded himself into her rapidly his full member inside her making her arch her back in pleasure. It was not long before both of them peaked and he released his seed inside her both of them trembled as they clung to each other for dear life as they were overwhelmed with feelings after depriving themselves even the simplest show off affection. For the past few days he rolled over her and was on his back doublet torn open his muscled chest with hair on it bare for her to see. She looked down to see Robert's seed leak from her down her thigh she crawled up and wrapped herself around him resting her head on his chest.

"Robert" she whispered. He hummed.

"Dead…I want them all dead Robert…Aegon, Doran, Oberyn I want them all dead" she said her voice devoid of sympathy only rage remained. Sitting up she followed up her grey eyes staring directly at her husband. He grinned remembering how much Lyanna was different from Ned as she was alike with him.

"I will…I will march on Sunspear and sack it…and I will raise it to the ground" Robert kissed her passionately. Lyanna comforted that soon vengeance would be theirs as in the words of her husband's family _Ous is the Fury. _The Martells will soon feel the Fury of their house winter is coming to Dorne and she will make sure they feel the cold wrath of the Starks.

**Daenerys**

She watched her dragons screech as the screams of Mirri Maz Duur bound Drogo's funeral totem were about her. Her Dothraki watched entrance as the flames burned about her yet she still remained her dragons hatched. Jorah seemed like he was seeing the Maiden herself infront of him finally after a few minutes passed and the flames died Daenerys Stormborn Targeryen remained. It was clear now she knew her true destiny she saw in the heavens above a red comment streak and blaze across the dark sky. This was her destiny and as her purple eyes narrowed the last three Dragons in the world are now hers and she will sail to Westeros to take her rightful place as Queen of Westeros she was Daenerys Targeryen, Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and first men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms protector of the realm, Kahleesi of Great Grass Sea. Westeros would bow to her or it would burn under her dragon's fire.

**Oh boy this chapter and YAAAAY DANY so yeah there you go she is now going to be part of the story. I actually had thought of keeping Kharl Drogo alive as well as her son to be born. I thought of going on the prophecy of hers that her son would ride the world and conquer it! All that jazz but decided against it as that would mean more Kharl Drogo and I have a dislike for the Dothraki and their damn barbaric tribes.**

**Still Dany is going to come into her own now to answer questions here you go.**

**Q:Tywin against the Crown?**

**A: YES he would actually go against his nephews and Ned. If the crowns enemies offered him something he wanted. I think you make him out to be too nice he cares that the family name I.E Lannister name lives on! You know he cares about family as in Lannister name reputation and making sure it lives on and remains great. Still don't count him out he might be an ally yet you never know my friend you never now.**

**Q:Comas**

**A: BECAUSE! The Faith does not like commas and are a sin that goes against the faith. I for one do not want to upset it less they back the rebels threatening Roberts throne….also I actually have a handout yet I still can't do it right I try but I need beta reader for such things ;~;**

**Q: Staffon's death what does this mean for Westeros?**

**A: I put it in this chapter when the heir of the king is killed by a Lord it just shows the king is not all that strong. Not to mention you gotta remember is that the crown must be strong in order for the kingdom to be at peace. This showed the crown to be weak and now! With Robert calling for Banners everyone is backing off and seeing if Robert is going to fall. No one want's to back the losing side after all. **

**So enjoy and please drop a review x3 TELL ME HOW YOU DOIN PPLS! Questins whatever you please just drop a review enjoy**

**Also going through some shiz so I might slow down on updates ;~; but hey reviews help the mood I just get so fuzzy when I see a new review and think yaaay they like my stuff! It gives me incentive to write more cuz I don't want to disappoint my readers :3.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lloyd**

Seven hells he was nervous Theon was rather amused at seeing him pace back and forth in his father's Study. Lloyd was not amused however his uncle as well looked at him with slight amusement he was in his leathers if his mother was here she would have ordered him to wear his finest clothes his father otherwise. He agreed with his father on this one the lords would more likely laugh at his clothes than be impressed. He wanted the respect of his Lords after all he needed to show them he meant to do as his father commanded. Maester Luwin fetched him and with Grey Wind by his side he entered the great hall and his lords gathered by a central table. Grey Wind wagged his tail by him looking about rather excited about all the new faces. Though his wolf enjoyed new faces Lloyd took a bit of sick sense of pleasure that he would tear the faces apart if he so commanded.

Walking up to the head of the table he saw his Lords did not raise except Maege Mormont and her daughter Dacey Mormont. He had met Dacey only once in his life but he appreciated the gesture and nodded to his lords before sitting down. He noticed Theon come in and walked up to him walking on his right Grey Wind sat straight as well to his left looking about at the Lords tail waving gently about.

"My Lords…and Lady we meet under less than favorable circumstances my father calls for your banners and your help once more." Lloyd looked about, his Lords listened none delivering any words to him. "We must gather our forces and March south to Moat Cailin where we will await further orders from my father are you ready my lords?" Maege Mormont gave her agreement as did Galbart Glover of Deepwood Motte. Greatjon Umber the man massive man heartedly agreed banging his fist on the table Lord Bolton of the Dread Fort. He as well noticed Howland Reed was missing Rickard Stark seemed less then pleased but agreed none else denied him. _Good progress _Lloyd thought before dismissing everyone to marshal their armies and ready to march south to the Neck. Lloyd figured Howland Reed would have an answer from him once he hit the Neck. With his forces Marshalled Lloyd left to ready his own men and prepare the host he would leave behind to guard Winterfell.

He found his uncle waiting for him in his warmer clothes for the North as well as Rami and Rickon. The sellsword was standing a bit behind a sword at his hip casually waiting for him. Lloyd was clad in of armor though the other north men wore chain mail and leather Lloyd was fonder of the southern style plate armor. He wore a breast plate shoulder pauldrons, elbow Cowter and Faulds "Metal Skirts" the armor was a foreign design for their smithy. Lloyd had it imported from the south more so imported by his grandfather. The chest held the Stark Dire Wolf on the back the Lion of Lannister wisely Lloyd wore a cloak to cover the lion when he was with his lords. Kneeling he hugged his uncle and brothers as he prepared to ride south. "Uncle I have decided to leave four hundred men to guard Winterfell" he motioned to the men around him. He turned to Jory and clasped the older man's hand firmly nodding to him the man that for months helped him to be a lord.

"Rodrick I leave you to care for my brothers as you did me…help them. I guarantee they are less trouble then me" Grinned Lloyd with good humor.

"Ah my lord I reckon it should be esier now I only got two to deal with" the brothers all laughed even Tyrion cracked a smile.

"Well I ride south Uncle Winterfell is in your hands" mounting his horse Theon waiting for him the two young man snapped the rains their horses galloping to get to the front of the host where he would march them south.

** Rhaenys **

Her mother and sister where being less than helpful on this matter. Her heart belonged to Staffon no other man would ever claim it from her. However she understood one thing that still drove her forward…vengeance gods she tried she truly did try to get Aegon to forget Rheagar. She told him how he abandoned them! He left them left their mother for another woman and they almost met their death because of him! She seethed with fury but Aegon was blind, blinded by hatred but she would not allow herself to be denied her vengeance. Aegon would pay for taking away the only man she would ever love killed him in cold blood in their own home! "Rhaenys please think this through this means you will be leaving behind everything your family!" Elia almost all but begged her daughter.

"I know mother but I cannot allow Aegon to do this he must pay!" Rhaenys counterd and Elia recoiled. The hated she saw in her daughters eyes scared her. Her family was being torn apart all over again to make matters worse even her husband would leave her soon Rhaenys a guard host with Lord Stark and Stannis would be riding north to Riverun a raven had already been sent to the Tullys who agreed to meet them and consider the marriage proposal.

"Mother…Aegon killed Staffon! Gods I actually heard it! Uncle Roberts yell it chilled my spine and when the words reached me I felt everything drain away" Rhaenys said she closed her hands up as if praying to her chest. Her hands trembled a little as they balled together.

"Rhaenys…I don't know what to say the gods have been cruel to me…to us. I was stuck in a loveless marriage to a man that abandoned me to his mad father! Now my son starts a Rebellion that threatens so many more lives. I thought I was happy truly when your father came to me in my most dire time I never felt more relieved in my life." Placing her hands on Rhaenys the young girl felt her shoulders slacked and sadness entered her heart. Her mother had suffered under the mad king Aerys Targaryen.

"I'm sorry mother truly but our family needs me I can secure the Riverlands and their armies I can help deliver justice" Rhaenys tried. Elia felt a tear roll down her cheek but she miled none the less in one of her saddest moments she was proudest of her daughter. Like her father she valued her family and duty and her honor. She will fulfill her duty as a Baratheon she will make her father proud for doing what is right to get justice. She didn't want her son to die and if it came to it she will plead for his life even if her son had done wrong it was her son…her boy she could do nothing else. Rhaenys hugged her mother and kissed her and she left their rooms down to the gates of the Red Keep. Servants of her household followed with her belongings as she got down to the gates she lifted her skirts and walked down the steps. A box carriage awated her with Lord Starks men as well as Ser Barristan Selmy and Jon Snow who she had grown to like very much. He was so quiet and a very gentle soul she hoped he would reach his goal of being a Kingsguard. Lord Stark wore his armor as well long sword at the hip her father was next to him both men on their war horses. Ser Davos Seaworth and his son Matthos as well where there they would escort her to Riverrun. If all went as planned her father would take Riveruns army and march on the Reach.

The box cart exited the city with many commonfolk looking at the box cart and the armed men with the Baratheon Banner and Stark Banner flying over the host. They all knew their prince was dead they knew war was coming and with memories of the sack still in mind fear was evident. Rhaenys would do her best she would secure the Riverlands and the gods willing they could secure the Reach and Mace Tyrell would not fight them. Exiting the City gates Jory Cassel the head guard of of Lord Starks and now the Lord Commander of the Gold Cloaks. Jory stepped aside and from behind Lord Starks wife stepped out in her golden golden dress hands clasped before her. Stepping down from his war horse Lord Stark patted his mount as he stepped up to Lady Stark. She was stoic as she stared up to her Lord husbands imposing size. The armor adding only to his stature. His gloved hand reached to hers and held one of hers dainty ones. Picking up both hands as he kissed her hands and Cersei only offered a sad smile Ned grinned slightly his sad eyes showed the man was weary and did not want to be in another war. Fate however was cruel as she learned and now Lady Cersei would once again have to wait for her husband to return to her or her bones returned to her. She stepped up to him and stroked his rugged face before she kissed him and he returned the action to her.

"Return to me my Lord" she said to him.

"I will my lady" Lord Stark returned to his horse and the host began its march outside the gates more men joined them flying the Crowned Stag and Direwolf of Stark and Baratheon.

**Aegon**

The gods Dorne was HOT the sands stretched like seas and the sun seemed to beat down on a man like a smiths forge. The host was galloping now not wanting to exhaust the horses to conserve water though Prince Oberyn seemed sure they had arrived to Sunspear. Aegon was still in a sour mood what should have been a joyous one he had escaped the Baratheons found allies and killed Staffon! Instead he was beaten and cursed for doing so. It did not matter now he supposed as true to his word over the next sandy hill Sunspear loomed in the distance the massive Keep behind walls standing tall and proud. Three walls encircled 'old palace' he heard the men call it three massive gates to pass through and get to the old palace. Outside the main wall mud hobbles where spread about with commonfolk going about their business. Arriving to the wall guards stepped up to Prince Oberyn, Aegon rode just slightly behind him as Oberyn talked to the guards Oberyn grinned and though Aegon could not hear them he did notice one of the guards turn and looked at him. The guard turned to look at Aegon and Aegon glanced back at him as well turning forward the guards and Oberyn busted into laughter. Aegon huffed and glared away one of the guards banged twice on the massive gate and after a few seconds of various noises the massive gate opened.

The host repeated the process a good few times before reaching the old palace two missives towers where adjacent to each other. Aegon dismounted his horse when stable workers came to retrieve them hand on his sword he stepped up to Aegon and pointed at the towers. "That one is the Spear Tower…you best behave yourself less you end up there" Aegon frowned looking away from the tower to the other one. "That is the Tower of the Sun…and that is where we are going" he noticed the prince was still in his armor and Aegon could smell him from where he stood. He supposed he smell the same if not worst as he was beaten and dirtied. Oberyn knelt on the sandy ground and scooped up a bit of sand rubbing it between his hands a rather satisfying smirk on his face. "After being in that shit stink pile of a city I missed home…now come Daron waits for us" standing he grabbed his spear he had stabbed on the ground span it and started walking Aegon following him. The two men entered the old town the guards welcoming him. Making their way through the old palace they made it to the Tower of the Sun entering it they went to the throne room. On the throne room Doran seated on his throne with a woman Aegon did not know. He knew of Doran because of his mother the woman on the other hand he did not she was beautiful however her skin was a light tan olive. Large dark eyes and long thick hair. She wore what seemed to be cloth wrapped about her body her perfect round breast heaved with every breath and her thick dark hair cascaded about her. Aegon finally realized who this was as she was not sitting really but more like lounging on the throne next to Doran Martell. "Ah sister how are you this evening?" smiled Oberyn to his sister as she smirked and stood to embrace her brother. "My who might this beautiful young man may be?" she smirked at Aegon and caressed his cheek the young man stuttered a bit frowning trying to cover his blush.

"That is our nephew dear sister Dorans…plan" Oberyn looked at Doran who used a cane to stand up from his throne the older Martel hobbled himself to them.

"Arianne don't tease the boy I can see by his face their trip was an exhausting one…Aegon you smell like the dead" Doran said Arianne Martell giggled behind a fine manicured hand.

"Yes well when you have to ride for more than a bloody month with little water to spare on a good wash you tend to smell like the capitol" Oberyn smirked before he 'wafted' his scent to Doran who scolded him for being immature.

"Well come on now who did this to you?" asked Doran his old hand inspecting him Aegon let himself be felt about wincing about when he found a sore rib.

"I was the monster…I assume you heard by now?" Oberyn asked. Doran snorted rolling his eyes.

"The whole damn continent knows the usurper's son is dead…hah as if that is not enough of our problems Renly Baratheon has rebelled against his brother with the Tyrells and about half the Storm Lords." Oberyn sighed he should have known the boy was going to be more trouble than he was worth.

"Well it seems we've a war to fight Doran…are you prepared" Oberyn said.

"Aye…what of you…your grace" Aegon blinked surprised as Doran addressed him as such. Could this truly be what Doran Martel wanted? No he knows no man in Westeros does something out of generosity damn the Baratheons and starks who thought otherwise…no this world was cruel where children where left fatherless or worst killed. The matter however was he did not care in the end this is what he wanted vengeance and his rightful place as King. Gripping his sword tight Aegon asked his father for strength before speaking with all the confidence and might he could muster.

"I am ready…I Aegon Targeryen! King of the Andals and the Rhoynar, and the first men lord of the sevend kingdoms protector of the realm" Aegon declared Doran smirked. Arianne only grinned excited for what could come next.

"Proctector of the realm hah. Let's see how much you can protect in this war…" Oberyn walked out of the throne room stopping briefly to look at Aegon who glared at Oberyn. Mockingly bowing Aegon stepped out "Your Grace" he finished his thought and left to an annoyed Doran and amused Arianne.

**Lloyd**

Moat Cailin was an old Fort that has guarded the Neck for countless generations of Starks. The massive host of twenty thousand men at arms had been at the Neck. For almost two weeks when orders had arrived to march to the River lands Howland Reed was at the Neck when they did arrive. He excused himself for not answering the call but ture enough the crannogmen did not have the man power to march in an open battlefield. They were best suited to their hit and run tactics with in their swamp lands. With the Red where his two children who asked if they could ride north to Winterfell to stay with his brothers. Lloyd apprieciated and allowed them a guard of Stark men four to escort them to Borrowlands. Gathering the host Lloyd led his host down the Neck leaving a host of another four hundred men to man the Neck with a mixture of Howland Reeds bannermen. The neck was important and if it truly came down to it they needed Moat Cailin to hold the North against whoever wanted to invade them.

The march to the Riverlands was short and they knew they had to cross the Green Fork River. With a host their size their best bet was to use the twins to cross their massive army. Arriving to the Green Fork River Lloyd's army settled for a stay while Lloyd sent Lord Bolton to talk to old Walder Frey into letting them cross. An order from Tully's had already arrived to let them cross but Walder Frey was a man who cared little for his duty and only his own interest. His gates closed Lloyd had sent Lord Bolton one of his father's most conning men to negotiate the cross. After a few hours Lloyd grew worried old Frey had betrayed them and taken Lord Bolton about to send someone else he heard the gate open to the first keep. Lord Bolton rode out with his escort a man named Locke that seemed preevy to killing something Lloyd did not like, but his Grandfather also had the The Mountain that Rides he understood the need for killers when needed. At the head of the host Lord Bolton rode to meet Lloyd at the head of the host with his Lords Roose Bolton was a man of little emotion but he looked frustrated old Frey was a tough man to deal with. "Well?" Lloyd asked.

"Walder Frey will let us cross but he wants something in return" Roose said.

"The day Old Frey gives something for free is when lord Rickard grows wings out his arse and flies" Lloyd grinned to the older man who barked a good laugh along with his sons. Lloyd learned a simple man enjoyed simple pleasures and he was easy to keep loyal so long as he indulged those pleasures and a good laugh at anyone's expense was always good in Rickard Karkstarks book.

"Quite…he wishes us to take some of his sons as squires and for you to marry one of his daughters of your choosing" Lloyd snorted at the prospect.

"I hold no authority on who I marry that's for my father and mother to decide" Lloyd said.

"Old Frey cares little for that Lord Stark" Bolton said.

"Lord Bolton would you be willing to remarry? I'm going to go in myself this time" Lord Glover protested.

"I highly advise you don't my lord…trusting a Frey is like trusting a dog with a piece of meat. He will have at you the moment those gates close." Lloyd thought for a second before smirking he had a plan he looked at the sky and said aloud to no one in particular.

"Lord Frey did not support the Tullys during the rebellion well at least not until the last bloody moment when Rhaegar lay dead in the river. He thinks himself cleaver but I happen to have my own set of brains ready the men and be as loud as you can I'm going to talk to the old fool myself"

"Lord Stark I do not recommend you go in yourself…I can return with your message" Lord Bolton tried but Lloyd waved him off.

"I understand you all think me a green boy but my mother did not raise a fool trust me and do as I commanded and we will be crossing with any luck without drawing a sword." Lloyd cracked his neck and turned back to ask something. "By the way do we have a bard here? Or a man who can play a good lout?" Lloyd asked arms spread with a grin to his face. A man a bard that joined the host hoping for gold joined the young regent lord to follow him to the Twins. Taking the white banner of peace with him Lloyd marched to the Twins bard right behind him. Planting the banner on the floor before the bridge he waited for a Frey man to call down and have the gate opened. As the gate opened Lloyd looked into the skies and said aloud. "Rain comes for tonight I think…I understand the Riverlands rain are known to have long and hard rains" the bard muttered his agreement holding his lout close to his body Lloyd could tell he was afraid. The gates opened two Frey men awaited him the bard close behind hand loosely at his hip swantering cloak over his shoulders and armor the two Frey men started escorting him to Walder Frey.

Inside the walls Lloyd looked about with a boyish grin around the Keep. The walls scaled decently big Winterfell's where bigger only a few guarded the wall give or take eight the patrols where small no man looked serious about their duty. The gate closing behind him Lloyd walked backwards for a second to stare at the gate as it closed it was a double gate two on each side of the gate one for each gate he assumed. The yard before the keep was massive a stable at the right corner with multiple houses clustered together he guessed worked as barracks. Men gathered about with whores on their laps and no sense of modesty Lloyd saw on bend a whore over a tree before fucking her for everyone to see. "This keep is interesting I never seen other keeps besides Winterfell" he spoke to his guards. One of them obliged his conversation starter.

"Aye the Twins aren't the biggest of Keeps but they do their job see four towers good place or archers. We guard the wall every night" he said.

"Even in the rains? I heard the Riverlands have the Narrow Sea's worth in water fall on them" Lloyd said.

"Aye though we don't keep as many men we still guard in the rain though no enemy would be foolish enough to attack during a bloody downpour" Lloyd chuckled and guard joining him.

"What of Lord Frey? He switches Keeps about or just takes one?" Lloyd shrugged as he saw them approach the great hall he assumed. Lord Frey takes this Keep for himself and his wives his sons and daughters across the Fork hold that one" the guard shrugged. Lloyd nodded intrigued a smaller wall was around the great hall with an open wooden door entering it he saw a small stable for dogs and the massive doors to the Great hall opened. Behind the raised table on the Dias he found old Walder Frey his men about him and a young girl with him as he groped her arse. The young girl looked uncomftarble he understood why seeing the chair set before Old Frey Lloyd sat on it the bard stood just behind him on his right side. Lord Frey sat behind his table in a dark oak throne with the Twins carved on the back old Frey stared at him for a moment

"Well boy you here to pick a daughter I have to summon them" Lloyd shook his head and spoke up leaning on his metal skirt his armored elbows clanking with the touch.

"I come here because my Lord Father asked me to march this army to Riverun and I also recall Lord Hoster Tully gave you a command to let me pass" Lloyd said the old Lord frowned in his direction.

"You think Tully commands me like a dog and I lick his arse to please him? I'm not like the other houses of the Riverlands boy. Freys always collect their toll you will be no different" Frey snarled at him the old man was very loud for his age.

"I came here to give MY terms for crossing Lord Frey I will take your sons as Squires and I can get Lord Bolton to take one of your daughters as a wife…I cannot marry for it is not my decision to make" Lloyd said.

"Bah boy why should I listen to your terms you stand here with no guard I could take you and get more than what you offer" Frey said.

"You take me and my men outside have orders to strom your Keep" the room fell silent and Frey roared in anger.

"You dare boy! I will have your head!"

"You do and twenty thousand men will pour through your walls and kill you and your entire family should my head roll all your clan will roll with it" Lloyd stood the guards placed their hands on their swords nervously. Lloyd smirked he saw their fear even behind walls the amount of men he had was overwhelming and the Twins where small the moat would not be enough to deter twenty thousand men. Walder frey stared intently at Lloyd who glared back to the old man the old man barked out a laugh it was dry and rather screech like.

"Enjoy your march around the Green Fork boy it will be a long one" Lloyd nodded and turned to the bard.

"Why don't you grant me a request bard?" Lloyd smirked the bard nodded and ready his lout.

"Play me…the Rains of Castamere" the room all stiffened up and Walder Frey glared openly at him. The threat was valid and clear. Leaving the room with his escort this time with an alert guard Lloyd left with his bard behind after finishing the Rains of Castamere. He exited the keep and finally exited the Twins his Lords waiting for him with beated breath. Though he failed his lords watched him return with a smirk on his face. Picking up the white banner on his way there he took it back to his force as Lloyd stepped up to his horse he smirked with glee and felt a rain drop land on his cheek. Truly gods where with him as they were with Robert in his Rebellion. Ordering a pavilion be set as a command post he entered with his lords and he delegated his plans.

"Gentle man in a siege what is the first target one must set to take the keep" Lloyd said out loud. One of Lord Karkstarks sons Harrion Karkstark he believed answered.

"The gate my lord" the men all mutely agreed. Once the wall is scaled or brought down the gate must be opened for more men to pour into the keep. Calling for assistance a few servants came to him and helped him with his armor though the lords scuffed at him bringing servants he reminded them wearing armor required help and he had no sons to help him or in Lord Bolton's case stick to a chest plate only with mail.

"Aye two gates guard the Twins and luck would have it the Old Frey chose this side to make his home in. I will need ten men silent men in their steps and manor Lord Bolton you have any such men?" he asked the Lord of the Dread Fort.

"Aye Locke is silent on his feet I have four other men for the job as well." Roose Bolton said.

"I am silent as well my lord I used to sneak from the Island to the forest of Bear Island to sneak to the mountains" Decay Mormont said grining devilishly. Lloyd nodded and prevented himself from looking more at her the gods take her she was beautiful but he needed to focus on their plan.

"I've the last three man in mind for the job my lord and can kill a raven a raven a hundred meters away" Lord Galbart Glover announced.

"Very well gather the men so we may brief them on their task to come" as the Lords ordered their men to be found the rain only grew heavier and the gathered men entered the command tent several others had been set outside as an unofficial camp. The group gathered Lloyd began to brief them on their task that sounded like a suicide mission to the unfortunate group.

"Were going to open to the gate to the Twins and use the cover of this storm at night. Taking a quill and some paper he drew on it a straight horizontal line across the paper and then two lines at the end of the first upward to show an open square. Circling at the corners where the lines met on the first line he began speaking. "This are the turrets that guard the gate however and this is the main wall. The are two gates to get pass to take the keep and a third one to get to the keep where Old Frey resides, Lloyd drew and arrow to the left guard tower and tapped it with his finger. "We will take the cover of the storm and night and march to this side lucky for us I gathered the guards patterns and how many men are normally stationed there no bells or such to alarm the keep only word of mouth. We will be taking a ladder to the right side less guarded and even less than enthusiastic guards who will be piss pore at their jobs to keep from the rain. We will take a ladder and open the gate Lord Bolton I need you to lead the main attack and strom the keep…kill any man that resist" Lloyd ordered his tone cold to his Lord.

"Bolton lead the charge and the bloody am I to do? Stay her and keep your horse company!?" Rickard Karkstark complained. Lloyd almost rolled his eyes and ordered Karkstark

"No Lord Rickard I wouldn't trust you with my water skin much less my war horse you will get the honor of bringing me the Old Frey…alive" the man offered a great laugh and wrapped his arms around his boys shoulders. Hah! Do you hear that boys we get to rout the old bastard ourselves what of his boys and girls Lord Stark?" Rickard grinned eager to do battle Lloyd snorted a laugh.

"If they gave you trouble gut them where they stand but do not harm the girls the poor things already live with Walder Frey I can assure you no worst hell can exist" Lloyd said. Rickard agreed and left to marshal his forces as well as Lord Bolton who lingered before leaving. Lloyd did not like Rickard as the man was too simple in his thinking but roose Bolton was a smart man and Lloyd sometimes felt the man he could trust was just as easily the one who would stab him in the back. Looking at the gathered strike force he would lead he gave them their final orers until night fall. When the sun falls gather by the by that big tree directly outside this fence no lights make sure the rest of the camp know they are to have no lights of any kind not even camp fires. As for us no armor or chain mail just your leather once on the wall the quarters are close and only about two men a breast can move about the wall. I recommend u bring a knife Decay can you use a sword?" asked Lloyd Decay shook her head but lifted the cloak she wore to show him two throwing axes at each side for close combat. He nodded and he strapped his sword he took off when his armor was being taken off. Stepping before the opening of his pavilion he stared at the far off lights that were being lit on the Twins to keep it alight.

Night fell quickly Lloyd was by the tree as the rain poured and flashes of thunder lit the dark night behind its clouds. He was wrapped up in his cloak that luckily had not soaked through yet and the tree provided some shield from the rain. They would need to move quickly less pneumonia take them all to their graves or a fever burns the lives out of them. Decay stepped up to him and touched his shoulder turning she nodded to him and he returned it. Locke and the rest of the men arrived the three archers bows slung across their back and two men carrying a latter. Removing his cloak the others followed suit and dropped the cloaks on a pile peeking from behind the tree lighting flashed illuminating the world in a bright white light. "Go" whispered Lloyd and they sprinted as quickly as they could across the field staying low watching the sky Lloyd stared intently. Through the rain as it soaked his leather his golden locks stiking to his face grey eyes narrowed and he threw his hand up and the party stopped and they hugged the ground as a bright flash light illuminated the world and Lloyd kept an eye on wall turning he reached Decay closes and whispered to her "four guards guard the wall this means the others are in the tower pass it back" she did as told and they were all caught to speed another flash died down and the after sound with the wet ground muffled their run finally they made it to the moat. Motioning with his hand the two men carrying the latter slid it across creating a bridge Lloyd was the first to cross it and Decay followed by Locke and the rest. Bringing the ladder they waited as lightning flashed and the shadow of the guard peering over the wall was seen on the ground. Lucky for them the disrupted water from the rain offered no refection they could be caught in. looking up through narrowed eyes Lloyd spotted the man finally he left his post and walked off "Ladder up" he whispered and the men heaved with the help of the archers.

"Quietly fools" Locke grunted and with as much care possible the ladder was placed against the wall.

"Archers ready" ordered Lloyd and the archers knocked arrows as Lloyd began the climb up Locke and Decay right behind him. Lloyd got to the top but instead of hopping over the wall he peaked through the space on the stones. Inching in slowly he was glad no torches could be lit in this weather and stepped in Locke Followed and finally Decay. Hopping over Lloyd drew his hunting knife from its sheath on his back held his sword in place at his hip so it wouldn't hit the wall and make sounds the rain masked his taps on the ground as he stalked the guard Locke went opposite and they split into two teams Locke and two of Lord Bolton's men and Lloyd with the archers on the wall. Lloyd right behind the man who was unaware of him Lloyd kicked him in the back of the knee before he could yelp Lloyd clamped a wet gloved hand over his mouth and slit the blade across his throat. The man fell forward holding his throat the water making the blood less thick. Behind him Decay pointed forward and the archers uncleansed the arrows that killed the four men on the other side of the gate. Turning back they entered the tower to find Locke his two men and four dead Frey men with a whore with a slit throat. Lloyd frowned at the dead girl looking at Locke with a glare "did you have to kill the girl?" he said.

"Aye she was a screamer" Locke shrugged unaffected by the glare. Taking the stairs down Lloyd cracked the door ajar and peaked into the court yard. No men and only a few torches lit barelys staying on as the fierce winds brought water in the small shelter of overlapping rooftops. The archers remained on the wall and now came the hard part. Lloyd's army was ready at the edge of the forest the trees providing little protection from the rain but still faring better than Lloyds raiding party. "Now comes the hard part though unaware the gate being opened will be heard and we aren't in Frey colors prepare yourselves" nodding Lloyd opened the gate and briskly walked into the downpour drawing his sword and finally running to the gate his party fallowed grabbing a Lever he pulled with all his might and the loud bang and cranks started and Locke pulled the other grabbing his sword again Lloyd readied for the fight to come.

"The gates are being opened! Raiders kill them!" roared some guards on duty as they poured from the right tower ran for them drawing swords. In a thundering sound his army was heard roaring behind him as it rode to the gates the distance thankfully short. The archers with surprising speed found their targets lighting flashed and arrows pierced leather and chain mail. In burst lord Bolton heading the charge sword drawn and so did the other men in horses who quickly started finding men to kill. Lloyd roared forward spinning his sword once and met the incoming defenders as they desperately tried to gather their wits about them in the confusion Lloyd roared and attacked the first Frey guards that came at him. Not even in armor these men were wearing their now soaked night shirts and the sword was alone no sheath at the hip. Old Frey was a fool to believe him the 'green boy' would take the insult and treachery down much less think him a Stark would never let his honor attack an unaware opponent. Rickard Karkstark and his sons the loudest of the men where hacking their way through men to the keep. The wooden gates however were closed by the defenders. Lloyd parried one of the attacks headed for his head and parried the other man attacking him before gutting the man on the left and parrying the overhead slash by the one on the right driving his sword into this heart with no resistance from armor the kill was quick. Decay and his party soon formed a spear formation cutting man after man down that some dropped on their knees in surrender. Something in Lloyds mind blocked their pleas of mercy out. He briskly walked forward heading the spear formation casually blocking a horizontal slash from a Frey man stepping back knocking away the weak backhand swing and driving his sword into the attacker's skull. Pulling it out the next one was easier as he put all his power to meet the offending swing parrying the blade and knocking it back before Lloyd gutted him a third man dropped his weapon and dropped to his knees Lloyd stepped aside and swung his sword the man put his hands out in a feeble attempt to stop him. Lloyd cut through his fingers and lodged his sword on across his face planting his boot on his shoulder he slid it out dropping the body. Parrying the next attack this time he cut the man's hand to the bone. The Frey man dropped to the ground screaming in agony he passed by as Dacey flipped her axe in the air once before driving it into his face and roughly pulling it out dropping the body dead. Lloyd reached the gate Lord Bolton in his horse still calmly sat there as their force sacked the caslte the once barely lit now turned into a blaze as stables lit the ground feeling another wet something on his leg Lloyd looked down as Grey Wind fur wet its muzzle covered in blood rubbed himself against his thigh. He stroked its wet fur before moving forward and re-taking command of his force. They had no siege weaponry and did not prebuild it beforehand.

"Get the ladders up!" commanded Lloyd and in came men their only means of siege equipment ladders with no one to deny them they were too busy dying to bother to stop the men that set up ladders against the wall. Rickard Karkstark was the first over the wall followed by his sons. Grabbing the ladder Lloyd was next and he hopped the wall splashing down he looked at the rippling water and he was slightly scared. He was soaked his black leather soaked only his feet dried thanks to his boots. His men were pouring over the walls now until finally his men removed the huge wooden piece that barricaded the door. His men poured into the keep the great halls doors broken wide open. Dropping to one knee Lloyd examined his face and brought his hand to wipe his hand over his hair. Slicking it back he noticed his hair was now glossed over with red. Blood he felt himself up a little no wounds so meaning it was not his blood. Shaking his head he stood up and growled in anger pointing his sword at the gate he roared his order.

"Open the gate!" his men roared in agreement momentarily drowning out the sounds of the dying men and women being raped. He gave specific orders to not kill women he already saw enough dead women to lose count. He already saw enough women being raped but continued onward gutting men by the dozens. A massive crash echoed and the doors were busted his men charged with in Lord Karkstark leading the charge as they entered the great hall and fighting ensued as this time more prepared Frey men fought to survive. Lord Karkstark slaughtered a good three six men before the rest dropped their weapons asking for mercy. Lloyd still felt odd and he felt light and empty and eve he didn't feel himself when stepped up the men making way for their lord with wet blood on his hair. Lloyd drove his sword straight from under the chin. Lloyd could have sworn he saw them piss their pants and Lloyd chuckled in the irony.

"Lord Frey where is he?" Lloyd asked voice cold.

"I d-don't-NO" Lloyd already swung his sword decapitating the man.

"WALDER FREY!" he yelled his men roared behind him and Lloyd lifted his sword grinning at the Frey men.

"The tower he's up the tower I can take you there! I can take you there!" the man begged. Lloyd sheathed his sword and grabbed the Frey man by the scruff of the clothes and picked him up.

"Move…kill the rest" he calmly said and the Frey man stumbled and led the way his men slaughtered the remaining men who begged for theirs lives Lloyd took the lead Karkstark and his men right behind him. Dacey jugged up to him blood soaked and wet from the rain she told him they had taken the keep and about a thousand prisoners.

"Aye kill the ones that give you trouble a lot of men to feed as it is" taking the lead he marched up the keep clearing it room by room only by his mercy where the servant girls and cooks saved of raped and murder. Finally Lord Karkastark kicked down the door to Wlader Frey's rooms a loud thud was heard and Lord Karkstark had a cross bow bolt stuck through his eye…one of his lords just died before him. Old Frey was trying to load his crossbow again the old man cursing loudly a few shoves Lloyd heard the yell of Rickard's sons as they held their father's dead corpse. Lloyd spoke calmly still and brough his blood coated sword pointed at them.

"Drop your weapons and I guarantee you I won't let the sons of this man have at you" Harrion and Torren who towered over Lloyd growled. Torren held an axe coated in blood and Harrion held his sword ready. Both men were just barely holding on about to snap and kill the men Frey included. Walder Frey was halfway repeating the curses pulling on the crossbow. The men dropped their weapons and held their hands up in defense and walked up to Lloyd hands up.

"Kill them" Lloyd said walking forward the men yelled and tried to turn to get their weapons when Harron drove his sword through the one on the right's back the sword sticking out of his front. The other took Torrhen's axe to his head splitting it down the middle. A click and Walder Frey loaded his crossbow Lloyd had his sword under his neck before he could move any further Lloyd smirked than began to whistle. The men all recognized the tune…The Rains of Castamere and a lot of them laughed a few solemn as Torrehn and Harrion picked their fathers body and take it out of the keep. Walder Frey only growled at him glancing down Lloyd noticed a little green cloth from under Freys bed. Greatjon Umber was with his men up front and Lloyd grabbed forcefully grabbed Frey and dragged him away from the bed taking the crossbow from him. Lloyd fried the crossbow at the wall to make sure it wasn't picked up and used throwing it down on the ground by Walders feet Lloyd tapped the bed with his sword and Greatjon Umber flipped the bed over and Freys newest wife yelled in fear she curled herself in a ball begging mercy.

"Calm down girl calm yourself" Greatjon said gently and she stopped her screaming into a crying mess. Greatjon lifted her up like a feather and told everyone to move out of the way as he took the girl out. Lloyd let out a sad sigh and motioned for one of his men who walked in and grabbed one of the furnished chairs and Lloyd sat down on it. Lloyd smirked sighing and crossed his legs over and proclaimed.

"The sister is ours" his men roared all of them to the men still sacking the Twins below as the rains poured into the night and the fires burned clear through the night as the rain poured down on the Stark army who took one of the Tiwns.

**Eddard**

Ned was talking with Hoster Tully along with Lord Stannis the old Tully coughed he was sick and he constantly had to drink wine to keep the bile down. As the lords talked while Rhaenys and Edmure Tully talked getting to know each other. Stannis sighed as the old Tully got into another cough fit the doors opened and in walked a man right behind him none other than Ser Brynden 'The Blackfish' Tully. He looked amused if anything the other man spoke to the lords.

"My Lords I'm sorry to interrupt you but…I have a message from the uh…Twins" the man kept glancing at Ned. Frowning the spoke clearly and used the tone that broke no barter for argument.

"Speak to me sir you mean to tell me of my son" the man before he could speak Ser brynden spoke.

"Well Lord Stark, Walder Frey thought he could get what he wanted as he seems so keen of saying they always collect their debt." Brynden smirked and pointed at Ned.

"Your son in what I'm rather impressed by took Walder Freys keep. One of his sons rode here and demands 'action' from us" smirked Brynden. Eddard sighed both relieved and angry his son was alive but he did something stupid.

"Lord Tully I must…I'm truly sorry I will relieve my son of command and repay you damages" Ned started before old Tully chuckled in his old age.

"Brynden…ride to the Twins with a good host and relief the Freys of their Keep." Hoster coughed before he continued. "Lord Stark your son is a brave man…I say in our new alliance I can grant him the Twins for putting Frey from his damn seat" Hoster coughed a little.

"So you accept our alliance Lord Tully?" Stannis said.

"Aye" Lord Tully said.

"Well my lords" Ser Brynden said turning and looking back at his father and son "I will go and relieve your son and after that." Ser Brynden gave a grin and said.

"Let's win a war" the Blackfish smirked and walked out in all his swagger.

**Haha! I LOVED this chapter I wanted to show you guys how Lloyd is an interesting commander and also with Lloyd killing his way through men and ignoring the rape! I also loved writing him noticing how he's killed all these men. I really loved going on the whole thing that our good friend Jorah said to Dany in the books and show.**

"**There's a beast in every man and it stirs when you put a sword in his hand" –Jorah Mormont**

**The numb feeling the lack of apathy and complete lack of mercy. That desire that deep feeling that drives a man. The raw savage love for violence that all mankind has was laid bare for Lloyd tonight and he will have to face it after he comes down from his height not to mention Lord Rickard Karkstark is dead.**

**An alliance is made and the Tullys are now fighting for the crown and now the Blackfish is rides to relieve the Stark force that now hold one of the Twins. Aegon has been crowned by the Martels what is Renly doing? Not to mention what is Baelon Greyjoy doing? Tywin Lannister is "securing the sunset sea" but he still lies prowling and waiting. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Lloyd**

Lloyd had taken old Walder Frey's chambers for himself while the old fool was confined to a guest room. Lloyd had just woken up this morning and had his servant help him with his armor he had ravens sent to Kings Landing but his father had already left the Red Keep it seemed. He was headed for the Riverrun and now Lloyd was waiting for his father and what no doubt his father would send him back to Winterfell. Armor on he walked out finding Dacey and Eddard Karkstar guarding his room nodding to them he headed to the great hall to go about his business of his army and sorting out the men after the battle. He arrived at the great hall by the lord's door and walked around to sit on the Dark oak throne Walder Frey sat not so long ago. Only after holding the keep for two weeks and sorting out prisnoers Lloyd had an idea. Looking at Roose Bolton he nodded to his lord. "Bring him in" Roose gave a short bow and left for the yard his men opening the door to let him through. After a few minutes in walke Roose at the front two guards behind him and a prisoner in between.

"I commanded a man to represent you all, would this be you?" asked Lloyd leaning on his closed fist on the oak throne. The man was big not taller than Roose Bolton but brawny and a thick square jaw he wore his hair cropped and had a thick beard reminiscent of Rickard Karkstark's beard. Though his was thicker than length.

"Aye" he responded has hands tied before him.

"What is your name sir?" Lloyd asked. The man paused lips pursed in a thin line.

"Lord Stark asked you, your name prisoner" Roose warned tone cool but he accented his point with his hand placed on his sword. The man spoke not breaking eye contact with Lloyd.

"I am Hosteen Frey" he said and Lloyd raised a brow and smiled rather amused.

"You will forgive me if I cannot tell who is who in this damn family" Lloyd said.

"Aye we are like rabbits in spring" smirked the big man Lloyd chuckled.

"I hold the title of knight I ask you to be referred as such" he said Lloyd nodded.

"Very well Ser Hosteen I ask you to tell your men that they will be used to exchange to pass through the twins." The man laughed.

"My brothers would see me dead before agreeing to this they will use me to get you to their keep and hold you in their clutches" Lloyd thought this over.

"Yes I believe you my mother taught me about you Freys…but why tell me this would you not want this Ser?" Lloyd asked curious now.

"I would have my throat slit by my brothers and one less man to vie for the Twins…I like to keep my throat closed and I figure you are the better man to ally myself with" Lloyd nodded.

"Ally yourself with me? Very well ask your men if they will serve me and tell them they know my fury if treachery is their intent" Lloyd said. Hosteen bowed and agreed.

"Return him and return to me when a decision is reached" Roose nodded and escorted Hosteen back to the prisoners. His men began to close the door but before it could be closed Lloyd's faithful companion entered the great hall. Standing up smirking Lloyd sat up and hopped down the Dias kneeling and ruffling Grey Winds ears.

"There you are…where you been boy…scaring my men half to death no doubt" the occupants all chuckled good-naturedly. No a moment later the doors to the hall opened from outside a man came in out of breath trying to speak with Lloyd.

"My…my lord…The bridge…a few men are riding to the keep they are being headed by the Blackfish!" The man said. Lloyd frowned in thought for a second before standing Grey Wind still by his side faithfully.

"Let them in and keep everyone's guard up" Lloyd ordered. He knew he would have to deal with an outrage.

**Rami**

Being a lord was no easy task his father and brother made it look so easy but everyone wanted something different and not always was there an easy answer. Before him stood Rodrick with a man in chains he was caught thieving and the punishment was for Rami to decide. The man looked lowly and was scared especially when he saw his life was in the hands of a child though he had the wise council of his uncle and Maester Luwin. He seemed to have his uncle's sellsword council as well though weather Rami wanted it or not it would appear Bronn cared not. Rami stared the man doing his best not to show any emotion when Rodrick spoke up.

"This man was caught thieving from a farm not too far from here he attacked the farmer's wife as well. She's a cripple now she fell from the top of the barns second level" Rodrick said the man flinched but said nothing Rodrick continued this time suggesting the sentence.

"I say we should take his foot and be done with it" Rodrick said the man looked in horror.

"P-please m'lord I had no money and was desperate for food! I didn't mean to hurt anybody" the man begged. "Mercy! Please m'lord mercy I beg of you I…I will take the black!" he begged hands clasped. Rami felt himself feel pity but visibly steeled himself. His mother would have indeed listened to Rodrick take his foot and begone with it. His father however would do his duty to the Watch and sent him to The Wall. His brother...what would Lloyd do? Chances are he would have sent the man north as well he needed.

"Rami he's a thief though he cannot even feed himself driven to such act….I think mercy would be the best option. Though we must compensate the family of farmers" Tyrion suggested.

"He should be sent to the wall my lord as is the duty of House Stark" Maester Luwin suggested.

"I think the good brothers in black could do without a pathetic man like this he is cowering before us Maester Luwin he is not fit for the harsh climate" Tyrion suggested.

"Never been to the monstrosity but I doubt the watch needs cowards to guard the wall from raiders" Bronn threw in his two cents. Rodrick frowned at him it was no secret he held little love for the sellsword. Rami sighed and thought what he should do. He pictured Lloyd sitting before him with that cool headed attitude about him. Rami frowned his brother would have sat here and made a choice simply in how his mood was. If he was in a good mood he would have spared the man's life considering the situation. In his mild moods sent him to the wall and be done with matter. Rami sighed.

"You committed a crime even if it was out of desperation. You hurt someone and left them crippled…I sentence you to the wall to live your days with Nights Watch" Rami proclaimed. With that done more people came and asked for things of the little lord. Rami once again took what his lords say and thought what his brother or father would do. He would sometimes hear the almost tempting voice of Cersei to take the easy way out and do as his men suggested. A man came in his child was sick and could not afford any sort of medicine. Rami sent Maester Luwin to help him. Another was from bannerman who wished to take one of his other bannermen's daughters as a wife as their Lord he gave them his blessing. A killer was brought towards him and when the man rather casually said he would take the wall Rami DID thought of his mother. The man killed a woman no doubt raped her before it too frowning Rami sentenced him to die. The man shrieked and begged for mercy the entire time Rodrick's men dragged him out to the chopping block.

"That will be enough for today I think Rodrick let's not overload our lord in his first sitting" Tyrion said. Rodrick turned to Rami who nodded he was hungry and rather tired. He understood now why Lloyd always seemed tired and rarely shared their meals together. He was tired most of the time he had previously seen his brother with tired bags under his eyes and very aloof sometimes ignoring Rami. Though he now knew it was not out of annoyance or ill feelings but sheer tiredness. Sighing Rami stretched his legs and soon little Rickon joined him and he sat down for a meal with his little brother and his uncle.

**Royce**

Another day another guard duty on the wall. Royce was with Samwell Tarly a fat young man that was by all accounts…a coward. Royce however found a liking to the rather shy lad who stuck to him like a fly to dung. Though a bad metaphor Royce had been trying to get him into shape and fighting condition so he could be useful to the watch even if he was only Stewart. _Not enough men to be picky _Royce had thought idly as he trained all the men they got. Just today they got a few boys from Mols town from the whores who sold them to the Watch. Leaning on the snow covered ledge the thick leather fabric keeping the chill away the fire next to them as well helping. Sam spoke breaking the silence that Royce would have kept as he used it to contemplate on weather Lord tyrion had kept his word about talking to the king no ravens or anything had come in the last month.

"R-Royce how did you become a knight?" Sam asked fumbling with his gloved fingers. Royce offered a side glance to the portly brother.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Royce still vigilant on his watch his brothers often slacked as a ranger he always reprimanded them. They could not afford to slack with so little numbers and the damn white walkers gathering an army of the dead…praying on the wildling bastards no less.

"It's a good way to pass the time retelling old stories no? I'm afraid I have none I can share" Sam bashfully said. He hid his excitement poorly at hearing from him how he became a knight.

"I'm afraid there's little fanfare to be had Sam. No maiden to rescue no heroic deeds praised in the realm…just squired under a knight who's name escapes me from his rather bland personality. By the time I was sixteen he deemed me worthy of knighthood and I was on my way back home a knight" Royce said rather lamely.

"I see" Sam said not sure how to respond to the otherwise mundane story. Royce smirke and gave a short bark of laughter.

"I'm sorry it was not as romanticized as you would have hoped" Royce smirked. Sam laughed at that.

"No! It's just well did you at least fight anybody swung that pretty sword of yours around" Sam said waving his arms a bit to emphasize his point.

"I'm afraid not…even when I joined the Watch I never killed any wildings in my first two raids…hell not even in the third one" Royce finished with a melancholy tone. Royce and Grave died while he still lived the guilt still present in his mind despite this being months ago. Pushing off the wall Royce was about to tell Sam they needed to switch their watch when he saw something. From the forest a single black figured emerged from the trees. Squinting Royce tried to get a better view seconds later he noticed it was a horse and with a black fur coat a man was slumped over it. "A Ranger…" muttered Royce.

"W-what?" Sam piped up. Turning to the man manning the horn on the wall he ordered him to blow it to signal the return of the ranger.

"RANGERS RETURNING!" Royce barked and sprinted towards the elevator. The words spread across the wall like wildfire. Soon Castle Black was lit with activity as Sam and Royce took the elevator down he arrived to see the horse gallop in spooked some stewards grabbing the rains calming the horse down the body on top flopped down face first into th muddy snow. Jeor Mormont was quickly making his way to them and Royce landed on his knees by the body and flipped it over everyone muttered and a strange sense of sadness took hold of the men. Parting the crowd Jeor Mormont was greeted by Royce propping up the dead body of the lord of Winterfells brother. Benjen Stark Jeor Sighed and spoke up with his usual manner.

"Well come on that's your fallen brother bringing him to Maester Aemon to prepare the body" Jeor said though his eyes did show sorrow at loosing one of his best men. The body was placed in Jeors quarters that day and at night Royce had been called to his room to discuss something that Royce was not aware off. Sam had offered to walk with him but Royce said he would be fine and Sam should rest he would be training him tomorrow as well and reminded him to eat meagerly to help with him lose weight. Arraving at the personal quarters of Joer Mormont he knocked and waited for a moment before the old bear let him in.

"Lord Commander" Royce bowed respectufully but Jeor waved him away. Stepping to a table by his bed the old bear poured a cup of wine and offered to Royce who gladly took it. Pouring himself one the old bear sat down and sighed trying to melt away the day's burdens. Motioning for Royce to join him the young black knight did and sat in a chair adjacent to the lord commanders.

"Over fifteen years have I been a commander of the watch and Ive known Benjen through all those years. When I sent him beyond the wall to find the sorry lot of Grave and Will…I thought he would have come back with them or at least confirmed their deaths." Royce felt himself deflate a little he told them what happened but it seems they still did not believe him. Taking a swig from his cup Jeor spoke again this time a much more somber tone than the last one that spoke rathe casually of the deceased Benjen Stark that was a room behind them.

"Stark was the man who told me to change the patrols…vary numbers and what not to make sure the wildings did not read our patrols and grew the balls to attack us" chuckled Jeor.

"He was a good brother and hell of a ranger Lord Commander" Royce offered. Jeor nodded a little.

"Aye…he cared a lot for the watch" said Jeor. A moment of silence was passed in memory of Benjen before Jeor spoke up again.

"Al be needing a first a ranger again" Royce's eyes widen for a moment he hadn't gone out to a ranging sense he was locked up.

"So would you be asking me to take the place Lord Commander" Royce asked.

"Aye…I-"steps inside the room where heard interrupting the old bear. Sitting up Jeor stood up and moved to see what it was. Standing up with him Royce walked behind Jeor when they noticed something. Poorly lit before them the table that was Benjens resting place now the Ranger stood. Royce felt fear in his gut _gods not again! _Royce reached to his hip but he had left his sword behind as he was off duty. Cursing Royce was about to warn the Lord Commander but the blue eyed Benjen quickly was on them and his hands wrapped themselves around Jeor Mormonts neck.

"Ben" chocked out Jeor. Quickly Royce ran and while his hands where busy trying to keep the unnatural strength of the dead man from crushing his wind pipe Royce grabbed the knife on Jeor's belt. Taking it Royce rammed it straight into Benjens wind pipe. Benjen only midly felt it freeing one hand he delivered a powerful blow to Royce's head and the young knight was sprawled on the ground. Knife still through its throat Benjen took it and threw Jeor aside. The big man hit the wall with his head first leaving him groggy. Royce stood and moved away from the incoming stab. Regaining his sense Jeor slammed his big body against Benjen and the knife flew lose from its icy grip. Knocking him off Benjen quickly stood and as Royce neared to help his Lord Commander Benjens hand struck like lighting and gripped his neck in a powerful grip. Slaming Royce into the wall and Jeor still recovering from being thrown about like a rag Royce panicked. Streaching his hand he grabbed the oil lit lanter by the glass. The heated surface burned into his hand but the pain was ignored his self-preservation the bigger priority. Firmly in his grip he smashed the lantern into Benjens head. With inhuman scream Benjen pulled back and tried to douse the flames. Quickly the flames spread over the thick coat and dry clothes. In mere seconds the screams stopped and the blue cold eyes left him returning to glassy grey and the body fell limp. After almost thirty minutes Ser Allister burst in and saw Royce and Jeor looking at the burning corpse before them. Putting the fires out Royce had his hand looked after by Measter Aemon. The old blind Measter did the deed quietly as was most of the brothers none knew what to make of it.

Though Royce would have liked to rub this all in their faces before now he only felt conviction. The threat was all too real and death was on them like a shroud that was slowly but surely covering the lands of forever winter inching its way to the wall. Once healed up Royce walked out of Measter Aemon's quarters and was surprise as he heard Jeor Mormonts voice.

"Catch" gasping Royce snapped out with his good hand caught the sheathed blade thrown at him. Looking at it his eyes widen.

"Lord Commander" began Royce. Longclaw the ancestral sword of house Mormont forged of Valeryan steel. The bastard sword had the head of a black bear at its pummel.

"You earned it…you saved my life son" walking over to him Jeor placed his massive hand over his shoulder.

"I still haven't gotten an answer boy…" Royce did not bother to wait any further.

"Yes Lord Commander I will take the position with honor and lead my brothers with courage" Royce declared.

"Good…because I'm tired of not knowing what in the seven hells is happening beyond the wall." Jeor said seriously.

"Lord Commander…are we truly going beyond the wall in force?" Royce asked eyes wide going out there like such.

"If we go out there we are going to need a lot of fire Lord Commander" Royce advised before strapping Longclaw on his hip.

"Aye…ready yourself Royce we ride in force in a few weeks" Royce frowned.

**Daenerys**

She watched the sky as the red comment zoomed by. It was there for almost months now and she thanked her stars it led them to this abandoned city. Her first city though no great conquest like her ancestor Aegon it served its purpose well and her Dothraki were spared a death in the Red Sands. As she rest in the city, she sent her Dothraki in four directions to find a city town or whatever she could find where they may resupply and she may better plan her next move. For the past few weeks she found herself in this safe heaven and proved her followers following the comet was a god sent message. She was in her own designated chambers. This time she was alone her servants dismissed and while she enjoyed her alone time a knock to her makeshift door was heard.

"Your grace may I enter?" a rough deep voice was heard.

"Jorah…please I would welcome your company. I find myself rather alone these days" Dany smiled as he entered and he offered a short bow. Dany smiled and extended her hand to him though hesitating for a second he walked forward and knelt before his queen and took her hand placing a kiss with his chap lips over her hand. Sighing Dany smiled and used her free hand to slide it past his receding hair line the hair a rather soft brown on the knight. His hair was rather soft and Dany found it a shame he would probably go bald later in his years. This loyal knight to her brother formerly but now her first queenguard and most loyal of her men. Pausing Jorah spoke to her smiling a little with a quirk of the lips upward he enjoyed having this time with her alone was very precious to Jorah.

"Your grace I bring news of Westeros. It would seem war has broken out" Jorah startd Dany felt her eyebrows go up.

"Truly? Tell me what this war is about Jorah" Dany said and motioned for a table set up for her. Both sat down and Jorah relayed the information.

"The usurpers son Staffon Baratheon has been killed…by your nephew your grace" Jorah commenced Dany took the information with interest.

"Your nephew now resides in Dorne where Doran Martell is preparing for war. Though it seems the usurper has little support House Lannister proclaims to be securing the Sunset Sea. Though house Stark has committed its banners and is currently in the Riverlands securing an alliance with the Tullys. The userpers brother Renly Baratheon however has taken the seat of the Storm Lands and is calling himself the rightful king" Jorah smirked a little and Dany sighed shaking her head. More pretenders to her throne but what of her nephew…and her niece.

"What of my niece Rhaenys?" asked Dany.

"I…I'm afraid she is being married to the Tullys to secure their alliagence." Jorah said.

"The usurper uses my niece as his hostage and now trades her off like my brother did for an army" Dany closed her fist and Jorah put his hand over it gently stroke her knuckles.

"I'm afraid it's not quite right your grace…my sources tell me she is willingly choosing this. She has chosen to ally herself with the Usurper" Dany thought this over…how could she chose the very man who killed her father? Truly she should have gone with her brother truly she should understand what cruel injustice had been done to their family. But that also left one thing is her nephew fighting to hold the throne himself? Does he know about her? No highly unlike in her condition this only further complicated her situation as it stood.

"Jorah let's find a city soon we must raise an army as soon as we can" Jorah nodded and stood.

"Very well your grace I shall await the return of our scouts and find us a city" with this jorah stood and so did Dany. Walking to the door he stopped short and she stared at him he could still see her pain no matter how hard she tried to hide it she was still sad about the death of Kharl Drogo. Though he himself felt no real remorse he still wished his grace to be happy. He leant down slightly and he saw her eyes lit with many emotions at the same time; sadness, angry, love and, fear. He wanted her happiness he wanted to love her so badly but he could not stomp out the doubt the fear the fact he had been betraying for her years. Dany's hand hesitantly lifted upward felt his rough unshaved chin stifling his inner demons he gave in and his lips met hers in the middle. Pulling her small frame towars him her hands explored his leather clady body. Soon Jorah found his sword being stripped off his belt was undone pulling her to him he found her bed. He almost cried out when she tossed him down on it hesitating for a second she reached the straps of her dress. Sliding them off she let the dress fall her small breast bare for Jorah to see. _Gods she is beautiful. No! Stop yourself you fool do it now before you commit a grave mistake. _Jorah swallowed and lifted himself up but as Dany stepped out of her dress she placed a finger to his lips. Silencing any form of protess or other words. She felt she would break if he spoke now. She didn't words she needed this right now. She was well aware of his feelings for her and she could not return them….perhaps not now or perhaps never but she might allow herself that pleasure later on. First her throne but she could not win a war if she broke now she needed her loyal knight now more than ever. Straddling him she kissed his lips and her fingers nimbly undid the strings to his breeches.

This was not love but it was feeling it made her feel alive something Dany hadn't felt he past few months sense her son died and her husband died. Jorah Mormont was not sure what to think of this at the moment. He laid naked under bed sheets his queen the woman her vowed to protect laid on his bare chest her hand absently stroking his chest. He stroked her hair gently and though words failed the older knight he decided to just stay quiet he would need to confess his sin but not today…no, not today.

**Lloyd**

The doors to the hall opened Grey Wind by his side Lloyd waited patiently as Ser Brynden Tully swaggered his way in. in his black armor with the black trout on his chest outlined in gold. Nodding to Lloyd the young lord nodded back and welcomed Ser Brynden.

"I welcome you to my…temporary hall Ser Brynden how may I help you this evening" Lloyd remarked the older Tully chuckled openly.

"You're a cheeky bastard aren't you?" he smirked and though Lloyd's men didn't appreciate Lloyd did laugh openly.

"I suppose I am a bit of a forward man to deal with as are you Ser Brynden I assume you're here to hear my surrender?" Lloyd laughed though not entirel joking he was sure he already pissed off the lords.

"Quite the contrary Stark I'm here to give me a moment" he reached into his breeche's pockets. Pulling out a letter he handed it to Eddard Karkstark who was closest to him. The old knight knew he wouldn't be allowed more than a solid meter from the young lord. Taking a keep and fighting on the front lines with his men? Brynden knew of what type of meddle Eddard Stark's son is. Young brilliant and a burning need to prove himself worthy to be the future leader of the Stark household. Eddard brought the letter to the young lord and as he read it crisp in Hosters Tully's handwriting Lloyd barked out a rather loud laugh. Slapping his sarmored thigh Lloyd stood up and read the most important part out loud.

"Here this mates! Lord Lloyd Stark is to now be the holder of the Twins the keeps and lands are hereby given to Lloyd Stark along with the Title lord of the crossing!" the men all inside cheered and ever the bold Mormont Dacey slapped his back grinning. Waving away the guards Lloyd shook Ser Brynden's hand firmly.

"Come Ser you are probably tired thirsty and hungry from riding all the way here please join me for some wine." The Blackfish eagerly took the offer and wine and food was brought for them by the very household servants who not only warmed up to the young Stark lord but already loved more than old Frey.

"What am I to do with the old man in my new dungeon then Ser Brynden? The letter did not specify" Lloyd asked.

"Well the old man didn't say anything either what do you want done with it?" shrugged Brynden a servant girl in his lap. Lloyd almost felt like joining in the pleasure but even in Kings Landing he figured her mother would be glaring at any woman who stared at her baby boy.

**Cersei**

"Acho!" Cersei covered her nose with her dainty cloth napkin Elia sitting next to her smiled slightly. "Excuse me" Cersei said and offered her own apologetic smile. Recently the two women had been bonding over their husbands going off to war.

"You are excused my lady…hah you know in Dorne there's a saying if you sneeze without provocation someone is probably talking about you" Elia and Cersei chuckled a little.

"I hope it is good talk then" smiled Cersei and offered her goblet and both ladies clanked them before continuing their drinking.

**Lloyd**

Lloyd felt a shiver go up his spine for a second the gods be good if his mother ever saw him gallivanting with a serving wench like King Robert. "Well Ser Brynden I have sorted the prisoners and you say the other keep is already under your control when are we to begin crossing our forces?" asked Lloyd. Rolling his shoulder reflexively.

"On your leave Lord Stark I'm enjoying your hospitality though I enjoy this down time greatly we do have a war to win." Ser Brynden tiped his goblet to the young lord.

"Aye that we do, Lord Bolton! Gather the men we begin crossing as soon as we have our wits about us!" Lloyd ordered Lord Botlon who had been sitting with them took a final swig of his cup before nodding silently and set off about his task. Lord Bolton seemed more amiable to Lloyd as of late taking a keep rather ruthlessly and letting his men scotch free from the atrocities they committed gained him a few points with the Lord of the Dread Fort. Lloyd did not know how to feel on the matter considering the history of the Boltons. Finishing their small feast Lloyd left to help prepare the men.

The next morning the march through the bridge happened Stark Banners and Karkstark banners and so on flew high in victory. Leading the host was Lord Bolton and Eddard Karkstark in the middle of the host on a horse next to Lloyd walder Frey was slung over it like a sack a man marching by the horse sword drawn. If this was a trap the lord could be used to get a safe passage as he learned from Hosteen Frey the fear they held from old Frey was almost amusing to Lloyd. The young lord shivered feeling a pair of green eyes stare at him behind his back. He knew his mother wasn't there but gods be good he knew it was never wise to displease Cersei Stark. Rolling his shoulder under the armor he saw Ser Brynden glance his way and Lloyd only grinned shrugging. The old knight chuckled and as they entered the gates they found Walder men and Tully men alike moving about with supplies and other things. Making sure this was no trap Lloyd kept Walder Frey close but as the gates to lead outside opened Loyd rode outside the walls with his host leaving Walder Frey with Dacey Lloyd went up front to lead his host once more but as he got outside his eyes widen the grip on his rains became slightly rigged. Infront of the massive host before him leading it was none other than Stannis Baratheon next to the prince of Dargonstone his father Lord Eddard Stark in his armor stared directly at Lloyd his face cool using as their mother called it 'the lords face.' Ser Brynden chuckled as he rode up next to him he was amused in the end he was still a boy who feared his own father. Sighing Lloyd mumbled under his breath.

"Shit" Trouble was afoot.

**As previously sated I'm going through some crap! So my updates are low and far in between but I finally got this one out not much going on just catching up with everyone else in Westeros. That being said the Nights Watch is about to go to the great Ranging Royce is a bit nervous in this as well he already knows what's beyond the wall but he also wants to take the fight to the enemy we will see how this ends up going. **

**Now then to answer some Q's and what not.**

**Q: History Log?**

**A: YES I kept you guys on the dark long enough. So next chapter after THIS one it's going to be a History and Lore of Westeros: The Sack of Kings Landing narrated by our favorite golden haired smart ass. Ser Jamie Lannister the Kingslayer who will tell you of his views of what happened in the sack of Kings Landing. **

**Q: Lyanna a good queen and proper research**

**A: Well no a good queen does not forsake her duty which was to marry Robert. Just like Cat didn't forsake her duty to her house and married Ned despite being a complete stranger she didn't know. What she and Rheagar did was irresponsible I know it's a shit deal but responsibility is responsibility. Also the Tower of Joy is in the mountains indeed near the border in the Prince's Pass. I will have you know Starfell the ancestrial home of house Dayne is SOOOUUUUUUTTTTHHHHHH (from the tower of joy geographically it's actually southwest in Westeros). Like really down there from the Tower of Joy Ned brought Jon from Starfell. As in Starfell is the Red Mountan's pass guarding the western arm of Dorne. I do my research and write this fic with the wiki open next to me otherwise this story would be filled with a shit ton of inaccuracy. I use two maps as well one is that one that was done in the skin of a dear you know looks very drawn the mountains are just a wave of black ink. And a geopgrachical map that shows the terrain of the land. Trust me I know what I'm doing still you are welcome to have a dissenting opinion as everyone is entitled to their own and until Martin outright says Jon is Lyanna's and Rheagars (which still a bastard) Idk why people think he wouldn't be one as he was born out of wetlock. My money still remains that Stannis is this 'chosen one' that Milesandar believes him to be.**

**Only real questions lol anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter and I will see you for the next chapter as previously stated. The next one will be a history and lore of westeros narrated by Jamie, so until next time enjoy**

**REVIEW PLEASE KEEP UP THEM REVIEWS! The story is really growing and I hope we can all make it a grand old deal! **


	12. Chapter 12

**History and Lore of Westeros**

**Jamie**

**The Sack of Kings Landing**

How bloody long had he been here now? His guess was as good as anyone else's he supposed. The screams had died out after two weeks or so the Stark forces relieving his father's forces. No doubt with some bloodshed or more really. The sack had been over for a quite a few weeks now and Robert sat the Iron throne. Star had left some time ago to get his sister down in Dorne and Jamie had been placed under custody for his deeds. He chuckled openly in his room he was in the hands rooms and awaiting the new hand. Speaking of the devil Jon Arryn entered escorted by two men no doubt his escort to meet the kingslayer. The name had already spread like wildfire. Jamie smirked and almost laughed at the play on words though it seems his new guest took it different. "Now Ser Jamie let's talk about the…incident in order to make sure your name is clear we must gather what you know Ser Lorch is dead and Ser Gregor Clegane is missing his eye" Jon began he sat himself before Jamie. Jame was on the other end of the table no chains but no sword or anything that could be used as a weapon.

"And a king lied in a pile of his own urine and blood" Jamie added with a twist of his lips. Jon pursed his lips and his eyes stared intently at Jamie's.

"Indeed" Jon said.

"Well let's begin shall we…yeah this will do Rheagar Targeryen was proclaimed dead his body at the trident river. Stannis Baratheon was still starving in Storms End and I heard an army was marching on Kings Landing not baring royal or rebel colors." Jamie leaned on his chair smirking.

"My father marched here with let's see ten thousand men was it? Yes and asked Arey's to lower the gate. In hind-sight the old fool should have listened to Varys and left my father outside spared himself quite a lot of trouble regardless. He opened the gate and my father's forces poured in and once the gates had been securedly shut behind them…hell struck gold cloaks and remnants of the royal army alike where slaughtered. My father sacked the city lighting homes and his men raping pillaging to their hearts content. Granted the gold cloaks still placed a bit of an organized reistence. Unlucky for my father Areys had already had his wife and son evacuated from the city to Dragonstone. As I was beside the king another little man entered the room. A older man of fifty or so and spoke to the mad king something about preparations ready for his plan. Areys cackled madly and he turned to me and said to bring him my father's head. Not to mention he told the Pyromance as I found in that moment to light the stored Wildfire and light the kegs and burn Kings Landing to the ground with everyone inside." Jamie smirked. Leaning forward he spoke once more.

"Before I go on I must ask you a few questions I have been deprived of information long enough I believe. So let's start with where is father" Jamie asked simply. Jon thought it over for a moment before answering.

"He rides North I believe with Lord Stark only stayed long enough for Robert's Ceremony" frowning Jamie asked a follow up question.

"Why is my father going North? He has no business there unless" Jamie narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Well it seems your father for securing Kings Landing and Robert's throne a reward was due…so a marriage was arranged between your Lady sister Cersei Lannister and Ned" Jamie paused and felt a strange pit of emotions stir into his tomach. Anger, sandness and, confusion why would his father let Cersei marry that dreary bastard? Unless Robert had already denied him and Jamie almost felt like laughing at his father's fortune.

"I see I suppose if not the king the man he cares for most would be the next best option. That being said what of Stannis" smirked Jamie his sister married to that man made him angry and want to laugh at the comical scenario all in one go.

"Stannis is to marry the widow Lady Ellia this will make sure Dorne alliance is assured." Frowning Jamie asked instantly.

"And the children" it was a bit of a threatening statement the men in the room tensed all but Jon who smiled a little.

"They will be Stanni's adopted daughter and son no harm will come to them you Lady Stark-excuse me Queen Lyanna Baratheon and Ned made sure of it" Jon made a motion to Jamie.

"Now let's proceed" he said.

"Yes…well at that moment I thought to myself my other sword brother are probably dead. My oath says to serve my king protect his life. But he just asked me to kill my own father and to allow a city to burn to the ground. Hah he didn't even see it coming before the Pyromancer could even open his mouth to scream I slit his throat with my sword. And Areys? Well he took a step back and pissed himself before turning to run I took his grey mutted hair in my hands and drove my sword through his back" Jamie continued. I don't know what compelled me to do so but as I dropped the body to the ground I left the throne room…walked about for a bit and made my way to the royal apartment." Jamie said his face impassive now just staring at something far, far away.

"Wouldn't you know? I find Ser Armory Lorch and Gregor Clegane bust down a door. The yell of a small girl followed I don't know what possessed me to do it I drew my sword and while they were busy taunting their victims I drove my sword through Lorch's neck to shut that damn fat mouth of his" Jamie smirked a little.

"With that great sword of his Gregor turned to me and the most…amusing look of confusion came to him at seeing his Lords son kill one of his men. I suppose my father had ordered this and I just could not help but to disturb his plans…perhaps youthful rebellion but when I told Gregor Clegane to leave. He refused and I stood my ground and he swung for me" Jamie smirked.

"Gods that was a battle the Mountain swung his sword with great power I felt it vibrate to my arms every strike he delivered…but a greatsword is horrible for fighting in a corridor. So I parried his attacks and drew him to a pillar where he swung and his blade was stuck on the back swing. Distracted I went to split his head with my sword. Moving fater than any man that sieze could…well I took his eye and and I disarmed him with the blunt end of my sword I hit him so bloody he passed out. So I gingerly made my way to room to find there little Rhaenys hiding behind her mother in fear and Elia stare at me and my bloodied sword in confusion." Jamie sighed and rolled his shoulders.

"In the end Eddard Stark had made it to the Red Keep and he himself entered sword in hand to find me sitting at the queen's bed little Rhaenys hugging my arm crying and Elia holding her baby to her chest tears in her eyes." Jamie chuckled.

"I remembering chuckling and telling Stark to not worry I saved the queen and killed the king myself secured the throne for our good friend Robert" Jamie finished.

"Did Tywin Lannister order the death of the royal family?" Jon asked. Jamie pondered.

"I don't know…but all I know was that when I finally had my first night to sleep I saw Rheagar in my dreams and he said I left you with my wife and children" Jamie chuckled.

"In never slept so soundly in my life" Jamie finished. They were quiet for a second one minute later.

"His highness King Robert has seen it fit to pardon any misdeeds under Areys and will allow you to retain your position in the kings guard.

_But._

"Your title as knight will not be revoked and your achievements will not be sullied"

_But. _

"However" Jon continued and Jamie resisted the urge to smirk.

"To the Kingsguard book it shall be added you broke your vows and from now on the name Kingslayer will follow you until your days as a kingsguard are over" Jamie this time did chuckled…and then therw his head back in laughter.

"Is this amusing to you Ser Jamie?" Jon asked none too pleased by the laugh.

"I saved a city from burning and I get branded a slayer! The comedy of it all is not missed on me at all now am I free to leave?" asked Jamie with a devilish smirk.

"Aye you may leave" Jon said his face impassive standing up Jamie left and went to his quarters inside his room in his quarters he found a few letters. With his sisters elegant writing he found a letter and he read it.

_Jamie my love, you must stop this madness our father will have me wed Eddard Stark. The gods be good Jamie you must save me! Please retrieve me from this frozen hell I am headed to quickly please!_

Jamie read it one more time before looking at his armor in its mannequin. Sighing Jamie took the letter and threw it in the fire place in his room. Using the spark stones he lit the letter and wood in it placed by a servant. As Jamie watched the letter burn he could only think what in the seven hells had Cersei thought he would do? Ride north take on his father and Ned Stark and practically the rest of Westeros? Robert forgave him once he would not forgive any harm coming to his precious Ned.

**This took me a while to get right and I'm still not sure but I am sufficiently enough enjoy.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Eddard**

Ned's son sat before him Jon his other son was leaning against the wall behind him they were still inside Frey's. Well supposed it was Lloyd's now but Ned was still angry none the less Jon however was not helping the situation his son was leaning against the wall by the door grinning at Lloyd. Lloyd meanwhile looked like a chastised child despite him being in his armor. A gift from his grandfather no less and though Ned had his own issues against Tywin Lannister. "Lloyd what were you thinking? Attacking one our allies like that?" Ned finally spoke after the deathly silent that he knew only made his son feel scared.

"I was insulted he insulted our family and tried to force my hand to marry one of his spawn" Lloyd defended his actions.

"For that you attack his keep? and now Rickard Karkstark is dead Lloyd. Had you not been so lucky the Tully's did not side with the enemy" Ned evenly responded.

"But he didn't!" Lloyd tried.

"You did not know what would happen you acted on your own accord" Ned said.

"But" Lloyd tried his armored shoulders sagged.

"No…I should send you to Winterfell Lloyd" Ned said staring intently at Lloyd opened his mouth to protest but snapped it closed.

"I understand father…I will march back to Winterfell on the morrow" Lloyd resigned himself to his fate. Ned smiled a little.

"But the men tell me you are an honorable man and will continue to fight by your side if asked." Ned finished and Jon smirked behind him shaking his head. "What have I always told you two?" Ned said his voice gravely.

"If you are going to ask your men to put lay down their lives for you" Jon.

"Don't be strangers to them" Lloyd finished smiling slightly. "Truly father? I can still fight with you" Lloyd asked.

"Yes…we need all the men we can Lloyd the realm in is in shambles we must prevail" Ned finished placing his hand on Lloyd's shoulder.

"He's right Lloyd I've seen it myself Aegon killed Staffon" Jon said his voice low and an undertone of sadness.

"Gods…I knew I didn't like that bastard the first time I saw him" Lloyd frowned. He liked Staffon he wanted to have a relationship with him like his father with the king but now…he would claim Aegon's life and bring his head back on a pike to décor the Red Keeps walls. Family comes first for a Lannister and Staffon was family. His mother had taught him a man must be willing to do anything for his family.

"You two can catch up and meet me and Lord Stannis in the great hall in two hours we will gather there and discuss our next plan of action. Be prepared my sons our toughest battles have yet to come.

**Aegon**

Dorne wasn't a bad place when you spent enough time in the desert heat Aegon had been cleaned up his wounds cleaned. His robes had been replaced with a more free form style. The color and the space helping him to keep cool his sword at his hip he had been practicing a bit lately. Mostly with the household guard and now and then Oberyn would personally train him. Aegon frowned he was in the old palace garden. Some children were playing in the gardens and some curiosly looked at him though they kept their distance looking at him. Sighing the young dragon turned and was about to head back inside to find his aunt Arianne. She had said she wanted to ride with him and made him promise her a race. Before he left he found a small girl barefoot and dirty cheeks with tan skin not unlike his mother or Arianne. He blinked and she returned the gesture hands behind her back the little girl brough her hands forward and offered him a flower. Aegon blinked but offered a small smile and knelt his knee touching tile. Taking the flower form her the small child smiled at him and spoke.

"Your very pretty" she smiled at him with a gaped tooth smile. He felt his lips quirk upward a little more.

"Why thank you but, I'm a boy not a girl I can't be pretty" he said. She titled her head and boldy reached out touching his long shoulder length hair. He blinked surprised not used to such intimate contact much less with a stranger commonborn.

"But you have pretty hair like a girl! I wish mine was" she frowned and tried patting down her long tangled hair. He chuckled and ruffled up her hair and she smiled at him with cute brown eyes.

"Well I got this hair from my father I heard he was…pretty as well" he tried and she giggled behind her fists.

"Ah are you bothering the king little one?" Aegon's aunt Arianne entered in her celasious curves and robes. Standing Aegon shook his head and patte the girl's head who smiled to Arianne.

"Arianne! No I was just telling him he had pretty hair" the girl explained. Arianne smiled her lush lips puliling back to reveal her perfect teeth. _How is she not married I swear _Aegon thought warily she was rather beautiful.

"Well he is a very beautiful young man the best of my sister and his father I would say" she winked at him and Aegon blushed self-conscious.

"Please walk with me your grace our horses should be ready" she bowed politely and Aegon nodded back.

"Aye let us go we will meet again little one" smiled Aegon.

"Bye Arianne bye pretty king" the girl waved and returned to her friends the children all awed and started asking questions about the young man.

"You love children Aunt?" Aegon started a conversation with Arianne. She responded with a rich laugh.

"We all love children though I suppose only Oberyn could be said to love them most" Arianne said fondly.

"When his latest daughter was born you should have seen him cooing at her and playing with her my father demanded his presence once and I quote him mind you he told him to shove a sock on it he was busy" Aegon could not help the laugh that came to him and Arianne joined him as well.

"My father was less than pleased as you can imagine but well Aero was forced to nearly drag Oberyn before him" Arianne laughed at the memory her uncle was a fierce fighter but when Aero had gotten his hands on him he had slung him across his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"I find it hard to believe Prince Oberyn was ever caught much less by Ser Aero Hotah" he had seen the captain of the Martell a few times and the man was very broad perhaps not like The Mountain that rides but certainly like the The Hound. "I saw him fight he is very swift catching him seems impossible." Aegon said. Arianned agreed with a smirk.

"Aye he's called the Red Viper for a reason he fights like one and is as hard to catch as one. Oberyn is truly Dornes greatest warriors…don't tell him I said that his ego would only explode" she rolled her eyes her uncle was too overconfident sometimes.

Reaching the stables their horses ready the two rode out together into the desert sands with Arianne riding straddle and already taking the lead Aegon not one to be outdone leaned on his saddle to catch his beautiful aunt.

**Doran**

"The boy is hardly ready…how goes his training Oberyn?" The older Martell asked in his chair behind his desk. He and his brother were in his solar. Oberyn drank from his cup of wine and thought it over for a second before answering.

"He is better than before…not better than Roberts…deceased son but he could hold his own against him now I'd say" Oberyn answered truly.

"What of our forces then what do you think?" Doran asked his brother having led a company of sellswords Doran deferred to him at times for military matters.

"Strong, we strong armed a good twenty thousand men and twenty ships a good number but allies are still required. Perhaps the Lannisters?" Oberyn inquired Doran thought this over.

"Doubtful Tywin Lannister is a man who seeks power above else we have nothing he wants and he will not back the 'losing side.' In our current situation we do not stand a chance against the might of the rest of Westeros" Droan said leaning back on his wheel chair. This was not the war of conquest or the ones that proceed it when the Targeryen Dinasty tried to take Dorne by force. In a defensive war they could best them all but they had to leave Dorne and fight to take the throne. Oberyn spoke.

"We have no allies and the boy still requires further training so?" Oberyn finished with an inflection.

"We wait…Robert Baratheon will no doubt want to deal with his brother….Oberyn gather our forces and march to the border we will let Robert and his brother kill each other before we attack them at their weakest." Oberyn chuckled and stood leaving his empty cup on the center table from his seat.

"Very well I will try to leave in a month's time and march to the border." Leaving Doran alone the old lord of Dorne sighed and leant on his elbows. _I'm too bloody old for this _he thought to himself privately.

"Should I go as well?" a voice spoke to him from behind. Areo spoke the man had been silent like a statue while he and his brother conversed.

"Aye lead the vanguard and keep my brother safe that hot headed fool is going to get himself killed his daughters don't need to be left fatherless at a time like this. Nodding Areo bowed and left to his usual duties.

**Lyanna**

Thrust, thrust, thrust and, parry she disarmed another man turning on a dime she battered the sword that would have stabbed her back and she swung her gauntlet fist smashing it into the helmet of her opponent. Thanking the armor she quickly moved away parried her other two opponents coming for her. With quick strikes like lightning she disarmed the one on the right and then she jumped back avoiding a swing for her midsection. Frowning behind her helmet she struck but her opponent battered the attacks like child's play and he pressed forward. Finally she cursed out loud as she swung hard and was disappointed that her opponent twisted himself to the right and stepped up to her holding his blade to her neck. She should have expected this she supposed her opponent was Robert Baratheon her husband had always been a warrior though he preferred his Warhammer she knew her thinner rapier would not hold against him. Originally she wanted to use a long sword but she failed miserably and Robert intervene with her training. _Woman if you're going to fight you have to do it right _he had said with a growl. Taking her long sword from her hands he gave her a thin rapier and she improved much easier.

In all honesty she had thought Robert would be against her training though he indulged her and rather enjoyed hunting with her and riding with him he never wanted her to fight. But her son was dead now a pang of pain was felt on her chest but she dismissed it. Allen and Lisa were still inconsolable. By her orders Jamie had been assigned to watch Allen almost twenty four seven guards posted at his room as well as Lisa's. Robert had a sword strapped on him at all times even during meetings with the council and taking a meal. When going to bed he would hang his sword by their bed post when she thought her asleep he was awake she could feel the protective embrace on her tighten and his head shift ever so often keeping vigil. The attack had shaken her husband more than she could have ever thought he was also restless all the time and even more short tempered than usual. The meals he would take alone when the servant girls would flirt with him he now took his meals alone and she had to save a poor girl that he nearly hit. His fury was not exactly being contained only growing. She supposed she was no better removing her helmet she smiled at her husband and he returned it but the light did not reach his eyes. _Robert gods my heart aches as well but you will destroy yourself if you keep keeping the pain inside. _Lyanna thought her husband was not a king neither was she a queen they both knew that better than anyone she was not a 'proper' lady of the court. She snorted if anything he good sister Cersei or Elia made better ladies. Lyanna briefly thought of Cersei on Roberts arm before shaking her head in another time in another life perhaps.

"Robert" Lyanna spoke and her husband snaped.

"I can't take this anymore Lyanna! Im caged in here like a bloody animal just making a hole on the ground! Ned and Stannis are out there doing the kings work!" Robert stabbed his sword into the ground and began walking away leaving his wife to sigh to herself. Didn't he think she felt the same way? She wanted to kill the little white haired shit herself. Lyanna flinched a little remembering Elia she was in even lesser spirits. Though it would seem Cersei had been keeping her company and shared then a somewhat similar pain. Cersei after all left her children behind and now both her husband and son were off to war it was never easy. The grip on her sword tightened before she sheathed the blade and left to remove the light armor she wore. Her endurance was coming along nicely she could hold her sword longer and she could even run farther without tiring herself out. The court offcourse was aflame with gossip about the queen. The scandalous and very inappropriate manner in which she was behaving and frowned on it behind their dainty hands all of them disapproved. _Offcourse fighting and ruling is for men women are just good for looking pretty and fucking to these southners. _Lyanna thought bitterly, she missed the north and she missed when she was young she would sneak away from her septa and play sword with Brandon and Ned. Now free of armor she continued her musings and made her way to the great hall to find herself some food. Arraving on the great hall she found some food and sat herself down and ate. Though she would have liked to tear into her food and give the southern stuck up bastards a show the years of manners just kicked in and she ate her food in dainty bites and sips from her cup of wine.

Her and Robert had taken to wine too much lately Robert drank it like water and he was drunk fighting or most recently they would fuck drunk mostly him than her. "Do you mind if I join you my queen?" a voice asked turning her good sister Cersei smiled cooly at her and Lyanna always the warmest smiled and gladly accepted the company. Her thoughts where to sour and she rather not think about their situation further.

"Please Cersei you insist in formalities" Lyanna smiled. Cersei had seen a true smile on Lyanna enough times on her back in Winterfell and before her son died to notice the light in her eyes was still dim. She offered a wry smirk herself to try and keep her good sister in good spirits.

"You insist on such familiarity I find it a rather fun verbal spar" Cersei offered Lyanna chuckled shaking her head.

"Please join me and my husband sparring with some practice swords" Lyanna smirked back and now Cersei chuckled.

"I'm afraid swordplay is not my forte it was always my brother's pass time not mine" Cersie shot back.

"Ah than what pastime do you enjoy? Gods please do not let it be sowing" she japed. Cersei shook her head her grin growing slightly.

"The gods no I remember risking my father's wrath to sneak away from my septa from that boring…hobby" Cersei gave a mock shudder and Lyanna lifted her cup in a toast.

"To sowing then" she said, Cersei grabbed herself a cup from the gray that was given to Lyanna with a jug of wine and another cup she poured herself the wine and raised it to clank it with the queen.

"May the seven and the old gods curse it to the seven hells" Cersei agreed and clanking their glasses wine swishing the two women laughed to themselves Cersei spoke revealing her hobby almost embarrased. "Riding, Ned and my children pushed me to it and now I really enjoy a good ride even if the crisp winds of the north leave my lips more cracked drier than a Silent sisters cunt" Cersei offered the raunchy jape an Lyanna almost spat her wine and laughed banging her fist on the table.

"I suppose I won our verbal spar then good sister?" Lyanna grinned. Cersei offered her cup in relief.

"Ah I will concede defeat another toast then….to victory" the last part was more solem and a heavier tone to it. sighning Lyanna lifted her cup all she could hope for now was that she supposed.

"Aye to victory and our sons and husbands to return to us safe" Lyanna offered. Clanking their cups the two women drank to their hearts content the afternoon away.

That night Robert entered their room and he had a conviction about him Lyanna however knew why. _You're leaving…and you are leaving me behind to avenge our son _she thought to herself Robert sat on the bed and Lyanna who stood by the window joined him sitting down and offering him her hand which he took graciously. "Lyanna…I" he began and Lyanna cradled his face scruffy but freshly shaven. Sighing _I am sighing plenty lately _a fleeting thought came to her.

"I know Robert…so go. Go and come back with the head of my son's murderer and our banners flying high and your armor on" Lyanna said. Robert smiled and kissed her fiercely soon it turned into passion and by the end of a better part of two hours their clothes laid about the room and twos sweaty naked bodies laid on top of the sheets.

"Guard our boy Lyanna…and our baby girl guard them and my throne we cannot lose this city and…I hate to entrust your safety to the kingslyaer but I cannot stay here any longer Lyanna" Robert murmured against her skin as he placed lazy kisses on her shoulder neck and breast.

"I will hold the Red Keep as will Jamie but I do not think Allen is ready to be crowned…he's too young Robert" Lyanna sighed.

"Aye…don't worry the small council will take care of most of the running of the daily business I leave the rest to you and the kingslayer will see about the defense of the city." Kissing her husband goodnight she knew he would ne be there the next morning he would be gone before the sun would rise in close embrace they fell to a dreamless sleep.

**Brienne**

The wedding was extravagant and the Tourney was just as joyous though she doubted half the people here really were on King Renly's side. Brienne was awaiting to see the king after defeating Ser Loras Tyrell a great swordsman no doubt but in the end he lost. As the prizes for the Tourney were given Renly called her forth. "Brave knight Ser Brienne of Tarth you fought vilantly and defeated Ser Loras Tyrell no easy feat I assure everyone" Renly smiled smoothly. "What do you want for your victory Ser Brienne if it is with in my power to fulfill it I will move the earth and the heavens for it" he smiled very charmingly at her. Had she been a blushing maiden she would have well, blushed but she was a knight so she remained unphased.

"I wish to be part of your royal guard my king" she said head held tall. Renly smirked spreading his arms in his fine expensive clothes. The queen Margery was beside him and offered her a smile of her own though Brienne did not muh but to nod in her direction.

"A reasonable request very well! Ser Brienne of Tarth I gladly welcome you to my rainbow guard I entrust my life in your capable hands" Renly graciously smiled and bowed slightly the people clapping around them. The nobles all saying how gracious and noble their king was a few of the commonborn however still whispered Robert Baratheon's name as their king. She would not let him hurt her king however. Her armored knee hit the ground and she spoke head down hand at her sword by the hip the other in a fist by her breast.

"In my honor I pledge my life to you my king that I shall guard you with my life and give it in your service" Renly was slightly taken a back none of his knight not even Loras had done such a thing bowing in respect once more he quickly recovered from his shock and spoke.

"I thank you and welcome your sword into my fold Ser Brienne now let us feast and celebrate my union to my beautiful wife. Queen Margery!" the roars went up the wine flowed like the Trident River and much merriment to be had. Brienne had taken her place by the king refusing a sit only one cup of wine and in a crisp manner she guarded her king as befitting a knight of the kingsguard.

**Eddard**

Jon and Lloyd where the last to join them in the meeting taking his place by his father and Jon by Ser Barristan who was next to Lord Stannis. Harrion Karkstark and his brtohers Harrion the late Lord Karkstarks son now the new lord. Lord Roose Bolton and Hosteen Frey who secured the alliance of the four thousand men that Walder Frey was once going to offer. Lloyd felt his lips twitch upward a little and Hosteen Frey seemed rather…loyal Ned supposed to Lloyd. Though Ned was proud as he was disappointed at his son for gathering that amount of respect and loyalty from his men.

"Having the Twins gives us a great advantage should the war move north. For now however we need to deal with Renly and Mace Tyrell" Stannis said the lords noticed no remorse or any type of sadness was in his voice when speaking of Renly as a traitor. Ned briefly looked in Stannis direction before adding his two golden dragons into the conversation.

"I agree we must split our forces and force Renly to fight a two front war" Ned said and placed a finger to the map placed at the center of the table. From the Twins he traced the Kings Road to Kings Landing. "We should march to Kings Landing and split from there" tapping the ancient city Ned made a B line towards Storms End.

"By now we outnumber the rebel army at least by ten thousand men" Ned finished Stannis nodded and traced from Kings landing to Highgarden.

"I will take my forces and lay siege to Highgarden with any luck Mace Tyrell will abandone Renly with his tail between his arse and scamper back to Highgarden to break the Siege." Ned nodded Roose Bolton spoke up.

"My guess is Mace Tyrell took most of his forces to secure the Storm Lands. Am I to assume not all the Lords are loyal to Lord Renly?" Roose cooly observed.

"Aye we have almost half the houses still loyal to King Robert but the ones that are loyal are being besieged as we speak. I will break the siege on any castles on my way to Storms End and bolster my numbers with theirs" Ned said circling his finger around the Storm Lands.

"I will have to fight my way through the Reach reaching Highgarden will be a…problematic affair" Stannis glared at the Rose Road Stannis hummed Ser Davos Seaworth who was not too far away from his Lord inspected the map.

"What of Aegon and the Martels? While we scratch and piss at each other they wait to pick us off from what remains" Lloyd added his thought Hosteen Frey agreed.

"We are doing their dirty work and our men will be tired and will want nothing more than their homes before winter gets to them" Hosteen made a lot of sense they could not afford to drag out their war by fighting everything in their way. For most parts if fighting could be avoided they would do bypass their enemies.

"That is where I have an important assignment for you Lloyd" Ned said.

"Tywin Lannister currently holds himself as a wild card. Lloyd I need you to get him on our side…I fear he will ask for a great price…my son give whatever he asks of you" Lloyd frowned thinking what his grandfather could possibly want.

"Very well father what then?" asked Lloyd.

"Take half of Lord Tywins army and support Lord Stannis to take the Reach…we need to secure the Sunset sea in case the Martels attack us by sea" Ned produced a letter and gave it to Lloyd.

"I fear this is a mistake but…send Theon back to Baelon Greyjoy with this letter. Theon was raised with us and I believe he knows what honor is" Jon tensed and sent Lloyd a withering look. Lloyd however felt convicted.

"Offcourse father Theon is my brother as King Robert was yours" Lloyd smile.

"This is not wise Lord Stark…Baelon Greyjoy cannot be trusted he will stab us in the back the first chance he gets" Stannis protested.

"Lord Stannis my trust is not on Baelon but on Theon. He is a good boy and I know he will be a great man he will be loyal to us Baelon will not put his heir in jeopardy" Ned argued back. Stannis gritted his teeth.

"Lord Stark your confidence on the boy is admirable but it's Baelon Greyjoy I do not trust. Come now there must be another way" Stannis argued against the idea.

"Lord Stannis…we do not have a fleet and especially not one large enough in the Sunset Sea" Ser Davos joined in the opinion of asking Baelon for his Iron Fleet. Stannis grounded his teeth before answering with barely concealed displeasure.

"Pray your trust on this boy is well placed Lord Stark. Otherwise we will all regret this" Stannis frowned before moving on to final logistics.

**Royce**

Jeor Mormont stood on the raised platform by the elevator that led up to the wall. Royce was in his full gear dark fur cloak and all, Longclaw at his hip his hand at the pummel on the head of the bear. The young Knight of Dorne stared as his brothers tied their breeches tight slipped on thick boots fastened cloaks and strapped swords on. Looking to the right from the raised platform Royce suppressed a sigh and shook his head as Grenn was strapping or at least attempting to strap on a light steel plate. Jeor looked at Rocye who shrugged with a grin. Royce had become rather attached to Sam and the fact that the boy looked up to him and Royce was slowly re-shaping him into a man worthy to be a brother of the Nights Watch. Grenn and Eddison part of his crew of misfits where all with him on helping Sam become a better Nights Watch brother.

Not four hours later the gates to the Wall opened and two hundred men marched in formation. Near the head with the old bear Royce turned back the formation was jagged in some places and some men didn't march but slugged their way through. Sighing he prayed to the seven that they would all be fine. Entering the forest Royce fell a chill not coming from the cold go down his spine and tighten his hands on the rains on his horse Jeor spoke noticing the boy tensing up. "Ease up on the rains son whatever is out there you have your brothers to fight with"

"I know Lord Commander…I just fear it might be more than what we can handle" Royce said they weren't ready to face the wildlings much less the white walkers and their undead.

"Have faith son if you do not have faith in your brothers, they will have no faith in themselves…we will break and then all will be lost" the old bear advised with one of his rarer smiles. Royce took it with pride and his nerves calmed and a sudden sense of optimism replaced the dread. Royce thought over eyes narrowed with determination as the forest stretched around the watch he muttered to himself.

"We are the watchers on The Wall" The Ranging had begun the Brothers where on the offensive.

**Okay lol been a while but yeah sorry now to answer some questions I didn't answer em before because I got a little distracted sorry lolz. Let's get down to it ladies….and gentlemen I'm not sexist.**

**Q: Ruling Kings Landing.**

**A: First sorry I didn't answer before I was thinking if it was going to be plot spoiler or not but seeing as it won't affect anything here it goes. With the Hand away and as you saw in this chapter Robert deciding to join the fight the seat of power is open. By Roberts's orders the small council will take over the major responsibilities but this is a feudal society so little Allen at the ripe age of 8 at this point in time I think because I think a year has passed by this point. Taking traveling and the moving of massive armies on bloody foot takes time. But were about to see more of Little Allen and him being a king as well as little Lisa. This also marks the beginning of another war which is Little fingers and Cersei's war for control of the city. **

**Q: Tywin coming into play.**

**A: Well in my honest hopes I want him to be in the next chapter. That cold calculative son of a bitch is one of my favorite characters and I want him to join but…what price is he going to ask? I challenge you guys on the reviews to give me your best guess at what Tywin Lannister is going to ask of Lloyd Stark. **

**Q: Dorne against the world.**

**A: I addressed that in this chapter Doran if nothing else is a cunning and smart man. He won't pull a Bealon Greyjoy and fight against Robert motherfucking Baratheon with the whole power of Westeros at his back. He knows Robert isn't marching down to conquer but to burn sack and pillage Dorne. Though great at a defensive war he needs to take Kings Landing to put Aegon on the throne he can't sit back in Dorne. Worst as I said he knows what's coming if Robert sets foot on Dorne and that is death and destruction Roberts fury is NOT something you want to have aimed at you Rheagar xD and what's left of the Targeryen dynasty can tell you that lol. Robert as well has Lyannas permission AND wants him to raise Sunspear and anything in his way to the ground.**

**After all Hell has no fury like a womans scorn worst one that lost her son.**

**Fun tid bit Lyanna is practicing as you noticed she I'm hoping to turn a bit like Arya. I want her to learn how to fight she wants to protect what's left of her family after all. Elia is the one I feel like shitty bad for also I have plans for Rheaneys sorry no Dany this chapter but she is on the next one if it makes you feel better lol.**

**Alright REVIEW PLEASE I REALLY LOVE TALKING TO YOU GUYS SO PLEASE REVIEW AS WELL AS THE CHALLENGE I ISSUED.**

**Tell me what you think Tywin wants from Lloyd or hell hes got the hands power of approval what does Tywin want in from Westeros and Robert!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Lloyd**

The massive host of now 30 thousand men at arms had gathered at the other end of the Twins the Frey's had been separated on Hosteens mercy his brothers took the black or to rot in a cell. A small party of men led the ones taking the black back north. As for old Frey? Lloyd swung the sword himself the old man cursing and spitting at him his entire time. With Hosteen Frey a hundred Frey men and another hundred-fifty stark and Tully mixed men ready to march south west. As well joining him was Dacey Mormont Eddard Karkstark who asked to join him. On the request of Ned the blackfish himself was going with him as well. Before they began their march Lloyd had one last piece of business to take care of. Joining the massive host at the head dismounting his horse Lloyd approached his brothers Jon by blood and Theon he considered blood regardless. Theon had orders to return to moat Calin where Reeds men would take him to get passage through the swamps to take a boat to the Iron Islands.

"Don't get yourself killed just, because I'm not there to save your arse" Theon grinned. Lloyd smirked and hugged him tightly a solem moment passed.

"Just get your damn boats on the water and cover my arse when I'm taking the Tyrell's keep from under their asses" Lloyd bantered back. Nodding Theon mounted his horse and rode back to the Twins. Lloyd hugged Jon tightly both brothers not liking being separated once more.

"A'l see you again…in The Reach…with any luck we can get some of that wine King Robert boasted about" Lloyd said smiling at his brother. Jon chuckled and smiled back.

"Aye…and the pretty girls…well for you anyways" Jon japed, Ser Barristan spoke up in good humor.

"You're not a knight yet boy" the men laughed and Jon blushed before Lloyd hugged his brother again.

"Watch your back" Loyd said nodding to his father as a man from the stark army walked up to the Lord of Winterfell and handed him the sheathed ancestral sword of house Stark.

"I brought you back Ice as well you are more used to it than I" Lloyd as well hugged his father and wished him luck with Ned patting his head and asking him to return home to him, his sisters, mother and, brothers.

"You as well Lloyd I will see you when you and Lord Stannis have taken High Garden" nodding to his son both Starks parted ways.

Mounting up the Royal army marched to Kings Landing to drop off a Garrison and march on the Storm Lands to start the war.

**Rhaenys**

The Riverlands where not what she expected the Tully keep was not as big as the one in Dragon Stone but it was very big and the people where rather nice. With her escort and sworn sword Ser Arys Oakheart she wondered about. He was there when Staffon died and he lamented his death and practically had begged Rhaenys to allow him to be her sworn sword when coming to the Tullys. _I failed my prince I shall not fail you my sword and my life I will lay down before you. _Ser Arys had been the only one to know of her relationship with Staffon. The knight had smiled and said he was sworn to keep their secret by his oath. Now as she walked around the town the people greeting her she was getting to know her new home before she was to marry Edmure Tully.

Edmure was handsome enough she supposed though not ever as handsome as her prince. Closing her eyes she trembled she was in her bed chambers. And he towered above her his arms strong and they wrapped around her keeping her warm and safe. His thick black hair was swept back his lips though sometimes chapped pulled back in a grin or smirk. Always smiling always happy to see her he would whisper sweet nothings into her ear. In the cold nights he wrapped her in his arms and tell her how he loved her so. She in return would proclaim her love for him and they would kiss. His kisses where so sweet sometimes rough and full of passion he was rough with her, he was gentle with her he was like a beast and, sometimes like a gentle little puppy. A lone tear escaped her eyes and a black leathered glove wiped it away.

"You still think of him my lady?" Arys said his voice gentle with clear remorse. Smiling she hugged her knight catching him off guard his shoulders slacking under his armor he hugged her back as she sobbed gently on his shoulders. Not too far away Edmure who had wanted to show her around himself watched mutely as the fair Baratheon princess cried on her knight's shoulder. The Kingsguard comforted her and stroked her hair gently. Edmure turned and left with a swish of swish of his cloak he needed to think how to make his lady feel more at home. _A girl that beautiful should not have to cry _the next lord of the Riverlands thought sadly.

**Daenerys**

Her people tired and supplies low to near exhaustion Daenerys stared onto the walls of the city her scouts reported they found. Qarth an ancient city with many secrets with its…interesting politicians that she was no fool to as they eyed her dragons hungrily. However she needed allies if she was to conquer Westeros allies where needed and these politicians could provide that alliance she might need. Xaro Xhoan Daxos the man that allowed her entranced and hospitality was planning something though Daenerys was none the wiser on what. Jorah had advised they kept their guard up taking his words to heart she was keeping her guard up but her faithful knight had as of late been distant with her. After their shared night Jorah seemed to look downcast and whenever she tried to give him a tender touch he only looked more pained.

"Dear Khaleesi and mother of Dragons I hope your stay is to your liking" Xaro unannounced entered her quarters with in his home. She supposed it was cultural difference putting on a smile she replied to her host.

"Very much so your home is very lovely Xaro" he had insisted on a first name basis. Though he did not call her Daenerys to which she was thankful for. In the same room Jorah was rather tense but she ignored him deciding she would talk with him later about his recent attitude.

"Please I ask you to join me I a meeting to attend to and I think it would be a perfect opportunity to see the city" he smiled smoothly like any politician.

"I would be honored to see your city" walking to him he offered his arm and she took it graciously. Moving to join them Jorah was stopped by Xaro.

"Please Ser Mormont there is no need I have a full security escort please enjoy yourself" he smiled to Jorah though she could tell it was more mocking than politeness. She resisted the urge to demand his presence but if she was going to make allies it would be best not to anger him.

**Theon**

On the ship's deck Theon smelled the sea air smirking as he saw the endless sea before him. The gods he hadn't been on a ship sense he was a child leaving Pyke. Sighing he decided to return to his quarters below deck where he had the Captains daughter to warm his bed during the trip she was a nice enough girl and pretty…when she kept her mouth shut. She talked too much but he supposed she spent so much time at sea she hardly ever talked to anyone. So he humored her when he could entering his room he found her naked on his bed smirking he began to remove his own clothing as she giggled and got under the sheets.

A few hours later trousers and boots on Theon was sitting at the small desk in the room. Frowning looking at the letter that Eddard Stark had given him. He wondered if only briefly if his father would deny them. But he smirked and laughed it off his father would be getting his son back. He would not deny him and he would join this war and they could win this war. Who knows he might even win some glory on the way. Blowing out the candle he joined the girl who cuddled to him and he enjoyed the warmth her body provided and he drifted off to a sleep where he dreamt himself the Lord of the Iron Islands.

**Jon**

Grunting Jon swung his blade down and it clashed with Matthos the other squire jumped back knowing better. Jon was a sneaky fighter it would seem when he got close and personal so Matthos had learned better than to get into a struggle with him. Both squires where in chain mail Jon in his given Kingsguard white mail signifying his training as future Kingsguard. Though he found having the crowned stag instead of his father's dire wolf he was begging to find a fondness for the crowned stag from his time with Staffon. Sighing a small pang of hurt came to him remembering the loss of the prince. He was the only one at his age in the Red Keep Matthos was a bit older and they barely saw each other. As a Kingsguard he met regularly with Staffon in the Red Keep. Narrowing his eyes he stepped up with big swing from underhand and Matthos met it with less strength making him fling his sword free. Stepping forward Jon put the tip of his sword to Matthos throat and smirked.

"I submit" Matthos smiled sheepishly. Jon chuckled and sheathed his sword and Ser Barristan as per usual came to teach him and Matthos a few things.

"Not bad Jon Matthos you need to watch your opponent better Jon's stance was wide meaning a powerful swing. You need read your opponent better so you can counter accordingly" Nodding Matthos stepped back to let Knight and squire continue.

"I took too long I did not expose his stance which was considerably less stable than mine. I could have easily knocked him off his feet for a victory" Jon said aloud and Ser Barristan smiled patting his shoulder proudly.

"Aye but do not underestimate your opponent Jon Matthos could have let u throw him down and when u tried to strike him he could have driven his sword through your gut" punctuating his point Ser Barristan patted Jons stomach.

"Ah yes I'm sorry" Jon said frowning in thought and Ser Barristan only chuckled patting his shoulder.

"Do not fret Jon you still did good simply trust your instincts and you will do fine". Nodding Jon was about to ask to be excused to eat when a soldier interrupted them.

"Ser Barristan! The king is here" the bannerman said with urgency. Not seeming surprise Ser Barristan merely sighed and walked on Jon followed dutifully deciding to see what was happening. The three men arrived to the middle of the camp to find King Robert in the middle. King Robert was loudly telling a story a tanker in hand wine spilling here and about and the men all grinned and laughed loudly. Jon was amazed this was not the king that was at Kings Landing who sat the Iron Throne bored. Not even the father who played with his children. Here was a warrior the man didn't even have his crown he laughed cursed joked and the men all joined in.

"Your grace may I ask why you are here?" Ser Barristan stepped up to his King bowing.

"Ser Barristan! Come join us I was just telling them about our battle at the Green Fork River. Grab some wine and take a swig!" Robert bellowed Ser Barristan was unmoved however.

"Your grace…Kings Landing" Ser Barristan began before Robert interrupted.

"Is fine! The small council can take care of the city and the Kingslayer is seeing about guarding the city. Now come on! Join us!" Robert took it all in stride and Ser Barristan sighed defeated.

"I'm on duty I'm afraid my liege but I shall remain by your side regardless Jon you are dismissed get some food lad we near our first battle" Nodding Jon left to find food.

Finding the line where food was served Jon picked a loaf of bread a small portion of salted meat and he was given a cup of wine. Finding men sitting around everywhere by fires and some tables he didn't know where to sit when a man by a fire waved him over. Sighing he joined them bowl on his legs he bit his bread and the man who sat him down addressed him.

"You're Starks bastard aren't you? Yeah the one that's going to be a Kingsguard" The man bluntly spoke to him. Jon frowned but answered regardless.

"Aye that's me" Jon said.

"Look at that same look as Lord Stark are all you Northermen that sour looking" a man on the other side of the fire spoke up grinning crooked teeth.

"Nah I think the Starks are all sour" the one next to the man who spoke first. Five men where around the fire including Jon. The one next to him introduced himself before the conversation moved further.

"Aye don't mind them they've never left the Riverlands in their life. My name is Merek from Riverrun" Merek then pointed to the man next to him "This is Rowan Seagard he don't say much cuz he's a mute ain't that right Ro?" Merek smirked at Rowan who turned his brown eyes at him and then returned to his meal. Merek chuckled and moved on next to Rowan. To the man next to Rowan who was the one that talked to Jon before. "That's Walter from Riverun me and him go way back to stealing from a bar down in Riverrun. He got his lovely personality from his arse of a father the stranger keep him" Merek raised his cup and so did the rest.

"AYE" they all said but Jon who felt left out.

"That final one there with the ugly face" Merek started.

"Fuck you yah trout" the man raised his wine cup smirking.

"I love you too Roger, he's from the Twins" Merek offered.

"Aye I met your brother there Snow" Roger said smirking at Jon. The young wolf for a second took his time to look at them all. Merek was older than Jon perhaps in his twenties he had a cropped hair cut brown hair with green eyes. His face was straight with straight teeth a bit uncommon with smallfolk. Rowan was older with a shaven head and a thick beard that made him look older with brown eyes. Walter was about the same age as Merek trimmed beard and crooked teeth. Finally Roger was the oldest if Jon guessed in his early thirties or late twenties.

"Yeah when I was captured he gave us the option to serve him or see the chopping block…well here I am" Roger grinned holding his cup of wine to his lips before taking a last swig.

"sorry" muttered Jon.

"Ah hell if I had a coin for every man that threatened my life I'd be neck deep in cunt" Roger laughed loudly the others joining Rowam simply smiling his eyes crinkling in merriment. This was certainly the colorful bunch Jon found himself meeting. Smiling he joined their conversation that turned to weapons and then then girls. That night Jon was not a bastard but another fellow soldier.

**Eddard**

When he received a message when they set camp out by Harrenhall that Robert was coming from Cersei he dismissed it. When Stannis entered his tent with the same message from his wife Ned sighed and placed his hand to his face. He should have known really Robert would not have stayed in Kings Landing long Robert had actually hoped someone would have tried seiging the city if only so Robert would have remained. Exiting his tent he made his way to Roberts newly set up tent. Inside he found his friend in trousers and boots with his toiletries and cream on his face.

"Ned! I know you come to nag me like an old Septa but can it wait after I make my face presentable?" Robert said dismissively.

"So you know what you did is not the best course of action" Ned tried. Though after growing up with Robert he should really know better by now.

"Bah first our rebellion than Greyjoy! If I sit out this one what would people say? Robert the craven! Sends his Lords to do his dirty work instead of himself!" Robert proclaimed. Though Ned knew better Robert was thrilled at the prospect of combat. He hadn't wielded his hammer in years with killing intent Ned supposed he understood the feeling a little. Though he took n pleasure in taking lives he still missed the days when he fought with Robert at his side curses flying armor dented and crusted over with blood. They were younger then both men were approaching their forties. They weren't boys anymore a young one could get lucky or be faster they are and end up with a blade to the ribs. Abandoning the dark thoughts Ned spoke up again.

"Well I suppose I should let you know our plan" Ned said and motioned to join him in his tent when Robert was finished. Waiting for his friend Robert finished shaving and his face looked youthful again and Ned temporarily thought of trimming his beard as well as Cersei kept telling him. With a simple leather double and a sword to his hip Robert joined him as they walked out. Ned kept an eye on his friend he heard of his escapades in Old Town during the rebellion. Walking out some whores passed by breast spilled free and smiling at both men. Though Ned knew they only saw a bag of coin when staring at them but Robert did not shy away and grinned broadly as they walked passed before continuing with Ned.

"Gods if I wasn't married Ned" chuckled Robert.

"Lyanna would take your cock for that" Ned said bluntly but a grin was on his face. Robert barked out a good laugh.

"Aye that she will…gods I love that woman" She was wild! Unpredictable and when they fucked it was always a struggle scratching biting and loud. Thank the gods the children did not have their rooms close to theirs less they scarred them for life. Why Staffon-Robert sombered instantly Ned noticed but said nothing Robert was still grieving. But unbenkowns to Ned Robert was out on a mission and that was vengeance for Lyanna, himself and their children. Robert wanted blood this war was going to end with one side or the other dead on the ground or not at all. Reaching his tent Ned found Stannis inside who nodded to him and he and Robert gave each other a cool head nod. _Brandon and I would have hugged. He would have clapped by back and tell me to rejoice _Ned thought as he witnessed the distant manner these two brothers treated each other with. It was not his place to comment however.

"Seeing as Robert saw fit to join us I thought you would update him on our situation" Stannis said evenly.

"Come on Stannis we go to war like the Rebellion" Robert grinned.

"You went to war…Renly and I starved in Storms End" Stannis growled.

"Ned saved" Robert was about to retort with a growl of his own until Ned interrupted them.

"Enough! We a war to win and fighting among ourselves will only benefit the enemy" Ned pointed a Northen glare at both. Stannis grunted and looked down at the map they had gathered around Robert looked more like a chastised child but relented. "Now Lord Stannis and I have decided to split our forces I will march on Storms End and he will march to the Reach on the Rose road to join Lloyd with Tywins forces to take Highgaden. Having Highgarden we can make Mace pull his support from Renly and he will have no choice but to surrender" Ned look more pointedly at Robert than Stannis. Robert was a wild card when it came to his enemies. As merciful as he could be he was also not to be trifled with remembering the Greyhoy Rebellion when Robert nearly took Baelon's head.

"Tywin? How do you think he will join us? He won't move a finger unless we give him something" Robert said. Even with Cersei as his wife Tywin had his ambitions for his house and he could do little to convince him otherwise.

"I sent Lloyd with the power of the hand…he might want my seat I will give it to him if he supports us" Ned looked at Robert who looked irritated at the prospect but left it be.

"Finally I sent Theon to Baelon Greyjoy to see about getting his fleet on our side to attack Sunspear" Ned looked at Robert.

"Bah that old fool is not to be trusted Ned are you sure?" Robert lifted a brow.

"Aye it's not Baelon I trust but Theon. He will succeed of that I am sure" Ned nodding confidently. Accepting his decision they moved on about their first battle.

"Our first battle will be to break the Siege on Bronzegate. Lord Ralph sent a raven out several of his Ravens in a last attempt to call to us for help. All of their Ravens are gone we must as such make haste and break the siege he is a loyal man and his forces will add to our numbers" Ned said.

"Very well I will be with you then Ned what's the plan on breaking the siege? Calvary?" Robert asked.

"Aye we will ride in force and our Calvary will break their main force while the rest sweeps in I have little doubt that Lord Ralph will open his gate and charge when we get break their lines" Robert grinned excited.

"Hah! We will smash their lines and send them packing cocks between their legs to Renly! What about you Stannis?" Robert asked.

"I will take the Rose road and head for Ashford Castle if they don't surrender than I will take it. this will cut off supply with the Reach and Storms End" Stannis said.

"Well then Stannis I couldn't take Ashford and I'm the better warrior think you can do it?" Robert bellowed and Ned shook his head.

"I'm the better commander" Stannis countered.

"I'm stronger" Robert said frowning.

"I'm smarter" Stannis growled back.

"My cock's bigger" Robert slammed his hands on the table before Ned walked out to get air he spoke clearly and loudly.

"You're both children" Roberts's loud laugh and Stannis growl was the last thing he heard as he walked off to cool his head. _Gods Robert will make me go gray and Cersei will be angry with me. _Ned thought shaking his head and walking off into the night.

**Lloyd**

"The Stark Host! Open the gate!" yelled the man guarding the wall of Riverun. Lloyd was heading their small host of one hundred men. The Blackfish next to him and Hoosten Frey close behind him the older knight looked at Riverun impressively. Despite being from the River lands he never saw Riverun as he had squired for a hedge knight seeing more of the Neck and other places. Taking the lead the Blackfish led them inside were they would rest the night and continue to the Westerlands and finally Casterly Rock. The small town at Riverun was very nice Lloyd noticed reminding him of Winterfell only less cold. The people greeted the Blackfish by name and he grinned widely returning the hellos some by name even.

"Your well liked here ser" Lloyd commented smiling at some pretty girls that were on an open window on the second floor of a house. They giggled and waved at him Ser Brynden grinned at Lloyd wagging his eye brows the young stark chuckled shaking his head.

"Well I grew up with these people off course they know me don't the people know you in Winterfell? Asked Ser Brynden.

"Not like this I know a few people but I mostly spend my time practicing swordplay or riding beyond the walls." Lloyd chuckled as they finally made it to the Tully Keep. Once inside he told his men they were free to do as they wanted and to reconvene next morning. Entering the dining hall to keep the old knight and young wolf found a none other than Rhaenys and her faithful sworn sword Ser Arys Oakheart. The young maiden stood hands clasped and eyes wide as she saw Lloyd enter. Ser Brynden glanced between the two and excused himself to find a good cup of ale and perhaps a servant girl to warm his bed.

"Lord Stark! The seven bless you for being okay" she practically flung herself at Lloyd who felt awkward hugging her back. He barely spent time with her in her time in Winterfell but she was being rather familiar. Then again she just lost someone she probably was very close with.

"My Lady I hope I find you in better spirits" Lloyd said sympathetically.

"I will be in better spirits when Aegon pays My Lord" Rhaenys said with conviction. Lloyd couldn't imagine wanting one of his siblings dead but then again.

"He will pay but please My Lady, Lloyd would be fine I'm no lord yet" he smiled at her. Rhaenys smiled back and disengaged from him and clasped her hands before her.

"Than please just Rhaenys let's not stand on formalities" she said while offering him a seat in a table by the great hall. "Ser Arys could you please fetch a servant? I'm sure Lloyd would like some food after a long road of travel." Nodding Ser Arys bowed and excused himself to find a servant.

"How is the war going? Are we making progress? I receive no news here and Edmure says a lady should not concern herself with such ugly matters" Rhaenys scowled, Lloyd decided such a beautiful girl should not be scowling.

"There is nothing yet my lady…though I suppose you may have already heard of my siege on the Twins. Currently my father and your Lord Father are marching south. My father will be heading for the Storm Lands and your Lord Father and I will be taking Highgarden" Lloyd said. Rhaenys nodded before speaking again.

"What of Aegon? When are you to march into Dorne?" Lloyd blinked a bit surprised _she cares little for anything else it seems _Lloyd thought momentarily.

"One problem at a time my lady first we are concentrating our effort on taking down the userper Renly Baratheon" Lloyd started. Rhaenys seemed disappointed for a moment but quickly a few servants arrived with food and wine. Ser Arys as well took his place close to his lady but gave them enough space for privacy.

"Forgive me, please it's just….Lloyd can I trust you? Truly and honestly?" she clung to his arm her face contorted into a grimace. Glancing to Ser Arys the older knight merely nodded before Lloyd gently pried his hand free and held hers and told her she could trust him.

"Aye My Lady please alleviate your troubles to me" she smiled gratefully before glancing about the servants gone she spoke in a hushed tone.

"Please do not think any less of me much worse of Staffon but, you see he and I…were lovers though we kept this hidden only Ser Arys knew" Lloyd was shocked he did not know how to feel. _They share no blood I suppose but…no I cannot judge them besides the Targaryen's where known for their incestuous relationships. _Lloyd clasped her hands and looked at her face serios.

"I'm not god to pass judgment on you My Lady though I do not understand the pain of losing a lover. I do understand the pain of losing family" he squeezed her dainty hands a little and offered her an encouraging smile. "I will bring you Aegon's head My Lady I will serve justice and you shall have your vengeance by sword" Lloyd said with conviction. Rhaenys smiled and felt lighter telling someone else of her relationship with Staffon. She also felt the burden of her vengeance be lifted knowing he would die she tried. The gods she tried to make him understand he was wrong in his love for…'him' She loathed Rheagar Targaryen. He abandoned her…abandoned her mother and now Aegon abandoned for the memory of a dead man. _Staffon my handsome prince you will be avenged _eating food and drinking they traded tales of their childhood. As well as Rhaenys telling her of how she and Staffon became romantically involved. Which was mostly on his side with his ever charming personality.

**Royce**

The night was cold in this damnable night but Royce could not stand to be in craster's Keep any longer. That foul bastard fucked his own daughters and then proclaimed this is what they wanted? _I cannot speak for my brothers as I know what some of them are…but surely I do not want this _Royce walked out and got as far away from the Keep as he could. Out in the woods he leaned against a tree watching the snow fall through the heavy foliage. While Royce stayed in the cold he looked around when something caught his eye. _Is that a babe crying? _ He looked to his left and saw Craster walk with a bundle of furs. Frowning he hid behind the tree as best he could looking around Craster set the babe down on the snow and walked off. Royce was horrified he was going to rescue the babe he just waited for Craster to leave. After a few minutes the babe's cry's echoing in the woods Royce made to move but a chill…a very familiar chill krept up his spine. His steamed breath turned blue and he felt himself quake with fear.

"Gods…Grave, Will give me strength" drawing his Valaryan steel sword he moved to the babe. Standing before it he stood. Waiting he could hear the wind sing on his ears he could hear whispers of some sorts. "I'm not so craven that I will run from your dark magic" sword up Royce stood his ground. From the shadows he saw it, it was large perhaps seven feet tall it's skin gaunt and blue as the ice. It wore what appeared to be a clear armor. From its hip it drew a transparent blade that seem to reflect the colors of a rainbow. "I will kill you monster let us see if Valayran steel will keep you dead" growled Royce. The babe cried louder a hand was on his shoulder jumping Royce turned and another hand grabbed his wrist. It was Sam who who nearly got stabbed by Royce.

"Come on Royce we need to return!" Sam said fear evident on his voice.

"No Sam I will kill it!" Royce returned his hand to himself.

"Royce no please we have to leave and tell Jeor!" Turning to the White Walker Royce saw another one coming. Gritting his teeth he looked at the babe and then at the approaching threat.

"Seven hells! Go sam go!" pushing the heavier boy they ran for Craster's Keep. Both brothers did not sleep well that night afte telling Jeor. Who replied with a frown and resigned voice.

"They serve less kind gods than we do" Royce had growled angrily and stormed out this time standing close to the keep this time. Huddled together with Sam, Grenn and, Ed cloaks wraped around each other by a small fire.

"This time…just this one time Sam saved you, you cold bastards…but I will kill you…mark my words I will kill you all" finally Royce fell asleep. For the night was dark and full of terrors.

**Okay first thing first I apologize for the SUPER long wait I really am Dx. But college and work have been hammering me for ages. Still I got this chapter out as soon as I could not to mention my computer decided to give me the middle finger. My Word processor crashed in the middle of saving and destroyed my progress. However School is almost over so I can get back to writing but HEY thank Stronghold for reviving my love for Midevil times. Not to mention my love for Game of Thrones now then let's move on to questions hall we x3?**

**Q: The royal fleet**

**A: As I put in the story earlier the fleet is pretty much nonexistent right now what it was ten ships yeah. Six war gallies and four long ships and if you want to raid the coast you need Long ships for fast strikes to go in raise hell and get out! So that's why the Royal loyalist (let's call them that for now) need the Iron Islands. Right Now the Sunset Sea is controlled by the Reach and the Narrow Sea by the Martells. Even if they raid along the coast of Dorne one Raid will be enough to spread word and the port towns would tighten their garrison and security. A valid point however :D.**

**Q: Cersei and Ned**

**A: Well Ned's out fighting a war can't interact much when one is in the capitol the other out in the field. Still who knows they might get something just you wait x3. **

**Well that's all and thugh I couldn't fit Tywin on this chapter I can honestly say he will be in the next :D. I will try to not make you guys wait so much for the next chapter. As I said school is almost out so please bear with me a few papers left to finish and then I will be done with college for this semester.**

**REVIEW PLEASE ASK QUESTIONS COMMENTS CONCENRS ECT BE A PART OF THIS STORY!**

**Oh extra side note will put up a poll regarding Lloyd soon so be on the look out for that in the chapters to come x3.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Jamie**

He certainly had his work cut out for him was Ser Jamie Lannister's thoughts as he walked the lines of the assembled gold cloaks. Jory Cassel the new Lord Commander of the gold Cloaks had been working tirelessly to make these men into a fighting force to be worth something to hold the keep. He certainly had an interesting way of training reminding them constantly how their wives and children would be raped and murdered if they failed as men. Which to his credit it worked and the men worked hard and fought tried for perfection and they were shaping up to be a hell of a fighting force. He stopped walking and stopped before a gold cloak a young lad with his spear shouldered to the left instead of the right. "What's your name lad" Jamie said brow raised hand at the pommel of his golden sword.

"Jim M'lord" he said confident eyes and Jamie liked that.

"Well Jim you trying to insult your commander?" Jamie asked with a smirk. The lad's eyes widen and he shook his head furiously.

"N-No M'lord not Lord Commander Cassel!" either he was afraid or loyal to Cassel Jamie did not care to guess which.

"Then shoulder your spear to you right like the rest of the line. A screw up like that and they will think your side of the wall is weak you will have men pouring over. Straighten and shoulder your spear understood?"

"Aye M'lord!" he said with determination and switched his spear. Nodding he inspected the rest of the line before making his way up to the battlements next to Jory Cassel. He had refused gold cloak armor and kept his nortehn Stark colors but added the gold cloak pinned to him with a direwolf broach given to him by Cersei he had boasted. Weather this was to anger Jamie he did not know but sense he was put in charge of the cities defense the man was more cordial with him.

"Cassel" Jamie nodded and stood next to him watching the lines and the few men training with spears and swords on the sides.

"Ser Jamie" he nodded stiffly and Jamie wondered if all northerners had a stick up their arse.

"They are looking better by the day if we ever do see a siege I think it's fair to say we can emerge victorious. What say you?" Jamie asked shrugging one shoulder to his side.

"Aye we can hold the city providing our enemies don't scare these green boys" Jory said shaking his head watching a few men fumbling with their spears while one of the sergeant at arms yelled in his ear" Jory shook his head.

"The god's have mercy on us and this lot" Jory said with some dread.

"Aye well I shall leave you here I must see to the prince and his lessons" nodding Jamie left and went to find Prince Allen who was about to be named King if only while his father was away. Little Allen as of late was very sad and only seemed more focused and if somewhat happy when he taught him swordplay. No doubt the poor lad wanted to avenge his brother who doted on him so. He briefly wondered if his own little brother was doing well last he heard he had taken a ship from Kings Landing to the Wall. Mounting his horse Jamie rode through the god awful smell of the city to the Red Keep to find his prince ready for him.

Taking a practice sword out from the rack by the court yard he began his lesson the lad grunting and yelling with every swing. If that was a real blade the lad was holing Jamie could have sworn he was going for a kill and Jamie let him take out his frustration on him. Dealing with dead family members was always a hard thing on a boy. He briefly thought to his own mother as he parried an overhead strike from Allen. Side stepping a big swing from his right missed and the power made him go forward putting his boot out Allen tripped and landed on the ground with a huff.

"Damn it!" the lad of now eight cursed. And Jamie sighed dropping his sword he knelt beside his prince. "I'm useless if…if Staffon couldn't beat Aegon how can I damn it, damn it all!" growled the little boy. His small fist pounded on the stone floor and Jamie hesitated for a second before placing his gauntlet on the boys shoulder.

"I was there…Aegon would have died by your brothers sword but one of the Martell Men wounded him." Jamie explained. He had fought so hard and killed so many men he barely had much of a view on Aegon and Staffon dueling. He had only been able to see the wounded soldier stab Staffon on the leg and though he fought even harder he still did not get to Staffon and now the Baratheon family was one stag short.

"Do…do you think I will be able to beat him…Aegon I mean" Allen said sitting up and wiping his sleeve over his eyes doing his best to not let Jamie see him cry.

"Aye…keep practicing my prince and you will beat him someday" though if Jamie had his way Aegon would be dead by Robert's hand and this whole damn mess could be over with. Or at least letting him go out to battle rather than keeping him here cooped up.

"Come let us practice more my prince I will teach you how to kill a man so you can have your due vengence to Aegon" Jamie smirked and Allen smirked and nodded enthusiastically taking his practice sword. Jamie retrieved his and they practice longer than they had time for.

**Cersei**

Halen and Myrcella were with Cersei eating supper in the Hands Tower. The whole Red Keep was still in an odd depressed state it's been months but even still the loss of the prince was felt. Like his father Staffon had been the life of the Red Keep loud and charismatic always talking to everyone. With Robert gone as well Lyanna had been more focused on her swordplay and archery and the realm was left to the small council to after a talk with Lyanna she was now a stand in for Lyanna. Allen was not much for the council mostly just wanting to return to his swordplay with…Jamie. After their little talk he seemed to stay away from her and kept to himself. Though they exchanged some words when necessary when they met for the city defense meetings he avoided her eyes the entire time. She loved Ned there was no question about that she had loved Jamie truly and honestly but she was shipped up north and he did not even answer her letters.

She had been so angry at him at the time yet Ned...curse him and her woman's heart. Without him to warm her bed she had felt herself falter and had almost wanted to seek out Jamie. She however found Myrcella wondering the halls at night who could not sleep. Myrcella had nightmares she said that Ned never came back and she felt so loathsome for what she almost did she took her daughter and they had slept in the same bed for almost a moons turn now. Myrcella returned to her chambers and Cersei took to taking milk of the puppy to keep her wits about her and keep from doing a stupid mistake. Not to mention if she did she had little doubt Varys or Littlefingers spied would know about her…indiscretions. Finishing her meal she excused herself from her children and went to a council meeting that had been called at this night. Making her way to the council room she found her seat on Ned's designated seat when Robert would show up and sit the Kings seat. Jory and Jamie where there as well. Varys and Littlefinger as well Pycell absent with the excuse of his old bones not letting him come.

"My Lords what demands our attention at this hour?" Cersei began. Varys spoke in that tone of his that seemed jovial and secretive.

My Lady forgive the hour but…my little birds from the Free Cities have told me something…very interesting" Varys began in his cryptic ways. She was not one for riddles and she tired too tired to bother with his riddles.

"Well what is this piece of news" she motioned with her hand to continue.

"Daenerys Targeryen has hatched three dragon eggs and is currently in the city of Qarth. No doubt gathering allies" Varys said with a shrug and a small pout. Cersei frowned at that _dragons? What foolishness is Varys playing? _Cersei thought dismissively.

"Dragons have been extinct for hundreds of years now Lord Varys what proof of this do you have?" Cersei asked with a small frown.

"My little birds are very reliable my lady I can assure you they saw the little dragons. She hatched them when she walked into the fires of a funeral pyre" Varys informed passively.

"Sure your birds are a little unreliable Varys if the tell you dragons are in the realm again" Littlefinger smirked at him.

"Information is my business Lord Bealish perhaps you confuse information with running a brothel" Varys smiled in his passive way at Bealish. Cersei narrowed her eyes at both she did not trust Varys or Bealish. Worst Bealish who she was batteling over control of the city guard. He after all payed them coin and no doubt he now as well gave them a discount at his whore houses. Though she still had those fifty gold cloaks she needed more. Jory however told her he was working on making the city guards theirs by gaining their loyalty. She hoped this was true she thought of offering gold but she would need to find a way to make more to keep up with Bealish. The master of coin after all had a…unique ability to make coin appear from nowhere. So she was wary of taking him on fully for now she probed him and kept on his blind side. From taking some of his whores for herself cutting off some of his coin gain from other ventures and then hiding her involvement with a few throats slit and people paid off.

"You would be surprise what men tell whores in their beds Lord Varys…well I suppose you would not know this" Bealish grinned in his devilish way.

"Enough with this bickering ser Jamie what of our fleet" Cersei hissed with a glare, with their master of ships gone Jamie in charge of the city's defense was a stand in leader of the fleet. Jamie was no sailor however so he left the captain of the fleet to do as he saw fit. For the moment the long ships patrolled the shores while the War Gallies formed a blockade on the bay as best they could.

"The Blackwater is as secure as it can be with ten ships" Jamie informed. Though he did not look at her addressing the room in general. Jory spoke up next.

"The city guard is coming well into their uniform as well as I'm sure Lord Stark will leave us a garrison when he arrives. True enough she had received a letter from him by way of a rider they were going to reach them soon.

"What of our provisions?" Asked Cersei next. Ned had told her in one of their many pillow talks about how provisions could seem to last less when besieged. She still doubted a siege would follow them seeing as her septa never taught her much on the ways of war she deffered on Jory for those matters. The northerners truly were more practical than most southern lords. Women as such took some action on military matters.

"Our harvest has been bountiful we will have plenty of food…but we must also think of refugees. They will flee north once the war starts" Varys commented. Cersei thought of this for a second. They could shut the gates to them and leave them to camp outside…or perhaps.

"We let them in but they must give some of their food and silver to us for safe passage." Cersei said. Best they were on their side than that of the enemies. Concluding the meeting with some words and again the bank of Braavos asking for payment something they should address soon less they support their enemies. After all the Bank of Braavos always got it's due. Retiring to her chambers Cersei locked the doors and readied for bed. In her small clothes a knock interrupted her from going to bed she went to the door and asked who it was.

"It's just me dear sister" Jamie said through the door. She frowned and finally opened the door after putting on a robe Jamie entered he was not in his armor being off duty but still plenty of guards on the royal family. Cersei took special care to avoid the bed from her sight and distance sitting in Ned's desk Jame sat in the seat on the other side.

"Well?" Cersei said cooly. Jamie sighed in a tired manner and spoke.

"So is this how things will be now? We will avoid each other and pretend we do no exist?" Jamie began with sarcasm.

"Oh so you say but as soon as you saw me I'm quite sure all you wanted to was to stick your cock in me" she growled. Jamie frowned and leaned on his seat.

"I love you" he declared fiercly and she felt a stir in her loins but it was gone as quickly as suddenly Ned's voice in her head filled it with his melancholy way gravelly voice he spoke the same words.

"So good your love did me you did not come for me" she retorted not trusting herself to look him in the eyes. She could see the passion in his green iris. The burning desire to have her and she might falter under the stare. He knew he was having an effect on her. He stood and slammed his hands on the desk loudly.

"What do you wanted me to do? Please give me your wisdom dear sister to ride North and challenge Stark to single combat! For your hand?" he growled.

"Take his head and then we both get gutted by his men in a blazing glory of passion that the bards can sing for the ages to come?" he threw his arms out in exasperation.

"Then what do you want me to do Jamie!" she stood this time she met his gaze and she knew it was a mistake as he stared at her with lust and passion. Cersei however did not relent she stared and responded.

"What did you expect when you went to Winterfell! To meet you with legs open?" Cersei growled and threw her arm out. "Did you expect me to just greet you with love! I love him Jamie…I love Ned he gave me love he gave me passion he gave me respect and I love him!" she declared. That cut deep and she knew the lust was gone and pain was all that she could see now.

"So Stark has lain claim to you sister?" he said his voice grave but a smirk that did not reach his eyes.

"I am no object to be claim…Ned does not claim me" she said in a low voice. "I gave myself to him willingly" She finished. That struck his heart and he seemed to give up.

"Fine…but we can't go on like this. We are family are we not?" He said the dejected the fight gone from him.

"Things change Jamie you have to understand that much" Cersei spoke sitting again.

"So we are not family anymore?" he turned head cocked to the side with a frown on his face. Cersei stared at him.

"We are…but you must remember nothing more" Jamie knew what she meant but she doubted he could keep that up.

"Aye…we are. Fine but we must be amiable to each other for the children's sake at least" he said. Cersei pursed her lips thinking on Myrcella and Halena who adored their uncles. She briefly wondered where Tyrion was but she quickly dismissed it not wanting to think on the little monster.

"So be it we can still be family Jamie don't forget that, but Ned has no love for you" and he chuckled with little humor.

"No off Crouse not honorable Ned does not love the kingslayer" he made for the door and Cersei followed him. Opening the door he looked at her over the shoulder.

"I will be inspecting the lines tomorrow. I will be off duty in the afternoon perhaps we can eat together…with the children off Crouse" he tried. It was a start on Jamies part to a start to build something new that was not their incestuous love they once held.

"Aye…it's fine" Cersei replied and with that they parted ways. Cersei laid down on her bed that now seemed even lonelier without Ned there and she tried desperately to get some sleep that night.

**Rami**

It was happening again Rami wondered through the Wolfswood. He knew this path a thousand times over he had been having this dream for months now. What the dream meant he could not phantom but it was certainly the exact same dream. The best way he could prove himself this was by staring at the small stream he always crossed. Two big rocks where placed before each other on the crossing, but he had willed the rocks to be slightly off line of sight from each other. With that he instantly knew it was the same dream again. Walking down the stream in his leathers he found a clearing like always before he brought his hands up and he had a bow on one an arrow in the other. A rustle he turned and the bushes moved and he could feel something there. Rami knocked the arrow and drew the bow in that direction. From the foliage a boy walked out he was slender not unlike Jon with brown hair and eyes so green and deep they seemed unnatural. A loud screech of a bird was heard and that familiar bird landed on the boys shoulder.

Pursing his lips together Rami faltered and let the bow down however the arrow still pulled on by the string. The three eye crow from his many dreams was on the boys shoulders loudly screeching as it always did. The boy smiled and said in the faintest of whispers "we meet at last." With a start Rami shot up from his bed sweating profoundly his wolf summer on the foot of the bed opened his eyes and stared at him intently. Sighing Rami shivered a little in the slightly cold room rubbing his arms with his hands to warm them up a little. Extracting himself from his sheets he called for a servant and instantly a serving girl was in to help him dress for the day. Summer hopped off the bed and stretched before nudging the slightly ajar door and wondered the castle no doubt looking for food. Dressed in warm leathers Rami began the day breaking his fast with his uncle and brother.

"Good morning Uncle" Rami yawned rather un-lord like but Tyrion merely chuckled. Rami was yawning while little Rickon was almost practically sleeping on his food. Scrambled eggs warm bread and wine for Tyrion while Rami was allowed one cup of ale. Salted meat was presented for them as well and they ate with little conversation. After breaking their fast Rami and Rickon went to Maester Luwin for their lessons that Rami loved most. He did not love the sword like Jon or Lloyd but he did love books a love he shared with his uncle. Rickon however preferred to be outside playing with Shaggydog though he also played with Summer she mostly just enjoyed lazing about with him as he sat and read when he found free time. Lessons over Rami went to the throne room to hold court and see what business had to be done today. More of the smallfolk came to ask for one thing or another a dispute between two lords was settled mostly in help with Tyrion.

Rami solved all the problems he could with the dignity an eight year old could muster. His uncle was a really big help and his sharp tongue though it angered some people came in handy when dealing with lords. Their final meeting however was an interesting one. Two groups of men arrived one group was filled with some prisoners. The Freys who were going to the wall to take the black so they stopped provisions where given and they were sent on their way. Finally four men came caliming to be from Lloyd's army from Moat Cailin.

"Gone?" Tyrion said his face set in curiosity.

"Aye My Lord we were escorting them here the Reed children we stopped to break for camp but they were gone in the morning" the soldier explained. Clearly he was scared he would be punished for this but it sounded like the children left of their own will.

"No signs of struggles or anything of the sort?" Measter Luwin asked.

"None Measter just gone their belongings and food" the soldier said.

"Where was the last place you saw them?" Tyrion asked.

"The White Knife My Lord if they are still coming here they might be in the Wolfswood" the soldier offered.

"We must search for them right uncle?" Rami said and Tyrion nodded his agreement.

"Ser Rodrick we should form a search party and have it search for them." Rodrick nodded and Rami stood up as well.

"I will go as well Rodrick" declared Rami. Tyirion however opposed the notion.

"Rami you have men for this your place is here in Winterfell" Tyrion said.

"My father would have ridden out to find them as well as my brother Uncle. I am Lord of Winterfell now I have a duty to my father's bannermen" nodding firecly Rami asked his horse be prepared and Though Tyrion protested he quickly asked Bronn to go keep him safe. A party of men rode out through the Hunters Gate into the Wolfswood. They spread out and began their search. Rodrick and Bronn and the two men escorting the Reed children made one party. The other men as well separated into parties and began their search. Well into their search Rami was lagging slightly behind from Bronn and Rodrick as well as the two men escorting him. Summer was beside him the horses now used to the direwolf did not get spooked by his presence. His pony galloping behind he kept his eyes on the woods looking for the Reeds. Besie him he notice Summer stop ears perked up then it set off in a sprint into the woods frowning Rami turned his pony and made it to follow forgetting to tell the rest who did not noticed.

Galloping into the woods he found a clearing a very familiar clearing. Rami blinked surprised looking around summer nowhere in sight. Turning his horse he was met with a man in furs and a wooden spear. Frowning Rami was about to ask who he was when from the bushes burst a woman and another man one very ugly with crooked teeth and a knife. The woman with a wooden spear pointed at him. Rami pulled back his pony but the woman and the other man had him cornered and the man with a rotten tooth grin closed in on him and grabbed his leg. Rami panicked and reached for his dagger but the spear woman with brown muttered hair but rather comely looks took the dagger. Fearful Rami did not know what to do the man took his own jagged Iron knife from his belt and placed it on Rami's leg and spoke to him in a gruff tone.

"Give us the horse boy and I might let you get out these woods alive" he spoke. Rami was too afraid to say anything but the woman that took his dagger spoke.

"Let him go Stiv best we take the horse and get out of here before whoever lords son this is comes looking for him" the woman spoke. Will laughed at her and replied with a sneer.

"If we let him go he will tell this lord and we will hunt us down. I say we kill him" he said with a gleam to his brown eyes. Rami was truly scared now and swallowed and called out in faint hope.

"Summer!" he called but that only made the men laugh.

"Summer? The lad is soft in the head killing him is a mercy Osah" Stiv said and grabbed Rami roughly and unhorsed him. Thrown on the ground Rami tried to crawl away but the man was on him and knife pulled back to kill him. Before he could however the distinct sound a bow being loosed reached their ears and an arrow was through Stiv's mout. Gargling choking on his own blood Stiv fell dead. Will cursed and grabbed the pony mounting it but from the woods burst Bronn his sword out he rode and with a sickening sound his sword cleaved Wills head off falling of the pony who panicked and ran. Dismounting the last woman Osha with her wild hair dropped her spear and fell to her knees hands up and pleaded.

"Mercy!" she said clearly afraid now. Dismounting sword still out Bronn walked out to her and sword pointed at her.

"Wait don't Bronn!" called out Rami the sellsword stopped glancing briefly at Rami. Eyes widening Bronn turned as a girl walked from the forest bow in hand. Taking the woman by the hair Bronn put his sword to her throat.

"Move and I kill her girl" Bronn said tone low and menacing. The girl walked by Rami and looked at him ignoring Bronn. Rami looked at her in confusion she was slender and a bit taller than him with brown hair.

"Your Rami aren't you" she said. Rami nodded. The girl turn and smiled from the woods another boy came out and Rami gasped it was the same boy from his dream with the three eyed crow.

"It's him Jojen" she smiled.

"Aye…we meet at last Rami" he smiled in a rather mysterious way. Bronn looked at them and realized they were the Reed children they were looking for. Snapping out of his shock Rami looked to Bronn.

"Bronn don't kill her! She didn't want to hurt me" Rami said and the girl raised a brow at Rami

"I don't know about that they were going to kill you she didn't do anything to stop them" she accused.

"If I killed Stiv Will would have killed me what choice did I have" the woman growled at the girl.

"Meera calm yourself perhaps it is fate she remains and the others died" Jojen said Meera as Rami learned his savor from that Stiv man. He looked at her she was slender and flat chested with a rather plain face but her eyes where just stunning to him.

"Aye they would have killed her best we take her prisoner" Rami tried Bronn thought this over for a second and sighed.

"Alright get up your coming with me woman" Bronn said finally Rodrick and the Tyrion found them and the situation was explained as they rode back to Winterfell. Rami rode with Rodrick his pony long gone and Summer had found them again joining them once they were near Winterfell. Inside Winterfell Rami quickly made sure they put the woman to trial before Rodrick or anyone thought on killing her. The Reed children were with him in the throne room with Measter Luwin and Tyrion. In chains the woman looked down not meeting anyones eye.

"Whats your name" Rami asked from his throne and woman looked at him.

"Osha M'lord" she said. Rami continued nodding to her looking around the room Tyrion was glaring at her openly his uncle do doubt wanted her head for almost letting him die.

"Where are you from?" Rami asked. She hesitated Rodrick growled at her.

"She asked where you are from speak up woman" she glared at him definetly.

"I'm a Free folk…My Lord" she said. Rami raised a brow never hearing the term.

"What is that?" Rami asked innocently enough. Maester Luwin answered him.

"A Wilding My Lord" everone tensed.

"You're a long way from the Wall wilding" Bronn said next to Tyrion.

"Aye I am My Lord" Osha said.

"Not a Lord just a humble sellsword" Bronn grinned.

"Expensive for humble I'd say" Tyrion quipped and Bronn only chuckled.

"Enough what is your judgment My Lord?" Maester Luwin asked.

"Why did you run south? Osha why did you risk the Nights Watch to come south" Rami asked.

"To escape…from them daemons with blue eyes My Lord" she said. Tyrion stiffen and it was not unnoticed by Maester Luwin.

"Demons?" Rami asked.

"Aye My Lord demons with blue eyes killing mah kind. They coming so I was trying to get myself south" she explained. Jojen who had been quite the entire time finally spoke.

"Aye she speaks the truth the true enemy lies North beyond the Wall. Rami that's why I'm here I'm here so you can learn to fly" with that the whole room broke into an argument the entire time Rami stared at Osha thinking what madness was this.

**Lloyd**

The journey from the Riverlands to the Westernalnds had been an uneventful ride. Lloyd and his host made good time and only had a few weeks to finally reach the seat of house Lannister. As his host passed the Lions Gate which was the Castles main defense Lloyd passed through the Lions Gate noting how it was a hell of a choke point. No wonder the Rock had never fallen a siege would be beyond costly to any invading force. Entering the keep his men all found themselves a place to rest while Lloyd dismounted his war horse and walked forward to look at the massive keep carved into the mountain. Ser Hosteen and Brynden walked up to him looking at the Rock.

"Last time I was here was a Tourney for Areys" Ser Brynden said. Lloyd nodded he knew from his mother this is where she thought Robert's rebellion really started.

"Remain with the men Ser Brynden. Ser Hosteen come with me I shall speak to my grandfather" Lloyd said and left to find the Measter of Casterly Rock waiting on him the Maester bowed to the young lord and knight.

"My Lord Ser…" the Maester greeted them.

"Hosteen Frey" the older knight said.

"Ser Frey please with me Lord Tywin awaits you" the old Maester smiled pleasantly. They were taking further into the Keep and the two were brought before the Throne Room. The Throne was made of stone and gold with Lions head as the arm rest. On it sat one of the most powerful men of the Seven Kingdoms Staying behind Lloyd Hosteen walked up the throne room. Bowing politely Ser Hosteen stayed by the steps. Lloyd grinned and walked up the steps and Tywin stood with a cool smile and welcomed his grandson with open arms. After a brief hug and a firm hand shake Tywin spoke in his cool manner with a fixed smile that held everything and gave nothing.

"Welcome to the Casterly Rock Lloyd" Tywin welcomed his grandson to his home.

**Okay so this was a bit of a favorite chapter for me because I got to catch up with everyone else and also got a lovely look at Jamie and Cersei's fractured relationship. Which I had fun writing hope you enjoyed x3. Also I was thinking of Lloyd stopping by the Westerlings you know interact with Jayne Westerling but decided against it. Lloyd will get to interact with other girls in time just give it time friends. Also Osha! Introduced as well as the Reed siblings making it to Winterfell with some discretion. **

**Also Tywin finally shows up sorry I know I'm teasing you guys with only introducing him but if I felt the chapter would drag out if I didn't stop it here. So look forward to more Tywin next chapter as well as Ned and Cersei as seeing as Ned will be stopping to drop off a host in Kings Landing. **

**SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW GENTLEMEN! Tell me what you think and hey still up in the air on what Tywin wants from Lloyd! So here it is gentlemen and ladies. Enjoy this chapter x3. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Lloyd**

After greeting his grandfather Lloyd was treated to the hospitality of Casterly Rock. The impressive fort that had never fallen and Lloyd had stared from it battlements to see the Lions Gate the main defensive point that was a natural choke point. He had gazed it with his two now more acquainted partners Ser Hosteen and Ser Brynden. Resting up and getting a hot meal which he enjoyed with his grandfather Kevan and Tywin. Ser Brynden was invited as well but Ser Hosteen had stayed with the men. Little conversation aside from Lloyd catching up with his Lannister family Lloyd told them of his lessons his temporary rule of the North and then he got to the matter at heart. The war two kings now proclaimed themselves the rightful kings of Westeros. Lloyd's grandfather however had yet to move his banners though a summons had been sent to have his men standing by. Thirty thousand men at arms mixed in with almost ten thousand calvary six thousand archers and fourteen thousand men at arms. As well some free riders squires from the Knights the odd sellsword.

Currently Lloyd was heading to his grandfather's solar to discuss his men joining the war which would undoubtedly be a bigger threat to Renly and Aegon. Knocking on the door he waited patiently before an "enter" was given. Entering Lloyd was in his leathers double pants riding boots and sword at his hip. Inside his grandfather's solar which was a very meticulous decorated room, Lloyd spotted the well-crafted chairs and tables. Decorations with gold and red Lannister colors as well as a few paintings of past Lannisters Lords. One single painting of the current Lannister hung on his grandfather's room. It depicted younger versions of his uncles, his mother and, his grandfather and his deceased grandmother. Lloyd stared for a moment and his grandfather spoke.

"She would have spoiled you, that much I am certain" his grandfather spoke. Turning back blinking Lloyd turned fully and walked to his grandfather's direction. Lord Tywin Lannister his eyes green and his hair balding and grey swept back and neatly combed and trimmed beard. His old wise eyes stared at the painting behind him with a certain melancholy look to them. Unstrapping his sword and hanging it over the chair before his grandfather's desk. Tywin offered him the seat and Lloyd took it gracefully.

"She's beautiful Grandfather" Lloyd said with a small smile. Tywin smiled a swell a far way smile however as he thought on his younger days.

"Aye she was a strong woman as well but she would ways say." He began pausing before speaking again.

"You seldom let me spoil my children so I will spoil my grandchildren rotten" Tywin repeated with a fond chortle.

"Gods…I wish I'd met her then grandfather" grinned Lloyd.

"As I would have, but we have more pressing matters to attend to Lloyd" His grandfather quickly schooled his face to one of impassiveness.

"Well grandfather I have been sent with the Hands power to call for your banners" Lloyd said face straight sitting up straight on his chairs back. Tywin stared at him momentarily appraising his cool eyes looking him over for something. _Weakness _thought Lloyd his grandfather was appraising him seeing where it lead.

"So the raven sent to me asked but I replied as I am now I am guarding the Sun set sea and the Westerlands. I have already asked my Lord to garrison their keeps and remain ready to be called on if need be" Tywin replied. It was no treason that he was committing he was doing a sound tactical move both politically and military wise. He put action and declares support no doubt his grandfather sent arms and food to the royal army but no men to bolster their numbers.

"So our Kings order is to be ignored grandfather? He asked for men to which you have sent none" Lloyd tried the more direct approach of defying the Kings orders. Tywin gave a small nod before speaking.

"I see little reason to follow that command when the Martells could let Robert exhaust his forces while they strike around the Tyrells and come behind them. His grace will be too busy fighting Renly's forces and nothing will stop them from marching from my lands to Kings Landing" Tywin replied and Lloyd knew he was trapped. His father played out his hand sort of speak and now Lloyd was backed into a corner his father had reasons and sent support he could 'afford' to send. Lloyd felt his lips tug up a little and his grandfather did no miss it but made no action to indicate so.

"The Redwyne fleet is no doubt guarding the Tyrells the fastest way to send troops north would be by ship. The Martells would suffer heavy losses before making it to the Reach then" A clever ploy weather his grandfather approved Lloyd was none the wiser but Tywin replied instantly.

"I will know if the Redwyen fleet engages the Martells if it does I will sent Lannister fleet to intercept and effectively take two enemies out after they tire themselves out" Lloyd was countered yet again. He was out of options they needed his grandfather's men he was too important a card to leave it as a wild card.

"As I said grandfather I have the power of the Hand and the King is not without his gifts. He does not forget his allies after all" Lloyd said his grandfather would know exactly what he was implying.

"Indeed, I suppose as well as he forgot when I took the city for him and forced my hand on a marriage for my daughter" Lloyd almost flinched. His grandfather knew he loved his father. He also knew that he was the next Lord of Winterfell and the North. Despite the south's low opinion of the North it was a Military power and a great land of resources. Unlike most southern cities the North's abundance in Timber made it a great export. As well as White Harbor brought a lot of prosperity North of the Neck something the south didn't care much for and still only saw snow and sour faced men and women.

"Very well if Robert wishes to have the Wastelands support I require an heir" Tywin said himself to the pint. From what he heard from his mother his grandfather was a very straight forward and pragmatic man.

"I will dismiss Uncle Jami from the Kingsguard but for the nonce he mans the defense of Kings Landing as is required there grandfather" Lloyd spoke. But his grandfather shook his and spoke up.

"No Lloyd Jamie does not wish to be my heir and your other uncle prefers his whores and books to duty. I want you as my heir" Lloyd paused. His face in shock something he could not phantom. He was heir to the North he would rule Winterfell not the Westernlands.

"Grandfather I cannot I am my father's heir" Lloyd tried.

"He has two other sons" Tywin said.

"Grandfather why me? Uncle Tyrion I trust him with my brothers and Winterfell while I wage war with my father" Lloyd argued this time leaning forward with a more offensive posture. Tywin bristled again at the mention of Tyrion.

"He will not be my heir Lloyd not now or ever I'd rather give the seat to my brother's son Lancel" Tywin made a face showing his displeasure with his brother's son. Lloyd pursed his lips as he thought over what he could do. Before speaking both where now heated and in more offensive postures Lloyd swallowed hard and spoke.

"What of my name?" Lloyd said.

"You will be a Lannister" Tywin said simply enough. Lloyd bristled at that he was a northerner the blood of the first men ran in his veins, _as that of the Andals _he thought a bit sourly.

"I wish to remain a Stark grandfather if something. The gods forbid. Happened to father" Lloyd began but Tywin interrupted him his voice even lacing his fingers together and leaning on his oak desk.

"If something happens to me entering this war I will leave no heir" Tywin stared his eyes burning into Lloyd's. The young lord was crumbling before him and Lloyd knew not what to do, but he had a duty to his king and more importantly to him his father.

"A stark the names much to me" Lloyd tried appealing as his grandson Tywin looked him over for what almost felt a bloody hour. No doubt thinking if any precedence was set by this.

"Your children will be Lannister" Tywin finally replied. Lloyd grinned boyishly and almost lept and hugged his grandfather. But that would unbecoming of the new heir to the Westernlands and Lord Paramount of the West.

"But off course Uncle Grey eyes of winter and golden hair of Lannister like me will rule the Westerlands and our houses will be sung as the most powerful" Lloyd smiled boyishly. Tywin offered his cool grin that did not reach his eyes but looked pleased none the less.

**Eddard**

Marching into Kings Landing one would think they just won the whole bloody war. The people cheered for him and their King and his men. The smallfolk cheered and thre flowers the few wealthy ladies threw tokens to the mounted knights. More than a fair share of whores ran from the lines and kissed the men at arms with spears over their shoulders. At the head of the progression was Robert hammer slung across his back sword at the hip on his massive war horse. To his right Ser Barristan and lagging behind him was Jon who picked up a token from a lady that had landed on his shoulder. Looking at Ned the Lord of Winterfell grinned at his son who blushed and tucked the favor under his collar and mail. Ned laughed and watched the Red Keep grow closer in the distance. Looking to his left Stannis again cool faced offered the odd nod here and there to the smallfolk. Ned himself offered a smile and a nod that showed his honor.

Clearing the moat to the Red keep the men dissasambled under the sergeant at arms command to the barracks and others still on duty. Dismounting his horse Ned saw Robert dismount and walk up with arms spread open as his daughter and son ran to him throwing themselves at him Robert barked a loud laugh as he lifted his children like sacks over his armored shoulders. His kids laughing on the way Ned himself felt smile as well as he saw his little Myrcella lift her skirts and rush to him. Kneeling he hugged his daughter and lifted her effortlessly. Myrcella giggled hugging his neck he walked towards his wife and Halena ever his little lady Halen waited for him to get there to finally hug him and he kissed her head lovingly. Finally he turned to his wife Cersei hands clasped before her dipped her head giving a welcoming smile.

"Welcome My Lord" Cersei said and he smiled putting Myrcella down holding her small hand in his massive gauntlet

"Aye My Lady I return" he leaned and she kissed him happily. Turning he saw Robert pick up Lyanna after putting his children down. Ned's sister was wearing breaches boots and leather with her thin rapier on her belt. Spinning her around they shared a passionate kiss and when the small council came to greet them Robert unwisely bypassed them leaving with his wife and children into the Red Keep. Sighing he looked at Cersei and she merely smiled nodding. Ned turned and watched Stannis as Elia Martell walk towards her husband and kissed him deeply. Stannis stood stiff eyes still open and glaring when Elia broke off she grinned and his daughter Shireen hugged his waist and he sighed patting her raven head and placing a hand on her shoulder. He did not hear his words neither did he hear Elia Martells but she had a wicked smile nor no doubt the words disarmed her husband. Ned chuckle and met the council members who bowed politely to him Pycell, Bealish and Varys. Stannis joined them and after a brief nod the council went on about their business and went to the council room.

Taking the Kings Seat Ned had offered the Hands seat to Stannis who deemed it improper and sat on his designated seat. Ned began talking war with his council as well as updates all around Ser Barristan absent with his king. The Kingslayer took Ser Barristan's place as well as Jory Ned began with the meeting.

"Lord Bealish how are our monetary situation? Regarding the war" Ned began. The master of coin spoke with his suave smirk.

"My Lord Hand we are already six Million in debt to the Iron Bank however I did call in a few favors from some friends in Braavos. The Bank has agreed on another Loan but after this war we are to repay them as soon as possible. As well I sent ravens to my dear friend Lysa Arryn and the Vale has agreed to send us food fodder and a million gold dragons" Bealish informed. It was not the knights of the Vale but it was a start in Neds opinion.

"Speaking of food what of our stocks Lord Bealish?" Stannis grunted.

"Plentyfull and Lady Cersei who was standing for our dear queen has suggested that any refuges coming North. Will pay in food and silver for the safety of our walls.

"A wise plan add that any abled man to take arms" Stannis added.

"Let us hope it will not come to that Lord Stannis" Ned said.

"My Lord Hand I should inform you as well. Lord Tywin has graciously sent his regards for the delay and, he has received your son and his bannermen should be on the march soon" Pycell stammered through.

"That is good news, tell him March on Kings Landing and leave a garrison of five thousand men as we will leave five thousand right now." Ned said.

"Any word from Bealon Greyjoy?" Stannis said Varys shook his head.

"None my Lords" he replied.

"Very well Jory what of the gold cloaks?" Ned asked.

"Doing better by the day My Lord" Jory reported. Jamie spoke up as well.

"The Blackwater Bay is secured as it can be as well for the nonce" Jamie added.

"I will leave Ser Davos here to man the ships he's a good sailor and knows how to command ships." Stannis said.

"Very well let us see to our task and pray for victory My Lords let us end this meeting for today" standing up Ned nodded and the council ended for the day. Tomorrow they would march on Bronzegate to lift the siege the gods willing a speedy end to their war. Retiring to the chambers the Lord hand entered the Hands Tower. Opening his door he was greeted with a rather pleasant surprise. His lady wife was laying on their lounge sofa. Stretched out in a rather thin robe her flawless body bare for him to see her plump breast and erect pink buds. Ned swallowed thickly feeling his cock stir in his pants. Clank loud clank after he took almost two minutes to strip his armor piece by piece. Shoulder pauldrons gauntlets, breast plate all hit the ground. Cersei watched with a bemused smirk as her husband hastily undressed himself. Down to his leathers and breeches he walked to her and towered over smaller frame as he crawled on top of her their gaze meeting. Her wildfire green eyes met the cold grey valaryan steel grey. For a few brieft seconds they stared before lust took them and Ned kissed her with hunger and fury.

Cersei unleashed all her sexual frustrations she had pent up for weeks while her husband and son played war. They tossed turned and by the gods they fucked each other for hours by the end of it Ned from long days of marching and life outside Ned was tired and he passed out on the bed while Cersei stared at his naked body. A few scars lined him from his many battles in Roberts's rebellion and later the Greyjoys. Watching her husband sleep her earlier thoughts of betraying her vows where gone as she felt pleased by Ned who never held back with her. She was no little flower to be treated like glass, no she was a lioness and she would not be treated as less. Kissing his admittedly now thicker beard she fell sleep as Ned unconsciously hugged her body to him.

**Rami**

Osha had caused so much commotion with her declaration of White Walkers that the entire court had gone into a frenzy. Quietly and effectively Rami had been able to pass out his sentence to her without any real opposition as everyone argued. Chained and with guard she was sent to work the kitchens so long as she kept her head she was happy to serve. His uncle had argued against it feebly but left it be and now the grown men in the castle where debating her claims. Rami sat in on this argument as was his right as Lord of Winterfell Jojen Reed and Meera Reed there as well they however remained quiet only listening.

"She lies no doubt the Watch routed her and if you saw the furs on one of them he was a Nigths Watch Deserter" Rodrick argued.

"Many lies one can tell but none as ridiculous as this. Perhaps is no lie in my visit to the wall a young man named Royce William told me the same dealings of the others" Tyrion said passively thinking on the actual possibility.

"The Maesters at the citidale have long pondered on the Long Night. The legends of the first men of the Nights Watch driving back the darkness" Maester Luwin counted the tails of the age of heroes thousands of years passed. Thinking on it now most men in the world now thought this nothing more than tales for old women and greybeards to scare children. The others used as a curse now than actually believing they once walked the frozen earth.

"Winter is coming" Rami finally spoke among them everyone turning their attention to him. He was hard faced as he pondered such things. He knew now that if these demons existed than the Nights Watch was their only hope to survive this nightmare.

"There's shit to it I'd say scared green boy and a wildling doing whatever she can to keep her head in her shoulders" Bronn finally made his own thoughts open. He was glared on by Rodrick but Rami spoke before an argument could break out.

"Jojen you said I would fly…what does that mean?" he asked curios.

"You have dreams don't you?" the boy replied cryptically.

"Of the three eyed Raven…aye also wolf dreams running and, and hunting" Rami said and Jojen gave a confident smile and replied in his soft voice.

"You are not dreaming you are controlling a wolf" Jojen said.

"What? That's stupid I'm controlling nothing" Rami said with a scowl.

"But you are Rami you are a warg" only more arguing broke out again this time with no resolution. With a final declaration of ending court that day. Rami went to his lessons with his brother and Tyrion scoured the books in the maester's tower for information. Meera practice in the yard with her frogspear. Jojen proclaimed he would meditate and found himself a quiet place in the castle to do so. After about two hours Rami was dismissed from his lessons Rickon left to play with Shaggydog while Rami with Summer at his heels went to the kitchens to find Osha. The wilding woman was cutting potatoes when he found her a guard standing by watching her spear on his hands.

"I wish to speak with her alone guard" Rami said. The guard hesitated the last thing he wanted was Rodrick feeding him his own arse for leaving his post.

"I won't hurt the little lord who showed me mercy" Osha said peeling her potatoes.

"Summer is with me go" Rami said again and the guard relented.

"I will be on the door outside My Lord call if you need me" a final glare at Osha the guard exited the kitchens.

"Well go on little lord" Osha spoke stabbing the kitchen knife on a potato leaning the chair she sat on.

"Tell me do you know anything about skinchcangers? Wargs?" Rami asked he heard tales they were common beyond the wall. He doubted he was one but…knowledge was his passion it wouldn't hurt to know more after all right?

Osha stared at him for a moment before licking her lips and speaking. "Aye we have them" she finally spoke and Rami gasped surprised. "Is that all little lord?" he asked with a frown on his face.

"No…I suppose not what I mean are they beastly?" he asked with curiosity. Osha barked a good laugh and replied with a toothy grin.

"A good question little lord, meyhaps they are who is to tell we don't much care for skinchangeers beyond the wall mine don't like them" She spat on the ground with a scowl.

"Are they outcast then?" Rami asked.

"Aye if they live that long if you are looked on like you might be a skinchanger they'd kill you while swaddling. Smother you" Osha shrugged casually. Rami paled at the thought and the woman gave smirk leaning on her knees looking at little Rami.

"Why you asking little lord? Something you know?" Rami backed off a little and summer looked at him nudging him back and getting between him and Osha. The wildling woman laugh and returned to peeling her potatos. "Best you run along now little lord, I don't want that beasty of yours to rip my throat out" Rami swallowed and turned and practically fled the kitchens the guard entering back into his post. Feeling frustrated he did as he always did when frustrated he went to the training yard and found himself a bow and arrows to practice. Pulling the string back and knocking back and arrow he breathed in and exhaled slowly releasing the string. The arrow missed completely and he only grew more frustrated. And growled.

"You don't align your sights right" the voice spoke and spooked Rami a little and he turned to see Meera Reed walk towards him. His cheeks flush being taught archery by a girl and then he almost felt his mother swat him in the back of the head for thinking such a thought.

"Aye?" Rami said shyly as the girl walked to him. She smiled a perfect row of teeth as Rami only blushed more looking away from the girl.

"Aye" she chuckled "Align the sights bend the bow and use your knuckles. Align the arrow with your pointer finger knuckle." She explained and used her own bow knocking the arrow back and her aim was true into the target. Rami watched with bewildered eyes and he found himself staring at her face, he supposed she was plain by most standards though his mother proclaimed him beautiful he never felt as confident of his looks as Lloyd. As the servant girls said he was the best of Lannister and Stark she looked at him and grinned with a raised brow.

"Staring is unsightly you know" he gaped and blushed turning from her.

"S-sorry I just uhm-here let me try" Rami stumbled on his words cursing himself for not sounding like a lord. Grabbing his bow and knocking an arrow he prepared fire the arrow, but he soon felt arms on his shoulders and he tensed nearly letting go of the bow string. Putting her slightly larger hands on his she tilted his hand down and the bow tilted and now Rami had a much clearer view of the target.

"There now…loose" she said in her soft tone and Rami released the arrow striking true. Blinking Rami cheered his shot.

"Yes!" the Lord of Winterfell grinned. Meera grinned and congratulated him Rami shyly looked away from her and enthusiastically asked her if he'd join her with his family for supper. Shrugging the Reed girl nodded. Rami that night enjoyed a hardy meal a cup of ale and good company and most of the night he stole glances at Meera who was happily chatting with Ser Rodrick. Meanwhile Jojen Reed stared at Rami with his mysterious green eyes Tyrion himself grinned at his nephew who was starting to take an interest in girls.

**Jon**

The march from Kings Landing through the Kingswood had been a long one through the Kings Road. After crossing the Wendwater the men became anxious and Jon was a bit part of that he never saw full on combat. Not to mention he would was going to lead the charge with his father and ser Barristan. The king himself was going to the head spear formation of the calvary. Though the men already joked more like the hammer on the anvil. Lord Stannis himself was with the men and seeing to them hearing their complaints and aches and offering words of encouragement. Praising their bravery to stand by their king against those who would betray him. While his Lord father led by example and ate with the men asked them of their families names and spoke about himself as well. Even telling them tales of his children meaning him and his brothers and sisters. Jon blushed when the man looked at him and grinned knowingly the bravest ones calling out taunts. Jon scowled at tem and told them to piss off but they only barked in laughter.

The final march they broke through the Kingswood and were off the Kings Road to the Bronze gate off by only a few miles the army broke into formations men at arms at the front spears and swords. Archers at the back and the calvary on the Kings road in formation. The tip of the formation was in a spear formation. The final march they saw the Tyrell army and mixed in with Baratheon green with the black stag on them. Robert in his horned helmet was in front of the calvary in the formation few men carried the Baratheon banner of the royal army a golden background with a black crowned stag. Holding his lance up in the air King Robert bellowed with a booming battlefield voice.

"RIDE TO VICTORY CHARGE!" slamming down his helmet the calvary surged forward a thunderous sound as five thousand mounted Calvary thundered across the land towards the army that was unaware of their presence as they attacked the walls of the Bronzegate. The advancing clavary did not remain unknown for long as the rear forces quickly broke off the siege and scurried to form ranks desperately trying to get spear men to the back lines. It was too late however for them as he was taught as they closed in Jon started to lower his lance and finally with a loud bang the hammer struck on the weak ranks. Men cried out in pain and howled in fear as lances struck true. Jon drove his lance into the back of a fleeing man quickly releasing his spear before it broke his arm. Taking the rains with his left hand he reached and pulled his sword free from its sheath.

Raising it high above himself Jon found another target and sliced the man's head off. More screams of men being skewered, trampled and cut down filled Jon's ears. His blood pumping with a savage fury on him as he cut men after man down the long spear of formation kept killing men one after the other. Finally the horn or retreat was sounded and the enemy army broke ranks. Finally the head of the spear broke the last end of the men and continued riding. The king horse and armor coated in blood raised his war hammer over his head. Jon was beyond impressed as he wiled the thing as if weighed nothing. The king bellowed in his booming voice.

"BANK RIGHT!" the command went down the line and Jon said it as he hear it reach his ears by the side of Ser Barristan.

"BANK RIGHT" Jon bellowed. The command went down the line and the spear like a snake began to turn around to hit the fleeing enemy. No doubt the men at arms were already charging on the broken ranks to cover an escape through the Kingswood. No sooner than that thought passed his mind Jon saw the gates of the Bronzegate open and the men inside poured out blood thirsty for vengeance. Calvary turned fully the tail end of their formation still in the view of Jon baring down on them the hammer struck again and Jon raised his sword and cut down more men. His horse trampled a fair share of them and then some as his leather and chian mail was coated in blood. In the mist of the chaos and the enemy broken the king roared in his booming voice.

"BREAK RANKS!" the riders broke rank and began cutting down men one after the other. Lloyd stuck by Ser Barristan and he began battling parrying strikes and cutting men down. The battle did not last long Jon looked on the battlefield as the Bronzegate's men fought on foot and the royal calvary kept cutting men down. Jon turned and saw a man in an armor of roses and immidietly recognized who that was. A yell at him and Jon knocked aside a clumsy sword strike and drove his sword into the man's coming out the other end. Breaking from Ser Barristan who he veugly heard call for him Jon charged on the knight on horseback. Receiving a warning the knight met his sword in a clash of steel both horses got up on their hind legs and the knight and squire traded blows again. Jon stroke viciously with all the skill he could muster but the knight was good. Jon maticously thought over every lesson he learned from Ser Barristan and patiently waited for his opening as he parried attacks and poked on the knight's defense to keep him on his toes. Finally a horizontal sweep Jon ducked instead of parrying making himself upright Jon brought his sword down on the knight's head, but the knight raised its armored arm his sword gave a glancing blow denting the helmet the shoulder pauldron and raised gauntlet taking the brunt of the attack. The men around the knight crowded Jon and Jon pulled on the rains the horse stood on its hind legs and kicked out knocking a few men out Jon took the opening breaking the incirclement turning the knight helmet dented and impeding his vision removed it.

Lazy brown curls spilled free and hazy golden eyes now set in a fierce galre teeth bared in a snarl. It was Ser Loras Tyrell and Jon just beat him in one on one combat. Snaping the rains Ser Loras fled with a few group of men only a few riders on horses the rest of the army seeing their leader flee broke to run riders quickly cutting them down. The smarter men laid down their arms in surrender silence aside from the moaning of the injured and dying filled the battlefield for a moment. Hammer over his head the king gave off a hearty roar and the men all cried out arms in the air with grins and the high of winning. Ser Barristan joined him soon followed by his father and the king while Stannis took command and began taking prisoners and having the dead removed from the battlefield.

"Hah what's this I'm hearing boy! You took Mace Tyrells son in one on one combat" grinned Robert broadly his armor coated in blood his hammer casually on his right arm coated in blood and what Jon guessed chunks of brain. Reaching to scratch his nose Jon noticed he himself was a bloody gore blood coated his horse as well was coated in blood his leather and chain mail stained. His sword fared no better the blood of men deeply coated on it. chuckling Jon nodded and responded.

"Aye I saw him giving out orders rallying his men so I thought to attack him before a formation was made to counter" Jon said Robert laughed and replied in his great humor.

"Gods boy you left him pissed as he ran with his cock in his own arse. Ser Barristan I'd say the boy earned that knighthood what say you!" Robert said. Ser Barristan offered a congratulatory smile at Jon but did not agree with the King.

"A great victory but still Jon has a few ways to go you grace" Ser Barristan said. The king smiled and look at Jon.

"Well son what do you think?" Robert asked. Jon blinked for a second before humbly replying.

"Aye Ser Barristan is right your grace I still much to learn" Robert laughed and nodded to the boy.

"Smart boy you have here Ned" Robert complemented. Jon chuckled his father giving him an approving smile. Robert turned and left Ser Barristan nodded to Jon and gave him an approving grin before leaving son and father.

"You alright son?" Ned asked. Jon saw his father was as gory as him he now however had his sword sheathed but he still had Ice strapped on his back.

"Aye…a bit sick never…well you know" Jon said regaining his solem demeanor.

"It will pass it's always different when you kill your first man" Ned offered nodding his way to the men as they sorted the after battle Jon oversaw the bloodied battlefield before riding away to follow his father. The dead were sorted out on both side and the wounded were being retrieved. The king Lord Stannis and Ser Barristan went to speak with Lord Ralph Buckler. Camp was being set hastely and using timber from the kingswood stakes were being set down in case the enemy wanted to counter attack and use a Calvary charge on them. As the camp hustled with men moving about more than a few already drunk the whores making rounds. On the field where men were being collected Jon resolved to help out and as he helped pile bodies and men into carts to take to a master and healers. Jon saw a girl in the field. She wore a simple dress and had two girls with her and a man helping her. Jon went to help she looked at him with stirking blue eyes and golden hair that mesmerized Jon. She saw him and offered him a shy smile before pointing to the grunting man.

"My Lord please help him his pain is great he was stabbed in the bowels a painful and slow death I'm afraid." She said. Jon nodded and looked at the man speakin in his raspy voice.

"What's your name?" he asked the man grunted.

"Josh" he said.

"you pray to the seven?" he asked the man nodded.

"The warrior honor you then. The maid clean your wounds and may the stranger deliver you peacefully…are you ready?" Jon asked.

"No…but whoever is eh?" he smirked weakly Jon nodded.

"Aye" taking his dagger from his belt the man closed his eyes and Jon drove it into the man's heart. Josh was no more.

"Thank you My Lord" she said sweetly before offering a short prayer.

"I'm no lord my lady" Jon said with a small girn. She smile sweetly Jon was mesmerized by her she replied in her sweet tone.

"I'm no lady either…may I have your name?" she asked. Jon nodded and answered her.

"Jon…Jon snow and you might be?" he smiled a little.

"Teyne Sand" she smiled at him and Jon blinked surprised at meeting a Dornish girl this side of the war.

**Margery Tyrell**

Margery sighed she had been sent away by her King and husband and her father. They feared the fight might reach them and she was a delicate flower who should not see bloodshed she was told. She knew however it was her husband who had sent her away she was well aware of her husbands…preference in the company he took to his bed. But she was queen and she would bare it if she had to this was what she was…a queen. She had made it to Highgarden recently and she was glad for the comforts of her home again after a long rode of travel.

Her grandmother who she had always spent her most time with greeted her warmly Olenna Redwyne who took her under her wing. Now at one and six she was politically savvy and very shrewd with a silver tongue and clever wit. She knew when to play the blushing maiden and when to play the strong individual woman. Margery was in her grandmother's Solar breaking her fast. She had only arrived yesterday and she was relaxing as best she could considering her situation. The queen of a usurper and defeat could mean all their heads on pikes on the traitors walk in Kings Landing a lovely visage indeed.

"Are you thinking sour thoughts or did you eat a lemon dear?" Lady Olenna spoke. As she nibble on some slices of appels. Margery smiled in good humor at her grandmother who quirked her lips up in a smirk.

"No grandmother just thinking dour thoughts should my husband lose this war" Margery thought ad Olenna gave a nod.

"Don't worry my dear I'm quite sure we can find ourselves an alternative to chopped heads. Robert is a forgiving man to his enemys…provided you do not provoke his anger." Olenna knew all too well Robert Baratheon lived to his family's words. _Ours is the Fury _indeed the Targeryens knew that fury Margery supposed letting Aegon live was now costing Robert a lot more. Westeros was in pieces and her dear father was gambling on being able to beat Robert but they were now smushed between the Martells and the royal army. Margery would pray for her husband's victory so they may all keep their heads.

Unannounced in burst her brother Ser Garlan Tyrell who was chosen to stay behind and lead the garrison of Highgarden. He was a handsome young man unlike his brother Loras he was what one would consider a dashing hero. A light beard and brown curls that made him look rugged the young man was an exceptional knight though he felt no need to gather fame as his brother Loras Garlan was a less about the glory and more about the necessity. "We have a problem a massive army is marching on our gates"

Margery stood and so did Olenna and they made their way outside their keep a box cart awaited the ladies and a horse no doubt where Garlan rode in. a quick and bumpy ride through the busy streets of Highgarden people already preparing for what may come. Arriving to the outer wall Highgarden having three walls to hide behind. The garrison was that of about seven thousand men manning the walls archers, knights, and men at arms. Exeting the Cart the two ladies went to the battlements Margerys dear brother offerd to carry her up but she swatted his armored arms away saying it would be unsightly for both. Finally making over the high walls they stared into the field across the river on the horizon as thousands of thousands men marched over the Ocean road. A long two lines of calvary as well marched by the men hundreds of golden lions on red with only a countable two direwolf one Twins banner and four Tully trouts with a lone crowned black stag. Heading the entire procession were two men. The indistinguishable Ser Brynden the Blackfish and beside him in his armor and armored war horse a young man without a helm. A young man with golden hair and eyes like valyrian steel gaze from his war horse across the field his sights set on Highgarden.

**I figured you guys needed a little blood to so I was very happy to have the very first battle of the rebellion…technically considering Lloyds taking of the Twins was more an act of aggression to a lord. Still the Royal army won their first bout and Lloyd now has the strong banners of the Westernlands and is now marching on Highgarden. Speaking of the first battle I REALLY loved writing about that calvary charge on Renly's forces. Oh oh oh if you're like me listen to this little piece Fate/Zero: On the Battlefield holy shit if this does not describe a calvary charge with a deadly clash! I don't know what. I wrote that charge while this played and I had a BLAST. **

**Well I digress also Teyne Sand Oberyn Martells Sand sankes! Haha my friends why is she there? Did she plan to meet Jon? Perhaps she did? Also someone wanted more interaction with Ned and Cersei I know it wasn't much but I could ill afford to make a lot of fluff between them with all that I had to fit in this chapter. We're picking up the action once more and don't think I've forgotten about Daenerys she out there doing her own thing. Not to mention we haven't caught up with Aegon and Oberyn in a while. Might be they show up next chapter who knows also a History and Lore chapter is on the way this one will be Roberts Rebellion for the last time from the point of view of our beloved Stannis the Mannis. The one after that will be the first log of the Gryejoy Rebellion and call it foreshowing because the Ironborn will be unleashed soon those reavers with their raping and looting.**

**I KNOW YOU ARE MAD AT ME BUT PLASE REVIEW AGAIN MY PRETTIES D; I love hearing from you guys I love all the favs and follows but I always love comments cirtics etc so please talk to me my friends tell me about your thoughts and what not and enjoy this chapter which I will add to my favorites :3.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Aegon**

The Dornish spears had gathered by boat and march in the old fort of Yornwood. Yonrwood belonged to the last kings of Dorne. Before being deposed by the Martells in Nymeria's War. Aegon and his uncle had spent their entire march training Aegon with the sword and the spear his uncle's favorite weapon. As well Aegon was joined by his uncle's bastard daughters. Who people called the Sand Sankes. Obara Sand and Elia Sand where quite the warriors. Fighting with spears round shields and whips. Obara Sand had already kicked him and landed him on his arse quite a few times. Though he improved and even broke her spear once. She was angry with him for almost the entire march. He had tried apologizing but his uncle Oberyn told him she would come around.

True enough Obara came around and begrudgingly complemented his skills and he only smiled thanking her for the practice. On his uncles suggestion he was also getting to know the men better most cared little for his title as king hell he rarely found any of them call him 'your grace.' Where this not Dorne he would have been offended but he had learned quite a lot of his mother's culture. Know he understood how where her forked tongue came from. Aegon had chosen to walk the battlements of Yornwood today and he stared into the tents as their army manned the Boneway path. The few paths by land that one would take to Dorne. But as his ancestors found the Dornishmen where not so easily defeated. That thought brought comfort to Aegon knowing a lot of difficult battles laid before him. Staring into the Dornish sands he was called forth by Elia. Turning she gave a short bow of the head and called to him.

"Aegon you are being called for a war council" Aegon nodded putting his hand at the pommel of his sword. Climbing down the battlements Aegon made his way to the keep and found himself in the great hall. In a table with a map on the table where Aegons commanders his uncle Oberyn, Areo Hotah and Lord Anders Yornwood Lord of the Castle and, Quynten Martell. Taking his place at the head of the table he looked to his commanders.

"My Lords let us begin" Aegon said.

"We had started but Lord yornwood insisted you were here" Oberyn shrugged. And Aegon glared his uncle stilled held contempt for him. Though he was more accepting as of late he still thought Aegon was just a greenboy with issues.

"A king should be at his council, I thought we wanted to replace Robert not put a younger one in the throne" Lord Anders said.

"Thank you Lord Anders now let us begin my Prince I believe you have news for us?" Aegon said.

"Aye Robert is on the move my little snake in his camp tells me his army moves south and is lifting Renly's Siege on the Bronzegate." Oberyn pointed on the map while swirling a cup of wine on his other hand.

"Will he win?" Aegon asked.

"The battle won't last two hours the siege host is exhausted the castle still stands and Robert is looking for blood" Oberyn shrugged at them.

"Aye what word from the other Lords of Westeros?" Lord Anders asked.

"Lysa Arryn holds herself in her keep, the Tullys back the crown and if I heard correctly Tywin Lannister is making a move" Oberyn replied. His daughter had been keeping busy a sweet girl that is what all men saw and their tongues loosed around her. Tyene was certainly good at giving them information and with any luck they would ignore her and their secrets would be theirs.

"What will be our move then…Your Grace" Areo added that last part casually but his brown eyes staring at Aegon. Thinking on his lesson backn in Dragonstone he thought of what…Stannis had taught him and irked him he was using his lessons for his conquest.

"We wait…when the time is Right we take Summerhall and if we heard right Stannis will be marching on Ashford we strike and then we retreat to Summerhall again. If he giveschase we retreat back to the pass and we fight him there." The lords to say the least…were impressed poke the enemy provoke a chase a costly chase. Not to mention if Stannis chased them into Dorne it would be a slaughter for his army.

"A sound plan your grace" Lord Anders said with an approving grin. Oberyn spoke up.

"I can't say I have had the honor of directly meeting him but if Stannis Baratheon is the hard man I hear. He won't take the bait and if anything wait for reinforcements" Oberyn said.

"From whom?" Areo asked.

"Tywin Lannister Robert will swallow his pride and give him whatever he wants and now we have the Lannisters to deal with" Oberyn said. They all considered this.

"I say we should still try this at the very least we can weaken his force for the Tyrells" Quynten who had been quite the entire time finally spoke.

"Our enemies keep killing each other off we are victorious none the less" Areo agreed.

"Very well I will begin preparations so we may be ready to march" Oberyn nodded. The meeting dismissed they all returned to their duties. Oberyn trained Aegon for a while and they spent the afternoon with the spear. Dusk settling in Aegon was on the ground by the stables activity settling down as people began to turn in for the day. If only Rhaenys could see how he was sweaty dirty and he lived in Spartan accommodations with only a few comforts. Aegon sighed no doub't his sister hated him now for killing Steffon. Months dead and the name still left a sour taste in Aegon's mouth the two never saw eye to eye. Steffon was a self-righteous prick who reminded him too much of Robert and that led to their mutual hatred. Now he was dead and his sister would marry a Tully very disgraceful if he thought about it. His sister deserved better perhaps…perhaps That Northener what was his name? Lloyd that's right. He seemed decent enough and if Aegon held his father the boy would bend the knee easily and Rhaenys would secure them an alliance. He supposed he was thinking too far ahead first he should seat the Iron throne. Turning to his left Oberyn walked up to him he was in his breeches riding boots and an open coat with not small clothes.

"Uncle" Aegon nodded curtly.

"Aye come on Doran sent you a gift" standing Aegon followed his uncle to his tent. Entering he found on his uncles bed two naked girls one with her hand in the other's cunt. Aegon blushed and looked away and Oberyn only chuckled. Taking him by the bed he removed a red cloak covering something. Aegon looked awed at the impressive set of armor that was black and red in Targaryen colors. The pauldrons shaped like the heads of Dragons with rubies as eyes. The breast plate held the three headed Targaryen dragon and a helm shaped like a dragon adorned the full piece. On a trunk by the armor Oberyn opened it and produced a sword with a black pommel and black handle with dragons carved where steel met the handle. Sheathed he handed it to Aegon who held the blade amazed sliding the blade out his eyes widen.

"Valyran Steel" mumbled Aegon.

"Not easy to get but Doran has done more surprising things" Oberyn said.

"I thank him for this armor but…I'd rather used my father's sword uncle I-I don't mean to disrespect him" Aegon said.

"He will understand I'm sure I can find a better use for it" Oberyn replaced the sword in the trunk.

"Well I have matters to attend to you best be on your way…unless you wish to join" he grinned devilishly and Aegon only grunted and told him he would send someone to retrieve the armor later. Not much to do Aegon retired for the night thinking of his vengeance time, all he needed to do was wait for time.

**Daenerys**

With the House of the Undying burning in the distance Daenerys watched Qarth shrink in the distance. Her life had almost been taken and worst she almost lost her children. But the gods smiled on her as a man claiming to be Jon Connington sent by Illyrio with three ships. With her three ships she sailed from Qarth and now she did not know where they where heading. Though the final words she had with that woman still rang true in her head. If she wished to conquer the west she must head east but the destination was still up in the air. Turning from the ship's deck she entered the ships captain's quarters. Inside she found Jon Connington and her bear waiting for her with a map of the free cities. She walked up to the table in the middle of the room and Jon bowed to her.

"So Ser Connington where should we head to further our conquest" the old knight nodded and pointed at the ship Pentos.

"Our best bet is Pentos your grace" Jon said. Jorah interviened.

"I suggest we go to Astapor _Khaleesi _if we cannot win allies we can purchase an army" Jorah said. Daenerys rose a brow at that.

"Purchase an army please explain this to me Jorah" Daenerys asked her faithful bear.

"He means" Jon began but was interrupted by Daenerys.

"I was asking Jorah Ser…" she sent a cool glance at Jon who bit back and nodded with a scowl.

"Unsullied your grace they are superb warriors and do not question and follow orders" Jorah said.

"Slaves" Jon said not being able to keep quiet. Daenerys frowned but did not say anything to him and she replied.

"Slaves Jorah? I'm not sure" Daenerys said with a frown.

"_Khaleesi _conquering Westeros is no easy task and if we do not have an army at our back we are nothing. The Unsullied are our answer to finally finding real allies just our dragons alone are not enough to convince anyone to be our allies" Jorah reasoned. She paused. She did not know what to say she was without allies and she had one to turn to but Slaves. The gods would forgive her if she freed them after her conquest so with determination she commanded her knights.

"Very well to Astapor my knights" she turned and left Jon gave a side glance at Jorah and left.

She retired to her private cabin with a feathered bed and her hand maidens already waited for her and pampered her and she sighed in content. After a few hours of being pampered she dismissed them and asked that Jorah be summoned. Her faithful knight came as asked and he entered her handmaidens left them alone and Irri her most trusted hand maiden and friend gave her a knowing grin before leaving them. She shook her head smiling and she invited Jorah to sit and break bread with her.

"I have never traveled in a ship this big" she began to converse. Her knight offered her a smile.

"Aye? What of when you and your brother moved about?" she asked.

"Small barges I'm afraid we could not afford…this" she made a motion with her hand and he smiled.

"The last I could remember being in a ship like this was when I sailed to the Iron Islands during the Gryejoy Rebellion" Jorah reminisced.

"It's where I earned my knighthood" he retold.

"My brave knight battle worn and tested it seems" she reached across the table and placed her hand over his. Jorah tensed and once more a melancholy look crossed him and she felt her heart tug at this. He was faithful to her always had been he had been with her sense the beginning. He stood and she followed and slid her arms around his neck. He loved her she knew very well and though it pained her that she felt she might truly not be able to return the feelings she at least tried. She kissed him and he wrapped his arms around her and returned with a need that she almost felt outweighed her own. But as quickly as it began he stopped and pulled himself from her his face stricken with grief.

"Gods…please Dany" he said and she stopped her advance on him. He hardly ever called her by her name. Jorah stared at her for a moment before he said. "I must confess my sins to you but I will do it when we reach port please. Until then it is best I do not see you otherwise I will only drive myself to madness" turning from her without an answer Jorah left the room. She felt disturbed now he said confess his sin what could be so horrible to ail her bear so? Though she wished to demand and answer from him now she felt her belly ache with fire and she frowned. Calling for Irri her friend returned to her and before she could utter a word Daenerys pushed her lips against hers. Imminently Irri responded and they rolled in her bed in lust and satisfaction.

Spent she watched her copper skinned beautiful handmaiden sleep. Though satisfied in truth she prefer men as they had the…appropriate tools for the job at hand. She grinned to herself a year or so ago she would be blushing at the thought but now. Well now she lain with a woman and enjoyed it and the gods be good Irri knew how to use her fingers. Pressing herself to Irri she retired to slumber. In her dream she was in an unknown land trees littered the ground but not the palms of the Free Cities no. she knew these were woods of some kind. She looked to herself cloaked in Westerosi attire her dress red and black with a three headed dragon sown on it a crown on her head made of Iron with her three dragons on it.

Steps in the snow made her turn and a man with a grey wolf stood before her. He wore grey armor with a red cloak with thick golden fur at the neck. Hair blond like gold eyes grey like steel and a grey massive wolf next to him. He had a sword at his hip and he stared at her stare unwavering the wolf with its yellow eyes seemed to peer at her soul. Another step and someone else was there behind her. He wore grey armor as well but no red cloak a simple grey cloak adorned him. He had red hair kissed by fire and a face with a very trimmed beard that formed around his jaw. His eyes like grey steel. He stared at her and she felt torn for reasons she could not understand. Turning the red haired man knelt before her drew his sword and placed it point on the snow like a knight would to show fealty. Turning the blond man stared at her finally she noticed his face slightly scruffy with a blond beard. He did not kneel no instead he produced from his cloak a crown of Iron with a wolf a stag and a Lion. Placing the crown on his head the wolf by him howled. With the howl her dream ended and she was in her cabin Irri long gone and her in a sweat gasping for breath. What in the seven hells she dreamt she did not understand perhaps she would speak on it to someone later for now. She dressed and headed to the upper deck for some air she needed it after that dreadful dream.

**Royce**

The march from Cursters keep was a welcome sight for Royce he needed to get the hell out of that place. He would have killed Craster himself the fat bastard however gladly let them go and with Lord Commander Mormont they marched through the forest to reach the Fist of the First Men. Not to mention the few abandoned wilding villages and camps meant something and Craster told them what. The Wildings where gathering behind a King beyond the wall. Former Ranger of the Nights Watch Mance Rayder and his brothers where even more scared now that they knew Mance marchced with a hundred thousand wildlings. Exiting the haunted forest they set camp by the forest and as Royce helped the stewards Ed and Sam where dig the latrines. Digging into the snow Royce blinked hitting something hard. Kneeling into the hole he grabbed a rough skin sack and pulled it up.

"What you find Royce?" Sam asked and Ed quipped.

"Frozen shit?" he grunted and Royce chuckled opening the sack and pulled out rough shaped daggers. They were black and crudely made the rough edge could cut but a man in leather could avoid the edge. Digging into the sack he found a very old warhorn staring it Royce gave a half chuckle half sigh. Taking the horn to his belt and passed around the black daggers.

"Not Frozen shit but see if anyone else wants a black dagger" grinned Royce.

"Couldn't cut a man with these" grumbled Ed.

"No but you can stick em with the pointy end Ed" Royce grinned and left the latrine to get some rest inside one of their tents. The next morning they began their march again. Passing a river and marching along the haunted forest they ran into a scouting party from the Shadow Tower. Meeting the party Royce and Jeor Mormont met Qhorin the Halfhand.

"Lord Commander" The Ranger nodded and looked towards Royce who nodded back.

"New first Ranger Ser Royce William" Jeor explained.

"What happened to Ben?" asked Qhorin.

"Aye that's a tale best told back home with wine and a warm fire" Jeor said not wanting to get into what he had witnessed. Qhorin nodded and they updated their situation.

"If you want to keep marching to the Fist of the First Men you need to make sure the Wildings don't bit you in the arse from the Skirling path I could use a few men if you can spare them" Qhorin said.

"Can't say I can spare anyone if what he hear is right Mance has a hundred thousand wildings with mamoths and giants" Jeor said. Royce interrupted.

"l will go Lord Commander I need to know the terrain better if I'm to be effective at leading men out here" Jeor thought it over for a second.

"Very well son go with Qhorin report to us in the The Fist of the First Men same to you when you" Jeor said.

"Aye Lord Commander we depart in the morn after we rest then" Qhorin said. Royce met up with the scouting party and they divulge their mission to find this magic that Mance was looking for as well as scouting for Mance army. The party ate slept and Royce gave his goodbyes to his friends Ed Pyp and Sam. The raiding party split into four party of four men Qhorin Royce an archer named Luke and another brother named Jon. They scouted the Skirling Path for a few hours looking ovcer the mountainous reigon when Luke spotted something. A Wilding Sentinel squad set up no doubt to warn Mance if the Watch was going for them had theorized Jon. Royce had mearly thought they would perhaps warn them of if…they came. The party got themselves ready to take them out and crawled on the ground and found the elevated high ground above the wildings. No doubt they were using it to only have to watch three sides and have their walls to a wall so they could see an enemy coming. That plan would backfire today as they set up above them. Luke peeked over the side. Five of them in furs some with hoods up. hiding back Luke raised his hand showing five fingers. Royce nodded and leaned lifted himself to one knee and drew Longclaw slowly to keep the steel quiet less it alerted them. Qhorin pointed at Luke with one of his only remaining fingers on his right hand and Luke knocked and arrow on his bow.

Showing himself Luke picked a target and lossed his arrow. The wildings turned to him too late and Luke shot one of them through the eye. Royce like his family's sigil pounced like a wildcat and dished out Longclaw at the surprised wilding who pressed herself to the rock to the right of their small trench. Swinging to chop the wilding in half the wilding moved and the Valyrian steel sang as it met the rock. The other wilding knocked and arrow and loosed it and Royce barely avoided the clumy shot ducking. The wilding drew a short sword hacked at Rocye who repeated the Wildings action but his sword was not Valyrian steel and it broken on impact. The other two ran Luke put an arrow in one's arm and they bolted separately Qhorin ran for one and Luke and Jon ran after the other. Royce pulled himself upright and the remaining wilding flung himself at him. Royce was taclked to the ground his head hitting the boulder behind him and he felt disoriented. The wilding took the advantage and grabbed Royce sword but Royce learned from his knight in cramped quarters a longsword is a bad choice of weapon. Apperantly the wilding never used a long sword before and when he swung back hacked at Royce he hit the wall next to him and he dropped the sword. Royce procured a sharp dagger launched himself at the wilding. The wilding let a high pitch yelp and tried to vault out of the trench but Royce caught his hood and pulled it off. Royce froze as a cascade of honey blond hair spewed from the hood. Shaking his head he tugged on the hood and he was met with a pair of stunning blue eyes sharp cheek bones and a hell of a glare. Dagger to her neck Royce was beside himself not sure what to do _I kill Wildings not gawk at them _he thought idly and she shifted her eyes to the right a little Royce caught it she swung a rock firm on her grasp at his head but Royce caught her wrist using his arm to bat the attack and he pressed his dagger to her neck closely. She froze and finally she seemed resigned to her fate and waited….and waited before barking an angry.

"Well come on then Crow do it!" her voice was haunting to him and he kept himself from showing how it affected her.

"Get up!" He commanded and pulled her up with him turning her pressing his back to her dagger still to her throat he commanded her again. "Pick up my sword slowly by the blade…don't cut yourself its Valyrian steel." He commanded and she obeyed taking his sword back he took his knife from her neck and pushed her off him his sword pointed at her. Royce held his sword to her but he did not move as he stared at her _Killer come on damn it do it _his voice demanded it but the seven be cursed he did not and he grit his teeth.

"You're going to tell us what you know come on with me move if you want to keep your life" she hesitated but moved and as they got out of the trench Royce realized something he was alone with her. He almost blushed before shaking his head glad she wasn't looking at him he tied her with her own belt and they proceeded in his original scouting mission hoping to run into his brothers. As they walked the wilding grinned and spoke.

"So why didn't you kill me crow?" she received no answer Royce held his tongue and merely continued. "Come now you a quiet one aren't you? You seemed content enough to talk to me when you were about to cut my thorat" she grinned and he pursed his lips and spoke.

"Shut up before I changed my mind about it" she laughed and kept on talking.

"You a strange one Crow your brothers would have already killed me…you'd be smart to do so" she grinned her teeth where rather straight and whenever she grinned he found he liked it. _Seven hells stop that your acting like you never saw a girl before. _Royce berated himself and continued on ignoring her. "So what's your name Crow?" she asked innocently enough.

"I'm a knght wilding" he growled.

"Oh beg your pardon…Ser Crow" he was surprised she knew enough culture about south of the wall to know that.

"Royce…Ser William Royce" the young lad spoke in his mild manner. He hesitated but his cock won out his honor as a Nights Watch brother. "What's your name then?" he asked and he flushed but avoided her stare by placing his hand on her neck as he led her forward. If his brothers failed best to have her as a shield from arrows or any attackers. She answered well enough with her intoxicating voice.

"Val" she said and Royce decided he would keep the name with him his entire life.

"Well Val let us hope we find my brothers and we can question…you" he paused as he said the words wildings from the surrounding rocks appeared bow strings pulled arrows knocked and at least fifteen of them. He was outnumbered and Val felt his grip on her slacken she turned to him with a grin and offered her tied wrist to him. He sighed and began untying her as she enjoyed his torment at being surrounded by her kind. Released she rubbed her wrist and looked at him and extended her hand and spoke. "Tol you should have killed me" she shrugged and Royce sighed.

"Aye…I should have" he replied and undid his belt and handed it to her sword dagger and old warhorn attached to it. Holding the belt by Longclaw's sheath she slid the sword out a little and looked at the well-crafted Valyrian steel sword. For a moment he thought she would take his head so he closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable. Instead he felt fur on his chin opening his eyes she was very close and her chapped lips pressed against his own. He was dumbfounded but his mind seemed to have made up it's own mind. _Fuck it I'm going to die anyways _he kissed her back and he knocked his teeth with hers and she pulled back with a grin. Val learned something that day Ser William Royce was a bad kisser grabbing his shoulder she pushed him to join the group and she laughed.

"You have a lot to learn Ser Crow" she commented Royce sighed and he marched to wilding group. He was tied and found himself with Qhorin who nodded in his direction and the two were tied together and led by a man they called Rattleshirt. He wore bones on him like an armor and Royce stared at him oddly and Val with his sword slung on her shoulder walked by him and said near his ear. "That's the Lord of Bones Ser Crow best not stare or he'l be wearing you next" Royce returned his stare forward and she snorted a laugh and walked past him. They made camp and the two were given a tent with guards. In hushed whispers they spoke.

"What happened?" asked Royce.

"I ran down that Wilding and gutted him but got caught by the Lord of Bones when they tied me up they already had Jon and Luke's bodies burning" Qhorin said with a tight voice at losing his men. Royce sighed they were royally fucked it seemed.

"What's the plan slit their throats while they sleep?" Royce said half joking.

"That tongue of yours isn't sharp enough lad" Qhorin quipped and they shared a laugh.

"They're going to kill us eh?" Royce said with a sort of resignation. He never got to avenge Will and Grave and now he was going to die letting their sacrifice be in vain.

"No…they might kill you but I they will take me to Mance" Qhorin told him a hush tone.

"Why?" asked Royce.

"Mance and I where good friends before he deserted" Qhorin began and Royce made a surprised face.

"Seven…what…why did he desert?" asked Royce.

"He was born a wilding lad…I reckon he finally returned to his roots...one night during a ranging he was attacked by a shadowcat. A wilding woman took him in and healed him and she patched up his black cloak with swatches of red fabric. When he returned to the Shadow tower Ser Denys Mallister told him he needed to change his cloak for a new black one. After that he came to me and told me…he was going out" Qhorin said and looked at Royce and he grinned humorlessly.

"Fucking far to go out eh lad?" he grinned Royce laughed as well mirthlessly.

"So I guess my head is going to roll soon if you see Mance tell him he's a fucking turn cloak from me" Royce sighed.

"Tell him yourself lad you're going to see him not me" Qhorin said. Royce blinked confused.

"I heard em talking lad were close…very close now they're going to kill you soon so you need to kill me tomorrow" Royce felt his eyes bulge out.

"W-what? I-I" Royce searched for words.

"Look at me…hey look at me lad. One of us needs to live through this and if I want to do something that's worth something in this ranging is save at least one of the men in my command. If I can't even save you lad I might as well kill myself" Qhorin said his voice gruff and grief stricken. He lost a lot of brothers and Royce was about to be the straw that broke the horse's back. What was he to do then just kill him and hope he was the best next thing?

"Join them play the traitor fuck one of them if you have to lad but live. Live and find out what you can gather whatever information you can and when the time is right find your way to your brothers. Tell them everything we are the watchers on the wall and we guard the realms of men" Qhorin finished and Royce made his mind up.

"I will attack you, defend yourself you're a knight aren't you? Show me you can swing a sword tomorrow lad" they did not talk after that Royce only once said thank you and he would make sure their brothers remembered. Qhorin shook his head and gave a gravely chuckle shaking heas and said before they tried to sleep.

"Our glory is shit lad, we do our duty not for songs or to be remembered but because it's what we do." After that Qhorin slept and Royce stayed up a little long enough for the guard to change and he finally slept. Up with the sun they marched again as they marched a scuffle happened with Rattleshirt and Val as they walked she walking by him Rattleshirt spoke in his cold tone.

"We should kill him now we just need the Halfhand" he growled at Val.

"I said he won't die Lord of Bones. Hes mine to do as I fucking well please" She cursed at him wild like this untamed mountains.

"He's a crow he was going to kill you why the do you care?" he seethed.

"I'm here aren't I?" she retorted. "He's different he could have killed me but he didn't I think he wants out like Mance did.

"Mance is one of us this one here is a kneeler look at him" he spat on the ground.

"Well I don't care he's mine to do what I want with I stole him" she growled and the men laughed only making her madder if the snarl was anything to go by Royce thought idly.

"You best do as I say and leave him alone Lord of Bones" she threaten. The men stopped laughing Rattleshirt drew his short sword and closed in on Val. His hand shot out and grabbed her by the throat.

"Who the hell do you think your to talking to girl…al gut you here fuck Mance and your whore sister" she said something and Rattleshirt only laughed and taunted her. "What was that?" he grinned and he lessen his pressure on her and she said.

"I said if you move again al cut your balls and cock off and feed them to you" the men looked down and so did Rattleshirt. Royce dagger was between his legs under the bone armor and he finally felt the blade pressed to his cock. He turned an ugly glare and raised his sword and she pressed the blade closer and glared at him. It was a tense moment as they stared down at other the men all stood still and their hands hovered over their swords. Qhorin took his opportunity then and he turned to the wilding behind him and drove his forhead into his nose breaking it and he grabbed his short sword and drew it. Cutting his rope that was taied to Royce. With a glare he attacked Royce with a growl.

"Al kill you traitorous fuck!" Royce cursed and back paddled avoiding the swing he fell down and the Wildings where now confused stuck between moving and not. "Come on get up I want you standing when so I can spill your guts you son of a whore" Qhorin spit his curse at him. Rattleshirt was bemused and he felt pretty confident that Royce would die and laughed at Val telling her.

"Give the crow his sword least he can die with a sword in his hand" unsheathing the Valyrian steels word she tossed it and Royce picked it up and he played his part.

"I didn't want to be a part of the watch you can all fuck yourselves and die!" Royce growled and parried Qhorins attack. The older man had a strong arm and Royce felt every blow through his entire body and he gritted his teeth fighting back with all his might. This fight despite being fixed to a certain end was one of his hardest. Qhorin was a skillfull swordsman he attacked with equal power and skill making Royce use every ounce of his own skill every lesson memorized and taught to him by his former knight Royce put it to good use. Finally Royce saw it Qhorin closed his eyes and reeved up for a swing it was his signal he would have never closed his eyes for that long. Royce almost hesitated the swing was wide Royce ducked and brought back Longclaw. Using his legs as power he lifted himself up and drove Longclaw through Qhorins mail and leather stabbing him through the chest. Royce felt himself wither inside and was glad he had his face dug into the Halfhand's cloak so they could not see his sadness. He slew his own brother planned or not he hoped the gods could forgive him.

"Good…strike…for a little shit" Qhorin chuckled painfully his lungs filling with blood. A painful exhail and he was no more and Royce felt the body drop on him. Turning aside he let the body fall his sword singing as it left the fresh corpse. His face was schooled in the aloofness he was taught as a lord's son. Rattleshirt glared openly and Val grinned at him but he did not meet her stare if he did he would break and Qhorin's death would have been meaningless. Val spoke using his dagger to cut the bindings and realsing him.

"Told you he was different" she took his sword from him cleaning it with Qhorin's cloak and Royce watched some of the Wildings spit on his body and he stopped himself from doing anything. Rattleshirt grunted with disdain and ordered the body burn.

"Burn him…don't want this one coming back for you crow" Rattleshirt spoke. The wildings continued their march Royce had free rain but was left unarmed still. The body of his brother behind him burning in the distance.

**Theon**

Weak, Greenlander and, milk for blood his people called him with disdain and disgust. His father had looked at him struck him and called him a coward and told him he had a choice. Return a Greenlander or to pay the Iron price and take what was his. He had no men he was given the command of one ship and the twenty sailors on it. A small long ship with a mouthy crew that barely listened to what he said. So he wisely joined his sister as Baelon Greyjoy declared himself King of the Iron Islands and set loose the Ironborn on the realm. As for Lloyd…Theon pursed his lips thinking on his former friend who shared his bread with him trusted him with his life and the Stark family. He gritted his teeth cusing under his breath and he found himself on the deck of his ship. _The Sea Bitch _they called her and if Theon was not so succumbed by confusion and anger he would have laughed. But as the Iron Fleet sailed through Ironman's Bay Theon fingered the pomel of his sword.

"Land Ho!" one of his men called. Theon looked beyond the railings land was indeed there it was Seagard. The towns warning bells reached them and his Iron men prepared with glee in their twisted ugly toothed smiles. The Ironborn where back and with the Kingdom at war The Sunset Sea was right for the picking.

**Man Silver you seem to read my mind. I was going to catch up with Royce and the Watch and bring them up to speed on this chapter. I'm sorry sorry if Royce is a bit one dimensional his purpose is indeed a more observatory role. You know our eyes and ears in the The Wall but I have also grown fond of Royce and I want to develop him more and al use his time with the Wildings to develop him some more. He's a good lad and I hope you guys get to love him like I do. Now to answer some questions I love you guys didn't forget this story of mine x3.**

**Q: Royce's Roll**

**A:I thin I answered it in the beginning of the authors note. But his role is more our eyes and ears on the wall. But I have grown fond of him so I want to devlop him more he will talk more about himself with the Wildings also VAL! Instead of Ygritt I decided he would meet Val and don't you worry ygritt will make her appearance with Royce with the Wildings.**

**Q: Lloyd's Lordship.**

**A: From my knowledge of midevil society one canno't hold two seats he must either give it to his son or whoever he sees fit to give to. So I'm going out on a limb and say that applies in Westeros so Lloyd can't be Lord f North and West. **

**Q:Lloyds Bethroed**

**A: OH MAN! Dude I have been pondering this sense I started this god damn story I was like damn it who! I actually thought of Arianne Martell for a bit as a form of peace between the realm and Dorne. But no it just wouldn't work and peace is doubtful to come for a marriage to come out of it. But yeah trust me I still have a few ideas on who and I can't decide I'm not too sure on who but the choices are being narrowed down. However Lloyd holds duty above everything else hes a pragmatic person who we know will compromise his honor for the sake of duty and his family. But his bethroed is on the coming just you wait and the poll I will put up on him is on the final decision if I can't make it myself I will let you. For the matches in mind I know where the story would go and it's all very important to me on who does who for the Realm Lloyd and in the end The Realms TRUE enemy.**

**Glad to be back indeed guys! X3 so PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW ,REVIEW GUYS! Speak to me like you are again let us make this a story for the ages!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Lloyd**

Marching through the Ocean Road was not what Lloyd expected his new men where fresh new and a lot of them where young very few older men who could provide courage. He wondered if this was a test by his grandfather to keep this lot of green boys together if he was to be his heir he needed to work well with what he got. Sighing Lloyd watched as they marched more than a fair share of them where pissing their pants and they weren't even out of the Westernlands yet and that did not bode well for moral. So Lloyd rode at the head of the two columns. His Calvary where plenty of knights who had experience and as well few newly made knights who Lloyd could swear he could still smell the bloody oils on them. Sighing he put himself ahead of his men on his right Ser Hosteen and right the Blackfish. Lloyd started humming it was to himself and he glanced over his pauldron and watched his men still hard. Lloyd rolled his eyes and began a lively tune he had heard from his father in his youth while marching down the Kings Road from Winterfell during the Rebellion.

"Jhonny marches down the North hurrah, hurrah, he marches by the wolves and then they bit him in the arse ohh Jhonny ain't come home no more" Ser Hosteen chuckled next to him. Lloyd continued.

"Johnny marches by the neck hurrah, hurrah, he picks up a frog and it pisses it on his hand now poor Jhonny lost his hand and he ain't coming home no more" Lloyd sung and started again this time Ser Hosteen and Ser Brynden joined in in their booming voices.

"Johnny marches down the Trident hurrah hurrah, a trout jumps from the river and it nips in the arse oh poor Jhoonny ain't come home no more" the few men behind them chuckled and grinned. Lloyd kept on to the next verse and now more men joined.

"Johnny marches by the west hurrah, hurrah, he steps on the lion's tail and it bites him in the arse oh poor Jhonny ain't coming home no more!" men laugh and grin and light returns to most of their eyes. Before they knew it the entire army was singing even Ser Gregor Clegane and his 'merry band' of men sang with their loud voices.

"Jhonny marches by the Reach hurrah, hurrah, he trips on vine and lands on the rose and it pokes him in the arse! Poor Jhonny ain't coming home no more" they sang all the way to their first obstacle Old Oak. Lucky for Lloyd as soon as their army was spotted Lady Arwyn Oakheart rode to meet them she was a delicate thing very small and Lloyd almost felt pity for her. But it was war and she was his enemy he would not treat her as less as that would only insult her.

"Ser Brynden I'm afraid I do not know of you My Lords" Lady Arwyn greeted the old knight but did not know Lloyd or Ser Hosteen. Lloyd introduced himself and his companion.

"My Lady I am Lloyd Stark son of Eddard Stark and this is my companion Ser Hosteen Frey" a clarity of sorts dawned of her and she paled a little her guards where no less affected by this.

"I suppose you are here to siege my castle then" she said and Lloyd gave her a charming apologetic smile that would have disarmed most. But she was not most she was the Lady of her castle and knew her duty.

"Aye…I would like to avoid bloodshed My Lady" Lloyd said.

"So you wish for my surrender?" she asked her eyes staring at him intently.

"Aye I have no intent to bring you harm to you or yours" Lloyd responded.

"Because I am a woman?" she bristled a little and Lloyd almost chuckled.

"No at all you are the mother of Ser Arys Oakhart I met him during my brief stay in Riverrun he is a good man and honorable man. I would not wish to harm his lady mother just as I wish no harm would come to mine" he replied and she seemed content with his answer.

"My son was very vocal of his disaporval of my actions but as you Starks speak of duty I have a duty to my liege Lord" Lloyd understood indeed but he was intent on a clean pass with no bloodshed.

"You have done your duty. The Tyrells asked for men you gave them no doubt even one of your sons is there right now risking his life for his Liege Lord. I however come doing my duty as well to my father and the Realm, but my duty does not ask me to spill your blood here today" Lloyd countered and she faltered looking downcast for a moment mentioning her son had worked.

"What are your terms?" she asked. And Lloyd almost celebrated victory.

"Put down your banners take my men not as conquerors but as guest to your home and when this ugly mess is over they shall be on their way" she eyed him warily.

"I have your word no harm shall come to mine and my people?" she asked.

"Aye no harm will come to them My Lady so long as no trouble is made" she held his gaze and he returned it tenfold and she folded.

"Very well your men shall have the hospitality house Oakheart we will fold our banners peacefully" that mess clear Lloyd picked a garrison of five hundred men led by a Ser Walter deGrey. That done Lloyd bid his farewells to his men and Lady Arwyn herself saw him off with parting words and a grin.

"It is true what they say about you Starks it seems, honorable and honest" she had given him a short bow and left him. Lloyd and his army made the march south and after a final weeks march with his men singing and spirits high they reached their destination. High Garden his men set up and lines where made timber and rocks disembarked and the army was prepared for war. Lloyd made sure he had his men on constant alert and sent scouts to his flanks to watch for any reinforcements. They had barely set up and already a Tyrell man had ridden with a peace banner to ask for parley. Lloyd took Ser Hosteen, Ser Brynden and himself and rode to meet them at the halfway mark.

**Margery**

Margery had pestered her brother nonstop when he and the commanders of the Garrison where preparing to ask for parley. Finally her brother relented and she rode to meet the commanders of the siege herself with her brother and Captain of the guard Igon Vyrwel he Brother Garland was riding ahead of the riders with a few more guards added because of her presence. When they arrived at the middle of the field Margery saw their enemies. On the right on his war horse was a man with a square jaw and thick frame even under his armor. And on the left was none other than Ser Brynden the Blackfish who despite his age she found was still a handsome man with his Tully looks. Though long gone was what she assume was his red hair he still looked very rugged and just from his slouched position she could tell he was an easy man to like. Both these men where flanking in the middle a young man about her age. Laying her eyes on him Margery could not help but feel a little self-conscious she was riding her horse astride and wore breeches that fit loosely on her as they belong to her brother Willas who was of a lither frame.

He was handsome to be sure he had a head of golden hair and his face with sharp cheek bones and thin fine eyebrows. His face set in what looked like a natural born cool glare with eyes of Valyrian steel grey and by the horses she and some of the horses where spooked as a massive beast was beside his armored war horse. A wolf she noticed but it was massive with gold eyes that stared at them as it sat on its hind legs. Her brother spoke first greeting them politely but his tone was less than welcoming.

"Hello My Lords I am Ser Garland Tyrell Captain of my guard Igon Vyrwel and…her grace Margery Baratheon Queen of Westeros" the young man's brow shot up his face clear in surprise. Before he chuckled his armor clanking a little from the motion.

"I can see why more men than the agreed amount are here then I'm glad I brought Grey Wind then" he offered a sly grin and Margery was utterly enthralled by his grin it was a pull of the lips revealing perfect white teeth his eyes lit up in a very playful manner that betrayed no contempt for her title or the extra men with them.

"Aye you can understand our…caution then" Garland worded himself carefully.

"Indeed but forgive my manners This walking castle to my right is Ser Hosteen Frey and to my right I'm sure you know very well Ser Brynden. I have the honor of calling myself Lloyd Stark son of Eddard Stark and Cersei Stark" Lloyd dipped his head his soft locks swaying gently with the movement and Margery was caught staring and Lloyd flashed another cocky grin.

"I hope you find me a pleasurable sight my lady" he grinned and her brother sent a withering stare at her as if saying _pick your jaw off the floor please _but Margery was not to be outdone and she sent her own disarming smile that Lloyd definitely seemed to like his way.

"Indeed you are, My Lord" she even bestowed a wink and Lloyd chuckled.

"Thank the gods Ser Brynden I'd feel offended if it was you she was staring at" the older Tully grinned and sent a wink her way and she laughed at his good humor. Her brother cleared his throat getting them back on track.

"She is the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and a married woman…Lord Stark" her brother said coolly. Though she knew the marriage reminder was for her not Lloyd. _A sweet brother if only you knew Renly you would understand my wandering eyes _she thought to herself secretly.

"I have a queen already and she is currently in Kings Landing keeping my mother company Ser Garland. Do no presume I march here with these men for a leisure stroll" his eyes quickly turned from that calm joking playfulness to hard steel and his glare returned and she found she liked him as such.

"No I suppose not as I assure you this parlay was on my grandmothers insistence not my own" he was clear of that much.

"Very well what words to you have for me?" Lloyd asked slouching on his horse head cocked to the side with his cool stare.

"My words are for you terms of a peaceful resolution now before blood is shed" Lloyd raised a brow and then looked to Ser Brynden who gave a nonchalant shrug.

"I must say I am quite disappointed at not meeting the Quene of Thorns in person for I have no clue what she is in asking of me" Margery wondered if Lloyd was faking ignorance or not regardless of the answer he was good at playing his part oh Margery was finding this wolf quite alluring indeed.

"My grandmother is in her years and having her ride out here would be too much trouble" scowled Garland. "You're welcome to come to Highgarden if you wish to speak with her" Lloyd grinned in his cocky manner again and spoke.

"Oh it's quite alright I will see her regardless I assure you" Lloyd responded and Garland scowled Igon briefly glanced at his liege before speaking.

"What are your terms for our surrender" he spoke bluntly and Garland snarled at him but Margery knew he was getting to the point he was not of noble blood so he cared little of 'saving face' he was a direct man and he had his uses like this one.

"Ah the heart of the matter yes fold your banners and my army and I will garrison your keep until Renly is deposed or. Well this IS a war" Lloyd shrugged. Her brother was not amused and snorted with disdain.

"We have high walls a moat and plenty of men to man the wall why should I surrender?" Garland was a practical man but he was a knight and he did not backdown easily despite their grandmothers plan to surrender the keep. _Bending the knee today means rising from it tomorrow _she had told her this many times and she understood the necessity of this. Lloyd nodded and made a mocking face that said _true enough. _

"Very well let's play this out shall we? You have walls aye three of them if I take one of the walls while falling back to the other wall you will lose a lot of men. That would leave gaps in your defense and then the other wall falls and finally the final wall falls and by then we would have already put half of Highgarden to the Torch." Lloyd made a sweeping motion with his hand. Garland wanted to reply but he was not allowed.

"You have plenty of men I have plenty of men siege engines and I cannot guarantee what my men would do once inside your walls especially men who have seen their friends and brothers die from Tyrell arrows and blades." Lloyd continued after a smirk crossed his mouth as he watched Garland boil in his armor.

"So let's say I decide to dig my heels in and starve you if I do that I won't need all the timber and rocks so I can damn the river and cut your water off. To that how much of your men do you trust won't open the gate if I casually offer food and water and a little gold and land to the man who opens the gate and lets me in" Lloyd grin. "But you are Highgarden the most fertile land so starving you would be pointless so cutting your water off would I suppose do the trick eventually but by then you might be reinforced but by then Lord Stannis should be here by now as well" Lloyd threw his arms up in a mocking exasperated way and continued his little story. "Lord Stannis get her and say the Martells finally leave their mountains and attack us we still have food and water so perhaps we pick up and fall back to the Westernlands and leave you to the mercy of your hated enemies….either way I can guarantee whatever way you look at it Ser Garland peace is the best option for both of us. A realm united can depose Aegon and put the Martells in their place which sounds beneficial to House Tyrell" Lloyd finally finished his little story and sat on his horse grinning with a sense of superiority to him. He dangled the hint of letting them have at the Martels and perhaps a pardon as well. Robert would not be as forgiving but he would listen to his hand his beloved Eddard Stark after all.

"What say you Ser Garland?" Lloyd said. It was Margery who spoke and her brother would surely be mad at her for the duration of this war.

"Agreeable terms brother I am your queen and I say we surrender gracefully to Lord Stark and his host. She sent him a dazzling smile loaded with a hidden message that she was surprised she didn't hear his cock hit is armor with a _think. _Lloyd faltered a little and Margery was glad that despite his apparent prowess and the respect he commanded of these men who were clearly older than him he was still a man. All men had cocks Margery's grandmother told her after all she just needed to be in the right place at the right time. Her father may have been a little to bull headed on wanting her to be queen a very appealing position but she didn't also want her head on a pike. So perhaps she could…arrange herself to be in the right place or perhaps the wrong place at the wrong time with this Lloyd Stark.

**Theon**

In only seven years that big bronze bell in Seagard had rang again the miserable fleet commanded by the Mallisters had posed no threat to the Ironborn. Six ships four long ships and two war Galleys. The long ships posed little threat and the captain who commanded the Mallister fleet was a decent enough commander to sink three of their ships before sinking the small fleet. The captain died with his war Galley and a few of his Iron men grunted a praise to the warrior before dropping barges and rowing to the shore. Seagard however was built to repel Ironborn his deceased older brother Rodrick had led an assult on this town before but he fell to Lord Jason Mallister. But today was different Jason Mallister was far, far away and only his son Patrek Mallister remained. He was a decent enough lad from accounts but decent did not mean a leader of men. Reaching the shore the raiders disembarked their barges and with them brought grappling hooks and ladders. But the towns defenders where not ones to let themselves be taken easily and fire arrows and stones rained on them from above. As he rushed and banged himself against the wall armor clanking against it a stone crushed the skull of one of his men named Farlen he believed. The blood splattered on his face and Theon wiped it off quickly. Hooks up Theon grabbed the nearest cable and climbed arrows whizzed by him and stones one of them glanced off his shoulder armor and he nearly fell. The man under him however planted his feet firmly on the wall and told him to use him as a step stone to grab on and pull himself up again.

Secured on his footing he climbed the rope and made it up top climbing over the wall he nearly had his face skewered by a sword but a thrown axe saved him lodging itself on the mans face. His sister in her armor offered her hand and Theon took it climbing up unsheathing his sword. She tretrived her axed and rolled her shoulders with shield in hand. "Come on then show me you can swing your sword brother!" Theon indeed did so and his men began fighting off the men on the battlements. Men cried out and many fell over the battlements to their deaths either to the shore or the town. Theon was coated in blood as the battle raged on his sister laughed madly enjoying every moment as she hacked men left and right with her axe. Finally the bell rang again and the garrison left the walls in a retreat and the men all cheered. The walls theirs they proceeded to the town where few people remained but loot was plentiful. Men greedly broke into homes and began searching for loot and women. Asha glared and bark her orders as she took to the streets her brother besides her "TO ARMS YOU CUN'TS THE CITY IS NOT OURS YET! FIGHT DAMN IT FIGHT!" her men roared in approval and the slaughtered continued. The houses where put to the torch the men guard or not cut down as they ran few stayed to fight them. The battled raged and the Ironborn now had a steady stream of men pouring over Seagards walls. Men asked for mercy none where given women where dragged from their homes and raped in the streets. Sacks with loot silver swords knives and gold were packed and hurled over the wall to pick up. The fighting died out only burning houses and the screams of women being raped was left as the Garrison backed into the keep closed the gates and pelted whoever got close with arrows. Asha headed the men and watched the archers atop the wall. They did not fire on her or the men for they knew provoking them would only mean attacking the keep. Asha turned from them and raised her axe and belled.

"THE TOWN IS OURS!" the men yelled in approval and turned their attention to sacking the town and what plunder could be tossed over the wall was tossed what could not was put in carts and rolled out the Northen gate to the Cape of Eagels to find the Long ships. From the Battlements of Seagard's castle Patrek Mallister watched his town burn and people die screaming. Theon watched as Patrek closed his eyes from the battlements but did not turn away he was taking in the sight knowing he had failed his father. Theon momentarily understood the feeling of fearing failing a father.

**Eddard**

Ned watched Lord Jason Mallister rage and howl in fury a Raven from Kings Landing had arrived at the Bronzegate of the news that Seagard had been attacked. Lord Jason Mallister had wanted to take his men back and go save his home. Though he wished he could allow that they could not afford to break now they needed to march on Haystack Hall soon before they lost Ser Loras Tyrell. If they captured him they could perhaps force Mace Tyrell to give up his support for Renly.

"Lord Jason I wish we could send you back but we are close to defeating Renly and unify the Realm. If we lose you now we could be attacked before Lord Tywin arrives with the reinforcements. Tywin Lannister luckly had already arrived to Kings Landing according to Cersei and he was on his way down with fifteen thousand men to the Bronzegate. Lord Stannis had already gotten his men ready and once Lord Tywin arrived ten thousand men would leave with Stannis to take Ashford Castle so far everything was going according to plan and the Martells had left them be. However they could just be waiting to strike not matter how Ned wished they could finish this war with Renly's fall they had to contend with the Martells who had never been conquered even with the Targaryen dragons Dorne remained unconquered. However Ned could worry about them later for now he only needed to worry about keeping his lords together.

"My men ask me to return them home even if we continue how can it be expected to fight when they have only ashes to return to?" Lord Mallister argued with Stannis and Robert. Robert was the more understanding but Stannis insisted his duty was here without a show of pity for Seagard's men.

"What would you do if your home was besieged then?" Lord Mallister said and Stannis growled reminding him why they were there.

"Renly holds my home if you do not remember why we are here Lord Mallister" Stannis said.

"Lord Mallister we can't break now the fucking Gryejoys will pay for this treachery I assure you but we must maintain the course. If not when you return the Ironborn would have taken what they wanted by the time you arrived" Robert was the surprising voice of reason.

"If my son was beseieged in Kings Landing I would want to return in a heartbeat but. My wife would kick my arse for thinking her weak and unable to hold the keep your son is fine and he will repel the Ironborn Lord Mallister" Robert spoke and in that charismatic way of his Lord Mallister was appeased and he returned to his men to break the news they would not return home yet. Surprisingly no desertions happened but the mood in the camp was much somber. Ned spoke to the men and comforted the Seagard forces and told them there was no greater test to a man's will than the gods attacking his home and testing his resolve and their honor of their words. The words rejuvenated the troops and they all accounted eagerly to siege Storms End and end this war in one fell swoop. He did not remind them of the Martells in due time he supposed.

**Jon**

Rowan had tried to desert according to Marek Rowan had a mother, sister and, a girl he was sweet with back home. Lloyd could understand if he heard Winterfell was being besieged he would have gone back north himself alone if he had to and kill everyone. But that was before he saw actual battle before he killed men he knew that was impossible and in the end hope seemed to be all Rowan had now. Jon did his best to comfort his new friend and he appreciated the comfort he provided with a pat on the back and a few words of courage. After that Jon had looked for her again for whatever reason Jon would try to find the sweet healer girl that he met in a battlefield. He found her where he would guess where the injured were moaning and praying. She was with her two helps once more the man absent this time. When she spotted him her eyes lit up and she smiled sweetly at him and curtsied. Tyene had been tending to a wounded man but her helpers took over for her after a few words from her she made her way to Jon. She gave a crusty to Jon and Jon shook his head with a grin she seemed adamant at doing that despite telling her he was just a squire not a knight yet. The two left the tent the injured were kept and took a walk by the camp. "I am glad I can see you again Jon" she said shyly looking down and fiddling with her dress.

"Aye I reckoned we had little time to know each other a little better considering the circumstances of our meeting" Jon said with a shrug.

"Aye so tell me of yourself how is living with your family?" Tyene asked excitedly and Jon fondly spoke of his cocky younger blond brother if only by a year or so. Halena who took much after her mother and was a graceful lady that would one day make a lovely wife. Myrcella who enjoyed causing trouble wherever she went. Rami who always had his nose buried in a book or scroll and Rickon who had the energy of an entire army. Tyene giggled sweetly as he told her stories of him and Lloyd sneaking into the kitches and stealing a barrel of wine only to be caught by Rodrick coming out of the door.

"You certainly are bold Jon" she grinned with a wicked smile and Jon chuckled more than half their troubles always came from Lloyd.

"Stupid is more like it for going along with Lloyd" he laughed shaking his head.

"What about you Tyene what of your family?" he asked she paused and thought for a moment.

"I have seven sisters all as different as the seven kingdoms" she began.

"Seven hells seven?" they both paused and laughed both realizing Jons unintended play on words.

"Aye seven my father was never the most…conservative of people" she fondly thought of her father.

"I hear that about most Dornishmen" Jon spoke hearing this from Lady Stark. Who had often spoken there were no more men who lusted women like the Dornishmen.

"I can assure you a bit of an exaggerated stereotype…don't give me that look" Jon hid his grin poorly with an innocent look.

"I don't know what you mean" he did not fool her.

"I know considering my situation that I'm no person to say this but tis true" she huffed and Jon founded cute and caught himself staring at her beautiful features. Her father or mother must have been very attractive people. Considering how beautiful she was rolling his shoulders Jon suggested they got something to eat and they sat on one of the many tables set outside by the designated eating area. Cups of ale and salted meat and bread the two youngsters got to know each other more.

"Where are you from exactly? I mean I know you lived in Winterfell but where were you born?" she asked him and Jon suddenly felt solem instantly Tyene tried to change the subject.

"I'm sorry if it's a difficult thing to ask I won't" she looked down embarrassed.

"No, no I just honestly don't know myself…I wanted to ask my father but I just couldn't I feel bringing it up in Lady Starks house after she had been good with me would only insult her" Jon explained.

"I see forgive me asking then" placed a hand on his arm and he placed his larger hand over hers with a grateful smile.

"Tis alright you did not know, besides most of my life I have always been in Winterfell so to me it shall always be where I came from" he told her with a sort of determination in his eyes. Something that she obviously knew he had told himself over and over to convince himself even with such a welcoming family he still felt left out. She could not say she understood this her father loved her and so did her mother and both offered a home and even her half-sisters welcomed her with open arms. Jon Snow however was the son of a different man than Oberyn Martell he was the son of Eddard Stark a man who casted a long shadow over his children and Jon seemed the only one still feeling stuck under it.

"So why did you choose to be a knight Jon?" she asked Jon thought this over he had almost joined the Nights Watch but had decided against. He had seen Ser Barristan and Ser Jamie fight and he knew then when he saw these two great swordsmen fight that as a knight as a Kingsguard he would leave a legacy as one of the great swordsmen of Westeros. He had always been good with the sword and even beat Rodrick during their spars. Jon wanted however to be like Ser Barristan he wanted to have his own name to shine and be remembered as Jon of the Kingsguard not just _Eddard Stark's Bastard _Jon looked into her eyes and she saw the raw determination behind them.

"I want to be a hero who's remembered for being Jon not just my father's son" Jon proclaimed. Tyene watched him carefully and Jon almost felt as if he was being assessed. Finally she took his hand in both of hers and brought them to her chest Jon blushed a little at the action.

"I can feel it Jon Snow you will do great things. But please no matter what happens promise me, please promise me you will remember who you are" she said this with almost a pleading tone and Jon was confused by it.

"I will always be me…I can assure you of that I won't change much" he offered her a comforting smile and she returned it with a bright one. The couple spoke more before Jon returned to his duties and she to the injured. They spent the weeks like this before Tywin Lannister finally arrived with his host and the men all prepared for the next battle.

**Lloyd**

High walls a moat that rendered their siege tower useless and plenty of archers, arrows and men. Lloyd knew he would have had a full fight on his hands the defenders where well entrenched but he could not take this keep without massive casualties and if he waited for Lord Stannis. Well his wait would be a long one a drag out he could ill afford. He was on his horse and his men where in ranks ladders ready his engineers kept in the camp the first charge would only test their defense. On their horses were from left to right Ser Gregor Clegane, Ser Hoosten Frey, Lloyd Stark and, finally Ser Brynden the Blackfish. Lloyd leaned to the side a little and spoke to Ser Brynden.

"So think we can take this keep?" Lloyd asked the older knight.

"Aye we have trebuchets plenty of men high moral but I think you also pissed off Ser Garland chances are he's over there telling them we are going to murder their children and eat them" Lloyd snorted with a grin.

"God's how many would you eat Ser Gregor?" Lloyd asked.

"Four M'lord keep my figure" he grunted and Hosteen chuckled.

"Well let's hope they give up the keep and we can, oh the gates are opening" the doors opened and a box cart was exiting with riders. Lloyd whistled and Grey Wind trotted up from the ranks he motioned with his hand five and five mounted knights from the Calvary formation broke off to join him. Snapping the rains without saying it Lloyd his commanders and the five riders rode to meet the cart. Ser Garland headed the procession and he was not pleased especially the nasty glare he sent Lloyd after looking behind him to see the army assembled. The box cart opened and out walked the ever beautiful Margery Tyrell in rather revealing dress and after stepping down she offered her hand out walked her grandmother who took the offered hand graciously. Walking towards them Lloyd did the unexpected and stepped off his horse Grey Wind not far behind him he patted his head briefly as he walked forward. The guards instantly drew swords as did Ser Garland Lloyd held his hand preventing his own men from unsheathing blades. Face to face with the Queen of Thorns Lloyd put one hand behind him he bowed offering his palm gracefully. The older woman raised an amused brow and humored him and Lloyd kissed her long bony hand the Tyrell men sheathed their blades.

"A pleasure to meet the woman behind the…large man" Lloyd japed with a smirk. She offered her bemused smirk of her own.

"Aye my son was always more skillful with the fork than the sword" the lovely Margery hid a giggle behind her hand with a batter of her eye lashes at him. This did not go unnoticed by the Queen of Thorns and perhaps now she knew why her daughter wanted to agree to this young mans terms. To say she was proud was an understatement she would not let her future be dictated it seemed though her wishes were to be queen she would not lose her head over it…unless she was thinking beyond this.

"I would not have guessed but trading japes over Lord Mace Tyrells is hardly the reason to meet what say you My Lady?" Lloyd asked.

"We are in agreement with your terms but you must write to the king and your father that in exchange my son and Ser Loras are to be spared along with the Lords under my sons Command. Should they avoid death until Renly is deposed a full pardon is expected" Lloyd thought this over Robert did not care for the Tyrells he would offer the pardon provided they marched with him into Dorne which he knew they would all to willingly do.

"Agreeable terms once my men are settled in the keep I will send a Raven to Kings Landing. As well I would like to ride back with Ser Garland who will be coming with me and he will lead the march to the gate" Ser Garland was not thrilled at the prospect.

"What? That is not part of our agreement" he growled.

"No but I have no guarantee that you won't pelt my men and I with arrows as soon as we are in range gate open or not. But if you prefer not to come Ser I would not mind the lovely company of your sister" he offered a dashing smile to Margery who returned it with a lovely grin of her own.

"I would be amiable to the conditions dear brother" she battered her lashes at him and he grunted before agreeing to marching them himself. Ser Garland rode with them back to the army and the men assembled broke camp and marched into Highgarden. Once inside Lloyd ordered his men on the battlements followed by his Calvary breaking and patrolling the streets for any troubles and used as fast messengers to communicate across the city. Once they entered the keep his men quickly took it over and they Tyrell banners flying proudly were taken down only having one black Stag they placed it at the highest tower of the castle and the rest were Lannister banners followed by the few Frey and Tully banners with a few Direwolves as well. The Barracks were taken as well and the Tyrell guard were separated into smaller controllable groups. Only a few men resisted resulting in four deaths three Tyrell one Lannister. Ser Garland had demanded justice and Lloyd sent the responsible Lannister men to Old Oak and the Tyrell men spend a few nights in the keeps dungeon. Settled in Lloyd sent his letters and he found himself he found himself with free time on the castles battlements looking out into the three outer walls and the beauty of Highgarden. Ser Gregor Clegane with him. He found he needed to be surrounded by his own men what little Tyrell guards were left in the keep did not take kindly to the Lannister occupants. Walking the lines and Highgarden his men had already found whores and plenty of servant girls who were not shy with the men. Lloyd however made sure none of his men were alone and if they were commuting with Tyrell men he ordered them to make sure they outnumbered them and always be armed.

Little by little the Tyrell forces became less hostile and Lloyd kept a tight grip on the reins of his men. One spark and this whole city could be burning with chaos and death and Lloyd thanked the gods his experience as lord of Winterfell came in handy. Lloyd had the Tyrell servant's girls draw him a bath and more than a few of them offered to wash his back. Lloyd grinned charmingly at them telling them "sorry but my mother told me not to trust Reach girls." They giggled and left him to his bath Lloyd removed his belt wrapping it around his swords sheath then his boots were gone and finally he was naked. Grabbing his sheathed sword he entered the hot water and sat on the bath's corner leaning on the marble. He propped his arms on the edge and placed his hand on his sheathed sword and sighed his aching muscles loosed and he smiled a little and just now he leaned his head to his side a little and smelt his armpits. "Gods I smell worse than a pig pen. Thank the gods for a moment to myself" using the bar of soap and a sponge he began scrubbing himself of his weeks of grime and dirt of life in a camp and marching. Cleaned up he decided to relax on the warm water for a little when he heard the door open. He froze he had left two guards on the door. Sitting up he grabbed his sword and his other hand grabbed the pommel.

"I just got cleaned show yourself before I dirty myself again with your blood" he threatened his grey eyes glaring. Some shuffling and from the small hall that was headed to the bath walked in Margery she watched him and she smiled at him. She was wearing a robe and he heard the patter of her bare feet on the stone. Just then he finally realized he was upright and she could see him as bare as the day he was born.

"My Lady!" he said quikly ducking in the water and she grinned at him responding rather cheeky.

"My Lord" she said her voice a bit breathy picking up the end of the sash that held her robe together and undid it.

"My Lady…please. I…this is hardly appropriate of a married woman. I am done I will leave you" he began and rose and she only grinned staring at him. His cock was upright and Lloyd called himself stupid for forgetting this. "I…I" he stuttered and with a quick flick her robe pooled at her feet and Lloyd stared at her beauty. Lloyd swallowed thickly. _Shit sakes move do something come on get out of this _Lloyd had never seen a naked girl…well one that weren't his sister when they were younger and getting them in a bath always ended with them naked running in the keep. Taking action Lloyd tossed his sheathed sword and it clattered at the side of the bath. _Right not exactly much but at least you moved _she stepped into the warm water and let out a breathy sigh.

"Do you know who my husband is My Lord?" she walked in the water her breast moving ever so slightly as she breathed and Lloyd stared blatantly he blushed opening his mouth but no words came out. _My he's very shy and easy. Are all Northerners such prudes? _she thought idly as she closed in on him and trailed a finger to his hard abdomen trailing it downward. He was muscled she liked that, Renly she saw him somewhat naked once but he was lithe some define muscle but he did not have the Baratheon girth. Lloyd was not bulging with muscle like the Mountain or this Hosteen Frey she had met recently. No his muscle was much more sculpted defined with lines and very much lovely to look at. Her finger spread and she pressed her palm against the hard surface of his abs and she felt him intake a sharp breath. She smiled closing her eyes savoring the feeling she was finally married and could finally allow herself the pleasure of sex but. Alas her husband did not find her particularly attractive instead his eyes were for her dear brother Loras.

"Aye I do My Lady as such I should leave at once" he moved but she grabbed him by his hip. _Strong _she thought idly as he stopped his eyes now staring at her light brown eyes that Lloyd could almost swear were yellow like honey.

"Then perhaps you know that my husband does not prefer my company in bed" she said hand trailing upwards and she shuddered her core tightened and she could feel her sex wet with desire. Renly was handsome oh very much so with his Baratheon rugged good looks. But as she stared at Lloyd Stark with his golden hair Valyrian grey eyes sharp features and toned body she knew what man she wanted to warm her bed…what man she wanted inside her. He was no slouch in that department either and her grandmother had told her she often heard gossips from her handmaidens in her youth that Northerners where all very gifted in the breeches. He bore the gossip truth it seemed Lloyd finally seemed either resigned or embraced the situation as his strong arm encircled her small waist pressing her to him she felt his cock pressed up against her belly.

"He is a fool to deny a lady such company" he spoke with a husky tone and it sent a shiver down her spine.

"I'm afraid I'm no competition to his choices of partner" she said he brought his forehead to hers and she felt his wet locks against her cheeks. His hair was long she wondered if it was like this naturally or if had grown from the long months of marching trailing her hand to his shoulder up his neck and cheek she felt his rough cheek. Looking down a little she saw his face was scruffy with blond stubble from a long march he had not shaved yet. She enjoyed the rough feel.

"I would hardly find another lady that could match your beauty My Lady" he said his other arm encircled her waist and she gasped as his hand grasped her ass fully.

"You see his choice of company is my brother" his eyes widen but before she lost him her lips where on his and he quickly returned it with fevor. He seemed a man deprived and she wondered if he never kissed a girl his kiss was rough and his mouth opened too wide but she backed up a little and kissed him he accepted it and he surprised her by kissing her even better mimicking her. _He learns quickly _she thought idly and they kissed his arm trailed down her ass and grasped her thighs and instinctively she wrapped it around his leg a pat on her ass and she hooked herself on him. Legs crossed to keep herself in place his cock pressed to her belly fully. And she threw her head back biting her lip at having him hard against her. She loved being wanted like this she loved feeling that a man wanted her this badly for she was no sure he hadn't even ever kissed a girl that wasn't his mother. Margery felt the cold of the stone on her back as he laid her down and climbed on top of her and kissed her lips. He pulled back and he kissed her neck and she felt his teeth nip at her collarbone and she let out a pleased gasp. _Where did he learn this? _She thought idly and she bit her lip his large palm found her breast and gingerly squeezed it his rough pad thumb over her nipple sent tingles of pleasure through her. His mouth found the soft mound and she shivered sighing as he pleased her. _He's sweet so-gasp-so concerned with me he neglects himself_ he stopped and kissed both her breast and she stroked his hair. He stared at her his grey eyes filled with lust and he gave her a half cocky grin and he said.

"Relax yourself My Lady I read this from a book once" he confessed. She was about to question him but she inhaled sharply as his lips found her cunt. She felt herself melt into liquid as his tongue worked her over and she gripped his hair a bit roughly and he got her there sighing as he brought her release. It was different not rough like fingers she never felt a man so she couldn't compare it but it felt good. He climbed on top of her with a grin and she slapped his chest playfully with a grin of her own.

"My, my what? Book taught you this My Lord?" she asked. He chuckled.

"My mother had it hidden in one of her trunks from when I was younger" he chuckled. He nudged himself between her and she felt the tip of his cock touch her and she bucked her hips a little.

"Forgive me if I hurt you My Lady…I may not be good at this" he said with uncertainty. She didn't like it one bit she liked him cocky and with that swagger he always carried himself with. But she did enjoy how gentle he was despite his reputation that seemed to call him a wolf in a man's skin. He entered her and when he found resistance he pushed and the flower of Highgarden was deflowered. It was a haze and they coupled clumsily at first both of them lacking experience going this far. He came first before her but he was not done so easily. They went again and she came two more times and then she lost count as they pleasured each other the bath filled with their grunts moans and their wet bodies slapping against each other with a rather satisfying smack. Time gone from their minds using Margerys robe as a blanket and Lloyd's breeches and shirt as pillow they laid outside the bath. The water long cold and both of them wet now more from sweat than the cold water. Margery was a bit sore and felt her thighs a bit sticky his seed leaking from her. She wrapped herself around him her head on his chest. His arms around her. He was barely keeping himself away she was right to pick this time to come to him. He put almost no resitence after all and now…now she made sure she was on his mind and she would be for some time to come. Finally Lloyd rolled to his side and hugged her body to his he gave in and fell asleep tired herself she positioned herself more comftarbly against him and fell asleep satisfied. Margery Tyrell had wrapped her vines around the young wolf he was hers to do as she pleased with.

**Jon**

The army was settled and ready to march off the Kings Road before Jon rode off one of the girls that always helped Tyene came to him to see Tyene. Jon greeted her and she smiled happily at him she spoke to him in her sweet manner. "I wanted to give you something, motivation so you make sure to return okay?" she had her arms behind her only making her look sweeter to Jon.

"Aye I suppose I would have to come back then wouldn't I?" Jon smiled.

"Indeed and if you do not return not even the Stranger will keep you from my wrath Ser Snow" she japed and Jon laughed. She stepped up to him and held his face Jon was about to speak when she kissed him sweetly.

"Return to me…okay?" Jon watched her before nodding.

"Aye please wait for me My Lady" he said. He left her and found his horse and the army moved the following camp packed up and followed. She would not see him until the battle was over Jon however felt Renewed.

**Tyene**

Jon did not turn back with him gone her face turned from a sweet girl to a cold stare as she watched him go. He was letting her in letting her get close he was a sweet boy indeed now she just had to let him get her close to Robert and this war would collapse in their favor. By the time they reached Storms End she might be in the Kings good grace to pour his wine. She smirked as she walked into her tent it would be the last sip the king ever took. _I hope he returns safely _she stopped frowning at that thought but quickly dismissed it she needed Jon Snow alive this was no concern, her woman's heart would not sway her mission. She would get him to let her meet the king and she would kill the king and then kill Jon she would do her duty to her father and no one was going to stop her. She wrote her report telling her father of the victory at the Bronzegate and Tywin Lannister joining the Royal army and now the march and siege to follow on Haystack Hall. Giving the letter to her escort Ser Gascoyen who was her 'mute' guard. The loyal man bowed and found himself a horse and rode to deliver the letter hard riding and he would be back long after the siege was done and over with but that was alright so long as information was kept as relevant as possible to her father.

**HOLY CRAP This update got out of hand I thought of deviding it into two different chapters but kept it like this as I wouldn't know where to draw the cut off line. Still I hope you enjoy this I loved writing this chapter Margery is a schemer we all know this sweet flower but flowers have thorns and Margery might not used them often but she knows when and how. Lloyd is good a hell of a warrior and a good commander but he is still a man and long through the ages have men have a weak spot for women Lloyd is no different. Especially with Cersei raising him to keep it in his pants telling him servant girls and whores were beneath him. But when a Lady and a beautiful one at that enters his bath naked and wanting he was no match for Margery and now she has him around her fingers. A powerful young Lloyd with plenty of men influence and no doubt she has her plans to use his powers.**

**Q: Medieval Feudalism**

**A:You are RIGHT after futher reachers Lloyd could hold both seats BUT that wouldn't go well with the other Lords of Westeros. The crown would need to be involved and if Robert allowed this he would show favotirism and only cause unrest. So it will a political move on the behalf of Lloyd and Tywin Lloyd will advocate his seat of Winterfell and Rami is the next heir. **

**REVIEW, REVIEW ,REVIEW GUYS keep your questions coming and I will keep answering and talking with you guys.**

**Edit: Changed the summary of the Story so don't freak out and lose me! still the same name lol.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Royce**

The wilding camp was massive when their party arrived just on the other side of the Skirtling path the camp seemed to expand miles. Royce stared with dread and trepidation on his stomach. _They would need less than a fourth of their manpower to take the Wall. _Royce however did his best to see it as a impressive sight than a threat. Lead through the camp Royce watched the Wildings go about their business from making weapons food and even a few children playing some bold ones threw snow balls at him. Val laughed grinning while she clutched his sheathed sword on her shoulder. "You wearing the wrong colors here Ser Crow" Val teased him. Royce rolled his eyes and continued forward until his eyes widen as he looked on at a giant a real life giant! He saw it grab a wooden stake that would have easily taken four men to lift and with his great big fist he hammered it into the ground. Val loved seeing his expression as he stared blatantly at the giant.

"Best not to stare too long Ser Crow they're shy. But when you keep staring they get angry. Then he might nail you to ground like that stake." She spoke to him and Royce snapped his head away so fast he thought he would have broken his neck. Val laughed and he blushed for letting her rattle him. The moved through the camp and went into a big tent that looked important by the sheer size. Inside he found easily the biggest man he had ever seen. He was huge with a bushy red beard and hair with laughing blue eyes another man was in the back of the tent with grey hair his face Royce could not see. The man was staring out where the tent had a window of sorts staring into the camp. A pregnant woman with blond hair that looked familiar was sitting on some furs stiching a cloak she was rather pretty and next to her a girl about his age was using a sharpening stone on an arrow. She had wild red hair freckled face blue eyes that Royce found slightly too far apart. The big man walked to him with a serious face Royce looked behind him but Val had left him alone with the Wildings.

"You're in the presence of the King Beyond the Wall boy." He said and Royce did the first thing that came to mind. He knelt and called out.

"Your Grace" the red head girl was first to burst out in laughter followed by the pregnant woman and then the massive man's booming laugh. He turned from Royce holding his strong arms out and said.

"Did you hear that? Your Grace! Now everytime I fart you all have to bend the knee!" they only laughed louder. All but the man looking out the window who turned and only had an amused grin.

"That would mean we would be on our knees a long time" he japed back and he only laughed.

"Mance Ryder and I'm the King beyond the wall. Stand up boy this ain't the south" he grunted. Royce did so and did his best to keep his features schooled. Mance looked him over with his brown eyes his face was sharped Royce thought idly thinking he could cut his hand on it. a pull of the lips upward and Mance grunted stepping back casually saying.

"Kill him" the girl stood with her knife and approached Royce. _Shit! You aren't taking me out right now. _

"I deserted!" Royce barked out quickly and Mance held his hand up. the girl stopped.

"Takes a lot to make a man desert his brothers" Mance said not looking at Royce. Royce cast a side glance to the red head and spoke.

"Aye I was forced in the Watch not my choice but I wanted to leave sense the day I took said the words" Royce said.

"Why would a knight be sent to the wall?" Mance asked and Royce cursed in his head he was told who he was.

"I'm Ser Royce William and I'm the third son of my father Thomas William. The old man and I never saw eye to eye. So I squired to be a knight and be my own man. When I returned home he had me put in chains and sent me to the Wall" Royce made up the whole story, well except his father's name his father was a kind man and never wanted Royce to leave home much less his mother. Royce however saw little future in his home as a third son and chose the Watch.

"So you desert because of you father?" Mance asked. "Why should I keep you what use are you to me?" Mance asked eyeing him with those shrewd eyes.

"I was a first Ranger" Royce began.

"Don't mean shit here boy not that or that pretty little Ser on you name" Mance said.

"I'm the first Ranger because I saw them" Royce said and everyone in the room instantly looked at him.

"Saw them?" Mance was interested now.

"Aye…I even killed one" now the girl laughed and spoke.

"He's a lying crow just kill him Mance al let him bleed on the snow" she snorted.

"They can't be killed boy" Mance said he knew from enough survivors of his people who told how their weapons had no effect on the Others.

"Valyrian Steel does work on them my sword is Valyrian steel" Royce said. Now he was talking out of his arse. But he needed to live he couldn't die not here Will, Grave and, Qhorin now haunted his mind keeping him alive.

"So you say why fight with us why not return south?" Mance asked.

"Because the watch is many and I am one even if I left south where would I go? I figure coming to you wildings was best" the blonde girl growled at him.

"We are Free Folk you best remember that Crow" she hissed. And Royce shrugged.

"I wouldn't know, never had a conversation with your people most of the time we were just trying to kill each other" at this the big man laughed heartedly.

"I like this one Mance hes got Giant balls!" he came to Rocye and slapped his back nearly making Royce bend over. _Shit sakes he's strong _he thought pressing his lips together then offering an uneasy grin.

"Besides after what I saw in Crusters Keep…I want to fight for the side that fights for the living. Have I come to the right place?" Royce asked staring at Mance unwavering standing tall. Mance glared back finally the King Beyond the Wall grinned.

"Alright…Royce well keep you but you need to tell me everything about the watch and if you lie to us. Well you best be ready to die" Royce nodded.

"All men die but today is not my day" Royce said. Mance nodded in approval of the words.

"We will see Royce we will see. Ygritte sense you were ready to cut his throat get him out of those colors and some furs" the girl Ygritte sheathed her knife then by the furs where the woman sat she grabbed a leather quiver with arrows on it. She slung her bow that was by the ground as well and motioned for Royce to follow her. Outside the tent Royce found Val his sword still in her arms and she grinned his way and Val and Ygritte exchanged a look before walking off Royce followed behind. He was taken to a tent where an old wilding woman looked him over and he was ordered to undress. He glanced at Ygritte and Val but they did not move to step outside.

"Come on now Crow don't be so shy" Ygritte teased with a grin. Val only laughed leaning on the wooden stake by the tents flap. Royce blushed and he removed his black cloak followed by his leather and chain mail until he was in his small clothes. When the girls looked at him expectedly he grunted looking away from them to hide his blush.

"Small clothes stay on" he grunted. The wilding woman shrugged and the girls only teased him further.

"Pity Ser Crow" Val said, Ygritte only laughed. Furs and new breeches and boots where thrusted to him and Royce redressed keeping his leather and mail the furs over both. Royce was surprised by how warm they were. Putting on his pair of gloves as none where given to him he was returned his weapons. Ygritte said her goodbyes and left and Val was left with Royce.

"Come on Ser Crow to my tent" Royce returned followed her with nothing better to do and they found themselves in a decently big tent.

"This is my home probably nothing compared to your pretty castle though Ser Crow" Val shrugged. Royce looked about the tent. It was decent a fire pit in the middle which Val began to light. Some furs on the ground and two cots that were halfway decently big. A table that held some wooden bowls and some candels which Royce was surprised to find north of the wall.

"If you're referring to Castle Black I slept in the barracks in a small shitty cot" he said. He undid his belt and placed it on the table. He joined Val on the ground as she warmed herself by the fire.

"What about south where did you live?" she asked and though she tried to sound midly interested Royce saw the wonder in her eyes. _She's never seen the south only this frozen shit hole. _He thought.

"Well I lived way south from the Wall. In Dorne to be exact and it's the complete opposite of here" he gestured with his hand.

"How so?" she asked.

"Well this is place is always snowing so much bloody snow" he grinned at her and she smiled in return.

"But in Dorne theres no snow atleast not until Winter where most of Westeros is covered in Snow. I can't say ive seen winter my father said I was born after the False Spring" he said she asked on it.

"It was when we thought summer came but then it snowed us all in again" Royce said.

"Though we saw almost no snow in Dorne because Dorne is a land filled with sand" he explained and her eyes looked at him with wonder.

"Sand? What's t that?" Royce was not sure how to explain it.

"Sand is like dirt. However it's not its millions of millions of tiny singular pieces of dirt but they are like snow it covers the ground in mounds." He did a mound shape with his hands.

"Can you pick it up like snow?" she asked and Royce noticed she had scooted closer to him.

"Aye but it's not like snow it does not hold its shape when you pick it up it slips from between your fingers like water except its solid" Val narrowed her eyes in thought.

"How it solid but it flows water at the same time? sounds stupid" she mumbled annoyed at not being able to get it. Royce grinned and chuckled he felt a melancholy thinking of his old home his mother Alice his father Thomas and his brother Mathew and sister Thea.

"I was born in Dorne by Lemonwood a keep sworn to house Martell. My home was on the river nothing too big a small stone keep surrounded by a village of smallfolk sworn to our house" Royce said.

"So a fancy Castle?" she smirked and Royce grinned chuckling.

"Hardly two stories with only a few rooms a kitchen and our great hall is rather small compared to other halls." He shrugged.

"This smallfolk are those regular people with no fancy titles and such?" she asked.

"Aye though do not let that fool you they outnumber us and being cruel to them will only lead to our own heads on pikes over our walls. The small folk hold much power in their numbers but they love their lords if they take care of them" Royce explained and she frowned at the thougt.

"No lords here Ser Crow we do not kneel to anyone and any man is free to do as he pleases" Royce frowned at this.

"No law to safeguard you then?" he asked.

"No law to make you a slave Ser Crow. If a man takes a woman she is his to keep. But if that woman slits his throat in his sleep it's her right to do so and his problem to deal with" she explained.

"Gods that's a scary thought" he grinned and she laughed.

"You kneelers and your rules are strange. Taking a man's hand for thieving then expecting him to not do it again" she shook her head.

"Any man willing to steal only means he's desperate or doesn't know anything else" she wisely said.

"I suppose so it's not perfect bu the smallfolk feel protected and we do what we must to protect them" Royce said. They stayed quite for a bit and Royce noticed she had moved closer to him and she was now inches away from him. Their shoulders almost touching.

"But in my travles squiring…blast I still cannot remember that man's bloody name. Regardless I squired under a knight and travled around Westeros for a while. I saw the Westernlands and Casterly Rock house of House Lannister one of the richces houses in Westeros. They have gold mines that make them very rich" her eyes lit up at the mention of gold. Royce would have guessed so he had as well when his knight told him about it. "The Vale of Arryn was my favorite place where House Arryn. The Eyrie is a huge keep built on a high mountain the caslte reaches to the sky and is an umpregnable fortress. It's main guard is the Bloody Gate" Royce made with his hands to form a narrow path between them.

"The path leading to the gate is narrow with mountains flanking it where Archers can pelt an army marching through worst is no matter the army the only way through the path is three men abreast. If they make it past the Archers good luck getting past the Bloody Gate." He said. Val was enthralled by his description of this keep.

"I saw Lord Arryn there once he was the Former Hand of the King. A sort of regent ruler for the King and advisor. He was a good man an honorable man and in his throne room was something called the Moon Door. The door served to execute criminals as it was a door that is above the cliff and men were thrown down from it."

"Then there's the Riverlands seat of House Tully. An honorable family decent people and there was the man who I admired and made me want to become a knight" Royce said with a boyis grin. Val grinned seeing how he acted like an excited young boy.

"Ser Brynden the Blackfish is a famous knight and when I was young I saw him when I visited the Riverlands with my family after Roberts Rebellion." He explained briefly of the rebellion and the change in kings.

"You southeners have too many kings" she grunted.

"Aye we have three right now" he hadn't been following the Rebellion but he fret for his brother's life as he no doubt was with the Martells fighting.

"Well come on then let's eat you can tell me more of your south lands and it's many forms" she stood and took some salted meat from a sack by the table where his sword laid. Staring at her Royce stuffed down the warm feeling he felt in his chest. _I am the watcher on the walls _he repeated the montra not trusting himself that he would betray his brothers.

**Daenerys**

Astapor was a vile city in Daenerys opinion, a city filled with the despair of slaves and the haughty masters who thought their Unsullied so great they held no fear of Dothraki raiders. Last she heard of the Dothraki they were in open rebellion with each other in a struggle for power. Drogo's death had broken the once unified tribes. Curretnly she was in some apartments Ser Connington had secured for her she was alone with Ser Jorah her Old Bear had kept from her their entire time in this hateful city but now here she was in her quarters. He was in his usual white cotton shirt his sword at his hip he was uneasy and she could tell as he could meet her eyes. Finally he spoke his voice tired and broken not unlike the confident knight she had come to know over the last year.

"_Khaleesi _I have betrayed you I cannot bear the wight of my guilt no longer and I will throw myself at your mercy" he spoke gruffly his eyes still downcast not meeting her lilac stare. K

"What do you my friend please explain yourself" she said she suddenly felt very confused and she even found herself staring at her sword. He had asked her to be alone with her Jon Connington was nowhere near them and she was alone with him.

"During your time as Khal Drogo's wife I was a spy for Robert. I sold your secrets to him" he said. She backed away from him. He stepped closer and she felt fear run in her veins. _No please no not you please if I must die do not let it be you who I have trusted for so long. _She thought desperately.

"I knew of the assassin in Vaes Dothrak that is how I stopped him when he tried to poison you" he said. This made her stop from backing away.

"That was the last time I had contact with the crown from there on forward I have dedicated my life to you _Khaleesi _I give you my word for whatever is worth to you now that, I have not known from the crown sense then. I am your loyal servant because the gods forgive me I love you _Khaleesi _I know you know this already and you only humor my stupid feelings" he drew his blade and she almost screamed for help when the sword clattered at her feet and he knelt before her his fist on the ground arm on his bent knee.

"You have every right to hate me take your punishment on me as you see fit" he closed his eyes and awaited punishment. She picked the sword up and held the heavy longsword in her hands. She walked to him and as he knelt before her his neck stretched for her to take his head. She felt no ill to him despite his confession his guilt and the fact that his lover for her outweighed any possible pardon that would have gotten him home he chose her. He chose her over returning home to his family and that alone stilled her hand. So when she brought the sword down on him he hissed as she cut his cheek and he looked at her questionably.

"I have punished you Ser Jorah. But now this your life is now mine and you are sworn to me forever if you beray me again your head will be mine" she spoke in her queens voice firm with the power of aincient Valyria in her. Ser Jorah felt his eyes sting from unshed tears and he knelt before her hid his smile from her.

"I swear myself to you until I draw my last breath I will be your shield and your sword and if you still permit it your friend." She smiled at her bear. Trusting him again would take time truly it would her most trusted friend had betrayed her but he remained he chose her he told her of his betrayal himself. He could have kept quiet she could have come to love him and he would have kept his secret but he chose it was of more worth for her to know his guilt. When he stood she kissed him and he rturned it with fevor and before they knew it she was on the table her legs spread as he entered her. She sighed in reliefe she missed having a man inside her Irri was wonderful but she still preferred men. He gave her release a release she had been looking for the entire time in the ship. as they picked their clothes up she spoke.

"You are banned from my bed…unless I come to you" she spoke. Jorah stiffen but nodded to her. She watched him go and even though she never found him to be a handsome man he was a good man. That was enough for her she needed release and he was useful for that. She feared if she tried with Jon who she found as interesting as a wall he might just argue her dry at how improper it was for a queen to spread her legs to him or anyone for that matter. _The man would think me a septa _she thought idly. Clothes on she left her apartments to join Ser Connington as they were to meet the Slave Master to negociate for ten thousand unsullied. Well she wanted the ten thousand he didn't know yet she would ask and if all went as she had been scheming this shit pile of a city would burn after she had her army.

**Eddard**

Lord Tywin's arrival brought more than just troops fresh moral that already was pretty high after their first victory but anger to Ned. Lord Tywin had requested a private meeting between the two Lords and Ned obliged him in his private tent. The older man twenty years his senior really arrived and they shook hands stiffly. They were not best friends and even though Ned married his daughter they were cordial at best with each other.

"Lord Stark" Tywin spoke.

"Lord Lannister" Ned replied in return. "Wine?" he offered and the older man agreed and they shared a cup.

"I wish to speak with you first before anyone else so this does not reach you from another's mouth" he said with cool direction.

"Aye I suppose rumors change quite a lot when they reach you" he said contemplating what he was about to tell him.

"Lloyd is to be my heir in exchange for my house support" Tywin said. Ned held his cup tightly and his lips pressed together in a line.

"You take my heir?" Ned scowled now openly glaring Tywin was unaffected.

"Lloyd agreed to this said he had the hands power there for I assume you were prepared for whatever I would ask of the crown" Tywin responded.

"You want my son?" Ned growled but it was not much a question but an accusation.

"You have two more sons Lord Eddard" Tywin said.

"You have another son as well" Ned asked. Tywin bristled.

"My son, my heir is in the Kingsguard he cannot inherit land Tyrion…he's am embarrassment who prefers his whores and books to his responsibility as a Lannister" Tywin grounded out.

"It is not my fault if your son is not what you wish him to be Lord Tywin Lloyd is my son my heir" Ned replied his grey eyes met the Lannister green.

"No he is my heir now Lord Eddard he and I reached the agreement. You two sons two good sons I might add that listen to their father. I do not doubt that Rami who is a smart lad even smarter than Lloyd in time would make a great Lord" Tywin countered and Ned felt he had been countered. Lloyd was a good boy and he would make a good Lord but he was prideful he attacked the Frey keep over an insult he had a little too much of his mother on him. He was hot headed and he briefly thought of Brandon. Lloyd would make a good Lord but his younger son had always been a smart boy and he even spoke of corresponding with his grandfather quite a bit. _Grandfather Tywin told me of the political sphere in the south in his letters father, fathe, father! Did you know the Westernlands landed a new contract with House Forrester for their Iron wood? _His son knew economy, politics and he was very smart and as honorable as any Stark he could name from history. But he was no less pleased he was losing his son and what irked Ned most it was to Tywin Lannister even if it was never proven that Armory Lorch and Gregor Clegane were acting under his orders to murder Elia and her children. Ned knew his reputation the Rains of Castamare was not a love balled after all.

"It is done I suppose…I will speak with Lloyd if he tells me he truly agreed and has no opposition to it I will not intervine."

"Very well Now I'm sure we need to march soon. I will see you on the battlefield Lord Eddard. Good morrow" Tywin stood they shook hands respectfully and left. Ned heard Tywin say 'your grace' and he knew Robert was coming in. his old friend entered and looked at him with a wry smile and sighed grabbing cup and pouring himself wine and sitting down.

"Shit Ned you look solemn more so than normal I mean" Robert grinned and it earned him a chuckle from Ned.

"Do you know what Tywin did?" Ned asked.

"About your boy? Aye he came to me asked me of my support, he figured if I said yes I he wouldn't have to deal with you but I would be angry if my" he stopped he was thinking of Staffon. Like reflex and Ned felt the heart ache of his friend.

"If Allen was taken from me and told he was Tywin's heir I'd raise hell too. So I told him to talk to you and I would talk with you on it" Robert looked at him and Ned instantly loved his old friend outright brother very much. He would support him if he asked but if he did so Tywin would take his men and go home. Sighing he told him to support Tywin and allow the Lloyd to be his heir and advocate his seat in the north. He had received no word from Cersei assuming she knew if she didn't Ned decided he would write to her to tell her. He and Robert drank a bit and talked before they both retired to sleep for the morning and the attack on Haystack Hall.

**Jon**

They arrived on Haystack Hall in the morning with clouds off in the distance no doubt signaling a storm. Jon had sharpened his sword put on his mail and leathers and sheathed his sword. He was in the command tent with Lord Tywin his father King Robert and Ser Barristan. Outside stood Ser Meryn Trant in his white armor. He did not particularly liked Jon, thought him an upstart bastard and Jon in return held no love for the knight. But he would have to deal with him when he became a Kingsguard so Jon tried to be cordial with him if at least so he wouldn't prove the man right and making Jon dishonor himself. In the tent the plan was set and the Commanders put the final points on the plan.

"I will lead the main charge on the wall as the Vanguard I want you with me Ned" Robert said and the occupants nodded.

"Very well your grace Ser Barristan you will be on the Siege Tower leading the attack on the Battlements." Ned spoke in.

"I will coordinate the second charge and order the men where to go" Tywin said and they were in agreement before they broke Robert nodded to Jon and he went to get the Wine skins and four cups of wine. Filling the cups Jon handed it to Ser Barristan, Lord Tywin, his father and finally the king. "Well come on lad grab a cup" Robert grinned at Jon and Ser Barristan grinned motioning with his head to do so. Jon blushed a little but did as told and filled his own cup. Lifting the cup four armored arms and a leathered one stretched the five cups formed a circle.

"To victory!" Robert toasted Jon and the other lords echoed him

"To victory!" the cups clanked and the five men drank their cups. Robert banged his down the rest just put theirs down.

"Let's take this Keep!" he grinned and they left to their duties.

The lines were formed outside Haystack Hall a rather formidable keep with high Walls and three towers with plenty of archers inside it. However the towers were to be pelted with Catapults in hopes of minimizing arrow fire. The battlements however were not lacking in archers. The men at arms were all assembled in four blocks ready to charge. The men where all nervous as Jon walked the lines when he walked to the siege tower he saw more than a few men praying to the seven. Some northerners prayed to their old gods and Jon himself had offered a prayer. Jon had never seen a siege tower before as he looked at it the thing was massive! And this one was brought from the North built by House Forrester and their famous Ironwood that proved to be the strongest in Westeros. The tower had three 'floors' interconnected by leaning ladders to climb up. The third floor held archers and the second floor held the draw bridge to place over the battlements to walk over. As Jon was going to pile up inside it he grinned when he saw Merek, Rowan, Walter and, Roger. Jon had formed quite the friendship with the Riverland bannermen. Clasping hands Jon and the rest followed Ser Barristan to the second floor. Jon himself went to the third floor with archers to see what was to happen.

**Eddard**

Ned was on the frontlines with Robert patting down his armor checking it one last time Ned was ready. He lowered the Wolf's helm down and Robert followed suit with his antlered helm. Raising his Warhammer Ned Robert bellowed out in his booming voice. "LET'S KILL SOME REBELS!" the irony was not lost on Ned and a loud roar went through lines and Robert swung his hammer down and charged Ned unsheathed Ice and ran with Robert the men following suit. On the battlements the archers raised their bows and Ned heard the distinct sound of arrows coming down. A few arrows bounced harmlessly off his armored shoulders and helm but he heard the screams of death as the less armored men behind him fell to the arrows. They kept running and the next volley was fired and Ned braced again more arrows hit them one inbedded itself between the plates of his pauldron and arm guard on his right arm but it did not puncture the mail and it harmlessly fell. Closing the gap Ned slammed his back to the wall next to Robert. Turning to the King Ned paled a little an arrow was sticking from his right arm.

"Robert!" Ned said.

"What!?" Robert bellowed back through the yelling of men. Ned pointed and Robert looked at his shoulder and laughed.

"Ah shit when did that happen!" he laughed and grabbed the shaft and pulled out with only a grunt. Ned laughed he could not help it he felt the battle fever on him and he grinned under his helmet it was their charge on Pyke all over again. Looking up he saw the enemy start throwing stones down.

"Get the Ladders up come on yah bastards' move!" yelled Robert

"YOU HEARD YOUR KING MOVE LADS MOVE!" a Sergeant at arms yelled at his men and all roared in approval the battle fever on them. The ladders were set up Robert was the first one to begin climbing and Ned cursed under his breath grabbing a ladder moving a man who was about to climb it out of the way. _I let him get killed and Lya would have my arse _thought Ned holding Ice underhand he climbed up the ladder as fast as his armor let him. Looking up a stone thrower aimed at him.

"DUCK!" Ned yelled and pressed himself to the ladder and the man below him was unlucky and Ned heard the sickening squish of his brain splattering on the grass. Shaking his head Ned climbed faster and when came up the Stone thrower tried to throw it at him but Ned brought an armored punch breaking his nose and he fell back. Hopping over the battlements he swung Ice in an arc and like butter he cut through two men mail and leather gutting them where they stood. Their cries of pain made the other defenders turn to him and try to attack him but more men were already behind Ned on the battlements. Ned hacked his way through the defenders to Robert who swung his hammer down crushing his opponents helmet along with his skull the defender went limp and Robert delivered a powerful kick that made the man behind him fall along with them both over the battlements. "Robert" Ned said and quickly cursed ducking as Robert swung his hammer at him.

"Oh shit Ned you have to be careful I almost had you"

"God's Robert come on let's clear the battlements!". Once on the walls Ned kept an eye on the tower nearest him and Robert Arrows where fired from the slits but heavy stones kept pelting the tower.

**Jon**

Jon watched over the siege tower archers shooting on the wall the right side of the wall knew they were coming and had prepared fire arrows. Jon thanked the gods this was Forrester wood or they would have burned to death an hour ago. Progress of the tower was slow as Jon could hear the man behind them pushing the massive Tower to the wall.

"HEAVEY, HEAVEY COME ON YAH CUNTS MY GRANDMOTHER CAN PUSH FASTER HEAVEY!" the Sergeant at arms manning the Tower coordinated the push yelled. Watching the battlements Jon ducked and cursed as the archer in front of him fell dead an arrow through his head. Pursing his lips together Jon sheathed his sword and grabbed the bow and the quiver propping it against the wall. Knocking an arrow he picked a target and it died as he loosed the deadly projectile. Arrow after arrow he kept firing and the men next to him began cheering and Jon joined them the battle fever on him he felt the thrill of battle on him and he felt jittery. Just like when he was in the Calvary charge. They were near the wall Jon dropped the bow and patted the Archers shoulders. He climbed down the ladder and joined Ser Barristan unsheathing his sword he looked towards his mentor.

"Stick near me Jon watch my back and I will have yours we clear the walls and move to the ladder to head inside" the tower lurched to a stop and the Sergeant at arms bellowed

"DROP THE BRIDGE!" a clank of gears and a groan and the sound of chains raddling on wood reached Jon's ears and the drawbridge lowered over the battlements. Jon heard the cries of a few caught under the bridge and were crushed to death. Along with the men he roared his battle cry and took to the battlements the men yelled as they cut through the defenders but the tower near them soon started pelting them with arrows. Jon had noticed they hadn't been shot at when they exited looking up at the tower he saw the archers were all dead a few of their bodies bent over the wooden wall. The tower had made sure they took priority over them it seemed and now they had to deal with the arrow barrage.

"Where the fuck are those Catapults!" Merek who was fighting near Jon yelled angry. True Jon could see how the archers in the Tower to the left could barely get an arrow out as it was pelted with stones and already cracks where on the walls.

"No king to protect here we can be replaced not the king" Walter yelled he held his shield up three arrows thudded as they hit it. Jon sighed Tywin Lannister was commanding the Catapults and arraigning the second charge. Hiding behind Merek and his shield Jon gazed across the field and saw a catapult and the engineers hitting it with hammers.

"The Catapult is jammed! We are on our own!" yelled Jon. Tywin had spared one catapult for the right and it just had to be the broken one. With Ser Barristan they fought their way on the Battlements. Jon was mesmerized as he watched the legendary Ser Barristan fight men he was twice the age over and cut them down with little trouble. Finally making it near the gate they found the stairs and began climbing down. Merek and Rowan took the lead shiles up trying their best to shield them from the arrows but Jon watched as their men poured over the battlements kept getting killed. The archers were trying to cut them off by killing enough men to make the troops on the siege tower to put a hold on the advance. Scowling Jon yelled over to Ser Barristan.

"Ser Barristan our Catapult is down and that tower is tearing us apart I need to lead some men to take it!" yelled the young squire. The older knight looked at Jon and smirked pride flowing through the old knight. Jon was proving he had everything to be a Kingsguard.

"Go I will see to the gate!" patting Merek on the arm he explained the plan. Rowan, Merek, Walter and, Jon with three more men stormed the tower. Obviously the tower's door was locked and Jon slammed his shoulder against it only hurting himself more than the door.

"Any ideas?" Jon said. Merek darted his eyes and shrugged before he spoke.

"Were reinforcing this tower open up before we get killed out here damn it!" Jon rolled his eyes and before he could tell Merek he was an idiot a click was heard and Merek smirked.

"I won't hear the end of this of will I?" Jon drawled Rowan grinned his eyes crinkling in laughter and Walter laughed openly. Opening the door Jon strode in the men on the other side was smiling in relief when he entered but quickly paled before he yelled his warning Jon swung his sword cutting his throat and he clutched his throat falling over and Merek led the charge up the stairs. The archers were caught off guard and couldn't draw their swords fast enough. The commotion caught the third floor's archers attention and as Jon killed his last man he turned in time to see an arrow fly from the stairs killing one of his men.

"Move up shields up come on!" he ordered Merek and Rowa held their shields and climbed up and arrows thumped against them the sound of steel drawn the two men parted their shields and fought the third floor archers Jon came up and like Ser Barristan he cleaned through the archers easy. They weren't swordsmen after all Jon cut through them and their leather. Two charged at him Jon knocked both their clumsy attacks aside and cut the one on the right's throat the other raised his sword up to defend and Jon just cut his midsection his guts spilling on the ground. Walter killed the last archer and the tower was cleared. Looking through the arrow slits he saw the men pouring over the walls in greater numbers no doubt the second charge. Exiting the tower the men were taking the courtyard and from the keep and the final third tower arrows flew towards them. The third tower was on the keep itself throwing stones at it however would mean the falling sotnes could fall on them so it was left alone. When Jon found Ser Barristan the gate was theirs and it was open their men pouring through the gate a battering ram was brought up and it was instantly targeted by the archers. Jon followed behind the Ram he was reunited with his father and the King.

"Jon were where you?" yelled Ned over the battle.

"Our Catapult was not working so I led a force to take the Tower it's ours now" Jon said. Robert grinned under his helmet patting him roughly on the shoulder.

"Nice job lad! You will make a hell of a knight!" the king proclaimed and Jon felt pride surge through him. The Ram made it to the keeps door and the men on it took the ram and began to pound on the gate. From the keeps windows stones began falling but did little the Ram had a roof and most of the men had shields over their heads to keep from getting crushed skulls. Robert took command of the Ram and yelled.

"HEAVE!" BAM.

"HEAVE!" BAM

"HEAVE!" BAM. CRACK

"HEAVE!" BAM. CRACK

HEAVE!" BAM. CRACK. Wood splintered and the ram pulled back once more.

"HEAVE!" BAM. A loud crack and the door caved flung off its hinges the man who had been holding against it yelled bones broken and crushed under the heavy oak doors. Robert and Jon's father led the charge Jon followed Ser Barristan and battle broke inside the great hall. Jon fought with his Riverland friends and Ser Barristan as Jon fought he kept his eye out for him. For Ser Loras he had to be somewhere and Jon finally saw him. He was fighting off men with great sill killing left and right his armor coated in blood. Jon broke away and attacked. A man came at him Jon ducked down and flung the man over his shoulders easy. From his left another charged Jon blocked the swing of his short axe chopped his arm clean off and the man fell yelling holding his stump his elbow. Passed him and put his sword underhand and stabbed behind him stabbing him through the back of his head sword poking out of his mouth. Jon drew his sword back and lifted it pointing it at Ser Loras. The knight had his helmet on and Jon knew from experience that that meant limited view. But he also had a shield and Jon knew he would have to find a way around the shield. The fight started as Ser Loras batted his sword aside and Jon jumped back from a cu meant for his midsection he countered but ser Loras shield blocked efficiently.

Blocking the next attack Jon continued hi deadly duel while all around him and Ser Loras men fought and died. Going for a wide cut Ser Loras turned meeting his attack and continued to spin aiming for Jon's head. Jon was not to be outdone so easily and he ducked the slash Jon threw an slash to Ser Loras midsection but his armor protected him only denting from the strike. The strike however did stagger Ser Loras. Took the advantage and aimed for Ser Lora's head. Holding his sword with two hands over his head Jon was about to swing down. Ser Loras however was not stunned and had only tricked Jon he slammed his shield on Jon's body knocking the wind out of him. His sword slip from his hands when he reached for the blade Ser Lora's heavy boot was on his arm Jon grunted painfully. Looking up Ser Loras swung for Jon the young squired closed his eyes but no strike came. Ser Barristan had parried the strike and drove his shoulder against Ser Loras. The older knight countered Ser Loras and when Ser Loras brought his shield to block Ser Barristan grabbed the shield side stepped swinging Ser Loras along with the Shield. Putting his boot out Ser Loras tangled his feet on it and triped on Ser Barristan boot. Ser Barristan swung a fury of attacks that Ser Loras held his shield up to meet. Shield to his body Ser Baristan planted his boot firmly on it pinning Ser Loras to the ground effectively. Sword pointed at him Ser Barristan spoke. "Yield or die Ser?" Ser Loras quiet for a moment but he spoke.

"Yield" he said in a growl. Jon was already standing and looked around him the few men let alive had already given up and the rest of the Royal army was already in the Keeps halls and no doubt making way to the tower to find Lord Sebastion Errol. The King stepped up on the raised Dias and looked to his men who panted and looked to their king. They were tired wounded and adrenaline stilled pumped in their veins. Spreading his arms bloodied Warhammer in one hand he boasted with a grin under his helmet.

"THE KEEP IS OURS!" the men all roared and soon it spread outside as the occupants all celebrated their victory. Jon sighed and almost fell back on his butt he almost died and the gods saved him from Tyene's wrath if he had. He chuckled and Ser Barristan patted his shoulders with his own tired smile.

"Tired Ser Barristan?" Jon asked with a grin and the old knight laughed.

"Hahaha. Not as young as I used to be! But I still saved you didn't I?" Jon laughed and he and Ser Barristan clapped shoulders before they headed out back to camp. Men were being sorted out as they walked out into the yard. Corpse and wounded men littered the ground moaning groaning and the young men begging for their mothers. Jon grimaced thinking how the battle had not gone without their own majors loses. As the bodies were being sorted he saw Ser Meryn Trent was found dead spear through his head. One of Jon Umbers sons was dead an arrow through his mouth and Torren Karstark was found face down with a short axe buried on the back of his head. Jon sighed the Karstarks lost a father and now a brother. His father had told Lord Harrion but he refused to leave until they had sieged Storm's End and Renly was dead. Robert firghtenly agreed though Ned intervened and Harrion was momenterally sedated he knew he might crave blood when the time came. Among the injured were Roose Bolton who took a cut to his leg and Smalljon Lord Umber's eldest son who had a cut cheek an axe wound on his back and a cut on his leg. Jon's eldest however was still up around and feasting and drinking with his men. They called him Smalljon the Fortress now and he took it all in stride though a bit sadden by the death of one of his brothers.

Jon made it to the camp outside and made his way through it asking for a certain Dornish girl. Finally he was pointed to the command tent where she was taking care of Lancel Lannister nursing an arrow wound under his arm. After waiting for a minute she walked out of the tent speaking behind her.

"Clean the wound in a few hours and change the bandage I must attend" she stopped and he stood there she looked at him leather crusted over with dried blood his face was no better his cheek held a bit of crusted blood. The only thing free of blood now was his sword as he used a cloak from a dead man to clean it. She ran to him and he picked her up spinning her once as she hugged him tight. Pulling back a little Jon felt her soft lips press to his chapped ones. He sighed into the kiss and she grinned at him.

"Good you made it back. I hope you were kept alive by my retribution instead of the enemy" she grinned. Jon chuckled.

"Aye that kept from dying more than the sharp swords and arrows aimed at me" he chuckled. She looked around and motioned for him to follow her. They were inside her tent and he was ordered to strip to his small clothes but he kept his breeches on. She looked him over and saw not cuts or any injuries.

"I'm fine none of the blood is mine" he insisted but she fussed over him regardless. Inside the tent were her Jon alone but one of her assistants told her she would take care of the wounded for a bit while she attended to Jon. Finally she stared at him and Jon stared back and he leaned to her and they kissed but this was not like the other two kisses and Jon felt a certain need behind hers. She kissed him and she parted her lips swollen she backed off and closed the tents flap and walked back to him. Jon stared at as she blushed and rubbed hands together a little.

"Tyene?" he questioned but she only bit her lip in a rather cute manner and finally she began sliding her dress down and Jon snapped up immediately stopping her. When she looked at him she looked hurt and Jon quickly explained himself.

"I'm sorry it's just…I can't do this what if…what if" he stuttered and understanding dawned on her.

"It's okay Jon really I have moon's tea here somewhere." She mumbled looking about her tent which was rather messy.

"I'm sorry it's just…I wish to not bring more bastards to this world" he slackened and he was sad.

"Jon" she said caressing his cheek. Jon thought it over but he remembered he was to be a Kingsguard he could take no wife. _You're not a kingsguard yet lad _Ser Barristan's words echoed in his head and Jon though he felt he was about to make the biggest mistake of his life he said so with a conviction even he did not know where it came from.

"Marry me!" he said. Tyene blushed gawking a little.

**Tyene**

_Is he mad!? _Tyene thought looking at Jon with bewildered eyes. But as she stared she felt a warm feeling creep to her chest. He was handsome he had that signature Stark solemn look he had a long face with cloudy grey eyes that held so much emotion. _It's fine isn't it? This means he will allow me near his family and I will be closer to the King. This won't go against my mission. _She rationalized the thought but could not get the warm feeling spreading from her chest to go away. _It's foolish to entertain any notion of love aside from our situations being we are enemies I have no desire to form a bond with this man. He is my enemy I am just using him _she felt herself convinced but the happiness that came from her voice was all too real and she reprimanded herself because she needed no attachment. She thought this her biggest mistake of her life but she smiled and felt her eyes watered _I'm playing my part is all _she told herself to justify the happy tears.

"I will marry you" she smiled and Jon's face lit up as he smiled at her with a boyish grin and they kissed and she felt his love for her spread through her body. _You are a snake, remember that you have your duty. _Tyene repeated this a few times in her head but as she was held by Jon's strong arms she felt herself falter if only a little.

**Stannis**

They were on the Rose Road and had set up camp for the night a rider had arrived about a few hours ago telling Stannis of the victory at Haystack Hall. Stannis had nodded mutely and had the man fed and rested and give his horse fodder so he could ride back the next day. He was in his Command tent wearing his armor his squire Matthos had been tasked to get him his supper but the squire was still gone. Sighing Stannis left his tent to find his squire when a scream was heard. Then loud yelling followed by the clash of steal. Stannis grounded his teeth and was about to walk off when a voice caught his ears.

"My Lord!" Matthos came from between the tents holding his bleeding side. Stannis pursed his lips together and took long strides and caught Matthos before he fell down holding his side grimacing.

"What's happening who's attacking us?" Stannis questioned him keeping his eyes about the clash of steel getting louder and the yell of men followed suit.

"I-I don't know" muttered Matthos.

"Banners did you see any banners?" asked Stannis.

"Orange a red sun with a spear" Matthos said hazy and finally he passed out. His men found him and he ordered two of them to take Matthos to a master. Unsheathing his sword Stannis ground his teeth together and growled.

"Martells" he walked off into the battle to lead his men.

**Wow this chapters are getting long! Even without Authors note it was 8k and I wasn't even trying I was like keep it 5k keept it at 5k….damn it! Anyways I wanted to ask you guys what you think of my action scenes I mean are they good? Do they need more detail less detail? I don't know I want to hear your guy's opinion on that.**

**But yeah this chapter just became my favorite chapter of the day! This will now be a thing because I feel more chapters will be favorite and then I won't be able to make up my mind. Meh but I also haven't done a history log in a while so next chapter will be The Sack of Kings Landing with Stannis. You will finally learn how Stannis married our lovely Elia Martell.**

**Q: Margaery's maidenhood**

**A: Yeah Renly just couldn't perform and bring himself to the occasion. But hey Margaery is not one to let herself be commanded so easily. So she will make her own path and who knows she might make it through our lovable Lloyd. **

**Q: Jamie and Tyrion Inheritance**

**A: Jamie never wanted power much less be the lord of Casterly Rock. He has proved constantly he loves being a knight a swordsman. He loves fighting he is a warrior born to be on the battlefield so he cares little for inheriting Casterly Rock. Tyrion on the other hand has always been very easy going and always enjoyed the freedom of being a secon son and a hated one at that. He did as he pleased and when he did try to be made Lord of the Rock Tywin shut him down. Hard I might remind you but Tyrion love his nephews just like Jamie loves them. Jamie does hate Ned yes but he sees the children more as part of Cersei than Stark. Jamie doesn't hate his family he has proven that much he loves his family. Even Cersei is a bitch he loves her regardless but it's just Jamie.**

**Well hope you guys love this chapter! I certainly did and tell me if you liked learning more of Royce who will be expanded more as the chapters go on! Truly I love him and tell me if you want to know more about his family. But yeah do tell me if you like my battle scenes I want to know if I should make them better or what not.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVEW TELL ME WHATS UP CRITICSM OPINIONS PRASIE HATE WHATEVER IT MAY BE! Talk to me guys keep it up I love talking with you all dissenting opinions or agreeing whatever it may be I love you all. X3**


	20. Chapter 20

**Stannis**

The Martell Raid had been quick precise and deadly. They burnt five supply wagons and killed quite a few of Stanni's men. Now they had wounded men and they had nowhere else to go but retreat to The Kingswood. A set back and no doubt Eddard Stark's son was waiting for him and his reinforcements. So Stannis told his men to dig in and expect another raid. Stannis looked for his ungrateful son in the battlefield but did not find him. He grounded his teeth as he walked the lines his men had made spears at the front archers at the ready his scouts had been sent out to keep an eye in case they were trying to go around them. He had fought many men killed all of them and what little survived provided no information so Stannis had them killed. Not over some sort of anger or need for vengeance but because too many mouths to feed already and he had his own wounded to take care off he did not need Martell men to take care off. None of the survivors where high nobles to ransom only two knights who the wounds took to their graves not Stannis or his men.

Stannis sighed as he felt a wet drop hit his nose and looked up and soon the pitter patter of rain began. Rolling his eyes he headed for his command tent. A Maester was treating his squire who survived the wound to his side but he would be deposed of battle for some time. Stannis had no quire so he found a servant to fill Mattho's role for the nonce. When the Maester finished he administered milk of the puppy and dream wire to the squire and left. Stannis sat and sighed his armor clanking slightly from the movement. He thought of the last time he saw his wife and Shireen. Lord Stark had greeted his children and wife openly with a show of affection. When Elia approached him she saw the lines on her face which no doubt were from the worry he caused her. Not to mention their family being torn apart. His nephew dead his daughter set to be married off and now. Well now here he was closing his eyes he reminisced.

_To Stannis Elia was always beautiful with her copper skin and long wavy black hair. When she landed her eyes on him. She rushed in a brisk pace Shireen behind her when Stannis was about to greet her as proper she wrapped her arms around his armored shoulders and pressed her soft lips to his. Stannis actually felt his cock stir in his breeches but, it was not proper so he did not let himself enjoy the kiss…as much as he already was. He actually sighed a little when she parted and Shireen as well forgetting her manners hugged his waist. Stannis sighed rolling his eyes and patted her head lovingly before placing his hand on her shoulder. He stared at Elia with his disapproving manner about to lecture her on propriety in front of his subordinates._

"_A Lady should welcome her Lord husband but, If you wish for me to just welcome Ser Davos" she grinned wickedly and he sighed Shireen snickered covering her mouth with her sleeve._

"_You seem to enjoy mocking me My Lady" he grunted though his tone was not warm his wife knew him well enough that no mal contempt was behind it. Her husband was a lot of bark with her little bite. Well she did like it when he did bite but he would always blush like a green boy at her sexual taste but Stannis was dutiful if nothing else and he made it his mission to please her. She felt her belly tighten and she sent him a seductive look and she was pleased by his reaction he thinned his lips and his eyes those stormy blues looked at her with clear lust._

_No Stannis was a hard man and everyone thought him made of stone but his wife knew all too well that Stannis Baratheon was a man. A man who was not as strong against a woman's touch as people would like to believe. He did not whore around like most men he did not entertain servant girls looking for coin or favor with a quick fuck. No Stannis was a hard man and a man who took his vows with the seriousness her previous husband had apparently not taken. His duty however called and she left him with one word and no need to explain herself._

"_Tonight" she said and smiled Stannis opened his mouth a little but he merely nodded. He ushered his daughter to follow her and he left for the council meeting. _

_That night they made love and Stannis was not stone, no he was a raging storm of fire. He looked at her with desire and though their first time was out of duty he did not shy from her whenever she sought to please him. She bit his lip and he grunted in a mix of pleasure and pain his eyes raged and she felt him cup her breast roughly and Stannis thrust himself on her with a need she felt overwhelmed by. He was always in control. Stannis always oozed control it was what people made him to be out so cold and bland. He controlled desire and though even she agreed on his emotional constipation he was not like that tonight. He muttered words of love whispers rough and she felt his soul poured into the words and she felt timely privileged to hear them. Stannis was no fool he saw it how she gasped at his touch she craved it and when she bit her lip always before she released he knew when she was close the way her voice would rise and she would bite her lip and Stannis let his control go and he spilt himself in her. Sweaty and tangled in sheets she laid bare as the day she was born wrapped around him._

"_I'm sorry" he suddenly said. She hummed still delirious feeling the after effects of her release._

"_I said I'm sorry…about…about not changing him" Stannis said though his face was now stone he did not meet her stare. His eyes where somewhere else in the room. He did try to at least make sure the boy knew duty. To know he was alive and should be grateful. His parents died before his eyes he told the boy he had more than he could possibly wish. No Aegon only knew hatred and Stannis blamed himself for not showing him the love a parent should show their child. Rhaenys disagreed said he always showed her love though he was cold and distant she always expressed how he was kind to her and how he never shunned her when Stannis had stayed with her whenever she had nightmares._

"_I am more to blame than anyone I was his mother and I could not for the life of me make him forget Rhaegar. It was my fault I suppose because I gave him Rhaegar's sword I should have just let it be buried with him" she lamented. He sighed, he knew about the sword always had Davos had seen her give it to Aegon. But he did not stop it, Stannis allowed the boy see Rheagar as some idol and if Stannis was honest with himself he let whispers corrupt him to hate Robert and it made him kill Staffon. They laid for much longer after before sleep took them and he left his wife and children again this time to see the war first hand._

He was roused from his thoughts as one of his men came in and told him the Martell army was charging on them. Standing up Stannis led his men to fight again.

**Cersei**

Cersei was not sure what to think when her father arrived and sought her out. He explained Lloyd's new role as his heir and like that left. She was proud offcourse her son would make a great Lion of the Rock and though begrudgingly Tywin told her he allowed him to keep the name Stark but his children would be Lannister. This is where her confusion extended to most her son managed to keep his last name Stark and be Lord of the Rock. Her father letting this go was surprising but she thought perhaps Lloyd's rule would be a passive one and the Stark name would fade into nothing and his sons would carry on the Lannister glory. No her father would not have named her son his heir so lightly and even allow him to keep his name if he did not think him capable of greatness. Thinking of this she once more thought on that old woman and her prediction. She was not queen and her children were of dirty blond hair mixed with her and their father's. That woman and her prophecy where wrong her children where dirty blond haired and only her champion boy was of golden hair. A raven had arrived from The Reach and she was pleased and was rather smug during the council meeting as news of her son Taking Highgarden reached them. Her son put those upstart stewards in their place though he spoke of pardons she would have preferred they be dealt with put someone loyal to them in charge. However as Ned told her in matters of war it was best to keep the old house alive. _If we kill their lord the other lords would only rebel further in fear their heads next where next. Violence is always the first response to threats Cersei no matter how great the threat. _His voice rang in her head and she begrudgingly agreed and a Raven was sent to the King to sign off on. Robert would give them their pardon though she knew his brother Lord Stannis would be the loudest voice of dissent. He never really forgave the Siege of Storms End but he would have to do as the king commanded so no real trouble would emerge from him. The Queen had been to their meetings a little more though Cersei did not voice her coming encouragingly. She was more stubborn than Ned and her sense of 'honor' would only meddle with her control over the city. Littlefinger was becoming troublesome more so than usual. He had his friends but so did she and in time of war friends were quick to grant favors so they could call on them in other times.

Cersei as such arranged to meet with the Master of Coin she would be taking a stroll and so happen to meet with the man. As she read his books she found it odd that though income was fresh the royal coffers where so slowly filling. The influx of refugees their silver given-almost thrown really at them for the safety of their big walls. Their food shared and Jory and Jamie had already put them to work on cutting timber for arrows moving stones and plans for a moat had been talked about. With her where her loyal household guard Jory, Harwin and, Alyn. Walking into the court yard the Master of coin was exiting his office from where he wrote his accounts. He jumped a little surprised to see her and she took some satisfaction in that manner.

"Lord Baelish fancy the meeting but, while I have you a few words perhaps?" she smiled in her wanton manner. The Master of coin returned the smile with his own quirk of the lips.

"By all means My Lady please, lead on" he smirked. She indeed led the way and they walked.

"It seems the war is going our way would you not agree?" she began.

"Aye your son's achievement was a great victory indeed…though Baelon Gryejoy has proved his treachery knows no bounds" he passively informed her.

"Oh I knew that from the moment he rebelled six years ago Lord Baelish. The king and my husband should have killed him…and his boy" she narrowed her eyes. She had constantly spoken to Ned about the mistake of treating Theon as family instead of a hostage. She supposed now he was paying for it more so than they would have. She always expected treachery when you expected you're not as affected. Her son worst of all who treated him as his own blood brother though she did share her husband's bastard opinion of Theon Grejoy.

"Though our progress of the war is quite well I believe I wish to speak of home situation" She got back on topic.

"Oh do tell My Lady?" he grinned easily holding his account book close to his chest.

"I keep going over your books and ledgers and we are gaining quite the amount of money" she said.

"Indeed we are My Lady do you find my accounts wrong?" he asked.

"Oh no they are quite fine but I find the amount of gold…or rather the lack of it disturbing" she said.

"My Lady I assure you I count all the coin that comes to me and they promptly go to the Royal Coffers. Do remember we are fighting a war and soldiers have wages to get paid, and weapons to supply and…well much to spend" he grinned devilishly.

"Our situation's is not so dire yet Lord Baelish plenty of plunder from the enemy keeps and the wages are relatively low. Our coffers should not be taking such a toll" she eyed him and Petyr only acted the fool.

"My Lady forgive me but you are not aware of the economics behind waging war" he said and Jory scowled from where he guarded her a few steps behind.

"Oh Lord Baelish you will be surprised what I learned of war when my husband is concerned." She smirked effortlessly.

"Oh yes My Lady you are a lady well known for your smarts indeed" an insult well disguised but she was not without her own.

"A mockingbird" she commented instead of responding to the broach on his chest. "You made your own sigil" she said.

"Aye a little bird so insignificant and unnoticeable by most but very clever little thing" he smiled.

"Yes I suppose it's fitting a self-made man as you who raised after the…disgrace he suffered at the hand of my husband's late brother" her insult was not so well disguised and she cursed herself for her rusty verbal rapture. He grinned with his perfect teeth poking from under his moustache.

"Yes well when you live so close together sometimes awkward situations can happen" he said. "In fact such so that even siblings can sometimes grow so attached to each other that they confuse the feelings for something else" she felt her heart stop in her chest. _He knows…but how she and Jamie where always careful! _She felt her grin fall ever so subtly from her face. "But my experience made me learn something My Lady" he said as he noticed her visual change and he was on the attack once more.

"What might that be Lord Baelish?" she asked her voice even.

"Information is power" he grinned. She felt herself laugh inside _poor upstart fool let me show you power_. She smiled sweetly before she uttered a command.

"Seize him" she ordered Jory quickly stepped forward as well as Harwin and grabbed Petyr. The Master of Coin dropped his book and Cersei looked at it she waved her hand dismissively at it.

"Pick it up Alyn" she ordered and he picked the book up and she extened her hand over and took it. She opened it reading the ledges numbers. The profits made from smallfolk to the tax on the brothels that made quite a lot of money but she didn't see all of it. She closed the book and casually ordered Petyr's death.

"Cut his throat" Petyr's eyes widen and Alyn stepped away from his lady and drew his dagger. His big hand on Petyr's lithe shoulder Alyn was about to cut his throat when Cersi chuckled and dismissed that order.

"Oh never mind I change my mind" she ran a hand over the books cover.

"Release him" she ordered and walked up Petyr her green eyes staring at his confused blue eyes.

"Now take three paces back" Jory and his men did as bid.

"Now turn around." Jory turned as did his two men.

"Close your eyes" Jory closed them and so did the men. They were loyal to house stark and she was their Lady her word was law and they followed through, she handed the book casually to Petyr.

"Power…is power Lord Baelish please do remember that. Now see to it that his missing coin is taken care off" she said before turning and leaving with her men. The display would make Baelish even more dangerous to her. But now she also put the fear that he was not as untouchable as he would have liked. Cersei returned to her chambers a Council meeting would be happening this afternoon and she wanted to be ready for it.

**Lloyd**

Lloyd had been spending most of his time ruling the Reach than actually doing anything for the War Effort. He was getting restless by the day two months no word from Ashford Castle of Lord Stanni's arrival and no word from Lord Stannis himself. This was….not a good scenario for them. Though the Reach so far was being docile the fact that no word of reinforcements had arrived was already gathering whispers behind his back. That was dangerous though he still managed and separated the Tyrell forces danger was still afoot. Lloyd had called a council in that council he had included his commanders and trusted men with Ser Garland acting to represent the Tyrells and Lady Margery and Lady Oleanna had made themselves present as well. After his tryst with the Lady Margery Lloyd was…apprehensive around her she had come to him a few more times and Lloyd did not turn her down as he took her to his bed quite a number of times. His men whispered behind his back already that the Tyrells where tying their vines around him. Lloyd made sure to still appear the conqueror however and called council he passed judgement on criminals that came for the Kings Justice. He made a show he still ran the Reach while the Tyrells remained his hostages though it did remove some of the whispers doubt was still casted at him.

Tired of waiting he spoke to his council about his plans to his commanders and the Tyrell hostages. Though Lady Margery would cast glances at him and Ser Brynden himself would keep his eyes on him to see if he was indeed-as the whispers claimed-under her spell. Lloyd acknowledge their presence he did so in the most casual manner he could muster. When they entered the council room he was already there. On the Rose throne Clegane guarding him by his side the throne was rather big no doubt refitted to…accommodate Mace Tyrell's bigger rear quarters. Lloyd had one leg strewn on the right arm rest while he half-laid on the throne his sword on the Rose shaped back. When they entered he offered his cocky smirk to them Ser Garland who knew very well of his tryst with his sister scowled but did nothing else. Ser Brynden glanced his way when Lady Margery tried to get his attention he only humored her he smirked and winked in her direction and proceeded business as usual.

"I call you here because I grow tired of waiting for Lord Stannis we received no word and whatever has happened I plan to find out." Lloyd sad as he straighten himself on the chair some more. Instead he leaned on the thrones corner and crossed his legs propped on the oak table.

"Aye I agree Lord Stannis would have by the least written to us by now" Ser Brynden agreed and grinned when he saw Lloyd wasn't far gone yet.

"Indeed so Clegane take four hundred men all Tyrell and got to Ashford." Ordered Lloyd who produced a letter with his Direwolf seal on it.

"Take this to Lord Ashford this are orders for him to send you out with more men to search for Lord Stannis on the rose road" Lloyd said. Eddard Karstark who had been quite through meeting spoke.

"My Lord is it wise to send one of our own with the enemy" Eddard was a straight forward man and he did not hold his tongue on his distaste with the Tyrells.

"You question the honor of our word?" Garland growled. He was a knight who's word was as much as Lannister gold. But the Karstark man was never one to believe in the Reach's honor.

"You turned your cloaks when Lord Eddard broke your siege of Storms End. Now you turn your cloak when our army arrived…forgive me if your word is not much to me" Eddard growled. Garland stood now flaming with fury.

"You dare!" Garland said but Lloyd interviened.

"Ser Garland take your seat! Or I shall have your Brother Willas represent the Reach instead of you" Willas had originally said no to the position. He left it to Garland Lloyd wondered if it had something to do with the fact that Willas had to use a cane to get around. Weakness he presumed but Lloyd just thought Ser Garland was a better man when it came to war.

"You expect me to take the insult sitting down?" Garland protested.

"I expect you to have the tact to prove Eddard wrong" though Eddard snorted and made a grumble about doubt. Clamping his mouth shut Ser Garland sat himself down.

"As for you Eddard four hundred men less to kill if their honor is disproved" Lloyd said.

"Hah…true" smirked the man. Handing the letter to Clegane who nodded and left without a dismissal or a 'by your leave' to carry out his orders. _Dogs are loyal after all _Lloyd thought as he left. Calling the meeting off Lloyd retired to his rooms.

As he entered his room he contemplated the news from Kings Landing about the raid on Seagard. To that extent he wondered what happened to his friend Theon. If the Ironborn decided to turn against them he figured he would have heard from Theon by now. Maybe he would have ridden to him or wrote or…anything really. He refused to believe Theon betrayed him if anything he was being held prisoner by Baelon. His son or not no doubt the man thought him a greelander now. Lloyd dismissed his thoughts on his friends less his mood grow sour with worry. When they dealt with the rebellion he would set his sights on the Iron Islands. When he freed his friend he would make sure he was the Lord of the Iron Islands and who knows? Perhaps he could convince his mother to marry Halena to Theon bounding their houses. Lloyd smiled at that, like King Robert and his father they would be bound by blood.

A knock on his door and Lloyd sighed he stood walked to a table where that sweet Reach honey wine was brought to him. He poured two cups and left to open the door. As expected Lady Margery was there she smiled but he could not muster to return the smile but he invited her in none the less. She walked in with a bit of sway to her hips. Lloyd made himself sure he did not stare at her rather revealing figure in that lovely light blue dress. The dress revealed her delicate neck she wore no jewelry around it. No Lloyd liked her neck bare her hair done up with curls at her side. The dress seemed to wrap around her shoulders in two long cloths that crossed like an x on her chest. Her lovely breast covered with material as she found herself a seat on his table. Mace Tyrell's chambers really but Lloyd took them for himself Margery's mother had protested but Lloyd quickly reminded them he was in charge of the keep. Lady Oleanna also encouraged him to take the chambers. _No doubt she and Margery are trying to coax a marriage out of me _thought Lloyd. From their continued tryst he had made sure to keep his seed from her womb less he seal his own fate. She was keen on that aspect she would wrap her legs around his waist but Lloyd was stronger and when she as always released first her grip would lessen and he would spill himself on her belly.

She gave him a rather cute pout but Lloyd only smirked in his cocky manner. He walked around and retrieved the cups and handed her one which she thanked him with dazzling smile and he sat himself next to her on the round table. A basket of fruits in the middle.

"Margery I fear we should stop this" he concluded. If she was at all taken aback she hid it well only swirled her cup and her honey eyes stared at him with a mysterious look.

"Stop what Lloyd?" she asked innocently enough. Lloyd knew very well why he found his standing with the Tyrell men had grown and some even invited him to drink with them Lloyd had taken only one of the offers. With him as always Clegane and occasionally Dacey who Lloyd admitted had made it an effort to avoid him when his tryst with Maragery became public knowledge. Margery had no doubt spread words of him and her around the men and the Tyrell men looked at him more favorably and his men felt alienated. He tried speaking to Dacey about this but she would become very cold to him and simply respond politely and nothing else. Lloyd did not deny his attraction to the she-bear of Bear Island. When he first met her in a banquet some time ago in his younger days he would play with her and Lloyd almost counted himself smitten with her. She was taller than him by almost a foot her hair always in a loose pony tail and he found her stunning in her leather armor. She as of late accented it with some plate. She had gathered a miss match set of a shoulder pauldron she claimed to have won in a card game in Casterly Rock from a knight. A gauntlet from one of the Frey sons who was a knight she slayed during their siege. Shin guards from some Tyrell knight she beat in single combat. Lloyd had opened up fight pits of sorts so the men could release their tensions when they bore of drinking and, fucking whores they fought. So Lloyd made sure to keep them fighting and training to occupy their time.

"Aye stop our meetings I seem to have offended my men by this. A commander cannot command men who do think him sleeping with the enemy" he chose those words for the irony and the truth of them.

"So you say our relationship is causing trouble with your men?" she asked in a contemplating manner. Lloyd nodded his agreement and spoke again.

"Our actions have brought a negative effect we should fix this and end our meetings" Lloyd said. Margery smirked and stood from her position and walked about the table towards him. She slid one finger on the table and Lloyd steeled himself. She placed her hand over his that rested on the table and slowly traced up his arm. She then traced her fingers lightly over his now shaven face. Before resting her palm on his cheek. He refused to turn his head to meet her gaze but she was not done. So she gently nudged him to look at her. She motioned for him to push from the table and his legs betrayed him obeying and allowed her space for her to sit on his lap.

"What if I could fix this problem?" she whispered and Lloyd tensed.

"You could not fix this it is up to me to fix them" he said. She smiled all too sweetly and traced her thumb over his smooth lips. "My Lady please stop this is not meant to be" he tried being formal but this did not deter her. Lloyd finally gave in and he took her right then and there on the table. He slid the dress off her shoulders and he dropped his breeches and bent her over the table. By the time it was over she was with her dress discarded over his chair and they laid naked on his bed. Lloyd sighed as Margry hummed to herself laying on his chest. He was hers and he could not shake the bloody carnal desire he held for her. He could not shake this bloody feeling finally after a few hours of just lying in silence she stood and stretched. Lloyd watch her body arch gracefully as she swayed her hips walking to the chair to retrieve her dress. Lloyd pursed his lips together.

"I will fix this and we can continue our fun if I cannot fix it I will leave you alone Lloyd…deal?" she smiled charmingly and Lloyd blurted his agreement.

"Very well" he said. He watched her shimmy her dress up and she left.

The next day Lloyd watched Clegane leave with their host flying Lannister banners and Tyrell Banners. Lloyd needed a new guard and he appointed Ser Hosteen who was still big and intimidating. When he was in his chambers he was contemplating how to deal with Margery when he could not deny her his bed. Eventually he would slip and put a bastard in her. He didn't need that god's save him from his mother but even his fear of his mother's wrath could not keep him form stopping. A Knock on his door and Ser Hosteen announced Dacey. He had asked she come to help him with this matter she entered his room and nodded to him and sat next to him when he offered the seat.

"My Lord?" she said stiffly. He sighed annoyed he was in no mood for her cold demeanor.

"Stop that woman I ask you here for your help" he grunted she looked a bit taken aback but finally she spoke in a somewhat annoy tone herself.

"Alright what do you want Lloyd? I would think you would call Lady Margery instead of me" she sounded resentful at that last part. Lloyd sighed.

"I need your help with that actually" he confessed.

"Help with what?" she asked curios.

"How do I stop myself from thinking of her? After our first night I couldn't stop" he asked. A bit defeated as he admitted his own weakness to the fairer sex. Especially one that was free with her sexuality that brought him to his knees. He felt he needed to shake her hold on him before he did something he regretted. Dacey stared at him and stood walking to the door. Lloyd was about to call for her when she opened the door and told Hosteen to make sure no one entered and leave them alone. Closing the door she sighed looking at him. She started with her shoulder pauldron undoing the leather harness and the armor clanked on the table in his room then the shin guards and gauntlet. Lloyd caught on and he stopped her immediately.

"Gods woman! Don't do that what…what is that going to fix?" he blushed that old infatuation he had for her returning.

"You need a new one in your mind no?" she herself blushed looking a bit uncomftarble with the whole situation.

"I…I admit that I have always had an attraction to you Dacey from when I met you as a young boy in Winterfell" he confessed and Dacey was taken aback.

"T-truly? I mean I don't exactly act the proper southern lady like you seem to like" the she-bear was suddenly very self-conscious.

"Aye…I don't wish to dishonor you Lady Maragery seduced me but…I wanted your council" Lloyd confessed. He thanked the gods she hadn't continued undressing her leather armor still on only a few leather straps unbuckled.

"If it's my maidenhead you are worried about years of hard riding beat you to it" Dacey grinned to Lloyd and continued to undress until finally she was down to her small clothes. Lloyd meanwhile was clothed in his regular leathers he wore when not in armor. Despite the loose clothing that hung around her frame Lloyd still could still make out those delicious curves that were hidden beneath. He looked at her and asked once more as he felt his manhood stir again.

"Are you sure about this Dacey? There is no going back after this" He clenched his fist to keep himself from ravishing her, here and there. Dacey stared into his grey eyes. Lloyd could not tell what she was thinking but the look in her eyes told him all he needed. He started removing his double when Dacey walked up to him and bent down to kiss him. The kiss was rough and Lloyd kissed her back removing the double he kissed her with all his might and pressed his body to hers as best he could. Cursing he guided her to the bed almost throwing her down it. He removed his shirt his defined muscle catching her eye and she smirked at him.

"I don't understand how you got your muscles so defined" she asked. Lloyd shrugged with a grin as he climbed on top of her and slid her shirt up. Her breast were from Lloyd's point of view bigger than Margaery's He kissed them and then ravished her neck her legs wrapped around him and felt her crotch rub against his. Lloyd hissed and grinned at her he kissed her forcefully again and soon they were naked. Boots kicked off trousers off and Dacey wrestled him below her.

"I think I feel like riding a wolf" she grinned seductively at him Lloyd chuckled in a husky tone making her shiver.

"I buck worse than a horse Dacey, I hope you don't fall off" he japed. Dacey only laughed tossing her hair over her shoulders giving him the best view of her breast. Dacey grabbed his cock and led him insider and kept to her word about riding him. It wasn't long before they were both spent naked her body wrapped around his. To her credit it worked Lloyd didn't once think of Margery while he was with Dacey the she-bear was as wild as her sigil. Rough and he was sure she bit him a few times with a tired grin Lloyd fell under the effect of sleep after the euphoria of having had two beautiful women in one day.

**Margaery**

News spread quickly of Lloyd bedding Dacey Mormont and this caused quite a stir. Margaery thought it cute, Lloyd no doubt tried it as to get her out of his head and perhaps it did work, for a moment. But now she could use this to her advantage Lloyd now had two high born ladies and his honor could be put into question. He would have to choose and it would be a costly gambit she supposed but men were easy to manipulate. Lloyd was no different chances are he thought she only let him lay exclusive claim to her cunt. That was always men's thoughts that they thought once a lady bedded them they were so good they would never let anyone else inside them again. A foolish thought, though she has not let any other man to her bed it was done out of convenience. The jealousy card was always an easy card to work so after she finished putting her charm to work on the Lannister men. She would speak with Lloyd soon. For now she would let him enjoy this 'victory' he probably thought he had won.

**Stannis**

Gregor Clegane had arrived right on time if Stannis was a more pious man he would have called it divine intervention. Clegane with about two hundred Lannister men and six hundred Reach men arrived sweeping into the chaos of the raiding Martell forces. The resulting flanking attack ended with the wounding of Lord Andres Yornwood that was almost captured but it only ended in failure as Oberyn Martell pulled the man out of the fight. The Martells were in full retreat leaving Stannis to order for the wounded to be sorted.

Now in the command Tent Stannis met with Lord Ashford and Gregor Clegane. "Ser Gregor what's the meaning of this…alliance?" he asked.

"We took the Reach Months ago my lord, Lloyd sent me and these men to see what happened to you, my lord" the lord at the end sounded more like an afterthought than proper edicate. Stannis however was not in the mood to deal with it and addressed Lord Ashford.

"Lord Ashford I assume you surrendered as well. We will need your Castle to take care of the wounded." Stannis said Lord Ashford frowned a little but nodded none the less.

"Very well Ser Gregor you will ride ahead with the Lannister men. Tell Lloyd Stark to march to Ashford Castle we will meet there." Ser Gregor again agreed and left without a dismissal. Stannis then began talking about arranging his wounded and the march to Ashford. As Stannis did so he wondered what the Martell Forces next move would be.

**Aegon**

No chase was given to them after that last raid. Worst the Tyrells sided with the Crown they had received news from Tayne about Haystack Castle's fall and The Reach surrendering. Now they had more enemies and no allies adding to Aegon's headaches. He was in one of the many set up tents inside the ruined walls of Summerhall. As he looked over the map in the center of the room with his commanders discussing strategy a messenger came in.

"My Lords forgive the interruption I bring a message to you of…curiosity" The man said the men in the room looked at each other.

"Alright what is it?" asked the man gave them the letter he was given.

"A Knight, he claimed to be from Kings Landing calling himself Lothor the Apple-Eater" the man said. This caused a few raised brows. "He gave me this letter with the message I will leave it to you my lords, if you excuse me" he bowed and left them. Aegon opened the letter with a simple wax seal after the man gave it to him before leaving. Aegon's eyes widen as he read the message aloud.

"Move to attack Kings Landing, you have friends there who will help you" Aegon read it and re-read it to himself baffled. He had no friends there he could possibly think of.

"A trap? If so a very lousy one" Oberyn dismissed it. But Aegon was not so sure about that ususrper was still whispered even in Kings Landing about Robert. Perhaps he should attack the city but if he did and his gamble was proved wrong they would be cut off from Dorne and Robert would turn on him the moment he could. Areo Hotah spoke up however to everyone in the room.

"Perhaps it's the gods smiling on us?" he said casually but Oberyn frowned at the thought. The men in the tent all looked to him. Aegon hummed to himself before Oberyn spoke up.

"It's a trap Aegon don't trust the message" Oberyn said out loud. Aegon could tell his uncle was agitated.

"Who would be our allies there?"Oberyn snorted. Aegon finally spoke.

"Well…depends, no name but there is a sigil in the letter" Aegon said. Oberyn raised a brow asking "what's the sigil?" Aegon closed the letter his purple eyes roaming the tent before he spoke.

"A mockingbird" No one answered the sigil foreign to everyone including Aegon himself.

**Woot okay so this chapter was kinda fun for me I think I got better at my political intruige if I do say so myself…cuz nobody else will xD.**

**Oohhhhh that sigil! How…interesting :D!**

**Posting it and will replace it with the fixed one when its fixed lol. Also I gave this one my all! do enjoy.**

**Still enjoy the latest chapter my lovely readers.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Jon**

Haystack Hall behind them, the royal army packed up and marched to Storms End. Bringing with them Ser Loras Tyrell to exchange with Mace Tyrell and end Renly's Rebellion. With Renly removed they could focus on attacking the Martells and secure Roberts rule once more. Though matters of war where the least things in Jon's mind at the moment he was laying on the shared cot he now took with Tyene her thin frame was pressed up against his thicker one. Though they shared a bed they had yet to consummate it. Though it wasn't from Tyene's lack of teasing to get Jon to give in but he told himself he would wait until their wedding bed to allow himself the pleasure. He wanted to sleep but his mind had other plans it was racing with thoughts of both excitement fear and, uncertainty. Sighing he decided to get up and walk around to get rid of the jittery feeling. They set up camp by the kings Road their back to the mountain to lessen any sort of attack. Spikes had been set around the camp and patrols set with a few scouts. Jon put on his leather double ant boots. Before he walked out he paused to look back at Tyene. Smiling he turned to her and knelt down by her face a few locks were obscuring her face and Jon reached over brushing the hair back. Giving a soft breathy chuckle he stood and reached by the cot and picked up his sword. He almost left without it and these days he didn't feel normal without it strapped around his waist. Tyene sighed contently smiling in her sleep and Jon tied his belt around him and walked out. Outside the tent Ghost was curled up sleeping but as soon as he stepped out the wolf's ears twitched and groggly awoke. Opening his massivle mandibles Ghost yawned and Jon knelt ruffling his wolfs ears.

"Ah you don't have trouble sleeping do you boy?" Jon said Ghost had grown quite a lot these months he was almost as big the horses. His wolf opened his blood red eyes to stare at him and then give him a lick on the face. The wolf then promptly rolled on to it's side and returned to sleep by the lit torch outside his tent. "Yeah sleep lucky" Jon chuckled. Ser Barrisan was probably still on duty and Jon wanted to talk to him. He wanted to tell him about his plans to marry he didn't know how his mentor would take it and he hoped he didn't disappoint him. Walking around the camp to find the Kings tent Jon ran into an intriguing sight. Around a massive fire Jon saw men kneeling and praying being led by Thoros of Myr. The words they prayed almost sang really foreign to him, they weren't praying to the seven and definitely not the old gods. As he watched the display Jon felt an odd almost wrong feeling to it he was a follower of the old ways, though he did bring any judgment to anyone who prayed to the seven Jon had never seen this religion.

"They pray to the Red god" Jon jumped a little his hand went to his sword turning to the man behind him. It was Lord Bedric Dondarion. Was a hand maiden for his sister Halena he remembered her saying she wanted to marry him at one point. He couldn't say he remembered as most of the time he was with Ser Barristan.

"Don't rightly know who that is" Jon said returning to seeing them pray. Lord Beric hummed watching his Thoros arms spread talking to the gathered men with a rather dull look to his face. Jon hummed wondering if Thoros even tried to look like he cared.

"Thoros has seen two wars and the worst man has to offer" Jon cringed a little remembering the death and carnage of war. Killing another man wasn't anything pleasant and, Jon himself felt a dull feeling whenever he killed now. "Good men loose faith when they witness horrors Jon. I know because Iv'e seen it myself" a far away look overcame the older knight Jon couldn't help but agree but he couldn't bring himself to lose faith on his gods. They had been good to him he had a loving father. Brothers and sisters who loved him and though Lady Stark didn't treat him like a son she never showed him cruelty. He had not lost his faith and he even met a girl he was excited to marry to. Remembering why he was up this night he chose to go find Ser Barristan like planned. Saying his goodbye to Lord Beric the older knight nodded and walked towards the fire. Jon found Ser Barristan changing his post with ser Mandon Moore. A boorish if boring man in Jon's opinion who didn't hold a negative or positive opinion of him as far as Jon knew. Ser Trant being the one that hated Jon most, but offcourse he was dead now and the negativity to Jon was all but gone.

"Ser Barristan before you go to bed may I have a word?" Jon asked. Ser Barristan sighed from a long day but agreed regardless. Both men made way to Ser Barristant tent and sat themselves down. Jon was about to stand up and offer his mentor a drink as was his duty as a squire but Ser Barristan waved him off with a tired smile.

"Well what is it Jon?" Ser Barristan asked. Jon hesitated for a moment, sighing he decided to be upfront about it.

"I plan on marrying Tyene Sand once I'm knighted I know that's counter going against being a Kingsguard but" Jon said but did not know what to say. Ser Barristan stared at his squire for a while he sighed sadly he understood Jon. He was in love once as well after all how could he not understand loving a person.

"Though is not without precedence once you take your vows Jon, you must know who you must choose whenever your vows a tested." Ser Barristan said all knights had families even Kingsguards but when their time came when their vows where tested they must always remember their alliance to the King comes first. Jon understood that he did but at the same time he now felt a small pang of regret for wanting to join the honorable knights in white.

"Jon if you marry her and father children and a family, you will no longer be allowed the simple pleasures of seeing your children grow. You will not get to see your son or daughter turn into a man or woman. You will be besides the King your vows are for life. Do you understand me son?" Ser Barristan said. All knights loved and lost but Kingsguard were some of the worst on that department over the many war of the Targeryen kings lots of Kingsguard had died by the blade of their sworn brothers. Watching his squire Ser Barristan did not know what to make of Jon right at this moment.

"I-I have to retract my marriage to her…don't I?" Jon said his face down crested his hands balled into fist with frustration. What was he to do remembering Tyene's face tear stained as he watched Ser Barristan stare at him.

"Jon I know you wish to be a Kingsguard, but when I knight you, marry that girl and if you think you can balance your life with her" Ser Barristan gave a kind smile to his squire. Jon was a great squire he was eager and his skill with the blade was something to be admired. If Jon kept going as he did he would probably give up on the Kingsguard. Jon thought of how he had his heart and mind set on this but now he found Tyene and is not quite sure what to do. His father would know Jon made a resolution to talk to his father about it in the morrow when they prepared to march.

"Ser Barristan Thank you, for everything I will speak with my father for my final decision" Jon said with a nod. Ser Barristan smiled with a sort of sadness as he looked on Jon.

"RAID! WERE BEING ATTACKED!" The scream of a man was followed by the sound of the clash of steel. Cursing Jon drew his sword with Ser Barristan following the older man was still wearing his breast plate and gauntlets.

"I will find the king Jon see to Ser Loras" Ser Barristan ordered. They had captured the young knight and brought him with them to hopefully get Mace Tyrell to surrender. If the whispers jon heard about the knight and Renly, then this rebellion might be over. Though he knew they still had two more to deal with after this one. Jon raced to find Ser Loras and ran into Tyrell men slaughtering the defenders and searching tents before setting them on fire. Sighing Jon knew as good as he was they were too many to get to. Turning around Jon chose to see if he could rally some men, going around he found a few pockets of fighting like lighting he slit throats stabbed men and severed limbs. He was able to round six good men and he headed to the tent where he knew he could find Ser Loras. He found the tent and men fighting already before it. Jon led the charge and entered the frey. He quickly cut his way through two men. A third came at him swinging high Jon parried and brought his fist to break the man's sword. Slashing at his legs Jon brought him to his knees. Jon pulled back and stabbed him through the neck and kicked him away. More men began to join the fihting and Jon cursed as he cut his way through more of them. His six men and the men guarding the tent were bing pushed back slowly. Cursing Jon was met with a knight in golden armor. The knight was hulking wearing a green cloak. Jon instantly crossed sword with the knight. He felt like he was being pounded by a bloody hammer as each clash of blades resounded louder in Jon's ears.

Jon cursed parrying a slash meant for his midsection but the knight swung her gauntlet at him. Jon ducked under turning as he did swinging at the knight's neck but he parried. Jon was put on the defensive as the knight began delivering powerful long arched swings. The knight's stence was wide meaning each swing was the whole body put into it. Jon made the mistake of locking blades and the knight head-butted him with his helmet. Jon's forehead bled from being cut by the helmet. Falling down Jon learnt better and parried a stab ment for his gut. Bring his boot up he hit the side of the knight's knee bringing him to a knee. Propping himself with his elbow for leverage Jon swung uperhand and hit the helmet. The impact knocked it lose and the knight retreated. Jon stood quickly and he stared wide eyed at the knight. It was a woman short blond hair and overly plain features, where this another situation Jon would have called her an ugly bar wench.

"Shit!" Jon said as two men came for him he killed one the other swung down at him. Jon almost met the old gods as he brought his sword down while bending back. The tip of the enemy sword cut him above the right eye and down to the rich cheek. The blade missed his eye but he lost vision on his right with blood pouring from the wound. He was no fool, they were done, "Fall back! I won't let you die for a hostage!" Jon was falling back and the knight woman spoke as her men readied to go for the kill.

"Get Ser Loras! We don't have time! More reinforcements could be on the way" she looked at Jon before Jon retreated.

"You soldier go find my father! Lord Stark and help him! I must find someone else!" Jon ran as fast as his feet would carry him to his tent. Entering the area where the camp followers camped Jon made his way to his tent. Men fought all around him but they ignored him, he found his tent men fought outside a rage like no other filled Jon and he attacked. He killed the men quickly a knight was leading them on horseback Jon knew he was at disadvantage against an armored mounted knight. Thoughts of the woman he came to love however gave him the courage. He ran the knight turned and swung for Jon. Jon parried and bent to a knee and stabbed the horse in the belly. The horse cried out and Jon withdrew his sword before stabbing the right back leg. The horse pinning the knight, Jon ignored the knight who yieled. Entering the tent he found Ghost snout covered in blood a dagger stuck on his back and two dead men throats ripped open. Tyene was clutching her torn clothes, to her chest in their cot Jon sighed in relief and went to Tyene wrapping his arms around her.

**Tyene**

She lost her nerve despite all her cold demeanor and her ability to kill a man with poison, Tyene was not for physical confrontation. Her guard was out there probably trying to make his way to her, Archibald was would find her in time but it was too late now. Jon's wolf got to her and he was not far behind. Now as she was held in Jon's arms as he whispered apologies into her ear she allowed herself to relax a little. Her girls would be safe with Archibald, right now she just wanted Jon's arms and the safety he provided. She was lucky Ghost entered as he did those men almost raped her but she fought and clawed. She was lucky the bastards liked her clawing and fighting so they didn't hit her.

"I'm so sorry are you okay? I should have been here Tyene" he said looking her over and her tattered clothes. She took his hands and looked at his bleeding face.

"God's I am fine but you are cut!" she said. She needed to be distracted from her traumatic experience and looking after Jon was as good as anything else.

"Aye just a cut" he said.

"Men die from cuts Jon let me see" she said he took her hands and stopped her.

"Later there's a battle still going on come we have to get you out. Change into a pair of my breeches and put you boots on, a shirt as well." he ordered and she did as told. She opened his trunk and found the first pair she saw dressed in a lose pair of breeches and shirt, she turned to Jon as he was by his wolf stroking his head and saying calming words. He grabbed the dagger and he pulled it out the wolf yelping. Jon shushed his wolf petting Ghost and thanking his faithful partner.

"Thank you boy, I'm sorry I didn't come sooner thank you for saving her" he said and hugged the big wolf stroking his white fur.

"I'm ready" she said. Jon nodded grabbed the dagger he pulled off of Ghost and gave it in her hand.

"here in case me and Ghost get a little bogged down, stay close I will take you to the King, he is guarded and you will be safe" Tyene, paused the king she would be close to him she looked around the tent the men were so busy with trying to force themselves on her they didn't search her trunk.

"W-wait let me, let me grab something before we leave" she opened her trunk were she kept her medicine and poison unlabeled. She was smart and had her father's knowhow in poison so much so if she were a Maester she would have forged her own chain link. Tears of Lys, she could do it she could poison the king now and he'd be dead long after the battle was over and she could make her escape. Her mind was working on overtime at this moment and her mission was driving her.

"Come on then!" he said hurrying her and they exited the tent a dead horse without a rider.

"A knight he was commanding some men I killed him, come on" Jon said holding her free hand the other clutching the poison to her chest. Ghost trotted near her Jon at the front his sword at the ready they made their way across the burning camp and fighting men. They met only a few men and Jon killed them and Ghost ripped the throat of one. Another man los this arm to the wolf and Jon ended the man before he could scream more. Tyene felt her stomach drop as she watched the carnage unfold she had closed her eyes when Ghost killed those men in the tent. Now she couldn't afford to close them and she could not turn away as there was death all around. Jon was now coated in blood his white shirt a gore and his breeches dark with the stains. She had seen the aftermath of battle but this was something else, the sweet boy that was Jon was not this. This was a killer he slayed men left and right and killed without a scowl on his face and no words.

They walked further and found an area where the battle had lessen and and was under control. She couldn't hold it anymore she topped and Jon turned to her. She vomited her empty stomach on the ground the smell of death burning bodies getting to her. All combined with the scream of men dying and asking the gods to ease their pain. Jon patted her back gently and did not hurry her, he allowed her the moment. "It's difficult I know" he said gently his grey eyes holding a sadness to them. Tyene spit and cleaned her mouth with her sleeve and stepped around the clear vile.

"I'm sorry let us go" she said. Jon nodded and they found the command Tent countless of dead men surrounded it most Tyrell men and some green Baratheon bannermen. They stopped Jon momenterally but when they saw Ghost they quickly backed off. They knew of him and his wolf Jon entered the tent her in tow with Ghost. Inside was Robert a Maester tending to a wound to Robert's right. Robert had a muscled arm lifted resting on the Maester's head as the man sowed the wound shut. Robert was grimacing and drinking heavily from a wine cup. She eyed the flagon and looked at the men in the room. Eddard Stark Jon's father was there he was a bloody mess but by the looks of it none of the blood was his. Tywin Lannister as well he was over the body of a young blond man, she recognized it instantly it was Lancel Lannister.

"Jon? Ser Barristan said he left you to secure Ser Loras what happened?" Jon's father asked. Jon shook his head.

"I'm sorry I tried, honestly but they were too many men I decided to save my men when the cause was lost" Jon said. Ned placed a hand and nodded to his son.

"It's arlight Jon" Ned said.

"Aye…fucking Renly, I never thought he had it in him! Look left me with this wound but he was in worst shape when I hit him!" Robert grinned through the pain the alcohol numbing the pain only slightly.

"Your grace perhaps you would like Milk of the Poppy" she said clutching the small vile of Tears of Lys.

"Bah, Wine is all I need don't worry…who are you?" he asked. Jon blushed and spoke.

"Tyene Your Highness she is my…well" he stammered. Tyene felt her heart swell at seeing this, but she could not afford the distraction now.

"His lover and future wife your grace" she grinned though it was forced the king made a worrying face.

"Did they…did they touch you lass" the king asked kindly surprising her.

"N-no they, they tried but Ghost saved me" the wolf in question was sitting turning to lick his wound. She did not like the concern on the king's voice it was something that wouldn't have bothered her normally but after that close encounter she was shaken. "Please let me get you more wine" she grabbed the cup. She turned and went to the small table and poured wine on it. she turned slightly and found them distracted Jon speaking to his father and the King looking away. Opening the vile she poured it into the cup. Swallowing she turned and walked to the King, holding the cup out for him.

"H-here you go your grace" she said. Robert nodded taking the cup with a tight grin as the Maester finally finished sowing the wound shut.

"Give me a swing Robert, I think I need one for once" Lord Eddard said and Tyene froze. He turned and extended his hand moving to Robert.

"No!" Tyene said making everyone look at her oddly. "Please you are to be my father in law l-let me get you another cup" she said, she couldn't let Jon's father die and be her fault. As much as she cursed her womans heart she loved Jon and she could not do that to him.

"Nonsense Ned isn't some ninny" Robert said. She quickly took the cup from Robert when he was about to move to Eddard. "Here you go" she turned and Ned was by her extending her hand Ned reached and she let it go when his hand was close enough dropping the wine spilling it. "F-forgive me that was my fault I" Tyene was loss she was acting odd they might suspect something. Lord Eeddard put a big hand on her shoulder and his eyes looked ater and Tyene found sympathy instead of accusation or confusion.

"Its alright you must be scared after all that's happened, calm yourself you are safe here none of us will let anything happen to you" smiled Lord Eddard. Tyene's tense shoulders slackened thanking the gods for that granted she was scared and frazzled but she was more scared at being discovered. Jon wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"You are safe here Tyene I won't let anything happen to you okay" he said his voice comforting with his arms around her. The battle raged on for a few more hours before Renly's forces retreated after their wounded King ordered the retreat.

**Jon**

The smoking wreckage of the battlefield laid before Jon, the young squire sighed thinking of the battle they suffered quite a few casualties. Among the dead were Ser Mandon Moore, another Kingsguard had fallen and Jon felt an ache to his heart. Jon had made his decision all it took was seeing a scared Tyene to set Jon's mind his brief conversation with his father after Tyene revealed theirs secret was a bit difficult. Jon decided to forget that for a moment as he went over the major losses to their cause this battle was a definite loss. Robett Glover, Galbert Glover's brother had been slain by Renly in battle. Ser Barristan however had avenged him and slain one of Renly's knights Robar Royce, Jon found the knight incapacitated was Parmen Crane in purple armor. Robar Royce was in Red armor when he was slain, the armor covered his blood quite effectively. Torren Karstark had been wounded in battle but was otherwise still alive and kicking. Torghen Flint lost one of his sons who was slain by some men at arms.

Jon sighed looking over the smokey battlefield after the flames of the burnt tents had died out. He returned to his shared tent with Tyene that survived the battle. Sitting with her he held her hand and she leaned on his shoulder Jon stroked it gently. "Don't worry as soon as I get the knighted we can be wed" Jon said smiling at her. It was a very charming smile and it made Tyenes heart melt and she was thankful she didn't end up killing his father.

"Good have you thought of a name yet?" asked Tyene.

"What name?" he asked.

"When you are knighted you will need a name, you don't want to be Ser Snow right?" she asked cheekly. Jon chuckled thinking of it he looked to the side of their bunk. Ghost had taken it almost all for himself, a patch of fur was shaved off where Tyene herself had sown the wound up after cleansing it. the wolf was given dream wine soaked in his meat so he wouldn't notice it. Now he was just snoozing in their cot almost taking up the entire thing.

"Well…how about Whitewolf?" he said staring at his faithful companion. Tyene hummed thinking it over she would have to take the name as well. She tasted it in her mouth Tyene Whitewolf.

"Not bad…how about Wolfknight?" she asked she found it fitting for the boy with aspirations of knighthood.

"Hmm it's not bad" he agreed rolling the name in his mouth Jon smiled and said thinking of another. "Well I thought of this once but, how about Wolfheart" he said to her. Tyene smiled the name had a very nice ring to it.

"Very good though being knighted in the Storm Lands, wouldn't Stormwolf sound better?" Jon liked the name he grinned at her.

"Well let's decided later though those two seem to be our best ones" he said to her with a boyish grin.

"Alright well, come on I wish to pay my respects to Archibal, he parished saving my friends. He dservses my respect" Tyene said Jon joined patting Ghost on the way out. Jon smiled his future was looking bright.

**Rami**

The young regent Lord was beside himself, as if his thoughts of being a Warg weren't enough to pester his conscious? Now Rodrick took two hundred men to deal with Lord Roose Bolton's bastard who abducted the wife of Wymar Manderly of White Harbor. Lady Donella Hornwood, a marriage Rami himself had to approve recently now Ramsy Snow had forcebly married Lady Hornwood despite the standing marriage with Lord Wymar. Now their defenses were lessen especially with news of the Iron Born raiding the Western coast. News had arrived as well of Bear Island fighting off a few bold Ironborn raiders. Things where not good right now the North was weak with most of their fighting force south. Rami didn't need to be a tactician to know the Ironborn are at a great advantage. Sitting in the Lords chair his feet off the ground Rami sighed as the list of worries where growing and growing.

The doors to the throne room opened and in walked a woman with her son and daughter. Rami unlike his sisters and sometimes older brothers he knew all of the houses sworn to house Stark. His memory served him correct she was Lady Sybelle Glover. The state of their clothing were dirty, torn and crusted with a bit of blood. Rami was now feeling worried about this sudden meeting. Beside him stood Maester Luwin and his uncle Tyrion. Absent was Bronn who claimed boredom and joined the hunt for Ramsy Snow with Rodrick. "Lady Glover, welcome I am the current regent Lord Rami I hope I can help you" he said. The lady with sad eyes shook her head at this.

"My Lord you are but a child, I'm sorry such responsibility has been thrown on you" though Rami felt a bit offended by that he knew she was saying this worried about him. Despite her situation the woman was very kind to do so.

"I have the wisdom of my uncle and Maester Luwin, please do not fret now tell me what has happened." Rami said straightening himself and puffing out his chest a little t look more like his father or Lloyd.

"Ironborn, they sieged Deepwood Motte with my husband and his brother taking most of our forces we could not hold them back" she said. Rami gripped the throne's arms, he was afraid of this worst he thought of Jojen and his green sight. How he told him _the tide would come to Winterfell _something only a madman would say. However this tide could mean this, could mean an Ironborn attack, he thanked his thirst for knowledge for reading more on Green sight, and anything he could find in Maester Luwin's books.

"They hold the Town and Keep now then" Rami said his shoulders slacking.

"What's left of it they barely plundered much of anything, they took what they could grab in their hands and began burning the rest, it was only thanks to my men that I and my children escaped. The gods watch over those who are left behind" she said her children held her torn skirts she patted their heads gently. The gesture gave Rami a tightening in his chest he hadn't seen his mother in a year he missed her fussing over combing his hair. He missed her holding him when he had nightmares and how he sometimes sneaked into her room when he was scared because Lloyd or old Nan told him a scary story. He banished the thoguhts he had to be a man now! No point in thinking of what is now gone.

"Do you know who led the attack?" she asked. The woman nodded with fear in her eyes.

"Aye because he let me go he let me escape with my children and the few men, he wanted me to reach Winterfell to tell whoever holds the Keep" Rami felt his uncle Tyrion tense beside him. He had kept quiet through her talking and his responses. Maester Luwin spoke now.

"Who was it that attack Deepwood Motte?" he asked.

"Victarion Gryejoy, his men called him the Iron Captain, he took us in about a moons turn. He had over a thousand men we could not hold at most I'd say he has two thousand" Lady Sybelle said. Tyrion finally spoke from being silent for so long.

"Servants!" he called. The doors to the great hall oepend and they entered. "Feed them, clothe them and for the sake of the gods, give them somewhere to rest." The Lady Sybelle bowed thanking them and leaving with her children following the servants.

"We must recall Rodrick, Maester Luwin find a fast rider to reach him, we need those forces here Victarion has made it clear he wishes to take Winterfell" Rami spoke up.

"No, he will finish his mission uncle he must otherwise we will have House Manderly fighting with House Bolton, we need their men and we need the men" Rami said wisely. Maester Luwin gave a proud smile while Tyrion felt himself grin. No doubt his uncle had missed that thought in his haste to protect him and Winterfell.

"Very well let us hope Rodrick can end this before the Ironborn reach us then" Tyrion said Rami ended court and they left to get some food.

**Rodrick**

The Dreadfort was a mess Rodrick found the field outside the Keep was littered with bodies. Dead men everywere though the only banner present was that of hosue Bolton. Rodrick entered the Keep gates opened and entered the Keep finding scared servants and they found a few guards. "Who goes there! Be you loyal men?" they asked. Rodrick frowned responding.

"Hail Lord Eddard Stark and his son regent Lord Rami Stark" Rodrick said. The man spoke.

"Hail Lord Eddard Stark and his son" the man spoke introducing himself. "I am Ser Rodric Cassel Master at Arms at Winterfell sent by my Lord Rami Stark to retrieve Lady Donella Hornwood" he says.

"Then we must be quick Ser, for she is great peril, hurry to the great hall!" they rushed to the hall the guards and Rodrick's men. The doors were opened the sound of clashing steel on the other side. Entering the door Rodrick mate it to see two young men fighting dead men strewn in the great hall the older looking one in a clash of steel flipped his blade. The flat end facing the edge of the other sword it slid down catching the hand guard the older of the two batted the sword and swung gutting the other one. He fell down and the guards sighed in relief.

"You…shit" the wounded one said with blood on his mouth.

"You brought this on yourself Ramsy, you shouldn't have tried to kill me brother" he said.

"Fuck off" Ramsy snarled clutching his wound the older one shook his head and pulled his sword back.

"You first little brother" he said coldly and stabbed Ramsy through the neck gargling his hands instantly grabbing the blade cutting himself on it. The young man pulled his sword out in a quick pull and swung over his head and to the side severing Ramsey's head. The guards proclaimed in triumph at the turn of events.

"Hail Domeric!" they said. Domeric turned to them Rodrick understood now what he just walked into, he walked into a feud in House Bolton. Domeric looked at Rodrick sword bloodied in hand nodding at seeing the Direwolf sigil on Rodricks breast plate.

"You came here for Lady Hornwood" Domeric said.

"Aye, I did where is she" Rodrick asked. Sighing Domeric slid a gloved hand on his long black locks and Rodrick could see the resemblance to Roose Bolton.

"I'm afraid you're too late" Domeric said shaking his head with regret. He turned to show the body of Lady Donella Hornwood her throat opened.

"The gods rest her soul then" Rodrick said. Domeric nodded cleaning his sword with what remained of Ramsay's clean shirt. Sheathing his sword he motioned to his men.

"How many of us left?" Domeric asked.

"About three hundred, those that supported Ramsay scared off when they heard you and him were locked in single combat" the guard said. Domeric motioned to the bodies strewn across the floor chuckling with bitterness.

"Our men all died, his and mine until only we remained. No real single combat but a senseless slaughter" Domeric proclaimed and addressed Rodrick.

"Forgive me that I do not give you the customary hospitality for us to break bread uhm" Rodrick introduced himself.

"Ser Rodrick Cassel, I was sent to retrieve the Lady Donell Hornwood" he explained.

"Well, Ser Rodrick forgive our bad hospitality and forgive my failure to save Lady Donell before my brother slit her throat. I am Ser Domeric Bolton no doubt you know my father." Domeric introduced himself.

"Aye I do Ser Domeric now then what now?" he asked.

"Right come on then Cid, bring a sack and a cart I will deliver Ramsay's head and take the body to Lord Wymar Manderly myself" Rodrick nodded.

"Very well then, I will return with news of what happened here to my Lord good luck Ser Domeric" Rodrick said and extended his hand. The younger knight grinned and shook Rodrick's hand.

"Thank you, god speed Ser Rodrick may we find each other in better terms next time" Ser Domeric said. Both knights parted and Rodrick with his men began the long journey back to Winterfell. They had much to report on the happenings here today.

**ROIGHT then, So I'm sorry for the long delay but my internet is out in fact I'm updating now because I'm using mooching off my friend. This chapter is all me no beta yet as I need to work on correcting my stuff to better help my Beta. Chapter 20 will be reworked and once my beta has it I will replace it. so look forward to that and also HOOLY SHAT! DID YOU SEE THAT? That's right Ramsay is dead and Roose's son is actually alive! I will get to his survival later on more importantly OH SHIT Victarion called out Rami! Well he called out Winterfell as his next target really but yeah shit is hitting the fan! We will catch up with Royce next chapter as well as with Dany. Now for some questions!**

**Q:Cersei marrying Ned**

**A: to V he is one of my favorite arthurts here and his stories are awesome. I love reaing his stuff and I already answered his Q in a pm. So this is more a formality but I explained that in a History and Lore of Westeros. **

**Q: Lloyd the bad ass!**

**A:THANK YOU Not a question but I like responding anyways! I'm very glad on the positive response I've gotten from Lloyd. I was really doing my best to mix the Lannister and Stark traits into him. But I hope he doesn't come off as Mary Sue like. He is a prodigy and he had Cersei as a mother which is where his shrewdness dealing with his Lords comes. Not to mention his lean back style of command comes from Ned and his lesson "If you ask your men to put their lives on the line for you don't be a stranger to them" Lloyd commands their respect through action being one of them. So I'm glad you like it but while he is a prodigy that comes with arrogance and overestimation. A flaw I will be showing later on. As well as his weakness to the fairer sex. Lol Wonder if Dacey/ Lloyd or Margaery/Lloyd…who knows lol?**

**Q: Little Finger knowing about Cersie and Jamie**

**A: Little Finger got his Start in the Vale when he was called in by Jon Arryn, before he became the Hand. So Little Finger was spreading his network for quite a while. Remember he sets out from Riverrun to make a name for himself. So he bought information and like that Tale Tell game said people don't see servants. They don't see the smallfolk and the smallfolk end up knowing quite a bit something Petyr takes advantage off quite a lot.**

**Q: Roberts winning streak**

**A: I feel my readers are mind readers or my plot is predictable! Idk which one xD But here is their first loss they lose Loras, and lose a few valuable men. All in all this was a setback for the Royal army and now Robert will have to commit a big force to take Storms End.**

**Q: Tywin and his ambition**

**A: Tywin is a very cold man, granted he wont endager his grandkids if he doesn't have too. But he won't stand against the crown if the crown has all the cards. But you are right he would not neatlessly endanger his family. **

**Q: Dem Grammar!**

**A: Yeah my beta is my backbone these days sorry I am working and I hope this chapter shows my improvement D:**

**Q: Allen as King.**

**A: Not necessarily, a new king young and fit to mold, that's an opportunity that lords wouldn't want to pass on. Lords Like Mace who no doub't would push Margarey on a…lets see eight year old to get his crown. Tywin for one would want Allen as King and have Lloyd promise his first born to marry with Allen's daughter or have a daughter Lloyd might have marry Allen. Allen will come out more later for now he is just background. But yes a good thing indeed Lords might not support a boy king indeed.**

**Well hope you enjoy this chapter an also WHOA CLOSE CALL NED Tyene almost ended up killing Ned that would have been a low blow to Jon. But she saved the day and Robert got to keep fighting for another day. See you next time guys :). **


	22. Chapter 22

**Margery**

Things had certainly become interesting if Margary had anything to say on the matter. Ser Gregor Clegane had returned not a moons turn ago with Lord Stanni's orders. Lloyd was to march on the Rose Road to meet with his Army. Perhaps even more interesting was that Aegon Targeryen was now laying siege to Kings Landing. She wonders now how Robert will react, will he ignore Renly and go back to Kings Landing? As it stands however Highgarden was still manned by with greater numbers and a more than competent commander to keep The Reach in line. Lloyd held Highgarden, and thanks to her his reputation had with the men had increase readily. She had talked to a few even drank with some. Though off course his small band of Northmen were not as welcoming.

Especially Dacey Mormont who after going to Lloyd's bed she had become embolden on her displeasure of her. Not that Margery cared that much the brute of a woman was hardly a threat to her and ever the honorable Lloyd kept his word. He did not stop her from coming to his bed which she got to enjoy with the added bonus that she got to work her charm on him. To Margery's credit it was working and to Lloyd's credit adding to the thrill of the hunt he was resistant. He was not like the men her grandmother told her about. Weak and easy to manipulate with just a lift of the skirt, granted she was able to influence him with her body but he was not so easy a fool to be led by his cock. A far reach from most men he was cautious. He was smart and he had the loyalty of his men and he was not so arrogant to not surround himself with older men who could offer wisdom. Granted Margery was sure Ser Brynden was about as wise a council as he would ever get. Still in the end of it all Lloyd was a good man for what it was worth.

Westeros was short on good men and for good reason, all one had to do was look at Steffon Baratheon who she met him once. Her father had taken her to Kings Landing to get in favor with the young prince. The moment she saw him she would admit he was handsome not unlike King Robert. His black hair was slicked back with rebel bangs on his face. He had a light beard growing facial hair earlier than most boys his age. No doubt a Baratheon trait he got from his father, his charm was intoxicating and he was very much an honorable boy. But she knew instantly she would never have him or be his queen. For she saw him look at Rhaenys Targeryen like one would look at the maiden herself come to life. Perhaps she wouldn't have her prince charming, her righteous king, but she might have herself a wolf lord.

Margery made her way to the great hall to meet with Lloyd as he was set out to march on the morning his army prepared and ready to go. The strange part none of their men were going with them a strange fact her grandmother and even her brother Willas had commented on. Entering she seated herself and watched as Lloyd began to speak, not in his usual boyish charm but instead he spoke with a calm collective manner.

"I know you may have some questions as to why I'm marching out without any of your men" Lloyd began his eyes lingered on her for a moment.

"Well I'm not foolish enough to know, that you are all aware of the situation on Kings Landing. I am returning to reinforce Lord Stannis and we will be biting Aegon in the arse" Lloyd said.

"However this might mean King Robert might do the same despite the fact that he shouldn't, on that note I will secure my own arse and make sure you do not turn on me" Lloyd lifted his open plam towards her and Margery blinked in realization at what he was meaning to do. She was to be his hostage, she almost smile internally if he were to take her he would need someone to calm him after battle, though she was sure Dacey might want to do so herself. Speaking off she was in the room and she was less than pleased as Lloyd confirmed her guess.

"I will be taking Lady Margery with me, to ensure your loyalty" Lloyd watched them for a response and her brother Garland spoke up.

"I wish to accompany you as my sister's sworn shield" ser Garland said. Lloyd seemed to think it over as he stared at him.

"Understood, pack your things then and be ready to march on the morrow, for now this concludes our meeting" Lloyd concluded.

By the crack of dawn too early in her opinion she was on box cart lavish and built for comfort following the army. Some of his men complained saying the box cart was unnecessary but Lloyd said worst came to pass they could use it as a distraction and have Margery ride with him if it came to something as their enemy seeking to claim her to control The Reach. Highgarden behind her she did not looked back for she felt a flutter in her belly at leaving home with the very real possibility of not being able to return home.

**Aegon**

The seven hells this was a battle, his black armor was slick with blood he had a cut on his cheek and he was tired. His sword arm was sore and the field between him and the battlements were many of his men some still dying others long gone the few bold rows pecking at them. The King's Gate was strong every time Aegon's forces brought the battery ram to the gate it withstood the poundings and they made no progress. Two charges and Aegon was losing hope they had been at it for days now, Starving them out was of the question. Their fleet would be too late by the time they reached The Blackwater his forces would be depleated. In his command tent Aegon looked at the map of the city before them. His uncle was coated in as much gore as him and he was constantly in a foul mood he was one of the few who was deadly set against this fool's errand. Aegon however held hope for one more charge so they set up a new plan.

Areo was to lead a force down the Blackwater Rush. Areo would assult the Mud Gate quickly and pull back and attack another section of the wall while the Main Force would push on the Kings Gate and the Lion Gate. The Kings Gate rush in first followed by the Lion's Gate later. Looking to his uncle Aegon decided to talk to him and try to mend bridges a this was just another rock between him and his uncle of their already many problems.

"Uncle, I will be leading the charge on the Lion's Gate if I breach the gate first I will be seeing my mother first" he said with a halfhearted grin. Aegon hadn't thought much off his mother sense leaving Kings Landing. How could he? He broke her heart and no doubt left her in a broken state, then Rhaenys is wed to that bloody trout and now she was alone. He even felt something when Stannis left her as well and it was all because of him. He was very keen on his mother's issue of being left alone. He didn't want to leave her but she would have never gone with him and forcing her was out of the question. Now he brought the war to her doorstep and he had spilt so much blood.

"She will hate you" He said not acknowledging the question.

"Aye…but I have come this far and I will not stop until the Baratheon's are done and over with" Aegon said regaining his cold demeanor.

"Even Shireen?" his uncle did not look at him but his voice was low almost like a hiss. Aegon paused the thought had crossed his mind but how would it look if he began his reign by butchering children? Not to mention Kinslaying was a an abhor crime by the faith even if only half of their blood was shared. He couldn't have the Faith plotting his downfall from the shadows.

"No she will join the faith and renounce any claim to the throne I will not kill children" Aegon said. His uncle looked at him and gave a lopsided smile.

"There may be hope for you yet boy, do not let anger cloud your judgment again" he said and walked out of the Command Tent. Aegon still felt justified for Staffon's death and that was still a sore spot between the two. He walked out picked up his dragon helmet and rode to the men he was to command to the Lion's Gate. Assigned as his guard was his cousin Quentyn Martell. His light armor was bloody and his eyes held a sadness to them that Aegon pitied his cousin. As well Ser Ryon Allyrion heir to a house loyal to Dorne. Ser Ryon's son Daemon Sand a bastard knighted by Aegon's uncle Oberyn and, his final guard was Ser Deziel Dalt a knight of Lemonwood. With the men ready he went over the lines once more relying on Stanni's teaching about war. He needed to remind his men he was their leader and that he was like them, he would be fighting next to them and lead the charge. Show them he was no coward and he would not tolerate any. The distant screams of his uncle's charge reached them and they waited for the signal for their attack.

Aegon watched the Lion's Gate praying to the Warrior that whoever this helper was would make his bloody move already. A scream closer than the distant clash he watched the battlements through squinted purple eyes. The battlements from what he could gathered were looking confused the Archers had turned their back to them and soon fighting broke out among themselves. _This is it! _Aegon thought as he felt the blood pump through his veins. The fighting in the battlements intensified and before he knew it the Lion's gate began to open his looked to his men who all looked shocked and confused. The voice of Stannis rang in his head and for once he was not annoyed or angered by the words _take charge men can't a man who leads who behind them _lifting his father's sword over his head Aegon roared.

"COME WITH ME AND TAKE THIS CITY!" spears raised along with swords Aegon led the charge running across the field. Aegon had slammed his visor down as he ran to the gate, a few arrows passed by him but none hit their mark he didn't hear any of his men fall either. Reaching the gate he ran to the first gold cloak he could find. His sword ripped through mail and boiled leather. Pulling it out gold cloaks with spears ran for him. His Cousin intercepted them and killed one the other fumbled with lousy stabs at Aegon. He grabbed the spear by the shaft and pulled the man came along with it and Aegon chopped downwards at his neck. His sword arm had really become stronger as he drove the blead halfway into this collar. The man screamed and fell, Aegon retrieved his sword and continued slaying men as he took the gate. The shouts of the dying men were everywhere no matter where the young dragon turned he saw death. He didn't know what gold cloaks had been on their side so he gave no chance and killed them all.

The gate was theirs in a short time but reinforcements were coming already. Turning to Quentyn Aegon ordered his cousin. "Go ride out and tell them we have breached the gate! Have more of our forces pour in here. Quentyn seemed to struggle for a moment no doub't wanting to stay and fight by his side but he went regardless. Aegon was glad he didn't wish for his Uncle Doran's son to be hurt not after the kindness his uncle showed him. He knew there was something behind that kindness but he still wasn't one to look at a gift horse in the mouth. Taking charge he led his men through the streets and Aegon cursed himself as he lost control of them. Though they marched along the back lines wasted no time in taking plunder and taking women out from their homes into the streets. He ran into a few smallfolk young men dirty and armed with nothing but kitchen knives and farming tools. Aegon did not need to think much on it to know they were refugees hoping for Kings Landing's walls to save them. Now the same walls is what trapped them with him and his men. Fire's started just as quickly as he made his way up the dirty roads. He made it to the Cobbler Square were they found a huge force of Gold Cloaks. Roaring into the frey Aegon slew the first man to reach him barely trained with shobby stabs at his breast plate the hits that connected didn't evn dent the armor as his strikes glanced off the breast plate. Aegon slew him without mercy. He did not forget that a simple man at arms ended up being Staffon's undoing he was not going to suffer the same fate.

The ranks of the Gold cloaks broke they dropped their spears and swords and fle while others begged to no avail and were slain. The shops were busted open and yells were heard as women and children were dragged from their homes by angry men. How could he stopped them? They had spent the last few days watching their friends die and now they were just frustrated and angry. If Aegon tried to stop them one of them in a haze of anger might strike out at him and he did not need to kill his own men. That would break morale and no doubt break them making it easy on the defenders. Cursing he rallied them to him and they roared as they took the square with only a few hours fight. He looked on to his intended target looming over the city. The Red Keep and his rightful place on the throne.

**Jamie**

Days into this bloody mess and they had lost the Lion's gate already! There was no mistaken this though they trained their men well. Jory won over the loyalty of the gold cloaks and he was well aware of his dear sister and her brothel. So there was a traitor among them, someone who deliberately opened the gate for the Martells. As soon as news of the City being breahed reached Jamie down at the Mud Gates he called on to the defenders to fall back. The King's Gate fell next the enemy battering ram finally getting through. They were losing the city to an overwhelming number so they were making their way to the Red Keep. They encounter light Martell forces no doubt scouting as they maneuvered through the city. They trudged up the hook to get to the Red Keep where they would stage their second line of defense. Jory had gone ahead himself to secure the gate and left Jamie to slow down the advancing Martell host. Lucky for them the soldiers had lost their discipline the moment they broke and were focusing more on plunder than reaching the Red Keep.

Jamie took this to his advantage and sweeped the streets giving out fast lightning strikes and retreating as soon as the damage was done. With him were a reasonable seized Lannister light calvary of men at arms. The normally crowded streets were neigh empty with the occasional small folk running towards the great Sept of Baelor that was providing shelter. Aegon would never dare attack the Sept neither would any of the Dornishmen. As he rode down the one of the Sisters he swung his blade on the Martell men sacking the buildings. His men burst into action slaughtering them as they tried to put up a fighting chance. When the attack was finished Jamie yelled holding his bloodied sword up indicating the retreat signal. The men roared behind him and rode back up the street leaving a confused Martell attacker with dead and wounded. They made it back to the Red Keep's first gate the walls already had archers manning the stations with pitch and torches being lit. Though as Jamie stared down the street and saw storm clouds coming from the harbor he saw part of the city being lit in flames. Even up here he could smell the gods awful smell of burning shit, human remains and masonry. "This fucking smell is worst than before the city was being burnt" Jamie said to his men who bursted into a good round of laughter. _Good if theyre laughing they aren't pissing their pants in fear _the Lion of the rock thought. The gates of the first wall to the Red Keep locked behind Jamie and his men who dismounted and rest a bit. They had done what they could to slow down the advance of the Martells. Next would be to meet them at the battlements.

**Lyanna**

Alllen and Lisa were safe, she had suggested they and Cerseis children be kept together but it was deemed too dangerous incase the worst came to pass. Lyanna couldn't think of a worst case scenario as it were. They were pushed back to the Red Keep and the city was burning with the people they were supposed to protect dying. Baelish had ordered gold cloaks to guard her and her children, she was armed and clad in her leather and chain mail. She would fight if the fight got to them, but as it stood she was still reeling that the Lion's Gate had given to derision and treason. She refused to believe it was that simple however. Though she was not as adept at war as she would have liked, she knew something bigger was going on. The Lion's Gate was opened and she didn't know who to trust anymore. Cersei and her children were her last bastion in this scenario, Elia on the other hand had taken Shireen and was making her way to her. Lyanna herself was in Maegors Holdfast in her rooms well-guarded and thanks to Varys she was told of a secret passage behind her bed so she could escape with her children if the enemy breached the gate.

"Guard what news from the front?" asked Lyanna. The guard looked to his queen and back to his comerad that was standing outside their room. The door slightly adjar.

"The Red Keep is secured, your grace we are expecting its our last line of defense. No change since then. At least not one we have been told information is a bit slow. Our forces are concentrated on the defense" he said Lyanna sighed.

"I understand" she dismissed the gold cloak and she sat in her bed with Allen and Lisa her small girl clinging to her trembling with fear.

"Is father coming to save us?" her small voice asked. Lyanna felt her heart strings tug, she was a child she shouldn't have to worry about war. Lyanna did what she could as a mother at this point and aliviated her fears.

"Offcourse sweetling, Robert will come and save us" she said smiling and shushing her as she saw tears pool in her grey eyes. It wasn't long until she had fallen asleep from exhaustion.

"Mother…I should be out there father would be out there as would Staffon!" Allen said her small boy was bravce but foolish to think a child would raise the hope of the men. He was but a child his precense would only make the gold cloaks lose moral. They would feel they were protecting a boy that was not worth it.

"No you must stay here or will you not guard me and your sister?" Lyanna said placing a heavy hand on her son and Allen lost his drive.

"Aye…I will protect you mother." Allen replied and laid down next to his sister. Lyanna sighed she prayed to the gods her and her family would survive this.

**Aegon**

The gold claks remaining in the city surrendered and his men now rounded up and more controlled spared them accordingly. He needed to save what was left of the city not have his men plunder it and kill it's people. Now all that stood between him and his rightful throne was a massive gate archers and a lot of men. The interconnected wall to the Red Keep had been blocked and when his men tried to go and break the set up barricades spears and arrows met them from the Towers. After regrouping with his uncle Oberyn Aegon was about ready to lead the final charge. Once the gate was breached they could take the wall and remove the barricades and finally swarm the overwhelmed defenders.

Sword ready Aegon led the charge helmet down and ready for his final moment of glory."CHARGE!" he proclaimed and his men rushed the walls ladders ready and archers returning arrow fire. The battle was carnage and Aegon was sure it would be spoken off long after his reign. _Focus on the goal at hand do not let distractions be your downfall _Stannis teachings of swordplay when he was younger came to mind. Despite the lessons he learned from his uncle and helped him become better than he once was. He seemed to recall Stanni's lesson off war more. It was in his mind the gods and their ever interesting sense of humor. A ladder was placed and Aegon made his way up his guard not far behind. Once on the battlements Aegon slew the defenders that were putting a stronger opposition. As he worked around the battlements he cursed. Ser Jamie was manning the defense he was slaying men by the dozens and Aegon was nearly mesmerized by the display.

One of Aegon's men thrust his spear and Ser Jamie parried the stab. Grabbing the shaft he pulled and the soldier went with spear Ser Jamie stabbed the man that was behind him engaging one of the defenders. Simultaneously he parried another stab and got into the Spearman's personal space sliding his sword across his stomach gutting him. Ser Jamie pushed him off the battlements onto the nearby latter effectively bring down the men climbing it. "Shit" Aegon cursed he knew the Kingslayer was no man to be trifled on the battlefield. The kingslayer lifted his sword a cool expression his face as he made for aegon. His guard engaged him and Aegon joined him, even now as the blood pumped through his body he still heard Stannis voice which was beginning to grit on his nerves despie the wisdom of the words. _Even the greatest swords in Westeros cannot beat a hundred men at once _Stannis had said. So Aegon joined the fray fighting for his life against the kingslayer.

The Kingslayer parried attack after attack backing up as he did so Quentyn stabbed with his spear and Ser Ryon swung his sword upward and Jamie parried while twisting from the stab meant for his head. Aegon yelled swinging for Jamie's midsection. The Kingslayer grunted his armor denting from the blow but he remained stedfast and he got a dangerous glint and fought back. Parrying Ser Daemon's attacks dodged left and he stepped forward. Aegon cursed as the Kingslayer brought his armored shoulder to Ser Ryon's breast plate who went over the battlements with a yell.

"FATHER!" yelled Ser Daemon growling he swung at the Kinglsayer with fury growling. The kingslayer parried and Ser Jamie parried Quentyn's stab grabbing the shaft and pulling like he had done before. However Quentyn had been trained by his uncle Oberyn and released the spear. Ser Jamie swung the shaft of the spear hitting Ser Daemon on his helmet stunning him Quentyn unsheathed his sword and stabbed at Ser Jamie's face the Kingslayers reflexes proved faster and moved his head to the right but the sword left a cut on his cheek and cut part of his ear. Aegon moved in with another quick jab with his sword. But the Kingslayer turned and the stab glanced off his breast plate. Quentyn trying to capitalize on the exposed flank he now had from the Kingslayer exposing his back. He attacked but Aegon from the shift of the green eyes on the Kingslayers face saw he was expecting this. Dropping the spear on his free hand he brought up his arm at an angle and the sword swipe coming overhead from Quentyn harmlessly glanced off slidng off the arm. Taking a strong stance indicating a strong swing forward the Kingslayer stepped up. Quentyn knew in his training to pull back expecting a swing at his midsection. Chin raised he tried to step back leaning back as well. The Kingslayer struck but instead of a swing it was a stab like lightning he drove his golden sword into Quentyn's neck. Aegon gasped hearing the gurgle sounds of his cousin having the sword jab into his jugular. Retracting the sword the Kingslayer stepped back and Daemon struck with anger once more now recovered from the spear shaft to the side of his temple. Even with the helmet the swing had been strong enough to rattle his head inside. The Kingslayer back pedaled into his defenders that made his way to him. Three gold cloaks and they stabbed with their spears and skewered Daemon one going on the gap between his helmet and breast plate the other under the armpit.

Aegon back paddled and his own forces rushed in to shield their king. Looking down he saw Quentyn's body blood pouring from his ripped neck before another falling body of Aegon's men fell on him sending him and the screaming down down the battlements. Growling he charged after his men and the Kingslayer was being swarmed. He pulled back and before long they had retreated to the Red Keep gate's closed the moat Aegon knew would buy them time but Aegon was not going to give them that time.

**Cersei**

Everything was falling apart Jamie and Jory had pulled back into the Red Keep as the rebels took the final wall. She had surrounded herself with her guard Arwin and Alyn guard her and her children. Myrcella and Halena were scared and Cersei kept her youngest hand firmly in hers. She would sooth her as well as Halena telling her to remain calm. Her daughter was a lion Halena would not break to this. Neither would Cersei she refused to lose her nerve now. More importantly she was wondering how they came to such a dire situation. Angrly sighing in her mind she decided to reach the queen and start evacuating. It would seem the queen had been thinking the same she was in her leathers and sword at her hip when Cersei ran into her. Her children were next to her Allen holding Lisa close.

"Cersei I was just about to reach you so we could evacuate, our cause is lost we need to find Robert and Ned" rapid boots approached them it was Jamie. Cersei gasped seeing his face bleeding.

"Jamie gods are you alright?" she asked. Concerned and a flash of something crossed his eyes. When she reached for his face he stopped her.

"Don't you'll get blood on you, I came to find you and retreat this cause is lost" he said. Cersei nodded her head looking at Lyanna.

"Do you know where we could escape the Red Keep unnoticed?" she asked.

"Aye there is a secrete passage Varys told me of it, we should find him and Baelish" Lyanna said. _Like Ned honorable fools the lot of you _Cersei thought.

"No time if Varys knows of this passage he will know of others, we must leave we and our children take priority" Cersie insisted. Lyanna opened her mouth to protest but thought better of it.

"Let's go then" Jory said Lyanna nodded and led them to her rooms. In Maegors Holdfast they entered the royal apartments. In a big hallway passing through they stopped as a group of gold cloaks appeared on the other side. Another group came up behind them, with them was Baelish. Cersei looked on with narrowed eyes at him.

"My Lady, Your Grace…you should not be here" he said eyeing them. A tense moment fell on them.

"Baelish…why aren't these men guarding the Throne Room" Jamie said putting his hand on the pommel of his sword. The motion made the gold cloaks spread their stance and grip their spears. Cersei looked at the gold cloaks that were impeding her path. She saw among them were a young lad named Gritt, the lad under his gold cloak wore a grey one. She saw a few of the goldcloaks wore the same. Cersei locked eyes with the young man and he nodded. Baelish looked at them and seemed in thought.

"Forgive me but I must cover my bases, take the queen and her children kill the rest" Baelish said he turned with a swish of his cloak. They charged and Gritt yelled as Cersei turned. She saw him and his few grey men turn their spear on their fellow gold cloaks. Arwin and Alyn unsheathed their swords and got before their lady and queen. Jamie cursed under his breath and turned to Jory.

"Take them out of here! Make sure they are safe jory we will hold the line!" he unsheathed his sword and went to engage the Gold Cloaks. Lyanna removed her sword and looked at Cersei.

"I will lead the way let's go!" they ran to the gray cloaks fighting the traitors. Lyanna reached them first and she joined the fight. Cersei hung back with the children and Jory took the lead. The odd gold cloak that got through was ended by Jory. They pushed up and they broke to enough of them for Cersei and the children to pass through running the clash of swords was getting further and further. Reaching Lyanna's room Cersei cursed two guards were guarding the room. They turne and saw them pausing for only a second before charging jory cursed and rushed to them. Her faithful guard however was tired he had been leading the men at the front the entire siege. He was fighting but he was being pushed back. Cersei cringed as a stab cut his side. Jory however did not relent and fought on Cersei felt so helpess and the children hugged her skirts that were at this moment so bloody cumbersome. Rapid footsteps approached and she turned in time to see Lyanna coated in blood rush for them. She passed Cersei and helped him in the fight. Jory managed to kill one of the guards with a swing of his sword gutting the man were he stood. A man yelled and Cersei turned to see a gold cloak bloodied rushing at her. She put the children behind her and closed her eyes. Lyanna intercepted the man as Jory was beating back the remaining guard. His strength was failing and Cersei noticed his chain mail and leather were cut up.

The guard brought up his spear and went for a high stab that Jory parried up at the last second missing his heart but stabbing him on the collarbone. Jory groaned but with adrenaline pumping he stabbed the man through the face. Cersei rushed to his side looking at him as Jory grimaced and pulled the spear out. He fell to a knee using his sword to support himself.

"Jory get up! Lyanna needs your help hurry" he nodded and grunted getting up and going after the guard fighting Lyanna. He swung the guard parried and Lyanna was able to catch the gold cloak with a stab on the side he roared more in anger than pain. He battered Jory's attack and Lyanna tried to stab his neck with her thin rapier. The unusually good gold cloak stepped to the left and let Lyanna miss her strong stab. Turning Cersei gasped she was not able to make the children turn away. As in his anger the gold cloak forgot his orders and drove his spear through Lyanna's back on her right side. The queen let out a tight gasp her sword slipping from her hand. Jory took the opportunity to swing his sword at the man's neck. His strength not as great with his injuries only managed to kill the man but not decapitate him. Sliding the sword out he grunted and went for the queen turning her around the spear still shoved clean through.

"C-Cersei" she gasped. She reached out her hand feebly and Cersei grabbed it not knowing what else to do.

"MOTHER!" Allen yelled on his knees looking at her tears in his eyes.

"Allen…go, guard your sister go! Find Robert!" she pleaded to her son.

**Lyanna**

Her strength was leaving her Jory was the only thing that kept her up in the upright position the spear on her abdomen was bent slightly because of how she was being held up. Seven hells this hurt worse than when she was weak and helpless all those years ago in that damnable tower.

"G-go!" she said Cersie hesitated only slightly and practically dragged Allen away who cried out at her and it broke her heart. Lisa had fainted and was now being held by Halena who grimaced a little as she was not so physically fit to carry her. Jory looked at her with the eyes of a man who had suffered his greatest failure but she held nothing against him. She saved Cersei after all and her babes. Thinking was becoming difficult, and darkness was creeping at her sight.

"Damn it! go! Jory save them!" guards showed up and ran to them Jory left her down. He took his sword and went for the queens room. Cersei stopped at the entrance and Jory nearly called out to her. Even in her state she still heard the words spoken to Jory.

"Go or we will all be caught go!" she the pain in her so great Lyanna felt her own intensified as she thought of the children she would leave behind and the husband she loved as well. Cersei lifted her skirts and ran the gold cloaks went after her leaving one to bang on the closed door. Another knelt looking at her.

"Shit! That dumb son of a bitch stabbed the queen!" one said.

"Get the Maester and hurry" the other one said. With the last of her strength Lyanna gripped her rapier and swung up catching the one kneeling by her surprise and slit his throat open. He fell back gurgling on his own blood. The other guard snarled angered.

"You bitch!" a big boot was the last thing Lyanna Baratheon saw as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She never felt the blow to her head.

**Royce**

"Gods" were the only words Royce Williams could say. After he had marched on the insistence of Mance Ryder to were his brothers would be. They marched to the Fist of the First Men wiith about three hundred Wilding fighters. as they marched he noticed no formation no unit cohercion and every man and spearwoman were about as disciplined as a bloody wild dog. Looking onto the ice field blood and bodies piled everywere all of them in black cloaks with horrendous wounds of every type.

"Burn the bodies" Mance said next to Royce Val looked at him for a moment.

"We don't want these up again" Royce closed his eyes for a moment before turning to Val and giving her a smile to show he was alright. The wilding girl nodded subtly holding her spear close.

"Tormund, take a hundred men and take them over the wall" he said. Rattleshirt spoke up.

"Why him? I can bloody do it" he said. Mance scowled and retorted.

"Because I fucking said so Lord of Bones, and take the crow with you, he might prove useful if not" he stared at Royce who did not falter even in the presence of his dead brothers.

"See if he can fly a crow and throw him off the wall" Tormund roared a good laugh slapping Royce back.

"Hah the boy I like he's got balls, but ti's true then my friend? Do we finally go to war" He said earnestly.

"Aye go to Castle Black and wait for my signal" Rocye gave a snort of laughter.

"From clear across the wall? Not to menton how we are going to get through it" Royce said.

"The wall was made to stop armies boy, but a few hundred men will get in just as easy, I've made the climb myself plenty of times" Royce was skeptical but nodded.

"What of the signal that's seven hundred meters how are we going to see it" Royce said.

"Oh youl' see it crow you all will" he walked away with his parting words. "I'm going to light the biggest fire the north has ever seen!" The King the Beyond the Walk marched on as Royce saw his retreating thinking with dread. _This man will be the watch's fall if I don't get back soon_ Val tapped his shoulder and started after Tormund who had already started marching with his men following. He turned one last time to look at his brothers and whispered.

"Now their watch has ended."

**Whoa! Man! Uhm yeah so all this happened and wow some of you might hate me for this latest chapter. I hope you forgive me but Kings Landing falling was something coming. Also I know Lyanna ugh I'm sorry I love her I really do but well this is a war and as we all know in game of thrones death can come from anywhere.**

**Well then REIVEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK GUYS ENJOY!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Aegon**

How many times had Aegon gazed at the Iron Throne? He did not remember ever counting. When he did see it usually Robert was sitting on it looking bored always wishing to be miles away from the seat of power. Aegon sighed he was in a black doublet with the red three headed dragon sown on it. a light purple undershirt black trousers and riding boots. His sword was at his hip and he removed it when he walked up the thrones steps and looked at it. Swallowing Aegon turned and sat gently not wanting to poke his ass his first time sitting the chair. The chair was hard and the barbs jabbed him in awkward places. All in all it was not what he expected, when he thought of this moment he thought of more fanfare a parade through the Sisters commonfolk cheering, black banners with the Targeryen dragon flying the on the cities roof tops. Aegon in black armor riding through the streets waving at the commonfolk who adored him.

Instead there were servants cleaning the blood off the throne room from the guards that died loyally declaring for some man named Jory. The silent sister took the bodies and placed them on gurneys and walked them out. Sighing Aegon waved to Lord Andres Yornwood, he entered the throne room with a page with lots of papers and a few more soldiers joined them.

"Your Grace, I come to report to you" Lord Andres said.

"Go on" Aegon said.

"Right then, first things first our losses have been counted and we lost a total of four thousand men including wounded. The local forces of Stark and Lannister scattered a few fled the city last seen going south. Others are among the commonfolk as we speak, we found their armors but not their weapons axes swords and, even the armory has plenty of weapons missing. Of interest we captured Lady Cersei Stark your lady mother your sister are secured as well. Missing are Allen Baratheon, Lisa Baratheon and the Stark children. Myrcella Stark and, Halena Stark. We also caught ser Jamie Lannister who surrendered along with a gold cloak by the name of Gritt who surrendered with the Kingslayer. Of further notice the uhm…Direwolves that accompanied the Stark children killed some of our men and ran out to the city. They should not be hard to find and be put down and finally…Lyanna Stark died killed by a gold cloak if we are to believe Lady Stark's claim." Lord Andres finished. Aegon thinned his lips and stood from the throne.

"Take me to her" he said Lord Andres protested.

"Your Grace there is still much to do perhaps later" Lord Andres tried.

"Lord Andres…now" Aegon calmly cut him off. The Lord nodded and arranged an escort through the city to the Great Sept of Baelor. Though the former queen worshiped the Old Gods there was the only place they could think of putting the former queen in. the queen was laid out in a fine blue dress blue rose petals of blue roses that she grew to remind her of home were scattered around her. To contrast to her hands simply folded over her breast she held her thin sword like a warrior. By the corpse stood his uncle Oberyn staring at the body with what appeared to be little interest.

"Uncle" Aegon said stepping up to the body arms behind his back. Oberyn looked at him and nodded once and they both stared in silence at the former queen.

"Did you hate her?" Aegon finally said. The woman his father took over his sister, over Aegons own mother. She was the reason Aegon was here today having to take back his birth right through blood and fire as per house Targaryens words.

"Did you?" his uncle in his ever evasive nature said. Aegon paused thinking this. Did he hate her? He had glared at her and even argued with his mother who had socialized with the _northen whore _Aegon had once called her. His mother promptly slapped him telling him to show respect to her. Today as he looked at the dead boy he could only feel one thing. Regret. Lyanna Stark did not deserve to die by betrayal if he could give her a death it would have been by her real enemy not betrayal.

"No" Aegon said his words heavy, not with sadness he could not muster sadness only regret. "But did you uncle?" Aegon asked again this time determined to get an answer. His uncle lifted his hand and glided his finger over her cold pale face careful to not knock the coins on her eyes off.

"No, a young girl from what I hear was Dornish in all but birth" Oberyn said. Now that Aegon thought of it he was right. Had she been born in Dorne she would have been a lot happier and perhaps not been dead here before them in the house of the gods she did not worship.

"She was wild, a poor queen she could not host lords so my mother or Lady Lysa Arryn would often arrange the Red Keep to host the lords and dignitaries from the Free Cities." Aegon said. "She shouldn't have been holding a sword not her" Aegon said sighing looking up at the statues of the seven around her.

"Obara might be angry to hear you say she should not have fought" Oberyn said with a small grin to lighten the mood.

"She shouldn't Obara isn't a queen she does not understand the responsibilities of one" Aegon said with levity. Oberyn looked at him and sighed he bowed his head and gave a prayer to her old gods to grant her peaceful rest. Both of them left telling the High Septon to bury her next to her son and have a likeness of her carved. Returning to the Red Keep Aegon began the trouble of making his small council varios Dornish Lords offered their services. However Aegon knew if he wanted to restore peace and keep the kings justice he needed to get the loyalist houses to his cause. However he needed someone he could trust and someone he knew would tell him now when he needed to be told no. his uncle Doran came to mind but Oberyn told him he would not leave Dorne. His uncle Oberyn declined before even being asked saying his place was on the battlefield. The last logical choice was Lord Andres Yornwood, his wounds from the battle when they raided Stannis were now healed but he was no longer fit for battle. He could fight but not for long periods of time before his wound slowed him down. So Aegon could think of no better position for him as his Hand of the King.

The loyalist fleet that had been blockading the Blackwater sailed and retreated to Dragonstone. Aegon had scouts constantly patrolling for retaliation from the loyalist armies still out in the field and he was set to be crowned by the high septon in a moons turn. Back to his council for his master of ships Ser Dieziel Dalt would take the seat. His master of Whispers was Dagos Manwoody, as for his master of coin? Well it seemed decided for him as it was what his 'ally' wanted as his reward for assuring his succession to the throne. Petyr Baelish wanted to remain Master of Coin and his qualifications were great for the assigned job. However Aegon did not trust or like the man, he could not trust a man who betrayed his former king so easily. Though the Master of Coin assured him that he had always been loyal to the Targaryen kings.

Sighing after a tedius meeting Aegon did what he was dreading the moment he set foot in the Red Keep. He was before the door of his mother's room in the Red Keep. When the Starks fled Baelish had secured his mother earlier on he claimed. Standing before the door were two Martell men as Aegon did not trust Belishs gold cloaks. Entering the room he found his mother having her meal with Shireen. His mother was assuring Shireen that Stannis was alright and he would come for them later. Aegon undid his sword and placed it on the small table by the door. He walked up to them and Shireen looked at him and Aegon saw fear in those blue Baratheon eyes. He almost cringed at the look, he did not like that he looked frightening to children, doing so he remembered that small girl he met back in Sunspear in the Water Gardens how she called him a pretty boy and seemed intruiged by him. Now he was frightening, hoping to look less intimidating he slacked his stance and relaxed his shoulders. Shireen turned from him with a pout now sadder than scared through this his mother did not say anything Aegon cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Your Grace" the ice of the words pierced his mother's words pierced his heart. Aegon opened his mouth slightly to speak but her brown eyes turned to him with a cool glare. He did not know what to say all the possible responses he could have made up left him.

"Mother" was all he could muster.

"Shireen, go outside and play I need to speak to the king" she did not call him son and Aegon felt the pain in his heart grow with every word. Never did he think being called king would hurt him so. Shireen looked nervous and nodded leaving them. Aegon did took the now empty seat moving Shireens plate away and resting his arm on the table. The silence stretched, for a moment but his mother broke it her voice lost its edge instead sounded broken and angry.

"I should have never given you that sword" she said. Aegon instantly felt anger but did not express it he let his mother continue.

"I should have let that sword die along with Rhaegar" Elia said her words more angry than broken. "I thought perhaps, you might remember him not as a monster for he was kind and though I wish I could have told you Rhaegar was some evil tyrant I could not." Elia sighed now with a bitter smile filled with such regret, Aegon felt his own for Lyanna's death shrink in comparison. "Some foolish part of me perhaps stilled loved the beautiful prince that came to Dorne for me, me plain Elia she was not the most beautiful, nor the one that stood out the most among her siblings. But this prince chose me and I could not bring myself to let his owns pawn hate him" Aegons cool mask broke when his mother called him spawn. Something Robert had thrown at him the odd time he was piss drunk and angry.

"Do you hate me then?" he asked now he was angry and bitter. His mother laughed but tears rolled down her eyes.

"My boy, you are my blood and flesh while my husband betrayed our vows and ran like a coward. I had you in my belly for nine months. You nearly cost me and I felt my life so complete when you were born. I forgot the infidelity I forgot the Rebels fighting and killing outside the city walls. I just saw my beautiful little boy in my arms" Elia held her arms out as if she were holding him as a babe. Aegon sighed, and he felt tears sting his eyes.

"I could never hate you, thoug perhaps the gods want me to for what you have done" Elia said. She stood from her seat and let the her folded arms that had long sleeves covering her abdomen drop. Aegon felt his eyes widen and the color of his face drain in dread. When he left it was almost five months or so ago. So even if his mother had escaped, Aegon would have lost her. Her belly was swollen with child. Aegon had seen his mother after Shireen was born blood…so much blood.

"No…you'll die!" Aegon stood and stepped up to her but she curled away from him bring her arms protectively over he swollen belly. Aegon's face morphed into that of grief, his own mother looked at him with those same eyes of fear Shireen had just looked at him with. _She thinks I'm going to kill it? Gods she thinks I'm going to kill Shireen. _Aegon let the tears slide down his face as he closed his eyes and shook a little. When he opened his eyes he saw Elia keep one hand on her belly the other hesitantly up to reach for him. But she did not his mother turned from him. "Please leave me" the words hurt more than the sword no doubt the kingslayer would have shoved through his heart on the battlements that day. A gurgled grunt escaped Aegon and he walked briskly to the door he needed leave before he broke he picked up his sword, but took no time to strap it to his waste he simply opened the door storming out. The last thing he heard was Elia's anguished sob.

**Lloyd**

He was furios, there weren't enough men in the world he could kill to satisfy his anger. A rider arrived with a message sent by Aegon Targaryen. His royal signature was on the page this was addressed to him personally. Lloyd's and Stannis camp was, a good weeks march from Kings Landing they were close and were sure they would crush Aegon and the Martells between them and Kings Landings walls. The city fell in days, days! It was madness of the highest caliber and now that white haired shit dared send him this!? In his command tent were Ser Brynden, Ser Hoosten and, Eddard Karstark. Dacey was out scouting though he would have wished for her comfort right now. Margery was breaking her fast with her brother this morning before they were set to march. However plans changed quickly now they were waiting.

"Read the letter again" Lloyd hissed through clenched teeth. Ser Hoosten nodded after an apprehensive look to Ser Brynden but the older knight simply nodded.

"To Lloyd Stark of house Stark son of Lord Eddard Stark, King Aegon Targaryen…fucking titles." Mumbled Ser Hoosten. "The rightful King of Westeros holds your lady mother Lady Cersei Stark and your sisters Myrcella Stark and Halena Stark hostage, to guarantee her safety you must march to Kings Landing and bend the knee to King Aegon Targaryen. There the king will pardon your crimes of rebellion and will allow you to keep your lands and titles as well as those granted through battle. Then the Targaryen wax sigil" Ser Hoosten said. Lloyd turned from where he stood and walked briskly to the table at the center of the tent. Ser Hoosten slid the letter to Lloyd's end. As soon as Lloyd was within range he reached to his back and slid his knife out stabbing the letter on the table. At the corner of the room Greywind who had been watching the events with his yellow eyes perked his ears up lifting his head up.

"Ser Hoosten see to it that my horse is ready I'm going to ride out if Lord Stannis asks tell him I'm busy" leaving the stabbed letter on the table he left his tent and Greywind trotted up to him. His horse was brought to him and Lloyd rode out in a fast gallop Greywind ran beside him. The Kingswood was nearby and soon a few riders caught up to him from the camp. One was Ser Hoosten the other Eddard Karstark.

"That white haired shit threatens my mother and my sister…he fucking dares!" Roared Lloyd his two self-appointed escorts said nothing. They let the young man vent, Lloyd dismounted his horse and looked around for a moment and Ser Hoosten nodded as well as Eddard Karstark. Tears stung his eyes and Lloyd fell to his knees. He failed he wasn't quick enough he didn't reach Kings Landing in time now a sword was hanging over the neck of his loved ones. Falling to his knees Lloyd cursed he wasn't supposed to lose. He wasn't supposed to fail his family, he was Lloyd Stark his father at his age was a bloody war hero.

"Damn it!" he said Greywind sat on his hind legs before his prone figure easily towering over him. His direwolf sensing his distress bent his head down and licked the salty tears from his face. Lloyd laughed jerking away wiping his face.

"Gods boy, your breath fucking stinks" laughed Lloyd. Before hugging his faithful companion the wolf trying to curl around him to comfort his master. "Forgive me, I lost my composure before you. I must have lost quite the hefty amount of respect that I balled like a woman" chuckled Lloyd.

"I never met a man who wouldn't shed tears for his family. I do not hope to ever meet such a man" Eddard said. Lloyd sighed standing up. Ser Hoosten looked pensive before speaking.

"I vowed to ally myself with you and we have been through this much together. I will be at your side until you die" Ser Hoosten said. Lloyd appreciated that he knew that was the type of loyalty his father inspired on men. That was something he hoped more men that Ser Hoosten thought.

"Thank you…the both of you" after Lloyd was able to gather himself and regain his composure he rode back to the camp. There was a commotion around his tent and he found Dacey outside talking with Ser Brynden.

"Dacey whats happened that my tent is suddenly so interesting" Lloyd said leaving his horse that was led away by one of his men. Ther Mormont woman smiled and nodded to him entering his tent Lloyd gasped Halena and, Myrcella were in his tent. Both were in dirty dresses coated in mud and a bit of alarming blood. By them were Lady and Fang coated in blood Greywind quiker to act quickly trotted to be reunited with his siblings. Swallowing thickly Lloyd briskly walked over and Halena and Myrcella threw themselves at him Lloyd clutched his sisters like life itself he almost laughed as he noticed leafs stuck to their dirty blond hairs.

"Gods, it's you oh thank the old gods you are safe!" Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, Lloyd, Lloyd!" his name was all Myrcella could cry. Halena as well cried apologizing for mother.

"Shhh…it's fine were together now, just calm yourselves were fine" Lloyd said. Dacey quietly guided everyone out of the tent leaving him alone with his sisters.

"Lloyd Jory! Is he fine?" Halena was the first to regain her compsure wiping her dirty cheeks leaving smudges on of dirt on her already ruined sleeves.

"Jory? He's is with you?" Halena sniffled nodded speaking again. "Yes he was injured when he got us here please go see to him" Haleana said.

"No don't leave me!" Myrcella cried clutching to his waist with a deathly grip. She was still wearker than him but Lloyd managed to release himself from her and kneel hugging his sister.

"I need to see to Jory I need to see to it that he is okay I will be right back" he promised hugging Myrcella. Just then he noticed he was shaking and he wasn't letting her go even though he needed to move. Taking a calming breath he released Myrcella's tattered dress and shushed her gently.

"Its fine you're okay? You are safe now I will be right back I promise you." Halena was able to hold Myrcella who quickly took comfort holding her sister. Lloyd exchanged a look with Halena before heading out.

"Dacey where's Jory?" he asked quickly. Dacey gave a sad look at this.

"He was taken to the Maesters tent he was in bad shape" she said. Lloyd nearly sprinted to the tent finding Jory a mess of wounds festered and very nasty looking. They left a disgusting smell but Lloyd stomached it to talk to Jory who was mumbling something.

"Jory! Speak man speak to me what happened?" his delirious eyes locked to Lloyd's and he seemed to regain some form of claritued.

"M-cokingbird! Mockingbird!" he said Lloyd shook his head what in the seven hells did that mean?

"Jory speak sense" Lloyd said holding Jory's shoulders.

"Mockingbird!" he repeated again before his eyes closed and his breathing slowed.

"Jory! Damn it Jory!" Lloyd shook him. The breathing slowed and he saw Jory's chest raise and lower one more time before it remained still.

"He's dead my lord" the master said. "The wounds were dirty and unkempt it was a wonder he made it this far for days" the master said. Lloyd sighed thinking of a man who had always been a constant shadow sense he was a child was now gone.

"There are few men in my life that I have met that were as honorable and dutiful as Jory Cassel." Lloyd said. "He gave his life to bring me my sisters back, I hope everyone in here remembers this man because I will now hold all men to the standard of this man bravery." Lloyd said. The Maester spoke up after Lloyd while he covered the body with a sheet.

"My Lord the Prince and princess where with him as well Allen and Lisa Baratheon" the Maester said. "They are with Lord stannis as we speak" he informed.

"Right…make sure Jory's body is clean I will be sending him north as soon as possible" said Lloyd. The master nodded and Lloyd left. He wanted to go question the prince and princess but duty was the last thing on his mind. Lloyd returned to his tent where he hugged his sisters one more time before asking food and drink be brought to them. Lloyd had food and drink brought to them he set up on the center table as the food was set up for them. Lloyd despite the situation of having his mother captured and the capitol captured. Grinned amused, his sister Halena was almost always to the latter a perfect lady. She ate he food in morsales wiped her mouth with a handkerchief. She would make polite talk. Now Lloyd eating with the more polite manner watched as Halena held a piece of bread with one hand. The other she had strips of bacon she took big meaty bites off. Myrcella gulped down ale in big gulps.

"the men still need to eat you two" Lloyd tried with a grin. Halena had blushed but Myrcella shook her head. "Mine!" Myrcella said with a pout. Lloyd chuckled smiling his thoughts of the past when his biggest worry wasn't managing an army but him and Jon planning their next escapade.

"Did you talk to the prince?" asked Halena. Lloyd shook his head.

"I haven't seen you in almost a whole year. Right know I just want to be with my family." Lloyd said smiling. Margerey had asked to join her for dinner which he knew would lead to after they were done. Today however the only women in his life were his sisters. They spent the time catching up and he got information of what happened in Kings Landing.

"Baelish…that bastard I'm guessing that's why Jory kept saying Mockingbird" the mockingbird could be Baelish's sigil.

"He ordered the gold cloaks to…well you know" Halena said glancing at Myrcela who was nodding off on her seat.

"We can speak of this some other time. You two are tired come on" he had men set up a tent by his and had exclusively Stark men guard his sisters. Eddard Karstark was put as head of their guard take the first guard over Lloyd's tent. Night had gathered and Lloyd was in his bed he was in his breeches and white shirt. His sword by the foot of his cot, with his knife under his pillow. Sleeping soundly his rest mercifully dreamless.

"Lloyd?" the young Stark groaned and opened his sleepy eyes. His tents flap was open being held open by Ser Hoosten. He towered over the smaller figure of his sister. They had no clothes she could wear. However a smiths apprentice who was about the same size as her was in the camp. Lloyd gave the lad a few gold dragons for some of his spare clothes. So Myrcella was in loose breeches and shirt that the sleeves covered her hands.

"Myrcella? Why are you up?" Lloyd nodded to Ser Hoosten and his sister patted close to him he noticed she was barefoot. Her small feet dirty, they didn't have any real private way for women to wash. The follower camp had a few whores who had bathing tubs but he wouldn't take his sisters near them. Sighing Lloyd sat up stretching and patted the spot next to him. The tent flap opened slightly and in trotted Fang right behind Myrcella. Greywind himself was by Lloyd's cot curled up. the wolf lifted his head and yawned bearing the dangerous teeth. Fang curled up next to Greywind and Myrcella hopped on sitting next to Lloyd.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Myrcella looked down swinging her feet off the edge off his cot. His little sister hadn't grown much.

"I'm afraid" she confessed.

"Why don't you sleep with Halena?" he asked. "Her cot is too small" she grumbled. Lloyd gave a sleepy smile seeing the two wolves sleeping together in a pile.

"Come on then you can sleep with me seeing as you can't sneak into Jon or mother's room" he joked. Myrcella smiled and laughed.

"Jon said he wouldn't tell!" Myrcella said with a grin. Lloyd adjusted himself to give Myrcella space to press her back to him. Lloyd wrapped his arm around her and gave her part of his pillow as she adjusted herself and tangled her small legs with his. Lloyd could smell her head that needed washing lucky for him the smell wasn't so bad.

"I love you Lloyd…please don't die" she said and she tried to hold back a sob. He cringed he heard from Halena how they saw their aunt be killed before them. Lloyd himself could not believe how Aegon killed the queen. It seemed though the Halena said they had orders of captures things changed.

"Don't think such dreary thoughts Myrcella I won't die not for a long time" he tried to assure her. He fought in the front lines with his men even with his guard he could not guarantee his survival. However he would do his best now for his family.

"Okay…what about mother?" she asked. Lloyd squeezed his sister close kissing her dirty blond hair.

"I will save her I promise you." Lloyd said Myrcella did not respond and Lloyd remained awake until Myrcella was sleeping soundly. He slept shortly after by morning he was meeting with Lord Stannis.

"We should regroup with Robert. So long as we have Lady Margarey as a hostage, we can still get the Tyrells to surrender." Lord Stannis began the meeting. With them was Prince Allen his young face hard as he listened to them talk. Lloyd spared a glance before answering to Lord Stannis.

"A sound enough strategy but now that I know Aegon does not have my sister I think I have plan" Lloyd said. Stannis raised a brow, nodding for Lloyd to continue.

"I need save my mother and take her back from him, he wants me to bend the knee for him, but that's not going to happen any time soon. Dacey Mormont will go on my behalf with a few men to bend the knee on my behalf. He wants proof of my loyalty so I will defeat the Ironborn in Aegons name. That should be enough to get him to leave me be to do as I please" Stannis seemed to think it over.

"I don't think that's a good Idea, we need to put a united front against him" Stannis said.

"Lord Stannis, I will be the knife that slips into his back when he thinks he was won" Lloyd said.

"I don't believe that is what Lord Stark would like" Lord stannis said a low blow to Lloyd. Lloyd straighten out sighing.

"Aye, my father would not like it but I am my own man and I have my own ways to deal with these southerners" Lloyd said returning Lord Stannis hard look. There was tense silence, before Prince Allen spoke up.

"I believe in you" they turned to the young prince. His features where hard with a hidden anger to them.

"Lloyd Stark will you kill Aegon?" asked the young prince. The boy was too young for thoughts vengeance in Lloyd's opinion but he needed this he needed to able to act on his own.

"Him and Baelish will taste my steel" said Lloyd.

"Good…but you must take me with you" the prince said. Lloyd looked to Stannis he closed his eyes letting a breath out of his nose.

"As you wish I will be reporting this to your father Allen" the prince looked pained but nodded. "Uncle please take Lisa with you, she will be safe with you" he said. Lloyd spoke in.

"A war camp is no place for a small girl she will come with us to Casterly Rock" Allen looked a thim confused.

"Casterly Rock?" he asked. Lloyd sighed he supposed he couldn't keep it hidden forever.

"Aye I am now the heir to the Rock, my grandfather Tywin Lannister has selected me his heir" Lloyd finished.

"I see, very well let's conclude and ready to march our separate ways" Lloyd shook hands with Stannis and Lloyd prepared his men for the march to Casterly Rock, his Grandfather Kevan would be waiting for them there. Lloyd made sure to send out a letter with fast riders ahead of him to reach the Rock before he did. By the next morning Lloyd was leading the procession Myrcella was riding securely between Ser Hoosten's arms. Cutting through the field on a tough march with no roads Lloyd got his army on the Gold Road and was marching on the Westernlands. He would see Casterly Rock soon and use it to as his staging area to take down Aegon by playing the game his mother had instilled in him sense he was a child. The game of thornes.

**Two point of views on this one, lol don't worry its not going to be like that I just really needed to get these two characters povs out of the way. Things are escalating and trust me shit is going to get moving even MORE now. If you thought this was already a messy chaos…oh ho ho you know nothing reader snow….sorry bad pun…ima go lay down now Its midnight and I'm tired xD.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Royce**

Warm…it was the best way to describe it the sun filtered through windows for it could not be anything else that felt concentrated. Opening his eyes Royce felt a body warm next to him breathing in he smelt exotic spices and fresh lemon an odd yet alluring combination. Snug against his side Val laid with him a small smile on her beautiful face. He was confused he didn't remember anything of last night where was he? Standing from bed careful not to wake Val he looked out the stone window and it dawned on him. He was home, home back in Dorne, the river stretched before him and he remembered as a boy watching the ships leave and enter the port. He was home again, home in The Catsden. His small keep was built into a Sand Done to its back to the dune so if one would look from behind they would find no castle but when walking over they would find a steep fall where the sand wouldn't allow ladders to be propped up against the steep wall. Royce turned and found Val in a robe walking to him a smile on her face.

"You're awake Will" she said, Will he hadn't been called that name sense his boyhood. His sister Vanessa had called him Will for his demeanor to be determined in whatever mischief he was up to. Then was his older brothers, Fendrel the heir of House William and his second oldest brother Clifton, or Cliff as he was commonly known. They would always be found together with Vanessa only a year younger than Fendrel foiling the three brothers and their mischief. Vanessa had always been a proper lady that men would fawn over. However her tongue was sharp and she would allow no man to claim her, in a way she was like Val she decided and told their father she would marry who she pleased not who the family benefited. Thomas their farther a kind man loved his children like he loved the gods did not begrudge her. Their house was small but the trade from being a port kept offered them substantially wealthy. Their mother Nymeria as common a name as ever in Dorne was a financial genius and brought wealth to their house. Though off course traders from Essos would not deal with a woman so she always let their father talk while she whispered in his ear. House William could well be on the way to be a great house of Dorne. But it never was, his father though kind was not a fool. He lived through two wars and saw what these big noble houses did. Play their game of thrones and have their families killed off and daughters traded for power.

This was not a game Thomas wanted for his family he was a lord, a minor lord started out as a hedge knight and fought with the previous lord of house Martell when Rhaegar finally chose to fight. He returned home to marry their mother Nymeria Sand another bastard in Westeros to some knight. Together they built a home and a family and Royce was glad he was born into such a loving family. Blinking Val spoke to him.

"Ser Crow" she said and Royce frowned confused and everything turned blurry his vision fading.

"Wake up" eyes strained he opened them to trees stretching above him and Val in her furs staring at him with an amused look.

"You kept saying my name, must have been a good dream" she grinned and offered her hand. Royce chuckled and stood from the cot in their cramped little tent. Stepping out of it she started to fold it while Royce tried to gather his barings the Wilding party was just outside the Haunted Forest in the early morning the sun shining brightly over their heads.

"Aye a good dream" Royce grinned and helped her pack the fur tent.

"What about? Anything you would tell a southern lady?" she smirked at him.

"No I wouldn't tell that to a Southron lady" Royce comfirmed the tent folded and packed Royce was about to get Long claw by the slump over back pack.

"What was it?" Val quickly snagged his sword from his reach making Royce roll his eyes shaking his head.

"I strangled you and ran for it back to Dorne, now give it here" he stretched his hand out.

"No" Val shook her head hugging the sheathed sword to her breast.

"Val" Royce took a cautionary step. Like a cornered animal Val ran for it and Royce cursed after her.

"Shit Val!" Royce ran after her and he vaguely heard Tormound laughing. He chased the wilding beauty through the forest for a bit before finding a rock formation that she ducked under. Running after her he rounded the rocks and found Longclaw on the snowy ground before the entrance of a cave. Picking up Longclaw Royce rolled his eyes and crawled into it.

"You could have just told me to follow you woman" he said, his boots touched stone and Royce stood still for a moment. It was warm in the cave, and the sound of rushing water echoed as Rocye stepped further in to find a hot spring and Val taking her furs off by the pools edge. Swallowing Royce turned from her silent as she removed her clothing.

"Ygritte told of this place when she was out hunting, a little slice of paradise" Val said before chuckling no doubt at Royce giving his back to her.

"You can turn around now" she said grinning Royce slacked his shoulders guessing she was decent so he turned to find his mouth go dry suddenly. She was nothing short of perfect, he knew she was pretty, beautiful really. The first thing he had noticed when he first 'met' her if it could be called that, was the golden hair he never quite seen on a girl. Her body though was less than a girl it was that of a woman her breast where full and big. He finally noticed just how blue her eyes where, a lot purer than the sky. Her inviting lips where pulled up in a bemused smile her breast raised and lower slightly from her breathing. Her hips where shapely and legs long and he pale skin almost like the snow. His tongue darted out liking his lips not sure what to say.

"Val" her name was all he could manage to coherently say.

"They don't trust you Will" she mumbled. She walked to him and Royce backed up a little against the cave wall.

"What happened to Ser Crow" he said his mind was a mile a minute. He hadn't done much to gather attention but he would not deny the constant eyes of the other wildings. Free folk he reminded himself as if they could read his mind.

"You talk in your sleep a lot, you said Will did your friend call you that?" Val placed a hand against his chest.

"I don't trust you but I want to" her voice almost sounded desperate.

"You're different Royce, I knkow these idiots all look at me as a warm cunt to warm their bed. Many have tried to steal me for themselves or rape me but they don't walk among us now" Val cocked her hip and placed her hand on it. The other slid down his torso grabbed his fur pushing it up. Royce didn't resist as she removed his fur down to his white shirt.

"Val" he said nervous he never got this far with a girl before, Dornish or not when he wanted to become a knight he had taken to his vows with almost religious vigor.

"What do you see Will?" she asked again calling him Will not Royce or Ser Crow.

"I don't know what you mean" he said his hands opening and closing.

"Look at me Will what do you see when you look at me?" Royce wasn't sure what to say his mind was a mess of hormones and his mantra was starting to break in his mind _I am the watcher on the balls I am…I am, watcher on the…damn what came next? _Royce shook his head took a deep breath and placed his hands on Val. He pushed her away and his eyes saw her hurt ones as he started at her eyes and not her body.

"You are a warrior, a free woman who has a gentle heart to save me despite being an enemy. I see somebody I find I want to know more off, someone I would wish to take home to my mother meet because she is as wild as you and would fit in perfectly" Rocye wondered if this meant he was good at speaking to girls now because a tear escaped Val's eye.

"You talk like these to all the naked girls that come to you Will?" she wiped the tear with a gentle smile he decided he liked very much.

"Al be sure to this would be my first" he pulled her close and kissed her lips. This time he did not bite her lip or clash his teeth against hers. her body pressed to his her breast against his chest sent a shiver down his spine. The kiss became heated and his hand slid from her waist and grasped a handful of her full ass. Val gasped into the kiss with a low moan.

"This will show everyone you can be trusted" Val pulled back a little. She undid the strings of his fur trousers and stuck a warm hand in taking him in her hand. Royce let a low hiss out as she gripped him gently.

"Break your vows and they won't see you as a crow anymore" Val said and kissed him. His boots and trousers were removed and they laid the furs out on the ground to make it as comftarble as possible.

Val rolled them over so he was on her back his hand cupped her breast and she gasped as his mouth found one of her nipples. He suckled and licked the pink bud while his other hand massaged her breast, Val threw her head back moaning and grinding her cunt against his cock.

"For a virgin you know a lot Will" she teased him. He nipped her nipple and she bit her lip which Royce took as a good reaction.

"I just felt like feeling your teats" he smirked. She shook her head and reached down taking his cock she guided him in and slowly she slid him into her lips parted in a lovely 'o' as she sheathed him to the brim. Royce felt his mind go blank as he groaned in pleasure. All common sense left him then and there forgetting the entire world in the heat of passion he said something he would regret later.

"I love you" he muttered Val stopped bouncing on his cock for a moment her blue eyes wide staring into his. Royce nearly took it back when Val returned the sentiment.

"I love you too" Val caressed his cheek and suddenly Royce felt like this whole thing felt a lot better. They made love for the gods only knew how long. Royce knew it was no longer a fuck. They made love and Royce loved every second of it. Spent and still in the after bliss of their coupling, Royce laid on their combined furs with Val practically on top of him. She was being rather handsy as she seemed to feel his body with her hands, his chest, legs, and face. Roye chuckled and kissed the crown of her head.

"You keep doing that we will be left behind" he said cupped a breast squeezing it gently.

"Shush, I want to remember your body, have engrave in my mind" she mumbled. Royce grinned a little and hugged her naked body closer to his and Val agreed melding onto him as she snuggled her head to the crook of his neck. "We should leave" she said with a serious tone.

"Aye, Tormound must be talkig about us fucking to the whole damn company" he chuckled.

"No I mean we should leave, when we climb the wall we leave in the middle of the night" Val said and propped herself on to look into his eyes.

"Val you don't mean that" Royce said he had to his vows seemed to grow dimmer and dimmer in his mind as he spent time with Val.

"Will I do know" Val said before he interrupted her.

"No you don't what of Mance? Your sister?" he threw out, he was convincing himself more than her really.

"Mance will take care of my sister he loves her and she him, as we love each other" she caressed his cheek.

"Val…" Royce was out of arguments.

"Come on Will, we don't have fight this war Mance will, you are as free as me now we can do what we please" Val said. Royce opened his mouth but no response came to mind, he feebly threw out as a last thought.

"Where would we go?" he asked.

"Anywhere! I have some gold and silver Mance gave me, we can go where we want anywhere" Val knew she was winning him over.

"Home" he said without thought.

"Aye your home I want to see you all of the lands of your southern world. We can go together no matter what happens up here. It will no longer be our trouble Mance will kill the crows and hold back the blue eyed ones" Val said excited as she felt her victory. _I'm so sorry Sam, Edd, Grenn, I really am a coward._

"Okay…lets cross the Wall but let's go when we attack the Wall, we can stay behind and be gone in the confusion" grinned Royce weakly. They talked for a bit more and Val told him to take her to all those fancy castles she told him of. Royce smiled stroked her hair and agreed to it all. Dressing again they exited the cave Royce noticed he didn't have Longclaw. Rolling his eyes he went up and exited the cave to find Val ready for him and threw the sheathed sword at him.

"Catch" grinned Val and Royce caught his sword. _We are the watchers on the Wall. _Royce dropped the sword like it had cut him.

"Nice catch Ser Crow" laughed Val. Knelt and his hand over his sword for a moment, _No this is wrong Val…I really am a Coward. I am the Watcher on the Walls. _He picked up his sword and the normally light Valyrian steel sword suddenly felt very heavy. The sword was his chain and it was his honor Longclaw represented the hopes of Lord Commander Mormmont. Now he understood why the Commander was always so tired, responsibility was a terrible burden.

**Rami**

"Push them back you cunts!" Rami flinched a little he was standing on the Battlements. The Ironborn where swarming below Winter Town was in flames and melting the snow that would otherwise make the Ironborn Siege almost impossible. Rodrik had been commanding the defense and the men found courage when he was on the battlements with them. The sword on his hip was heavy, never left its sheath and Rami thought he could handle it but it was all too much. Seeing his father execute a man was nothing. He saw men killed by arrows, burnt alive from the flaming arrows. He had seen those who wounded blood and guts hanging from their opened bellies cry on the ground. He had seen men's head smash open their brains decorating Winterfell's Walls from Stone Throwers. This was war his father and brothers where seeing this right at this moment. Men killing each other in the most gruesome ways possible.

"Theyre falling back sir!" Rami jumped a little as the man at arms next to him yelled grinning with surprisingly straight teeth. Rami had seen quite a few of the soldiers with less than pleasant hygiene.

"KNOCK ARROWS!" Rodrik yelled and the command went down the battlements.

"DRAW!" yelled Rodrik and Rami almost felt pity when he looked at the dead men. Almost as he also saw one of the retreating man steal the boots of one of his dead friends.

"LOOSE!" another hail of arrows rained on the retreating men killing them. The yells soon faded and Rami couldn't hear the moaning dying below anymore. Rami jumped for the second time as he was brought back from his zoned out stage. He looked up to a grinning Rodrik who nodded to the line and Rami finally payed attention to the yells of Victory.

"RAMI, RAMI, RAMI, RAMI, RAMI!" his men yelled. As they did he couldn't helpt but feel guilty but he knew enough to not show it so he unsheathed his sword that was clean as the day it was forged and raised it above his head. The celebrating yells became defining and he gave a bit of a shy smile. Though inside he felt worst as he saw the countless bloodied swords, in a stark contrast to his clean shining sword.

A few men where sent out to kill the wounded and Rami did the obligatory walk through the men who celebrated and toasted to him. Rodrik walked by him along with another guard, drunken men sang in celebration and others entertained whores and servant girls. Rodrik dismissed the guard who grinned and left to join the celebrations. Rami looked and smile da little to see him embrace some friends and join them in drink.

"Come on now I know that face to know something is bothering you my lord" Rodrik said and led him into the Keep and found a corner table with no men on it. Rami looked around and when he made eye contact with the men they raised a glass to him.

"Everyone calls my name but I have done nothing" murmured Rami said. Rodrik made a humming noise, as he stared at Rami.

"You know, I have fought in many battles and all of them I never once saw the enemy commander" Rodrik said.

"I'm no commander" Rami said shrugging not sure what Rodrik was going with this.

"Aye the men know that, so I saw quite a few green boys who never saw war in their lives piss their pants when they saw the Iron Born marching to us. Loud bastards they are good at hollering and cursing but on land they pack as much of a punch as a frail old lady" grinned Rodrik and Rami cracked a laugh he couldn't help it.

"So when they saw those Iron Born they nearly shit themselves and ran from the battlements. Then they see their Lord a child of ten now, standing there on the battlements shoulder square without a hint fear in his eyes staring at the loud bastards. A boy who never saw battle like them, never saw war like them and he was standing there on the battlements tall proud next to men twice his age who seemed weary of the battle themselves. I think you did plenty my lord" Rodrik placed a big hand on his shoulder and Rami smiled, the guilt of not fighting lessening.

**Tyrion**

Some weeks passed and Tyrion spent them fucking whores, drinking and, watching Bronn go to the Battlements to come back bloodied and no less put off by the Iron Born than one would choosing their drink. He wasn't the most gifted in the fighting department he did his fighting with his tongue and brain. So whenever Rodrik made plans for defenses he joined them. To his mounting surprise they listened to him when Rami ordered his opinion was to be taken into consideration. The last attack had been a particularly brutal and though their casualties where low. The siege was taking a toll on their supplies. Even with rationing they were cutting into their stores that were meant for winter. Worse after the last attack a few weeks ago smallfolk had been marching up to Winterfell with what little they still had to seek refuge. The Iron Born where raiding and plundering what settlement they could find. Smallfolk brought stories of fire, death, screams and, the rape of their daughters, wives and, mothers.

Rami had been put under pressure by some of his men to take the battle to them but Rodrik had stood by him that they should remain in Winterfell. Iron Born wanted them to meet them in the open field. Even after the few attempted charges they still held the numerical value. Four hundred men could barely cover the Walls. Regular patrols-his idea-were sent around Winterfell to watch for any sneaky Iron Born trying to scale the wall at night. Another Idea that was slowly being worked on was making stakes to put around the Walls. However with the limited man power the fear was that the Iron Born would attack while they put the spikes around the wall.

"Shit I don't get these smallfolk" Bronn said after remaining quiet for the longest time. Tyrion drank from his cup and looked to his dangerous friend.

"Get what?" Tryion asked.

"These idiots, coming here and you know I heard plenty of them tell their Lord not to go after the squids?" Bronn shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't get me wrong I like the kid, sorry his lordship of snow" Bronn 'corrected' himself at Tryions raised brow.

"Unless the folk here know a witches tit about war I don't see why they ask not to go save their mud huts" Bronn explained himself.

"Well these northern folk value loyalty a lot and they love their Stark Lords, something that can't be said of all Lords" Tyrion said.

"You're just saying that" Bronn said.

"Why would I do that?" Tryrion drawled refilling his cup.

"Because these little Lords like you" Tryrion hummed for a moment. A truth if there ever was one, Jamie was the only thing he could fondly recall of his Lannister family. His sister was a strange thing to that regard she wasn't as close to father as she once was. She spent her teenage and adult life married off to Eddard Stark in the North. When he visisted, unnaunced he had caught a glimpse of the sister he never recalled having. He had seen her out in the court yard she wasn't doing anything lady like, or even doing anything Lannister like. She wasn't wearing expensive jewelry in spades or wearing expensive dresses or tormenting the servants. No he saw his sister sitting in a rather plain thick wool dress the only jewelry on her a gold chain with Lannister Lion. Her face was smiling looking as her children played with Starks Bastard son. The moment she saw him however she was back to her old self.

He visited often when he could, when the Gryejoy rebellion broke he was there for Lloyd. Perhaps that was why him and the older Stark boy where so close. Their time during the Rebellion bonded them some even if Cersei was less than pleased. That little blond boy that Tyrion had to look down to now was out there fighting a war.

"Bronn can you do me a favor?" Tyrion asked.

"No" Bronn replied promptly.

"Fine can you do something for your employer" drawled Tyrion.

"Aye, what is it" Bronn sighed knowing his drinking was about to be put to a stop.

"Talk to the refugees see if they have any news about anything south of the neck. I need to know how this war is going" Tyrion said.

"By the time news reaches these people they tend to be filled with unicorns and white walkers" Bronn tried.

"Well you must know how to sort it out, a man of the world such as yourself" grinned Tyrion and Bronn groaned and left to see if he could find more information.

**Jon**

Things had gone south fast, oh so very fast and the constant rains weren't helping the entire situation. Kings Landing's fall spread through the ranks like wildfire. Not a soul in the camp not know what had happened. Worst the queen was dead, unly until Lord Stannis arrived did the fate of the children was finally disclosed as well as the fate of Lady Cersei and Lady Elia. Jon as Ser Barristan squire got to see the King and it was not a pretty site. Blood shot eyes and heavily drunk most of the time the war was in the hands of the Hand the Lords. Robert was kept away from the men as much as possible, he was a mess and the look in his made Jon feel like it were his own wife that was killed. Gone was the boisterous king who drank with his men and rejoiced with them. Jon had actually witnessed him cry after a especially bad drinking day. The siege of Storms End was going nowhere and fast, even with Stannis men with the King indisposed off the men where losing the drive to fight.

Sighing from his position just outside the range of arrows, Jon watched with beated breath at the strong keep. The field dubbed no man's land was littered with bodies and silent sisters from both sides picking up the dead. Jon silently thought what was to be done in this time before the men broke and desertion started to become a problem.

**Eddard**

"Robert, we have to take this Keep now…come on we have to win this now and focus on taking back Kings Landing" Ned said. He watched his friend in such a pitiful state was hurting him even more as Lyanna's death reached them. The gods be good, he and Ben where all that's left of old House Stark. Sighing Ned looked on to Robert again as he reached for the wine but Ned took it out of his reach. "Get up Robert, bury the pain for now think of your children" Ned tried.

"Damn it man! I can't I, I can't" Robert growled angry and he stood up fast to face Ned his eyes red and his face unshaven.

"Robert I lost my sister do not forget but you still have your family" Ned placed his hand on Roberts shoulder. It was a mistake there were already several empty wine skins and Ned didn't see the punch coming. He was thrown to the ground sprawling.

"Damn it man! I told you" Robert went down as Ned returned the gesture" Robert went down and got up angry.

"Come on Robert! You're acting like a woman! Ned growled, the wolf blood was boiling. He was angry as well he was sad the woman he loved was a hostage and his sister was dead and his son was off playing that damn game that cost so many lives. Robert came at him with a straight punch, Ned weaved his head to the side and hit Robert on the chest pushing him back. Robert threw his other arm out and caught Neds arm. Pulling him along he brought his forehead down against Neds and broke the skin both stood back bleeding. Roaring Ned went in and tackled Robert with all his might the big muscled Stag went down and they grappled on the floor. Ned was able to get the upper hand and delivered a right hook to Robert. Blood and saliva splatterd on the ground and Ned threw another right hook. Robert growled and brought his right fist up but Ned Blocked. Preoccupied with blocking Ned didn't see the left hook smash into his face and he tumbled off Robert. Both scrambled to get up and on their knees grappled. Ned deliver a hook to Roberts left side and Robert staggered before Ned felt Roberts teeth sink into his shoulder.

"GAAHH" Ned punched Robert off and they fell apart from each other.

"Fuck Robet you bit me!" growled Ned rubbing the sore spot.

"You punched your king!" Robert yelled back. The tent was silent just the two of them breathing heavily and watching each other's bleeding face. Robert broke first and laughed, like he never had before. Ned wasn't far behind as he stood and offered a hand to his friend. Robert took it and lifted his old friend up, from the ground and if Ned was honest with himself from a dark place.

"Damn it hurts" Robert said.

"It was supposed to I punched you didn't I?" Ned said with a grin.

"No that man, though shit Ned you hit harder than when we were boys" Robert grinned.

"I nearly lost myself in the pain, but now…now I just want to hit something with my hammer" Robert said.

"then let's finish this, once and for all" Ned said with a levity.

"Aye…begin preparations Ned we begin one final push tomorrow" Ned nodded and they clasped hands once more. "We take it tomorrow or die Ned, no falling back make sure the men know" Ned could not agree more.

"I will return when we are ready" Ned turned and left, as he did again he felt the rain start again. Something told him this rain was going to hold longer than most. The gods where crying as if signaling something terrible.

**Okay I apologize for the delay in updating this loved story, however I was stuck in where to end part one of this story. This chapter isn't it trust me you will know when it comes to an end xD. Anyways I know where it's going to end now don't worry I'm going to finish this story by the end of this month before college. **

**Now them enjoy and no real questions to answer this time lol. Enjoy and again sorry for this delay but I had to find that ending spot. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Royce**

The Wall, he had stared at the monstrosity countlessly as a new member of the black brothers. Royce had always thought it a sight to be beheld. A monument to the ingenuity of men that stood guarding the Realm from dangers worse than Wilding raiders. Northerners told tales of Bran the Builder who built the wall and established House Stark. Using Magic and Giants to make the Wall and after the things Royce had seen. The sotries became less farfetched the more he stared at it. Tormound came up to him clapping his shoulder and handing him a pair of climbing shoes spikes at the toes to dig into the Ice.

"She ain't weeping today" he said as clouds covered the sun and the temperature was colder than before. Royce nodded and founded a knocked over tree to sit on and put the climbing shoes on.

"Ever climbed the wall crow?" Royce suppressed the sigh as Orell walked from around behind him. His hawk on his shoulder its black eyes staring into Royces own black ones.

"No we have an elevator" Royce grunted making sure his shoes where strapped on well. He didn't need dying now, his brothers had to be warned. _Forgive me val, I change alligances more than my socks._

"No fancy 'elevator' here crow, a climb like this is dangerous…lots of thing can happen" Orell had been one of the most vocal protestors to his presence. Weather just because he was a 'crow' or because he had lost personally to them? Royce was none the wiser but he was getting tired of the bastard.

"Aye try not to let frost fall in your eye, might slip" Royce grumbled secured his sword and pack and joined Tormound by the edge of the Haunted Forest.

"Ready to climb boy?" grinned the massive man.

"Aye, as ready I can be" shrugged Royce. Thruth be told he was nearly shitting himself inside. Lord Commander Mormmont had always told him. The Wall defends itself. The ice constantly melted and chunks fell off. By night that sheet was replaced by a new one as winds kicked up snow and frost sticking to the wall. However The Wall was not weeping today, with the sun behind clouds at least insuring somewhat better structural stability. Val came to him and squeezed his hand making him feel better about the entire situation and he threw a grateful smile to her.

"Alright tie urselves up! let's start this bloody climb!" Tormound grinned and tied a rope to his waist and passed it Royce. He followed the lead and handed to Val. Another wilding tied himself behind Val and the rest of their group began doing the same. Checking ropes Tormound from his furs handed Royce picks to climb the wall. The picks handles where curved along with steel curved to better grip the ice with.

"Good looking steel" mumbled Royce.

"Aye picked it off a dead crow patrol some time back" Tormound said and Royce merely nodded. Tormound was first. He stabbed a pick checking the ice and gave it a yank the pick stuck and no ice fell off. Turning and grinning he began the climb pick after pick, Royce was next following the secure path being set by Tormound. Gritting his teeth he felt like his ears would fall off as they reached higher and the winds started to barrage them with cold and frost. The climb was going well nothing wrong until the group next to their right ran into a soft patch of ice and their lead climber fell.

"GYAAAHH!" his scream sent a chill to Royce but his other two climbers caught him as they held on to the ice the rope taught and the only thing saving him from death.

"Fucking hell! Pull me up Ric!" yelled the wilding.

"Yer picks you still got em!?" yelled Ric.

"No they fell come on don't let me fall damn it!" he pleaded and Royce could hear the desperation setting in. Ric looked to Tormound. He in turned looked to Ric.

"Shit" growled Tormund. "To the right lads! Val hook em up to you we can carry him if there's five of us pulling!" Royce nodded and they synced to climb to the right careful to avoid any tricky ice and end up like the hanging Wilding. After a few minutes they made it looking to Val, Royce saw her stab a pick on the Ice and reached to her waist she loosened some of the rope and swung it to the Wilding. Catching it he began attaching himself. Safely secured the Widling let out a sigh.

"The Old Gods looked out for me today" he said.

"The fuck they did, you're lucky I need the men!" yelled Tormound grinning and the group laughed off the tense moment. Royce grunted the added weight even if distributed was making it harder to climb, the top was still obscured by frost being blown into the sky. Climbing up higher they stopped, for a moment as they heard the distinctive cracking of ice. Royce looked to his pick and from his right pick he saw a crack start spreading. To his right a few inches from Rics well dug picks. The Wall rumbled and the Ice gave out and Royce felt the huge piece of Wall yank his feet downward for a second but luck was on his side and he still had his left pick in. the piece of wall fell and Ric was left dangling his picks the only thing keeping him and his climber up.

"Seven hells! Brace!" yelled Royce as he felt his arm was going to be pulled from his socket.  
Val screamed along with the other two climbers now dangling as dead weight.

"Is too much!" Yelled Ric. "I can hear the damn wall cracking!" his hands where trembling desperately trying to hold on.

"Hold on Val!" Royce gripped his right pick with determination and dug it and grunted trying to pull up.

"Stop! You'll tire yourself out you damn idiot!" Val yelled as she dangled. Royce breathed and his mind raced and only one solution was clear to everyone but one had the balls to yell it yet.

"Fuck, fuck! You finish this!" the first Wilding that had fallen yelled.

"The Old Gods if you don't kill those crows I'll come fucking hunt you!" Royce looked down as he unsheathed his ugly short sword and began sawing the rope connecting him to Ric and his mate.

"Damn it!" crused Ric and closed his eyes after a few seconds the weight was lessen and the Wilding accepted his death wouth a single scream. He thanked the Gods they had climbed high enough that the kicked up frost prevented from seeing far below. With the burden gone Royce looked to see Tormound climb grunting lifting up Royce and Val. Royce himself as well helped using his upper body strength to pull up Val. With Val able to secure herself on the wall they sighed a breath of relief.

"I can't hold you up Greg!" Ric yelled. Royce watched as Ric did his best but did not have the strength to pull himself up.

"Shit…okay, okay I have cut myself off or well both" Greg didn't finish the ice gave out and both men plummeted.

"FUUUUUUCCKKKKK!" where the last they heard along with the after echo as Ric and Greg plummeted after their fallen mate.

"Don't look down damn it climb! Just climb!" yelled Tormound and so they did. By the time made it they had lost seven men. Tormound climbed over the wall lost from sight by Royce, the older man like a bloody Ox pulled Royce and Val up as Royce climbed with his picks. Over the Wall Royce grunted turning he tossed one pick aside and grabbed the taught rope. Using his weight he pulled Val up as Tormound was exhausted having done a lot of work keeping them during that dreadful moment the Wall had given out. Val grunted as she neared the top and Royce was able to get ona knee and pull her head came over first she picked her way up and Royce grabbed her arms and pulled one last huff and he landed on his back Val over him. He hugged her, like she would disappear if he let go. She buried her face on the crook of his neck her cold nose stinging a little against his warmer skin.

"I love you" he said. He felt he had too because he nearly lost her.

"Me too Will" she said out of breath as she hugged his body to hers. Tormound grunted and sat up looking at the other side of the Wall. Westeros was before them green a stark contrast to the frozen ice lands they left behind.

"Now comes the easy part, stairs nearby here" sighed Tormound.

"I don't think I'd survivce the bloody climb down" chuckled Royce.

"No you wouldn't Walls softer on this side" Tormound gasped for breath. They rested as the groups made it up. a good hundred feet walking left of the wall they found old stairs that had seen better days.

"You can still fall so mind the first step" laughed Tormound back to his marry ways. The climb down was thankfully uneventful and without casualty. Royce would have thrown himself to the ground when they reached down below, if he didn't think Val would never let him live it down. After some time they set up camp and made a fire with what little timber they could find. Sitting down by the fire as the sun began dying down Royce sat with a small smile as Val leaned against him half asleep. Orell joined him and Tormound around the camp fire.

"How many did you lose in your end?" asked Orell.

"Seven….you?" answered Tormound before asking his own question.

"One…fucker nearly took me with him" Orell grunted though a bit of a melancholy look passed over his eyes. "Mah eagle cut the rope without me telling it to…save me life but not the poor bastard that fell" Orell shrugged. Royce felt pity for a clearly guilt ridden man, well until he opened his bloody mouth again.

"Glad you made it crow" he shot accusing eyes at him.

"Same to you" Royce drawled. Before he turned his eyes to the fire he noticed Orell looked at Val with something aching to jealousy. Pursing his lips Royce turned carefully to not disturb Val and brought up his pack to use as a pillow. He leaned back on his hand and then elbow with Val halfway on top of him. She awoke briefly only to adjust herself and press further into him. Her lips brushed up the side of his mouth as she mumbled something incoherent to Royce. Orell growled something and left. He and Val slept under the shadow of the wall that night using each other for warmth. By morning they readied to do what Wildings did best. Raiding. Tormound ordered scouts to find game or any settlement a few reported to finding a farm with a stable with some horses. Others a hunting party armed with bows and knives and spears. Picking ten men Tormound led them to the farm with plenty of food and other supplies. Sword at his hip Royce growled that Orell was part of the raiding party. They marched past Brandon's Gift into the New Gift, stopping short for a break. Orell used his eagle to scout the farm the only population was an old man with two small girls and an old woman. Using brush to hide in they rested for a moment. Royce gathered dry brush for a small fire to cold the crisp morning climate of The North.

"You think he's ready?" Royce rolled his eyes as Orell spoke to Tormound. Royce was sure he wanted him to hear. He was getting real tired of the damn raider taking every chance he took to question him.

"He's a killer that one he can do the job" Tormound grunted.

"He can kill us aye, but will he kills his crow brothers?" Orell said. Royce dropped the gathered brush stood and unsheathed his sword pointing it at Orell. The others went for their blades Tromound stepped away from Orell.

"Don't draw your blades!" order Tormound. Royce snarled as Orell sent him a nasty glare and unsheathed his ugly short sword.

"Tell me what will happen with your eagle when I gut you here?" Royce threatened pointing his valyrian sword at Orell. "Will it fly away? Or will it come down like a crow" Royce said crow mockingly "and eat your innards that I spill?" Royce flipped his sword once and Orell roared attacking Royce first.

"You little shit!" Orell yelled and nearly charged Royce.

"Engouh! I will kill both of you shits!" Tormound roared.

"I don't fucking care why you hate each other but were here to kill crows not each other!" Tormound growled. Royce gritted his teeth and lowered his sword, spitting on the ground.

"Fine, but tell him to keep his fucking mouth shut about me next time, or I will find out what happens to his eagle when I spill his innards" Royce sheathed Longclaw and stormed off to cool off. He shoulder past some Wildings that tried to glare him down. Vaugly he heard Tormound in that odd way of his back to his jolly manner laugh boomingly.

"That boy has a giant's pair of balls!" a few joined in the laugh.

After they rested they returned to taking the farm the men spread around to cut off any escape routes. Taking to the Farm Royce stayed low with Tormound to his left and Val to his right to reach a small stone wall near the house. The old man was facing away from them leading a horse to drink water. The horse was settled and the old man was wearing traveling clothes a brown coat a fur cloak made of what looked like a Night's Watch cloak. Royce guessed this was probably the old man that provided the Watch horses for protection.

"I'm going to the Wall Aly!" Royce peeked to see two small girls in boots and furs run to him. The family must have been provided the fur by the Watch.

"Granda! Can we come? We want to see the Wall!" the smallest one said.

"No you two stay here and keep Alys company, protect the home from Wildings eh?" the old man gave a toothless grin.

"Alright, Granda" the taller one snickered and swung a branch Royce didn't notice she had. Ducking he looked to Tormound.

"What do we about the family" Royce said. Tormound looked at him with a hard gaze.

"If we leave them theyl go to the crows, or one of your lords" Tormound said. Royce pressed his lips together his shoulder slacking.

"Damn must we kill the children and the elderly?" Royce muttered.

"We are still too far from Castle Black if they go to one of your Lords they will come out here with a whole army just to kill us" Royce said. "Make it quick so they don't suffer" was the only comfort Tormound offered. A shrill yell interrupted them and the yells of their men followed soon, with a curse in his mouth Royce hopped the stone fence and ran to the confused family. Someone moved without the signal. His eyes scanned as in the chaos three of their men went into the barn two into the house the other five went for the children and the old man. The old man must have been a soldier once as he mounted the horse and pulled one of the girls up the older one over his saddle like a sack. He reached for the other girl but an arrow ripped through the girls throat and she fell clutching her neck and arrow shaft.

"Gloir!" the old man yelled in pain but snapped the rains heading North. One hand on the girl to keep her from falling. The unknown archer shot another arrow getting the old man on the shoulder but he kept going. The old woman screamed once before a thud and the sound of what sounded like a metal pan hitting the ground.

"After them!" yelled Tormound Royce went to the barn and grabbed a horse. Val followed right behind him. Unexpectedly Orell on a horse galloped out of the barn first. Royce cursed he found reins and clamped it on the horse's mouth he chose and set after them. Val wasn't far behind with two other raiders, they caught up with the slightly more weighted down horse near Queenscrown. The Old man with an old woodsman axe was standing before the girl who cowered by the rubble of a ruined tower. Royce dismounted and joined the others sword drawn.

"Stay away damn raiders" the old man growled.

"Easy old man put it down and we'l make it quick for the both of ya" Orell snarled his sword at hand. Royce felt his heart pounding his fingers opening and closing around Longclaw. The Watch promised these people protection yet here they were two of them left and Royce had to stand and watch them die. _I am the watcher on the wall, _the words that had been obscured from him when he met Val became clear. Will, Graves and, Qhorin's death came back to Royce full force. Grabbing Val by the arm he pulled her back her sword drawn.

"It's now Val…we need to kill these guys and go" muttered Royce her eyes widen.

"Our supplies" she hissed. Royce instantly understood how much she loved him that she would betray her people like so. _I must be a monster in a man's skin, _Royce thought's grimly said to him for he could imagine what monster would take advantage of some one's love like this.

"We can return to the farm tell them the others died and send them to recover the bodies" Royce said and kissed her fiercly pouring all the love he could muster into the final kiss he would give Val. Going to the one at the end Val drove her blade into his back. Orell and the other turned shocked.

"Val fucking hell she's with the crow!" yelled Orell. Royce still with the element of surprise went for Orell. Hand hurt he put up a fight. The remaining Wilding turned get Val but the old man lunged at him. The Wilding snarled at the old man catching the old mans wrist and driving his sword into the old man's gut.

"Granda!" yelled the girl horrified. Royce did not dare look at Val because the enraged Orell would strike him down if he so much as looked away. Val got the other wilding and they traded sword swipes before Val closed the distance and drove her sword through his neck.

"Royce!" she yelled.

"Kill the horses!" Royce yelled before parrying an attack to the side. Val ccursed and took to cutting the throats of the horses they used to get there. She saved hers and the old mans with the saddle. Royce growled he needed to finish it quick. He pressed his advantage with his bastard sword being longer. He attacked blow after blow Orell parried locking swords Royce used his better knight training he stepped up and hooked his leg around Orells a pull against the back of Orells knee and he buckled he raised his hand and Royce knocked the short sword from his hands. Grabbing Orell by his hair the older man glared with all the hatred he could muster at Royce.

"You were right the whole time" snarled Royce and drove Longclaw through his neck as small vengeance for the family that murdered. Orell gargled blood spurting out of his mouth staining the ancient sword, slowly Royce relished the look on his face as he choked on his blood holding his pierced neck.

"Should brought your bird" spat Royce. Val finished off the horses taking Longclaw he carefully swiped the sword through his enclosed arm between his forearm and bicep. He walked to the bleeding old man the girl was crying by him. She ignored him and Royce picked up the old man's axe and flipped it in his hand so the blade was inward and the back of the axe was facing outward. Closing his eyes he walked up to Val.

"Val look there I think more are coming" he pointed down the way they came and stepped back a little.

"Where I-ACK!" she yelped Royce hit her with the back of the Axe on the back of the head and she went down unconscious. He looked at her fallen form and he nearly knelt to wake her up and beg for forgiveness. By her unconscious ear he kissed her cheek and whispered.

"I love you" one last time and stood. He dropped the axe and walked up to the old man.

"Will you live?" the girl cried and ignored Royce holding the old man's hand.

"No…he poked me in the bowels I won't make it" he told man grunted in pain filled responses.

"Who are you" choked the old man.

"A brother of the watch, I was spying on these Wildings" Royce said.

"That so" he said matter of factly.

"Aye" Royce mumbed.

"Thea…spare her please" the dying man was grasping at straws now.

"I won't hurt her…I can take her to Caslte Black, shell be safer there" Royce said. The old man looked desperate with tears in his eyes.

"Fine….just end it then" the old man resigned himself to his fate and the fate of the girl left to Royce.

"Okay…turn away don't look" he addressed the girl. The girl cried shaking her head.

"Is okay Granda will stay here and sleep" the old man tried.

"No, no Granda don't leave me!" she cried.

"Shhh now just close y-yer eyes and cover yer ears" the old man gasped through pained breaths. She nodded and closed her eyes hands pressed against her ears. Taking his knife pressed it over the old man's heart. He looked to the old man who stared him in the yes.

"Do it" he whispered Royce nodded and drove his knife into the old man's heart who gave a final breathy grunt and was no more. Pulling the knife out Royce cleaned it in a similar manner as his sword, he picked up the girl guiding her to her horse by her hand. Picking the girl up Royce sat her in the front of the saddle. He gave her a small smile Thea looked to him before yelling a shrill yell, Royce grabbed Longclaw and was about to turn when pain exploded on his back.

"GGGRRAHHH!" Royce yelled and turned to see Val look at him angry tears in her eyes. He let go of Longclaw and pushed her away. He reached across his back and pulled the axe she buried near his shoulder blades. He yelled in pain dropping the axe he mounted his horse and snapped the reins he turned galloped to Val's horse. Val got up and with short sword in hand ran at him. Royce slapped the remaining horse ass and it galloped away from them. Royce galloped around and left Val behind who threw her short sword at him in vain. He looked over his shoulder to see her fall to her knees.

"CCCRRROOOWWWW!" she yelled in grief and fury, she yelled that name that set him and her apart. He called her Wilding and she called him Crow. They had been killing each other for generations it was foolish to think he could have escaped with her. Not daring to look back Royce rode forward not daring to look back less he breaks.

**Lloyd**

Lloyd was settling well into Casterly Rock, using his grandfather's room. Though his other Grandfather Kevan had protested against it Lloyd insisted as he was to be Lord of the Castle one day. He was in his room on the highest tower, his chest bare clad in dark grey trousers and black boots. The strings to his trousers loosened. Cup in hand he took a swig of the finest wines gold could buy, as he leant on the window overlooking the castles courtyard. Like clockwork he watched the young Prince practice his swordplay with one of Lloyd's knights. He watched with a sense of guilt with the news of the death of his aunt things had…changed. Whispers where already spreading that the Targeryens would rule again in the castle alone. Then came the news that the Ironborn where attacking his home, the North and rumors of a large force marching for Winterfell had been spread as well. Lloyd was pressed for time he didn't know what to do. He chose to play the game and when they had hit the Golden Road he sent Dacey and some Northmen to kneel before Aegon in his sted. He trusted Dacey and though she cared little for the game of thrones he decided to play she trusted him and the men with her where loyal. His thoughts where interrupted as he felt slender hands slide around him and bare breast press against his back. He chuckled shaking his head his golden locks bobbing lazily.

Lloyd put his cup down and turned to Margaery closed his arms around her slim waist and smiled at her devilishly. He kissed her and cupped her ass in his hand. With a pop of their lips they parted with Lloyd patting her behind as he looked to dress. "I should speak to our Prince" Lloyd said throwing on a white cotton shirt.

"Really? I hear he spends his time with a sword or getting angry with the servants" Margaery sipped the last of his wine before turning to him leaning against the stone table.

"Which is why I should speak to him, I do not know much about losing a mother, but she was my aunt. We hold family very dear in the North" Lloyd explained and threw on a leather doublet. Rolling his shoulders Lloyd stood grabbing his sword by the door.

"Are Northerners paranoid as well, to carry sword in their family's home?" Margaery raised a fine brow at him.

"No, that's just me" he grinned and Margaery chuckled as she moved to dress herself as well.

"We should break our fast together, perhaps after we can plan about what to do with Aegon" Margaery said as she put on the dress she had the night before.

"We? Already planning to be into my plans?" asked Lloyd as he strapped his sword to his waist.

"Well I got into your trousers, it would be the logical progression" she smirked and Lloyd laughed a hearty Northern laugh at that.

"Gods though you are right, I will keep my pieces on my side of the board for now" Lloyd left Margaery behind to join his sisters to break their fast. The dining room in their side of the quarters was big and like the rest of the castle decorated in Lannister red and gold.

"Lloyd!" in a brand new dress Myrcella hopped from her chair and ran to hug his waist. Lloyd patted her head and hugged his sister. _I wish you would never have seen death Myrcella _she had become very attached to Lloyd as of recently and she shared a bed with Halena. Lloyd patted her head and urged her to return to the table.

"Good morning brother" smiled Halena if she had pure blonde hair and green eyes, one would confuse her for their mother. Lloyd greeted his sister as well and sat beside her.

"Good morning, are you two settling in well?" Lloyd already knew that Myrcella had never left Winterfell. She would tell him of her adventures with Lysa in Kings Landing. Halena herself had taken to Kings Landing like she was born there. She told her of how she talked up visiting Lords and talked of politics with the men. Though sweet as Halena had always been she said how she was insulted by a girl from a lesser house when the war started. When word reached of what he did to House Frey, Halena began to spread whispers around the Red Keep of a ballad that did not exist. The rains of the Trident, for the house that slighted the future lord of the North. Halena was proving good at the game their mother loved so much.

"So what do you two have plan for today…after your studies Myrcella" grinned Lloyd as Myrcella pouted. Chance are she would tag along behind him until she grew bored of seeing him go to meetings and cause mischief in the castle.

They spent their time talking of their youth again and the future of seeing their family together again. Lloyd went to meet his Grandfather Kevan in the War room where a table with Westeros carved on it. Lloyd entered and greeted his Grandfather, shaking hands with Kevan Lannister. Shaking hands they gathered with their commanders including Lloyds own companions, Ser Hosteen Frey and, Ser Brynden.

"Will you still pursue this folly?" his grandfather asked his grey hair was swept back and green eyes staring at Lloyd.

"I am grandfather, this is the only way I can safely secure the safety of my mother" Lloyd said. He had to make sure Aegon believed he would bend the knee to keep his mother safe.

"The Ironborn could very well raid our shores as well, Grandfather if we do not take the opportunity to strike now then Aegon will have little reason to believe and see through our ruse" Lloyd insisted. His grandfather sighed swiping a hand over his grey once blonde hair.

Very well Lloyd, if you can get the Redwyne fleet on our side I shall allow you use of the Lannister Fleet to deal with these reaves" the doors to their meeting room burst open a frantic soldier came in out of breath.

"Long ships my lords! They bear the Kraken of House Greyjoy they are heading for Lannisport!" the Soldier bent over trying to catch his breath.

"Well looks like they came to you my lord" shrugged Ser Hosteen, at Lloyd.

"Ah shit, well it was bound we killed something other than Freys" Lloyd left to gather the men and march to Lannisport.

**Eddard**

Their men gathered outside the range of the archers, Storms End was buzzing with life as torches where lit and big fires lit at the camp. Robert was before them Warhammer in hand walking before the lines. Robert locked eyes with Eddard hair sticking to their faces as the rains poured on them. Ned hoped his son would be fine in the siege tower, the ground wasn't getting any lesser hard to push a five ton tower filled with men. Robert slicked his head back keeping it from his face frowning he looked to them all now and he addressed them. "I know many of you have seen me today in a lesser light" Robert began he nodded and shook his head with a grin.

"Well I don't know that I have met any man who would not grief the loss of their beloved, however I have turned that grief into something else" Robert pointed his hammer at the wall.

"I am angry and I want blood to satisfy this anger and before me stand men who have takne my home from me and taken it as their own" growled Robert.

"These men have killed your brothers and friends, they sit there claiming kingship for a man who does not even join them in the battlements!" everyone roared their approval.

"So why don't you join me so we can show these spineless fools HOW A REAL KING WINS A WAR!" the once dropped moral was instantly replaced. Robert did what he was always best at leading men into war. Putting on his antler helmet he yelled his command to his men again.

"Take any high born looking Tyrell cunt alive, kill anyone else who knelt to that prancing fool Renly!" they yelled and Robert slammed his visor down.

"TO VICTORY!" Robert yelled and charged, Ned with his helmet and wolf visor down. Ned charged after Robert like they were young men again. Backs against the Wall they waited for the ladders as they got near the wall.

"Come on get the ladders up already!" yelled Robert.

"FOR ROBERT!" yelled the assembled men getting the ladders up. Holding Ice underhanded Ned began climbing up. Making it up Ned gritted his teeth as he left axes and Swords pound on his armor. He thanked the Old Gods no one had a battle axe or mace with a swing underhanded swing the valyrian steel sword cut through the men on his left. Flipping his sword up with Ice he began hacking through men. Ned was angry himself he hated this damn war all he wanted was to love his wife and see his children grow and make families of their own. Instead he was here in the Stormlands far from home his wife a hostage and he was knee deep in blood and bodies. Ned roared the wolves' blood on him as he hacked men apart with Valyrian great sword. His armor was battered now but the axes and swords on the defenders was not the best to fight a fully armored man. Robert himself had fought up to join Ned and started to control the battlements.

"Forward! Don't fall back men take this keep as heroes do not run to live craven whoresons!" more of the men yelled over the clash of steel. Ned followed Robert down the battlements as they fought their way down stairs into the first courtyard. Tyrell and Renly's men poured from the keep being led by none other than Randyl Tarly and some of Renly's guard. In the courtyard below the battlements fighting broke out.

"The Towers lads! Get the Towers come on Ned our glory awaits us!" Robert was again repeating his engagement with Randyl Tarly from the battle of Ashford. Ned joined to back up his friends but was cut off by a knight Ser Cuyard Morrigen in green armor. Ned cursed and spat on the ground, he would have slay kingsguard again it would seem.

**Jon**

Jon had been in the Siege tower inching towards the battlements when it got stuck in the mud. They had to abandon it and ran for the wall climbing over the ladders Jon having ran through his white leather clothing he was in in his black leathers. He took his usual crew now to fight, Rowan, Roger and, Merek. They fought their way into the keep and it was mostly empty and they were able to sit for a second. The Great Hall had their men in the wounded being piled up there while most of the defenders fought in the battlements. Jon wiped a gloved hand on his cheek wiping some blood off it. "We got to end this" Jon said standing up from his seat looking to his friends and comrades.

"We need to find Renly"said Merek using a rag to clean his sword.

"Aye we should try the tower that's always where these high and mighty types stay." Shrugged Roger picking arrows off his shield.

"Alright let's move if we're lucky the gate will be open by then" taking his sword Jon thought of Tyene before battle. They fought their way up the tower up to sitting room, the furniture moved aside for space. The sitting room led to the Lords Solar Renly had to be there. Jon led his band and was face to face with knights in colored armor.

"You are the woman knight" Jon said.

"I am Ser Brienne of Tarth, of King Renly's Rainbow guard I believe we crossed swords before good ser" Brienne said.

"He's no Ser that's Jon Snow Ser Brienne, Eddard Stark's bastard" Jon sent a frozen glare at Ser Loras.

"Aye I'm a squire under Ser Barristan Selmy" Jon span his sword once.

"I looked for you at the Battlements" Jon addressed Ser Loras.

"We have been here, for if we had been there Renly would sit the Iron throne and Robert would be dead" Jon shook his head. He did not understand why Ser Loras held such loyalty towards Renly, who betrayed his family for power.

"Ser Loras, my brother has captured Highgarden a pardon awaits you if you surrender" Jon tried to dissuade the situation.

"Robert will find our knees do not bend so easily" Ser Brienne said Ser Loras hesitated for a moment but unsheathed his sword regardless. The other knight

"Now it begins" Ser Brienne said her long sword ready.

"No…now it ends" Jon said sadly at more pointless death. He motioned for Merek, Rowan and, Roger to try and surround the knights. The fight was five on three trained knights against a squire and four men at arms.

"Ser Loras, Lord Caron please handle Jon Snows men, meand Jon have a battle left unfinished" the knights spread out helmets on Ser Brienne kept hers off.

"I have a score to settle with him aswell Ser Brienne, Ser Barristan is not here to save you this time Bastard" Ser Loras said his helm stared forward but Jon could guess his eyes were on him.

"Ser Brienne left our battle unfinished if you live through this you shall have your chance Ser Loras" Rowan began the fight shield raised he charged for Lord Caron. Ser Brienne attacked Jon and he countered Ser Loras was engaged against Merek and Roger. Jon grunted as he traded blows with Ser Brienne parrying swords strikes and Jon kept from entering any sword struggles. The woman's prowess in martial arts was impressive that Jon had to use all of his wits not be killed by her their last encounter. Jon cursed as they locked swords, however he reacted quicker this time he brought their swords up and got under the struggle and bent his arms back and turned his sword so Ser Brienne's sword would slide off and Jon got a shot at her back. Ser Brienne showed her skill with the sword and instantly brought her sword over her head so Jon's blade would bit her blade not her exposed back. She swung wide Jon ducked under it and stepped back with a blind swing to keep her back.

Rowan was on the defensive against Lord Caron proving his shield saving his life from all the skill full knight. Jon cursed and fought harder he needed to help Rowan Ser Loras was being kept in control with his two assailants. Jon grunted as he crossed swords again, again and, again with no ground gained or given as Ser Brienne pressed her lips together and her eyes stared into his grey ones. Jon groaned as they locked swords and an armored shoulder hit his side making him double over slightly.

Ser Brienne capitalized on his weakened state and pushed him off leaving him staggered. Ser Brienne pressed her advantage, she went for a stab but Jon parried it to the side with the sword harmlessly passing over his leather. Twisting his sword up Jon swung for her exposed head, Ser Brienne leaned back her head enough to miss. They were back to square one as they circled each other keeping with their surroundings with their allies.

**Eddard**

Ned growled as Ser Guyard Morrigen had intercepted Ned before he could join Robert as he fought against Randyl Tarly. Ned had the knight on the defensive until another man in colorful armor joined him Ser Emmon Cuy, and now Ned was on the defensive. Ice was coated in blood from all the men he had killed, his armor fared no better blood and dents all over him. Ned parried one more strike to the left from Ser Morrigan and Ned turned in time to block a strike from Ser Cuy. "Grah!" Ned bared his teeth as Ser Cuy stabbed between Neds legs to hit the inside of his left leg. Adrenaline still on him Ned brought the back of his left gauntlet to the side of Ser Cuy. Turning with the impact Ned swung strongly against Ser Morrigan who caught the strike. Ned surged forward and brought his wolf helm down and head butted Ser Morrigan.

"Morrigan!" yelled Ser Cuy Ned felt his strength leave him he felt almost six inches of steel through the gap of his armor on the left dove into him. Ice left his gauntlet and grabbed his knife Truning Ser Cuy pulled backhis sword and swung for Ned's head. Ned's free hand shot out and grabbed Ser Coys wrist. Ned drove his knife into the gap of his helmet and armor. Ned heard Ser Coy gargle on the blade. Ned turned as Morrigan scrambled to strike at Ned throught gritted teeth ran and ducked tackled Ser Morrigan down. Ned reached and groped Ice Ser Morrigan wild he grabbed his sword by the blade to better aim and stabbed at Neds throat. Nel lowered his head so the blow slid up his wolf helm, however the blade sit into the eye slits on Ned's helm cutting above his left eye. Ned batted the sword away and with ice firmly on his hand Ned stabbed him through his helm.

"AAAHHHH!" yelled a desperate Morrigan with a final push Ned was able to fully reach his brain ending him. Being ignored for the moment Ned removed his helm wiping his palm over the cut. The bleeding wound made his left eye useless.

"Shit…" Muttered Ned looking around the battlefield Ned grabbed Ice and used it for support to stand his hurt leg throbbing. The cat had been deeper than he thought. A man at arm looked at him charged him with an axe. He flipped to the pike on the back of the axe and swung for Ned. Ned cursed parrying the overhead swing, he parried another side blow but his wounds were slowing him down. Ned parried another swing and swung down leaving a nasty gash across the man's chest as he jumped back.

"Die!" Ned turned leveling Ice parallel and stabbed.

"Guh!" another man at arms drove the pike of his axe his right arm but Ned had stabbed with Ice and drove it into the man's face. The man fell limp, pulling his sword back Ned bent over forward slightly breathing heavily. He shifted his weight to his right leg Ned turned and his eyes widen with dread.

"ROBERT!" Ned's now gravelly voice didn't reach Robert. Robert was fighting wildly, a man at arms had gotten behind him and drove the pike of his axe into Roberts back. Randyl Tarly took the given advantage as the much older man drove his sword into Roberts exposed armpit almost halfway through. Roberts face was obscured as he fell backwards Randyl retrieving his sword. With new found strength Ned went after Robert and clashed swords with Randyl!

"Yield!" yelled Ned as he delivered blow after blow on the older man who's age had begun to catch up to him. Wounds forggote Ned fought with the fury of a hundred men blow after blow until he managed to knock the sword out of Randyl's hand the old man however did not yield. He retrieved his knife from his waist but Ned did not hesitate he swung Ice horizontally and the Valyrian sword cut through his neck cleanly decapitating the old man. Ned was about to yell that the enemy commander was dead but the wind was knocked out of him. A crossbow bolt dug into the top right of his chest through his armor. Eyes widen Ned fell back his body went limp Ice slipped from his fingers and Ned fell on the flat of his back. Lifting his head to the right he looked Robert's fallen form as men began fighting for him. Renly's men tried to get to Robert but the Royal forces pushed back. Flipping himself to his belly with a grunt Ned crawled towards Robert.

"Robert!" Ned grunted crawling over bodies and wet bloodied ground. The rain had not let up and turned the ground to thick mud. Ned almost reached Robert when a boot to his armored toros turned him over. Ned grunted axe in hand a man at arms swung down to Ned.

GAAAHH!" A Great Sword took the man's arms off a huge man in soot black armor stepped over Ned and brought the great sword down over the man at arms shoulders the sword went down to about his midsection. With a big armored boot the black knight kicked the body off his sword he turned and Ned stared into an equally black dog helm. Ned squinted his good eye from the rain his vision began turning fuzzy. _Blood loss _his mind thought fuzzily and Ned's eyes closed.

"Cersei" he muttered his beloveds name and Ned felt nothing at all.

**Jon**

Jon groaned he parried a left swipe from Ser Brienne and he stepped forward sword raised before his body. Their swords slid creating sparks switching positions Jon turned in time for his eyes to widen in horror. Lord Caron parried a stab from Rowan and batted Rowan's shield to the side before stabbing Rowan through the belly.

"Ro!" yelled Merek looking away from his opponent. Jon cursed and went to Lord Caron before swiping his sword to Ser Brienne's head she swung for his mid-section the mail rings cluttered to the floor as Ser Brienne's sword bit into Jons left side. His swipe to her head cut her cheek.

"Damn Ro!" yelled Jon he went for Lord Caron with all the killing intent he could muster. Lord Caron turned swinging above head Jon parried to the side and drove his shoulder into Lord Caron. Pulling his sword back Jon brought his free arm and put his sword over it to steady his aim. With practice accuracy Jon stabbed lightning fast like a cobra and stabbed Lord Carons neck in the gap between his helm and breast plate. He drove the sword enough to pocured from the back of Lord Carons neck. Rowan stood mouth again and brought his shield getting between Jon and Ser Brienne who was about to cleave Jon's head in two. The powerful two hand swing of hit Rowan's shield from above and the wounded Rowan did not have the strength to hold the shield up and Ser Brienne's sword cleaved rowans skull in half.

"Rowan!" yelled Jon as he staggered to the room's wall holding his wound. Ser Brienne went for Jon but Roger abandoned Merek to intercept Ser Brienne. The woman knight turned parrying Rogers attack, Jon closed his eyes momentarily and he felt as if he suddenly was in an entirely different place. He could see lots of boots and bodies as his vision traveled across a bloodied courtyard before entering a bricked structure. Opening his eyes shaking his head Jon returned to fighting Ser Brienne who was hacking at Roger behind his shield. Jon attacked Ser Brienne and put her on the defensive she backed off in a defensive stance.

"Roger help Merek" Jon said. As he held his sword at the ready not taking his eyes off his opponent.

"Your wonded Jon, squire or not you" Jon interrupted him.

"He can't handle Ser Loras alone just go!" Jon demanded. He charged ser Brienne and he exchanged blows with Ser Brienne again.

"You care your comrades" Ser Brienne said Jon briefly glanced at Roger and Merek. His compnaions held Ser Loras at bay.

"I have the honor of calling these men my friends, and the death of Rowan will be avenged" Jon's melancholy voice responded.

"Hah, I wish we could have fought side by side Ser Jon" Ser Brienne offerd an almost apologetic smile.

"I am no knight" Jon brought his sword up changing his stance to a more aggressive stance.

"No you embody what a knight should, honor, duty and, loyalty" Ser Brienne said.

"I have never met a woman knight before, the men of the Kingsguard I met I can only fondly say I call Ser Barristan and ser Jamie are the only ones to show knightly qualities." Jon thought of the now dead Mandon Moore and Boros Blound. "I agree, I wish we could have been comrades in arms Ser Brienne" Jon said.

"Agreed, enough words now let us speak like knights with our blades" Jon roared and traded blows again. Blow after blow Ser Brienne aimed to his injured side where he was giving ground to. Nex to him his friends got into a worst circumstance. Roger was knocked away with a shield bash from Ser Loras Merek stabbed trying to stab into Ser Loras neck. Ser Loras parried and brought his shield up and hit Merek who did not back away in time on his face.

"Shit!" cursed Merek staggered Ser Loras drove his sword with a roar into Merek's belly.

"Roger!" Merek yelled, he dropped his sword and grabbed onto Ser Loras shield holding him in place. Roger charged for Ser Loras but the young knight was ready he slid his hand from the shield and kicked Merek off his sword. Ser Loras parried a hack from Roger meant for his head and brought his gauntlet up to block Merek trying to knock him on his back with his shield. Merek however did not allow himself to be taken off commission yet and he grabbed Ser Loras sword arm.

"Ser Loras" Ser Brienne striked hard and quick overhead Jon could not parry and instead grabbed the blade of his sword. Bringing the blade up parallel to the ground he took the full force his wound throbbed and Jon gritted his teeth and was knocked aside by Ser Brienne to the ground. Jon's sword slid from his grip and slid across the wooden floor. Jon looked up only to see Roger stab Ser Loras under the armpit making the young knight cry out and drop his sword. Merek went down with the knight, Roger turned and Ser Brienne with both hands swung at a stunned Roger taking his head clean off.

"Fuck!" Jon cursed and scrambled for his sword. Standing up he charged Ser Brienne and their sword clashed both warriors gritting their teeth. Jon swung with fury and lessening strength from his wound that was still bleeding. Parrying a lower slash Jon stabbed for Ser Brienne's face she parried it aside and slashed in an arc upwards on his right arcutting Jon's bycept through the chain mail.

"RRAGH!" Jon with adrenaline pumping tackled Ser Brienne down her armor clanked loudly Jon brought his sword up to cleave Ser Brienne's had in two. She threw her free hand up catching his blow. And she hit him with the pomel of her sword across the face. Knocking him off to the side. Ser Brienne lifted herself up swinging down on Jon's prone form. With his sword Jon parried the attack knocking the sword from her hands. Ser Brienne threw herself over regardless Jon struggled with her and they rolled around grappling. Jon manged to wrestle on top of her and went for her neck trying to strangle her. Choking Ser Brienne punched his wounded side with surprising strength.

"AGH!" Jon yelled and he was knocked off Ser Brienne, she retrieved her knife and dove for Jon. Jon brought his leg up stopping her from stabbing him by planting his boot right on her bicep. Before he could kick her off with his other leg Ser Brienne straddled it. Though arm held back Ser Brienne used her free arm to move his leg and stabbed the blade fully through Jon's leg.

"AAAAHHHH!" yelled Jon his leg batted aside he felt the full weight of Ser Brienne over his waist. Holding the bloodied knife she went tried to stab his neck. Crossing his arms Jon caught her blade, but his strength was failing him and she put her weight onto the knife. Jon's nostrils flared as he breathed through gritted teeth and the knife got closer and closer. Rapid patting caught them both off guard Ser Brienne's eyes widen as Jon's massive wolf ran to her blood all over its wet white fur and muzzle. Ghost dove at Ser Brienne knocking her off Jon she screamed bloody murder as she was mauled by the massive Direwolf.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" her scream was cut short as Ghost mauled her before ripping her throat clean off and sickening gurgling was all the woman knight could must now. Jon watched with sick fascination as the armored body contorted the hands of the dying Ser Brienne clawing fruitlessly and increasingly weakly at Ghost. Her body went limp and Ghost growled at the body bared fangs blood dripping on the corpse. Jon groaned looking at his bloodied leg Jon lifted himself and groped for his sword to use as a support.

"Gods, I have to end this" Jon stood weakly bleeding on the wooden floor and limped himself to the door where Renly was hiding. _I'm going to end up dying here, but I will make sure Ghost ends this. _Jon limped to the door and Ghost walked up to Jon and whined licking his wounded leg making Jon wince.

"Come on Ghost…we are finishing this" Jon grunted out. The sounds of battle was distant in the background. Jon heard a loud click and he stopped to look at the door. The door the Lords Rooms opened and Ghost crouched baring his deadly teeth growling at the door. Jon tried to stand as best as he could heavily relying on his good leg. He lifted his sword painfully with his wounded arm throbbing. The door opened an old Maester looked at Jon and his wolf. He looked scared when he spotted Ghost and he was frozen in place and could not even close the door.

"Is that a d-daemon?" the Maester asked frightened.

"Direwolf" Jon groaned. "He won't hurt you if you let us through" Jon said. The Maester momentarily looked uncertain but his old eyes soften and opened the door fully.

"Come lad you are wounded let me see to your wounds" Jon staggered forward using his sword as a crutch again and they enterd the room.

"What is your name lad?" the Maester asked.

"Jon…yourself?" Jon asked feebly. The old Maester sighed with sad eyes before ensuring Ghost wouldn't hurt him to help Jon walk.

"I am Maester Cressen, I have been the loyal Maester of House Baratheon for fifty years before Lord….King Renly asked for me from Dragonstone" Maester Cressen spoke.

"Where's Renly" Jon asked without threat, the old man knew Ghost would rip him apart if the word was given. His companion walked to Jon's side his blood red eyes scanning room curiously.

"Gone" the Maester said sadly.

"Shit…tell me where" Jon insisted now a little more demaning, or as much as he could in his wounded state. His head was starting to get fuzzy he had lost plenty of blood now after being filled with more holes than he needed.

"No lad, he is gone…dead" Jon's eyes widen.

"What?" Jon grunted his legs acting up and leaning on the old man heavily.

"these old bones can't hold you up lad let me help you to a sit" he looked for a sofa.

"No…take me to Renly" Jon insisted and regained his footing. Sighing the old man helped him to Renly's Solar. Entering the room he found Renly's body laying peacefully on his massive bed arms folded on his chest holding his sword.

"Why are they fighting? Then Renly's dead" Jon said not believing what death had taken place over a dead body.

"the Rainbow Guard kept his critical condition secret, he received a wound after leading a raid on King Robert's camp" Maester Cressen said.

"The wound got infected on the way here, he refuse treatment as he chose to ride hard back to Storms End" Maester Cressen explained sadly. He walked to the side of the bed and tenderly tucked some hair on Renly's body.

"He died today an hour or so when the Siege began" Maester Cressen said.

"Why did you not tell anyone? We could have spared so many lives" Jon was angry now and the grip on his sword was deathly white.

"I tried but no one would listen to me Ser Loras denied it with every part of his being. Ser Brienne said the Queen and the heir she bares is their king now" Maester Cressen shook his head no doubt he understood the foolishness of it as well.

"A foolish mistake, King Renly never bedded the queen" Maester Cressen's sadness probably had loosened his lips, or he understood the pointless deaths of today. "I did my best to Raise Lord Steffons and Lady Cassana's children. I could not make these three brothers and I have outlived the youngest brother" Maester Cressen began to tear up and Jon sighed not sure how to feel. "I'm so sorry, Lord Steffon I have failed you" the Maester cried into his old hands, Jon gritted his teeth he hated this.

"Maester theyre dying out there, there is only one way to end this" Jon grunted and leaned heavily on his good leg and stood by Renly's side Jon hovered the sword over the bodies neck.

"Look away Maester" Jon's low voice said. The Maester wailed louder and stood and left the room as fast as his old bones would carry him. Gripping his sword with bloodied gloves Jon brought his sword up and brought it down with his fading strength.

"RAAH!" his sword bit into the bodie's neck blood splattering the white sheets. "Shit AAHH!" Jon brought his sword up and down once more his blade bit into the tattered neck further. "AAAAAHHHH!" Jon hacked down again and cut through the bone and another cut finally severed the head. Jon gritted his teeth teeth and took Renly's head by the hair and began limping as fast as he could. Jon exited to the room walking past the corpses of his friends and enemies to the hallway before sitting room. Looking to where he had originally come from with his men. Looking to the right sword gripped tightly and gripped Renly's head tighter and limped to the right. Jon leaned against the wall limping to a balcony. The storm raged outside Jon grunted as he limped to the balcony and leaned on the doorless frame. Jon stumbled out the rain soaking him instantly his blood and Renly's head washing away on the stone ground. Jon thrusted Renly's head out holding it before the warring men below him with all his might he yelled.

"RENLY IS DEAD!" Jon yelled he gasped and gasped before yelling once more "RENLY IS DEAD!" battle continued. Jon yelled again and agai until his voice was horsed.

"THE KING IS DEAD!" the call started to go out Jon watched gasping looking on below.

"THE KING IS DEAD!" the yells grew louder and louder, the clash of steel faded and yells of victory reached Jon like the sweetest music. Swallowing Jon lifted Renly's head for a moment before just dropping on the balcony and slowly making his way back to Renly's Solar. Jon slunk into the room to find Merek leaning against the wall holding his wound. He had Ser Lora's helmet by his side, and the knight in question was barely breathing laying a pool of his own blood. Jon let his sword go clattering as he finally limped his way to Merek and slid down next to him stretching out his wounded leg with a hiss.

"Bugger is still alive" Merek said to Jon pointing at Ser Loras.

"I guess he is" Jon said back.

"How bad is your wound?" Jon asked looking over the punctured leather and chain mail. Merek uncovered his wound his hand bloodied.

"Bad, I'm going to bleed out soon…Jon I have no right to ask you this" Merek started. "I have a son, Peter I didn't tell you sooner because, well" Merek growled. "I wanted to ask you this, can you take my boy? Make him your squre. Give him a better life than mine?" Merek asked. Jon laughed painfully shaking his head.

"We are friends, aye If I live through this I can do that much" Jon agreed with a small grin.

"Thank you, my friend it was an honor to fight with you" Merek said his voice fading. Jon did not turn to look at Merek he could barely stand to watch the dead bodies of his friends. Fatigue set in and no doubt the loss of blood Jon slid to the right away from Merek. He was tired oh so very tired. Ghost trotted to him and bent down his bloodied muzzle sniffing round his face. Jon brought his arm up to pet his faithful companion. Ghost nuzzled his hand before laying down by his head and Jon pushed himself over to and laid on his companions' wet fur.

The End.

**To be continued in A Song of Ice and fire: The Longest Night.**

**Well this is the end of part one, just want to let you guys know I appreciate every view review and favorite and everything. I hope you continue this Journey with me when I post part two of this story that I planned three parts for. So I will leave you with this I will post an epilogue/preview chapter of the next story. Also you guys probably hate me for leaving you in that clift hanger, lol.**

**Is Ned dead? Is Robert dead will Jon bleed out? Renly died from an infected wound who knows? Who knows… ;)**

**READE AND REVIEW LADS! **


End file.
